Waterfall Eclipse
by kirby42280
Summary: This is the story of Tómasu Rani, of her life in the Soul Society while being a Shinigami under a certain captain's command. A/N: I do not own Bleach or the characters. They are owned by Tite Kubo. The only characters I own are my own OCs. Please review. Thank you! THANK TO TUMBLR USER GEMMA53 FOR BEING MY BETA! *Completed 04/01/2016*
1. Waking Up and Living In The Soul Society

**_Well, I am back everyone, and with a brand new story for you that takes place in the Bleach world. I hope you all enjoy it! I want to say thank you here for user gemma53 on tumblr, who is also gemma5353 on wattpadd, for her input in being a beta reader. I could always use more if you want to get a preview. My notes will now commence from below the chapter!_**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Waking Up and Living In The Soul Society**

It was weird when Rani woke up. She found herself staring up at a new world. There were a lot of people walking past her, not giving her a second glance. And yet, she felt something was off. Like she shouldn't be so close to the ground as she was…

"Oh, my, Akio. Look! What a cute little girl!" A shadowed figure stated and then started to pick her up. "Akio, we must try to take care of her until she can fend for herself. What do you say? And she's only about three years old."

"That might take years, Momoe." He said then paused before adding. "Besides, we don't even know where we are."

"We'll take her with us. Say she's our daughter. If not, what will happen to her? Will she have to sit here for so many years before she's given one of these ticket things we were told to get?"

The man was clearly adamant on not taking Rani, but she wouldn't let it rest. She constantly tried to convince him to take the little girl. It took her about a half an hour before he finally relented. She was ecstatic. Rani smiled in relief.

"I am Tómasu Momoe, and this is my husband, Akio." She introduced. "We'll take care of you little one, although we don't even know where we are." Momoe stated. "But we are going to be your mommy and daddy." She added with a smile.

"My name is Rani." The little girl finally introduced.

As they waited in line, an unseated Shinigami officer was handing out the tickets. She handed one to everyone, including children.

"Here you go little one!" She said with a smile as she handed Ran the ticket. "It's a great thing the three of you found each other. Usually that doesn't happen." She started to explain. "Once you get up to the front, they will take one of your tickets and tell you what to do and where to go next." As soon as she finished that little speech, she was off running down the line handing out more tickets.

Once the trio made it to the front, with Momoe carrying Rani, they were instructed to proceed to the transport pickup area to the North Rukongai's 59th District. It was there that they were given an assigned place to live and a job to do.

By the time Rani was five, which took longer than a normal five years in the Living World, she was required to go to school for three weeks. It was a crash course in the history of the Soul Society.

"Good morning all! Please take your seats!" The instructor started. "We have a lot to tell you little ones in a short amount of time, so please listen." She continued. "I am requesting your full attention."

Rani learned about the Soul Society. How most of the "people" there were either dead from the Living World, or souls born into the Soul Society through couples that were there. They talked about the various Rukongai Districts. The teacher explained that they were in the 59th District of the North Rukongai District out of 80. She was taught about the Shin'o Academy, the Gotei 13, and the jobs that they are required to do. Rani found all of it fascinating, although she didn't let her true feelings show in class. Her classmates would think she was odd.

It was during this time that Momoe and Akio had a son. They named him Yasuo. He was energetic, even at two months old.

 **~~Three Years Later~~**

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Rani heard her mom scream. It was then Rani noticed the rather large shadow that was over the house.

She ran outside to see a giant monster with a white mask. She watched in horror as it swallowed one of the Rukongai residents across the street from her. More screams from around the area were heard.

"Rani! Get inside!" Her father yelled, but she couldn't move.

"Quickly! Men! Get rid of that Hollow!" Rani heard a man yelling. "Everyone get inside and hide! We'll take care of this!" He ordered everyone and then looked right at Rani. "Little girl! Move!" He barked. He then realized she was frozen in fear.

The Hollow was approaching her and she was frozen in place scared. Momoe was inside holding Yasuo tight in her arms, while her father watched as she was about to be swallowed. Right before it was able to, a Shinigami officer grabbed Rani and the other one sliced the Hollow.

"Are you okay, little one?" Rani nodded still in shock. It was then she noticed the Shinigami was in fact a captain. "Okay, go to your mom and dad now, okay?" He nicely ordered and then stepped away flying. Rani watched him for a moment and then followed his instructions. She started to run into the house, but stopped short once she saw another Hollow was on the other side of it ripping off the roof of her home.

"AH!" She screamed.

The Shinigami weren't fast enough. They were headed in the opposite direction right before Rani screamed.

Everything that happened was a blur. Somehow Yasuo managed to flee the house and make it to Rani. Their parents, however, were swallowed whole. Rani closed her eyes and shielded Yasuo to the horror and then ran with him. She ran, but not before catching a glimpse of another Shinigami with red hair on the offensive.

She kept running until she felt they were safe. She realized now that at eight years old, she was on her own. With Yasuo in tow, she ran into a group of other kids around her age standing outside a small shack. They were on the lookout for more Hollows since they heard of the attack.

"Hi!" One of the boys started. "I am Daisuke."

"Hello." Rani replied back. "I am Tómasu Rani, and this is my brother, Yasuo." She introduced.

"Well, welcome to the cabin!" Rani nodded as a reply to the new speaker. "Oh! Sorry! I am Kiyomi. We'll teach you everything you need to know about here."

"Right now, I think I just want to lie down, if possible."

"Sure thing. I'll show you to where you can sleep." The girl stated with a small smile.

Rani followed Kiyomi to another small house and laid down on the bedding that was provided. Yasuo laid down next to her whimpering.

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but are you okay?"

"We will be." Rani eventually answered as she rubbed her brother's back. "It's a lot to take in, you know?"

"It's stressful. Usually the Hollows don't come here. Usually they just stay and attack the Living World." Kiyomi said as she sat down. "Did it get your parents?"

"Yes. At the same time. And another one almost got me a few moments before them."

"Oh! Did a Shinigami rescue you?" She asked inquisitively.

"I think a few actually." Rani said with a smile as she remembered the kind Shinigami who whisked her out of harm's way.

"I want to be a Shinigami. I am going to try to enter the Shin'o Academy when I am able to."

"When can you take the exam?"

"Oh, at any time, really, but I want to be sure I can, so I am going to wait a couple of years."

"Do you think you have that stuff?"

"I know I do. I was already told I have some." Kiyomi replied in a 'matter of fact' tone. "You might too, you never know." She added optimistically.

"I don't think I am going to try, at least not within the year. Besides, I have Yasuo to take care of."

"The group can take care of him. It's not like we need anything." She replied and then got silent. "I KNOW!" She suddenly yelled startling Rani. "You and I could take the entrance exam together. We can be classmates!" Rani shrugged. She would need time to think about it. "I'll let you think that over. I will leave you to rest."

With that, Kiyomi left the little house leaving Rani and Yasuo alone. Her thoughts drifted from the Hollow attack to the possibility of going into the academy to the man that had rescued her earlier.

"Who was he?" She asked herself out loud before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, so right - I actually have 17 chapter already written but I'll be updating this weekly (maybe biweekly if I am feeling generous). Have a great one and please let me know what you think.**


	2. A Visitor From the Gotei 13

**Chapter Two:**

 **A Visitor From The Gotei 13**

Two years later, Rani accompanied Kiyomi to the gate to get in for the Shin'o Academy exam. It was there where Danzomaru, the North Gate Gatekeeper to the Seireitei, greeted the two girls.

"No entrance permitted."

"I – I." Kiyomi stuttered at the scary and large looking man.

"She's here to go to the Shin'o Academy entrance exam." Rani replied for her, before turning to her friend. "You know, you can't be scared of a gatekeeper when you want to become a Shinigami." She teased and then looked to the gatekeeper.

"Ah, I see." Danzomaru answered. "Name?"

"Kiyomi."

"Well, Kiyomi, I wish you luck." He said and then opened the door for her.

Kiyomi hesitantly started to move forward, but took in a deep breath and walked a little faster.

"GOOD LUCK KIYOMI!" Rani yelled once her friend was through the door, and as it was closing.

"THANKS! Promise me you'll take the test in the next few years!"

Rani nodded in agreement and then looked up to the gatekeeper.

"Yes?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thank you for opening it for her. Have a great day!" Rani said and then left.

 **~~Three Years Later~~**

Rani and her brother, now aged thirteen and seven, were proficient at keeping themselves occupied and alive. They helped the newcomers that were orphans when they showed up nearby.

"Miss Rani! Miss Rani!" One of the younger kids yelled as she ran through the door.

"Yes, what is it Lily?" She asked as Lily took her hand excitedly.

"There's a special visitor outside. He's in the tavern across the way."

"Oh really?" Rani replied curious.

"COME ON! You gotta see his carriage!"

She got up and walked outside, technically dragged by Lily, to the carriage that was taking up the entire street.

That's when she felt it. She wasn't sure what it was.

"Miss Rani? Are you all right?" another one of the children asked.

Rani didn't respond. She collapsed to the ground. There were some local yells and heard someone running outside, which suddenly stopped near her.

"That's my spiritual pressure you feel, I am afraid." A man's voice stated. His voice was very calm.

Rani looked up to see a bearded man, with a floral kimono over his white haori looking at her.

"Here, take my hand. Let me help you up." He offered.

She hesitantly took it.

"Spiritual pressure?" She eventually asked.

"Yes. I am Captain Kyouraku Shunsui from the Gotei 13. I am captain of the 8th Division."

"My name is Tómasu Rani." She eventually introduced. "Ah!" She screamed and then grabbed her stomach as it growled.

"Ah, I see." He commented as he reached into his carriage. "Here. Eat this." She glared at him puzzled. "Trust me. You'll feel better."

She obliged hesitantly with a smile.

"You, my dear, should apply for the Shin'o Academy. Your spiritual pressure is growing." He finally admitted to her. "But it needs to be a little higher."

"I was going to join a few years ago with my friend, but never did."

"Well, now is the perfect time." He said with a smile. "The next open exam date is in a week. I'll put your name down, just in case you show up." He commented before climbing into his carriage. "Pleasure meeting you Miss Tómasu." He added before heading out.

She watched as the carriage left. All of the people around her were still staring at her. It wasn't until she felt someone tug on her clothes that her attention was diverted.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Miss Rani, will you go to the Shin'o Academy? Will you join the Gotei 13?"

"I don't know. I may have wanted to, but now I am not so sure." The thirteen year old replied softly.

"Well, I think you should." A boy said from behind.

"Yasuo! You're back! Where did you go young man?" She teased slightly happy to see her little brother.

"Hi. Yes, I am. I went to see the recent arrivals to see if there were any solo children." He answered as the three walked back to the house they had claimed for themselves.

"Oh, okay. No new arrivals?"

"Nope." He assured her. "But, I do agree with that captain. You should go to the academy. It's about time. And maybe you'll see Kiyomi."

Rani smiled.

"I have a week to get everything organized for you here, and make sure you're well taken care of."

"No, you have a week to try to get your pressure up."

"Now, to find out how."

"I think I know." Lily answered causing the two siblings to look at her.

"How would you know that?"

"Practice!" The little girl yelled.

Yasuo and Rani looked at each other and then laughed.

"You're right. I have to practice." She stated and then thought for a moment. "I'm going to go somewhere for a few days. Think you can cover everything here?" She asked her brother.

"Yes, I can. I have Daisuke's help too."

She nodded in agreement and then gave her brother a quick tousle of his hair and a hug to Lily before making her way north and to the outskirts of the North Rukongai District.

"I guess this is as good a place as any." She said out loud to herself as she looked around at the land. There was a lot of greenery surrounding her, which she reveled in. "No one's around. This is great!" She added as she sat her bag down next to a tree trunk and then sat down and meditated. She focused on finding the energy within her in order to amplify it. She was shocked to find out that she found her own pressure easily, and how easy it was to focus in on it and raise it. She focused a little too hard, however.

 **~~In The Squad 10 Barracks~~**

"Captain Hitsugaya, did you just feel that?" Lieutenant Matsumoto alarmingly asked her captain. She had been stirred from lying down on the couch in his office, while he was working on paperwork.

"Yes." He replied just as alarmed and worried. He quickly stood up.

"What was that?"

"Better question would be, 'Who was that'?" He answered as he stood up and started to walk outside with his Lieutenant following him.

"It's gone." Lieutenant Matsumoto observed after the two had looked around to see any Spiritual Pressure in the sky.

"So, it is." Captain Hitsugaya commented.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's Chapter Two. I decided to be generous this Fourth of July. If anyone catches a mistake, please let me know. I thought I was doing enough research, etc. I am glad I have had 10 views so far. I know it will take time to get more since this is a different story in the Bleach world. I have recently watched and am reading the manga (although now that I think about it, I have to get back to reading it, but my muse is pounding thoughts into my head and I can't stop writing chapters). I have quite a lot of chapters that I could post, a lot at the same time if I wanted to.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Thank you ever so much for being a dedicated reader, and thank you for favoriting and following this story. It means a lot to me that you like it so much. As seeing as I pretty much replied to your review in a message, there really isn't a whole lot I can write here, although I had this story starting in a completely different way (first person), but I didn't like it. I am much better at third person. I look forward to your review on this chapter as well.**

 **As it is the Fourth of July, which is when America decided it would be our "birthday" a thought came to mind since I was working 150ft in the air at the top of a lighthouse. Our Fresnel lens is from a company in France. I was talking with a visitor, whose son pointed out "oh the same place where we got the Statue of Liberty". I smiled, laughed, and said "yes, I guess we were being rebellious and decided to go against our 'parent's' enemy to get the lens for the lighthouse" (there was a company in the UK that made lighthouse lenses as well). That earned a chuckle from the parents...**


	3. To The Academy

**Chapter Three:**

 **To The Academy**

"AH!" Rani yelled in a combination of fear and pain. She had doubled over and was laying in the fetal position on the ground breathing heavy. "That was a mistake." She observed. She then got her composure and tried again, but did not push herself again like that.

Two days later she made her way back to District 59 to her home.

"Rani! You're back!" Yasuo yelled once he saw her walk in. "How did it go?"

"I think okay. How's everyone here?" She inquired and then looked at her brother. "What is it?" She asked as she placed her bag down and sat down.

"There was another visitor here, with one of those white haoris again."

"Was he looking for me?"

"I don't know. I didn't talk to him." He answered. "But, I believe Lily did."

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to her later about it."

Within moments, Lily walked through the door.

"MISS RANI!" She yelled excitedly. "Welcome back!" She added as she sat on her lap.

"How are you Lily? Anything happen while I was away?"

"I am good, and yes, something did happen. I met another captain from the Gotei 13." She said excitedly. "His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, and he's the captain of the 10th Squad."

"You had that much of a conversation?"

"Well, he looked really lost yesterday. So I helped him out."

"Why was he here?"

"He said he was looking for someone, but didn't know their name or anything. I found that odd. But he did say that the exam was moved to tomorrow."

"WHAT? TOMORROW?" Rani asked in shock.

"Yeah, oh sorry. Forgot to mention that. He said he wanted me to tell anyone in our District that was interested in taking the exam that it was moved up. And he was also there to find someone."

"LILY! You need to start to remember these things." Yasuo scolded. "Rani?"

"I guess I don't have a few more days here. Tomorrow it is."

"Good thing you came back today and not tomorrow. You'd be in trouble."

"I would have just waited until next time." Rani replied as she shrugged her soldiers.

The trio relaxed and played some games before calling it a night. In the morning, Rani made the trek to the gate to enter into the Sereitai to head to the Shin'o Academy.

"Hello Mr. Danzomaru!"

The gatekeeper glanced down over to Rani.

"No entrance permitted."

"I thought you were going to say that. My name is Tómasu Rani, and I am requesting permission to enter so I can take the entrance exam to the Shin'o Academy." She proudly stated.

"You're going in this time, then?" He asked with a smile. She nodded. "Well, then, I wish you luck." He replied and then opened the door for her.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Have a great day!" She yelled as she passed the gate frame.

It wasn't until the door was closed that she realized her predicament.

"Now where do I go? I should have asked him for directions." She said with a sigh.

"Directions to where, young miss?" Someone asked from her right side.

Startled she turned to face him. She was standing face to face with a lieutenant.

"Oh, the – uh Shin'o Academy." She stammered.

"I am Lieutenant Kira Izuru." He introduced. "Are you here for the entrance exam?" She nodded. "Well, good luck to you. And it's just along this route right in front of you." He directed her. She thanked him and proceeded to walk.

It took her a few minutes, but she eventually made it to the entrance to the Shin'o Academy, where there was a check in table, and the captain she met a few days prior.

"Ah, Miss Tómasu. Glad you decided to come!" Captain Kyouraku stated.

"Hello Captain Kyouraku." She said with a bow. "I almost didn't with the change in the date."

"Yes, we sent another one of our captains to dispatch the news." Another captain answered. He had long white hair and two Shinigami fawning over him. "Now that you have been checked in, you may proceed into the doors. Follow the directions of the helping Shin'o Academy students to where you need to go."

"Thank you, captains." Rani replied with a bow again and made her way inside.

"I told you she'd come."

"I had no doubts in your find, Shunsui, but do you think she is capable?"

"Jushiro, I surely hope so, but the young lady hit a chord with me. She was so polite and her manners were perfect."

"Manners are one thing. Fighting against Hollows and other enemies are completely different."

Inside, Rani found herself amazed by the school. She could hear some other students already practicing.

"RANI?" She heard someone yell. "Is that really you?"

Rani turned and saw her friend.

"KIYOMI!" She yelled back before Kiyomi attacked her in a hug.

"I am so glad you finally decided to enter. I have been waiting three years!"

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'll walk with you to the exam room so we can chat." She replied. "How's everything going?"

"It's going good. Yasuo and I still help the incoming kids get settled."

"That's good to hear. Everyone else is doing okay?"

"Yes, Daisuke says hi and all that." Rani said and then got quiet.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes, well no. I'm nervous."

"Don't be. All you have to do is show you have Reiatsu, which isn't hard. Just focus."

"How do they know if I have it?"

"They'll see it." She replied. "Oh, but let me tell you something. Your exam heads today are strict. There's the captain of Squad Two, Sui Feng, the captain of squad Ten, Hitsugaya. He's a non-bullshit kind of captain. Then there are the captains of Squads Eight and Thirteen – Kyouraku and Ukitake."

"I've met Captain Kyouraku before. A few days ago actually."

"Good. Then you have one vote for you." She said with a smile. "Although, I have to admit I am personally curious as to why the captains are doing this exam. They normally don't."

Kiyomi waited outside with her until it was her turn.

"Good Luck!" She said and watched her friend walk into the examination room.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to post this chapter as well. I had ten views on Friday and ten yesterday. So far, there is only two today. Oh well! Anyway, if you read this, please post your thoughts at the bottom. If you can't on 'guest' I am sorry. I thought it was set up for that.**


	4. First Day

**Chapter Four:**

 **First Day**

When Rani walked through the door, saying she was nervous was an understatement. She quickly took notice of her four examiners and then bowed before being told to approach. Once she did, she noticed that Captain Kyouraku was sitting next to the other captain she saw outside with him. She wondered if that was Captain Ukitake, but never questioned it.

"Miss Tómasu, no doubt you have been told to show us your spiritual pressure." A short white haired captain with bright teal eyes said.

"Yes, sir." She replied. " _He looks like a kid._ " She thought to herself.

"Well, get on with it." A captain with short brown hair stated.

Rani took a deep breath and exhaled. Within moments, the captains could see the purple hue surrounding her. The captain with the short white hair, however, had a much different reaction.

"This is the same pressure I felt the other day." He said to himself somewhat out loud.

"Did you say something Captain Hitsugaya?" Captain Sui Feng asked.

"What? No. Don't worry about it." He quickly answered catching his mistake.

"That's enough Miss Tómasu." Captain Kyouraku stated. "Beautiful." He said with a smile. All Rani was doing was focusing on was Captain Hitsugaya's facial expression.

"Thank you." She replied with a bow.

The four quickly huddled before turning their attention back to Rani.

"Welcome to the Shin'o Academy." Captain Sui Feng replied with a smile.

Rani smiled back, thanked them again with another bow and then exited the room. She ran into Kiyomi again.

"So? Did you make it?"

"Yes, I did." Rani said proudly.

"Okay! Come with me! I'll help you with everything you need."

 **~~Inside~~**

"Is something the matter with that last examinee, Captain Hitsugaya?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Not at all, Captain Ukitake." He replied. "If we're done here, I am heading back to my barracks."

"We are." Captain Kyouraku answered puzzled as Captain Hitsugaya quickly left.

"What's with him?" Captain Sui Feng asked.

"No idea." Came the response from the other two captains.

 **~~With the Girls~~**

"I am so happy you made it, but tomorrow's first class for you will be interesting."

"You need to tell me everything!"

"Still nervous, huh? Okay. No problem. Let's get lunch in the courtyard and I'll give you a crash course on what to expect on the first day."

Rani agreed. While the two of them were discussing everything Rani needed to know, they ate their lunch. Kiyomi helped her get her academy uniform and another change of clothes for sleep. She then gave her a grand tour of the dorms and found out where she would be assigned.

"I have no soap or anything."

"I have extra. Follow me to my dorm and you can take some. And a towel."

Rani smiled. She followed Kiyomi to the 3rd year girls' dorms and into Kiyomi's room.

"Now, you'll eventually get a roommate, like I did, but don't let her bother you."

"Gotcha!"

After a few more minutes of chatting, Rani made her way back to her dorm room and ended up falling asleep.

She woke up in the morning and quickly took a shower before heading to the lecture hall where her first class was, completely skipping breakfast. She prayed her stomach wouldn't growl while she was in there. She opened the doors and quickly found a seat in the middle. A few minutes later, the teacher came in and started the lecture.

"All right everyone, settle down! I need your full cooperation." He started. "This lecture today is a one day deal. It will be quick and precise. We must go over some ground rules, and let you know what to expect."

Rani and her class listened intently to what the teacher was saying. He talked about the rules of the school, which she had no intention on breaking. He also talked about the four subjects and how for the first four years everyone had to participate in them.

After the three-hour lecture, it was time for lunch. That was good news in Rani's eyes since she was starving. She made her way over to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of food before sitting down at an empty table. It didn't stay empty for long because Kiyomi found her and joined her, as did some of Kiyomi's classmates. Kiyomi introduced them all to one another before they all dug into their food.

"So, Rani, what subject appeals to you the most?"

"Oh, well, I don't know yet. I guess I'll try everything out like I am supposed to."

"Hiroki wants to join Squad Two and be with Captain Sui Feng. He's pretty good at Hoho too." Kiyomi interjected. "The only reason he asks is because he's an idiot who thinks he has a shot with her." She teased earning laughs from everyone else.

"What did they give you this afternoon?" Chiharu asked.

"I start with Kido."

"Good luck with that. Don't blow anyone's head off." Hiroki teased earning a smack from Kiyomi.

"Don't be rude. She won't. She's not like you where you almost killed the teacher!" She scolded. The table erupted in laughter and Rani let out a small giggle.

An hour and a half later and Rani was already on the outside field lined up to take their first shots at a target with a Hado spell. They were lined up in groups of five and each group took their turn with the Hado spell.

Once Rani's turn came up, she focused on what the instructor told her to do and did it with no problem.

"Hado Number One: SHO!" She yelled successfully pushing the target backwards.

"Great job, Miss Tómasu!"

"Thank you sir." She replied. She then realized she was the only one able to do so, which brought a smile to her face.

"Show off!" One of her classmates said in her ear as she lined up again.

"Not my fault I apparently have a great talent for this." She retorted and turned away to face forward, with the smile continuing.

 **~~Squad Ten Captain's Office~~**

"But Captain, making me spy on a new Shin'o Academy student just doesn't feel right." Lieutenant Matsumoto whined, as she was about to down a bottle of sake.

"Rangiku, I am asking this as a favor." Captain Hitsugaya replied. "Remember that pressure we felt the other day?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it was her. I just want you to check it out as well. Just for one day."

"But why the sudden interest? You usually don't bother with an academy student until their sixth year."

"Don't question my motives. Just do as you're told for once. Tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes, Captain." Lieutenant Matsumoto replied as she drank from the bottle.

* * *

 **A/N: I am feeling generous again. Since I have been up today (since around 10am my time on the east coast), I have seen a jump from 2 to 11 views of my story. Although this isn't getting the attention yet that I would like to receive, I am happy some readers are giving it a chance. Thank you for that. I just finished writing chapter 30 and am working on 31 right now. My muse is still with me, and usually by now she takes a vacation. I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Thank you for your constant praise in your reviews of my stuff. It means a lot to me. My time skips pretty much disappear after this. I think there's a few more. I am trying to base the bulk of my story in between the Aizen/Espada battle and when the Quincy War starts. I have to figure out how I am going to even attempt incorporating that in since that's the current arc...I just hope I just didn't mess up with the timing...I don't think "plan Z" is going to happen. I can't do that. It just seems...wrong. Sorry my entrance exam was kinda lame. I know there's more to them, but I didn't feel like writing it. This is slightly a UA (Universe Alteration - from a post I saw on Tumblr - kind of a new thing).**


	5. Advancement In The Academy

**Chapter Five:**

 **Advancement In The Academy**

Rani's first three years at the Shin'o Academy went without a hitch. She took the necessary classes, and all four subjects came easy to her. She excelled in Zanjutsu and Kido, and was sufficient enough in Hoho and Hakuda.

It was during one of her many breaks when she was in the garden with Kiyomi and Hiroku that she felt an odd presence.

"You okay, Rani?" Kiyomi, now in her last year, inquired.

"Yeah. I just get this feeling that sometimes I am being watched by someone."

"I think you've become paranoid." Hiroki teased.

Rani just glared at him as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"It reminds me of my entrance exam." She said quietly. She then looked at her friends who were now staring at her.

"What do you mean?" Hiroku asked concerned.

"I don't know, I mean, it was just weird with the vibe I was getting from Captain Hitsugaya. It's like he already didn't approve of me."

"That is weird, but don't worry about it too much. Captain Hitsugaya may be a stubborn and strict captain, but he has everyone's best interests at heart." Kiyomi commented.

"I guess you're right." Rani eventually said with a smile. "So, are you two nervous about what the future holds for you guys after graduation?"

"Nope!" Hiroku answered with a smile. "I am actually having my meeting tomorrow to see where I'll be placed."

"Still hoping for Squad Two with Captain Sui Feng?" Rani teased in a bit of laughter.

"SHADDUP!" Hiroku replied with a pout causing the two girls to burst out laughing.

"Oh come on! You can dish out a joke, but can't take it?" Kiyomi inquired as someone came casually walking up to them, garnering the trio's full attention. "Ca-Captain Kuchiki." Kiyomi stuttered. The three then stood up quickly and leaned over in a bow.

"I came here for Miss Tómasu Rani, as a request for the Captain Commander, Captain Yamamoto."

Rani was in shock. Her eyes had gotten wide as she stayed in the leaned over position for a bit too long. She sat up straight once she realized her mistake. She also realized he looked vaguely familiar.

"I am Tómasu."

Captain Kuchiki did not show any emotion when she said that, which made her wonder what he was thinking.

"Can you shunpo?"

"Not as well as you, Captain Kuchiki, but I can manage."

Captain Kuchiki nodded.

"Follow me. I hope you can keep up."

This time, it was Rani's turn to nod. She surprisingly was able to keep up with his fast pace, although she felt that he was going slow for his standards. Squad One's barracks was not too far from the academy, but she still arrived a little out of breath.

"I do not give compliments often, nor do I ever repeat them, Miss Tómasu, so hear this now: I am very impressed with your shunpo. There haven't been many third year academy students who could keep up with me."

Rani took the compliment, smiled, and thanked him before he started to walk into the barracks. She did not follow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed that she wasn't following him.

"I–uh-I know this doesn't mean much, Captain Kuchiki, but I thought you looked familiar to me back at the academy. I finally realize why." She stammered. "I want to thank you for saving my life back in North Rukongai District 59 eight years ago, even if you do not remember it." She said then bowed quickly.

"The Hollow attack?" He questioned quietly while looking back at her.

"Yes, sir."

"You're welcome." He said solemnly and then proceeded to walk again, where this time she followed.

She wasn't to be in there alone like the thought. Captains Sui Feng, Unohana and Hitsugaya were also present. At this point, she was hoping Captain Kuchiki did not catch any of the conversation with her friends about the latter. Rani's academy instructors were also there, which slightly worried her.

She quickly knelt down with her head down in respect after Captain Kuchiki stood in line with the other captains in attendance, and before the Captain Commander. With her head bowed down, she did not notice his smile, however slight it was.

"Miss Tómasu, I am glad Captain Kuchiki was able to find you as fast as he did. I have some interesting news for you, young lady." She looked up, but still knelt down. "You may stand." She did as she was told with a perplexed look on her face. "I have been in discussion with your instructors about your classes and progression. They all believe that you should be moved up into the sixth year." Rani was in disbelief. "I have talked with the captains in attendance today, who have looked over all of your tests and progress, as well."

Rani finally looked at her instructors on her left and the captains on her right in confusion. She wondered if she had heard right. The slight smile she saw on both Captains Sui Feng and Unohana were proof enough.

"Everyone has come to an agreement with the decision." Captain Commander Yamamoto continued. "Miss Tómasu Rani, as of this moment, you are hereby promoted to start with sixth year classes at the Shin'o Academy."

It took a couple of moments for Rani to process what he had just said, mainly because she did not really want to believe it.

"Thank you." She eventually replied and bowed quickly. She wasn't sure what to do next, so she stayed put until she was dismissed.

Luckily for her, her instructors came over and congratulated her as they escorted her out.

"She seemed a bit in shock." Captain Sui Feng observed. "She's not going to mess this advanced placement up, is she?"

"Her power is strong. She could keep up with me using shunpo here." Captain Kuchiki replied. "She's a hard worker. She won't if she knows what's good for her."

With that, he left the room and the others followed suit. Captain Hitsugaya quickly went back to his office, where his Lieutenant was lounging on the couch drinking again.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Ca-Captain!" She replied then shot up. She hiccupped before asking, "How was the meeting?"

"It was fine. Miss Tómasu was promoted to the sixth year of the academy." He answered as he made his way to the mountain of paperwork on his desk. One particular paper caught his attention. "Rangiku, what is this?" He asked as he held up a piece of paper.

"Looks like a piece of paper to me." She joked causing him to growl in anger. "But, it's the paper we need to fill out for who we want to join us after this year's graduation."

"I know that. Why is it already filled out?"

"Are you surprised I did some work, Captain?" She replied. "I am sorry if you felt it was your decision to choose. I've been on that campus a lot this year, no thanks to you, so I know who is who and what they are capable of." She said then paused. "Oh, and I thought you would like to know, she's getting suspicious. She feels paranoid that someone is watching her. And you must have given her one heck of a look at her entrance exam, because she still remembers it. I think you scare her. Honestly Captain, I don't know why you don't just admit you're smitten with her. She's a prodigy just like you."

"Enough talk! Get back to work." He replied knowing she'd just go back to drinking her sake and lay on the couch all day.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I had another time skip, Rani was advanced, I may have made Byakuya slightly OOC, you found out her saved her from the Hollow. What did you think? Do you have any questions?**

 **My views took a massive jump after I posted that last chapter. I had 10 when I posted it, but it jumped up to 31 by the end of the day. I am so happy about that, even if I didn't get as many reviews. At least there are people reading it. This same story has 11 'reads' and 1 vote on Wattpad, which I am also happy about. I think I gained 2 followers on that site as well for this story. I also had 24 on Tuesday. Yay!**

 **ImpsWithHats: I know I have thanked you before, but I am thanking you again for your review, favorite, and follow. It is really is appreciated.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Where do I begin with your review? Dragon born? At first I thought you were going to make a 'Fairy Tail' reference. I was kind of laughing though at that thought. The soul of a dragon - that would be interesting...maybe that would make a great crossover...I'll have to think about that one. And I think this is my last massive time-skip. I've been pretty steady. I even had to go back quite a few chapters to map out my timeline so I wouldn't get confused. Anyway, can't wait to read your next review.**


	6. Kurosaki Ichigo, The Ryoka

**Chapter Six:**

 **Kurosaki Ichigo, The Ryoka**

After her impromptu meeting at the Captain Commander's office, and the following congratulations by her instructors, she made her way to her new classroom, where the instructor introduced her. Luckily for her, it was the same Kido class as Kiyomi and Hiroku. She stood in line where she was told to and waited her turn.

"Now everyone, we are starting with level 90 Hado spells. Today, it is number 90." The instructor stated and then turned to Rani. "You do not have to do it since I know I haven't even assigned that high yet in your old class."

Rani nodded in agreement, but she sat back and watched the students before her. First up was Kiyomi's group, and Kiyomi was first out of all of them.

"The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. UNITE! OPPOSE! Filling the earth, know your own impotence! Hado Number 90 – KUROHITSUGI!" Kiyomi blurted out. A black box formed around the mannequin that was there. It was then pierced by many energy spears, which penetrated the sides and lacerated the mannequin inside.

"Very well done!" The instructor stated gleefully.

The students continued to say the chant and perform the Hado spell. Rani opted not to do it, mainly because she was never taught the incantation and would surely messed up if she tried.

At the end of the day, Rani moved her little belongings to the sixth year dormitories and settled into her new room, which she had all to herself. She enjoyed the peace and quiet it gave her, although she wished she could room with Kiyomi. It did not upset her too much though. She found her friend's room after wanting some help in learning the incantations for the level 90 spells they'd be working on. Kiyomi agreed and the two friends got to studying.

After about two hours, the girls called it a night and Rani walked back to her room, which was in another building nearby. Suddenly, she did not feel safe walking and she tried to hurry only to be blocked by three male classmates.

"Look who we have here guys."

"Poor little Miss Tómasu, our generation's prodigy." Another teased.

"You know guys, if she was such a prodigy, shouldn't she know the 90 level Hado spells?" The third added as the three started to back her against the wall.

She knew that if she attacked them, it would not look good for her recent advancement. She had no idea what to do, but not defending herself wasn't a good choice either. Rani didn't feel herself raising her Reiatsu, and neither did they see or feel it, but luckily, someone did. They jumped in and scared the boys back onto the ground.

"Lieu – Lieutenant Hisagi!" They yelled in shock.

"We weren't doing anything!" The first one said.

"Yeah, just a little tough love." The third added.

"ENOUGH!" The Lieutenant replied. "I don't care. You don't attack a fellow comrade. She's your equal whether she started with you five years ago or was transferred into your class this year. You need to show everyone respect. Get back to your dorms!" He yelled. "Are you all right?" He asked, not turning around.

"Yes. Thank you, Lieutenant." Rani replied.

"If you want to know, your spiritual pressure was elevated just now." He commented. "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Gotei 13 sensed it. I was just in the area, so I came first."

"Oh, okay." She said shyly.

"You might want to get that checked by someone from Squad Four. I can arrange for someone to come here."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go back to my dorm room now." She answered. "Thank you again, Lieutenant Hisagi." She added before she left. She went back to her dorm and quickly fell asleep.

She didn't come out for two days. Kiyomi and Hiroku were worried about her, so Kiyomi volunteered to check in on her.

"Rani? Can I come in?" Kiyomi said as she knocked lightly. After hearing no noise, she opened the door carefully. She saw Rani on her bed sleeping, but sweating. "Rani? Oh no! I'll be right back."

Kiyomi got up and ran outside. Although she knew there was someone from Squad Four on the premises, she didn't know where. She instead went right to the closest classroom to talk to the instructor. She opened the door.

"I am so sorry, but we have an emergency." She blurted and then realized Captain Unohana was in the room.

"What is it dear?" The Captain asked.

"Can you come with me, Captain Unohana? A friend isn't well. She missed two days of classes and I only checked in on her today."

"Sure, lead the way."

Kiyomi quickly led Captain Unohana to Rani's dorm room and stood back so the captain could take care of her friend. She also realized her lost formalities with the situation and was embarrassed.

"Oh my. I can help her here, but it's better if I treat her in Squad Four." Captain Unohana stated. "Miss Kiyomi, would you do me a favor?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can you shunpo to my squad? Tell my lieutenant I need a dispatch here for transport?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kiyomi replied and quickly made her way to the Squad Four barracks. The 7th seat officer greeted her and escorted her where she needed to go. The Lieutenant dispatched a team and they followed Kiyomi back.

Captain Unohana then traveled back to Squad Four with her new patient while Kiyomi stayed back in the dorm area, not wanting to get in the way.

 **~~In a Bar~~**

Lieutenants Matsumoto, Kira, Abarai, and Hisagi were all in a bar drinking sake that evening to wind down from their hectic work schedules, along with being joined by the Squad Four Third Seat Isane Kotetsu.

"So, Rangiku, how's work for you?"

"Same stuff – different day. Although today I wasn't able to go on my secret mission for the captain."

"What secret mission?" The three asked after their attention was peaked.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya has been having me spy on one of the academy students. Her Reiatsu is abnormally high. I just haven't been able to find her around the last few days."

"What's her name?" Lieutenant Hisagi asked.

"Tómasu Rani." Lieutenant Matsumoto answered. "She was just promoted from the third year to the sixth year I believe not too long ago. I swear my captain has feelings for the poor girl, but he won't admit it."

"She has been in the Fourth Squad barracks the past few days due to her being sick." Isane Kotetsu commented. "She'll be allowed back in class tomorrow."

"Oh really? That explains a lot." Lieutenant Matsumoto replied. "I guess I should tell my captain tomorrow."

 **~~The Next Morning~~**

Her first class back was noisy, which was highly abnormal. There was a lot of talk and rumors going around about a third seat who broke one of the major rules of the Gotei 13 and who was going to be executed on Sokyoku Hill. It was the one thing all Shinigami were truly afraid of.

About a week later, the academy was all a buzz again. There was a lot of talk about a group of ryoka that had entered the Soul Society. Her first class, Hakuda, was full of whispering.

"Can I have your attention please?" The instructor started. "I want to discuss what is going on." The class settled down and gave their instructor their full attention. "As you may know there have been reports of some ryoka that have entered the Soul Society and the Seireitei through one of our gates. They are from the Living World and as it stands right now, the Gotei 13 are taking care of it. The only name that I have been hearing is Kurosaki Ichigo. You, as six-year students, may be called to fight if it gets out of hand, but only then. For right now, you are to stay here at the academy until we hear otherwise. Go about your normal day. Go to your classes."

* * *

 **A/N: At one point with uploading the last chapter I surpassed 100 views (I am now at 117), so THANK YOU very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As it stands I have 50+ chapters written. My muse even had another scene/chapter rolling in my head that I typed up separately since I have no idea where I am going to use it, or if I am. (If I do the rating will have to change on this story). Anyways, please review, even if it's to let me know you loved/hated the chapter/story.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Thank you for reviewing. Always appreciated. As far as my timeline goes, I may have passed Christmas. I could make it as a bonus chapter at one point, possibly. In one of the chapters I recently typed up, I have a small reference to a movie, but I don't know if anyone will catch it. My brother would though, but if he ever read fanfiction (mine especially) I think I would be mortified. Just wait until you read the latter chapters too. I think some parts were hysterical, but I wrote them to be, so hopefully that's how it comes out. I need a little humor sometimes.**


	7. Hollow Exam

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Hollow Exam**

The issue with the ryoka was settled without the assistance of the six-year students, and Rani could not have been more relieved. The school could see that the Sokyoku was destroyed by the invading ryoka, but that was about all. Classes continued without disruption throughout the ordeal. There were also rumors about how three captains defected, and how it shook the Gotei 13.

Each month, in every one of her classes, Rani and her classmates were tested on their skills. One such test was when they were brought to the Living World to exterminate any Hollows that appeared.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" Kiyomi asked Rani as they arrived in the Living World once more.

"It's part of our job, right? Or will be?"

"True. But this is awesome. We're here to show what we can accomplish."

"Providing we don't get killed. We don't have a zanpakuto, so we can only rely on Kido."

"Relax. We can do this! All we have to do is stun the Hollow while the Shinigami with us slices it."

"Not quite." Someone said from behind.

"Lieutenant Hisagi!" Rani said surprised.

He handed the two of them each an Asauchi.

"Today's visit here is just like it would be if you were sent on patrol. You need those for today."

"Yes, sir." The two girls said in unison.

"And stay with me." He ordered receiving a nod in reply.

"So, have you received your letter yet?"

"No. I am worried." Rani replied. "It's like no one wants me in their division."

"I doubt that. I think the Captain Commander needs to approve the requests. Maybe he's just mulling it over longer than necessary."

"But graduation is in a month! I can't wait that long."

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but are you referring to the request letters from the captains?"

"Yes." Rani answered the lieutenant. "Why?"

"The latest they can let you now is by the end of next week. You'll get it soon." He assured her.

"So, I have a question for you Lieutenant, if you don't mind." Kiyomi started.

"Go ahead."

"If the 9th division captain never sent his requests out, would you have to?"

"Yes, and I had to." He answered and then stopped abruptly. "Keep your guard up."

Within moments, three large Hollows approached them. Rani and Kiyomi moved to take down each of them. Somehow Rani got the largest of the three, but was successful in taking down the Hollow. After defeating their enemy, Lieutenant Kira opened the Senkaimon to return to the Soul Society. Lieutentant Hisagi requested the Asauchis to be returned to him and then abruptly left the girls in the courtyard of the Shin'o Academy.

"That was rude."

"Relax Kiyomi. He probably has to report to the Captain Commander about our success." Rani replied.

"But he didn't even praise us for the work we just did. Especially you. You're Hollow was huge!"

"We need to learn that we won't always be praised for a job well done. We're not kids anymore. This is serious."

"I guess you're right." Kiyomi said slightly defeated. "Let's go chill out in my room."

The following morning their Zanjutsu class was noisy. Everyone was talking about the lack of Hollows, but Rani and Kiyomi were confused. They went up against three with the help of Lieutenant Hisagi. After a lengthy discussion, and class, they went on to their next one.

"Can you believe that we were the only ones to be able to go one on one with a Hollow?" Kiyomi asked Rani in disbelief.

"No. I wonder why they were all near the same spot." Rani retorted as they walked into the classroom.

"Ah, Miss Tómasu, I have a letter here for you." Their instructor said once she realized the two had walked in.

Rani took the paper from her instructor and opened it as she walked to her seat.

" _The Captain Commander, Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, duly requests the presence of Miss Tómasu Rani this afternoon in his office, precisely at one o'clock, in regards to her entrance into the Gotei 13._ " She read semi out loud so that Kiyomi could hear.

"That's what you've been waiting for!" Kiyomi explained.

"Yeah, but I have to go to his office? Does that seem odd to you?"

"Nah! Sometimes there is more than one Gotei division that requests a student. You meet your potential captains and decide which you want to go in. It happened to someone else I know."

After their Hakuda class, they had lunch in the courtyard, and then Rani headed to the 1st Division, while Kiyomi headed to class. Rani did not need to shunpo there, but she did anyway.

"Can I help you?" A Shinigami asked her.

"I have an appointment with the Captain Commander at one o'clock. My name is Tómasu Rani."

"Ah, yes. A little early, but that is fine." The guard stated.

"Follow me Miss Tómasu." Another voice beamed from behind.

Rani turned around to see the 1st Division's Lieutenant. She bowed and proceeded to follow him inside to the Captain Commander's office. When she walked in, she quickly knelt down in a bow, taking note of the abundance of captains, and acting captains in the room.

" _They all want me?_ " She asked herself.

The Captain Commander stood up from his chair and told Rani she could stand up.

"I am sure by now you are guessing why you are here, Miss Tómasu. I have had my work cut out for me this year when dealing with your talents." He started. "As you can see, all of the captains are here, and they all want you in their division."

Rani swallowed nervously, as a slight sweat drop ran down the right side of her face.

"I leave the decision up to you, as to which squad you would like to be placed in." He said and then looked at her.

She was frozen. She couldn't move or speak. She did not know which Squad she wanted to be in, and she wasn't sure she could decide right there.

"If you cannot decide right away, do not fret my dear." Captain Unohana started. "We will not make you decide today, but we must know by the day before graduation so you have a place to stay."

Rani nodded in agreement.

"Captains, return to your barracks. Miss Tómasu, please stay behind so we can discuss this further."

The captains left the room, while Rani stayed behind as requested by the Captain Commander.

"Come closer my dear." He started. She did as she was told. "I am sure you are nervous and worried that you will not choose the right division. However, let me relieve your worry by saying that your talents in all of the subjects will benefit any one of our 13 Gotei."

"Does that mean that even Squad One is among the squads that are interested in me?" She asked. He nodded. " _Oh dear!_ " She thought to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to add this chapter as well, out of pure boredom. Actually, I added it because tomorrow I will be out all day with a friend picking blueberries at a local farm with the three sons. That should be fun. I am sorry Ichigo didn't make an massive appearance, but he does in a later chapter (I think nine or ten - maybe).**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I think you misunderstood my comment about the movie reference. It's in one of the later chapters (45+). And it's a Mel Brooks movie reference, specifically "Spaceballs". If you've never seen it, it's a parody of Star Wars, Star Trek, and many other space movies/shows. With what I have already written, Christmas has passed, but like you said, it comes around every year, so I MAY end up writing a chapter.**


	8. Weighing Options

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Weighing Options**

The Captain Commander eventually allowed Rani to go back to the academy and when she did, she just went back to the dormitories. Instead of going to her room, she ventured to Kiyomi's.

"Hey! How'd that meeting go? Want to discuss it over an early dinner?"

"Sure." Rani agreed.

The two made their way to the cafeteria and grabbed something quickly and sat down at a table that was out of the way.

"So? What happened? What captains were there?"

"All of them."

"All? Seriously? Wow!"

"Well, and the acting captains." Rani reiterated. "And by all, I mean the Captain Commander also wanted me." She added. "Is that bad or good?"

"Could be either, really. So which one will you choose?"

"I've been thinking about it after the meeting."

"And?"

"I've pretty much knocked out Squads One, Two, Seven, Nine, Eleven, Twelve, and Thirteen."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Okay, so I am glad the Captain Commander has such faith in me. It's an honor, but I don't think I could live up to his expectations." She began. "As far as Squad Two – I don't think I am sufficient enough in Hoho for Captain Sui Feng and the Kidou Corps. I don't have anything against Captain Komamura, but I hate the number seven." Kiyomi laughed at that statement. "I have nothing against Lieutenant Hisagi, especially after he helped me that one night, but I'm just not fond of that squad. I've met quite a few of its Shinigami, and I don't like them. I am not a heavy-duty battle person, so Squad Eleven is out for that reason. And Captain Zaraki scares me more than Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki. I am not Squad Twelve material. I don't like being watched, nor am I a research type of person, so it won't do either. And finally, although I know Captain Ukitake is a very nice man, I am not sure about being in Squad Thirteen."

"Okay, but if you are even a little scared of Captains Hitsugaya and Kuchiki, why keep them?"

"Captain Kuchiki is the one that saved my life all those years ago. Although I thanked him for that the day he came for my advancement meeting, I still feel like it wasn't enough."

"And Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of what you said about him. About him only having everyone's best interests at heart."

"So, now we need to reduce the current leftover list." Kiyomi said. "What's left? Squads Three, Four, Five, Six, Eight and Ten."

"Right." Rani said with a smile as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Lieutenant Kira has his hands full with now taking over as acting captain. Should I bother him with going into that squad?"

"I don't know. The same can be said for Squad Five, with Lieutenant Hinamori. She's just been keeping to herself since Aizen defected. It tore her apart, so the rumors say."

"Would I be a good distraction, then? Was it Aizen's decision to want me?"

"Maybe see if you could have a meeting with her and ask?"

"Okay, I'll put Squad Five on the back burner." Rani replied. "I know I am really good at Kido, and I know I'll be great at helping everyone, so I want to keep Squad Four as an option." She added. "I'll nix Squad Three." She finally said making her decision.

"Squad Six. Captain Kuchiki."

Rani tilted her head back as a stress reducer, only to find Chiharu looking down on her.

"Hello!" She greeted. "May I eat with you ladies?"

"Sure thing!" Rani agreed. "Then maybe you can give me some input on which squad I should go into."

"Oh? Which ones wanted you?"

"All of them." Kiyomi answered for her.

"Seriously? Wow!"

"Right, so right now we are knocking down the list. I am keeping Squads Four and Five. I've only got Six, Eight and Ten to finalize."

"Okay. Wait, does that mean even the Captain Commander wanted you?"

"Yup."

Chiharu nodded her head.

"Tell me about your thoughts on Six and why they are still in the running."

"Captain Kuchiki saved my life when those Hollows attacked District 59. Although I have said thank you to him, I am still unsure that was enough."

"Talk to one of his officers. I know Lieutenant Abarai is nice and would give you positive input about it. I've already talked with him."

"Duly noted. Squad Eight."

"Why?"

"Captain Kyouraku is the one who technically recruited me."

"Don't base it on that. You could have declined or not shown up for the exam. He's happy you're here, that much I know. And I know he won't be offended if you decline his squad invitation. He's that laid back, but he does mean business when he has to."

"Okay, so nix Squad Eight. Now Ten?" Rani asked causing Kiyomi to laugh. "Shut it!" She scolded.

"Why? You think he hates you. Why would you even want to be in his squad?"

"I don't know. GAH! I am so frustrated with that!"

"Keep it for now, until you talk with Lieutenants Hinamori and Abarai."

Rani agreed and then finished her sandwich.

"Should I see if I could meet with Lieutenant Matsumoto too?"

"Not yet." Chiharu stated. "Let me see what I can find out. I have a couple of friends from last year. I'll find out the details on the squad for you."

When Rani got back to her dorm room, her door was open.

"Funny. I swore I closed it." She said, as she got closer to it. She opted to pretend that she was going to walk past it to see who was inside. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that Lieutenant Hinamori was there. "Lieutenant Hinamori, how may I help you?"

"Oh, hello Miss Tómasu. I hope I am not interrupting your evening peace and quiet."

"Not at all. Come and sit down. Should I make some tea?"

"No, do not worry about it. I am fine." Lieutenant Hinamori answered as she sat down.

"It's funny you stopped by." Rani started, "Because I wanted to ask you some questions about why Squad Five wants me, and all that."

"Oh, that's why I came too. I know you have a lot on your plate dealing with all 13 Gotei wanting you in their division, but please hear me out." Rani nodded. "I know I have never talked to you before now, but I feel that it is important to do so. I have seen what you can do, and have heard other stories as well. I do believe you would be a valuable asset to Squad Five, but I don't want you to feel sorry for me, or the squad, in any way. It was my decision to want you, but don't feel obligated to anyone. Follow your heart." She ended and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my barracks and take care of some unwanted paperwork." She said with a smile and left Rani to think about what she said.

After Lieutenant Hinamori left, Rani quickly wrote out her meeting request letter for Lieutenant Abarai and sealed it. She also wrote one for Lieutenant Matsumoto as a precaution. After that she practiced more of her Kido spells and then called it a night since she couldn't focus on schoolwork.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm feeling generous on this lovely Sunday morning. I am about to head out for blueberry picking soon with my friend and her three sons. It will be an interesting day.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Thank you for your review. Your review wasn't as entertaining this time around. What happened? I may be making more movie references. It depends where my chapters end up going...and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Lieutenant Abarai

**Chapter Nine:**

 **Lieutenant Abarai**

In the morning Rani made her way down to the Squad Six barracks to drop off the letter. She handed it to one of the Shinigami hanging around outside.

"Can you please make sure Lieutenant Abarai receives this for me?"

"Sure thing!" He replied with a smile and then went inside.

"Is he trustworthy?" She asked the other Shinigami hanging outside.

"Oh, Takeo? Yeah! The lieutenant will get it." She reassured Rani, who then smiled.

Rani made her exit and went to the academy cafeteria before her first class started.

 **~~Inside Squad Six~~**

Lieutenant Abarai was down at his desk dealing with the morning paperwork before an unseated Shinigami interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Abarai, a Shin'o Academy student dropped this off for you."

"Oh, hey, Takeo." He greeted as Takeo handed him the letter. "Did the student say who it was from?"

"It may have been from her, but she never gave a name, now that I think about it. My deepest apologies for not asking."

"Don't worry. As long as Captain Kuchiki isn't here, I'll let it slide."

"Thank you!" Takeo replied and then excused himself.

Lieutenant Abarai opened the letter and read it.

" _Dear Lieutenant Abarai, My name is Tómasu Rani, and I request a meeting with you to discuss my possible position into Squad Six. I recently had a meeting with the Captain Commander regarding my placement and was surprised when all of the captains were in attendance, so I am trying to finalize my decision. Please let me know when you are available, or come and find me during lunch at the Shin'o Academy's courtyard around noon. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Tómasu Rani, Sixth Year Student."_

"Well, she's got guts." He said out loud as he smiled.

"Who has 'guts', as you put it?"

"Oh, hi Captain Kuchiki. A Tómasu Rani." He finally answered as his captain came over and grabbed the letter and quickly read it.

"You're right. She does. Make sure you meet with her today. She usually sits by the large cherry blossom in the northwest corner."

"Thank you, sir." Lieutenant Abarai answered as he wondered how his captain knew that.

 **~~Shin'o Academy~~**

"Where were you this morning? I came to get you for our morning jog, but you weren't in your room."

"Sorry Kiyomi. I ended up going to the Squad Six barracks to drop off a letter for Lieutenant Abarai." Rani answered as they walked into the classroom.

"Oh. Okay."

"But Lieutenant Hinamori stopped by last night too and wanted to speak with me. She just told me it was her decision to want to recruit me and that I should follow my heart in deciding where I want to go."

"Wow. She's really nice then."

Their class started and was eventually over a few hours later. They went to get lunch and were discussing what she wrote in the letter. For safekeeping, she had brought the letter she had written for Lieutenant Matsumoto with her and showed it to her.

"Wow. That's bold." Kiyomi stated as she handed it back to Rani.

"Too much?"

"Nah, but it's nice. At least you explained why you want the meeting." Kiyomi said with a smile as Chiharu came over. "Hey Chiharu!" She greeted. Chiharu stopped walking and looked up into the cherry blossom tree. "You okay?"

"Uh – did either of you notice a sleeping Gotei 13 Lieutenant in the tree above you?"

The girls, in shock, stood up and looked where she was looking. As soon as they saw him they started to laugh, which then caused him to wake up startled and fall out of the tree.

"Oh! We're so sorry!" Kiyomi and Rani said in unison.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant…" Rani started and then saw his left arm. "Abarai?" She finished realizing it was the lieutenant from Squad Six.

"I believe so. Which one of you is Tómasu Rani?"

"That would be me. But how did you know where we sat to have lunch?"

"Captain Kuchiki told me."

"Come on, Chiharu. They've got business to discuss." Kiyomi stated and then grabbed the third girl away as they waved goodbye.

"So," Lieutenant Abarai started, "What did you want to know about Squad Six?" Rani couldn't help it. She started to laugh. "If you're laughing at me falling out of a tree, it isn't funny."

"Sure it is. It's like you came here purposely to do that and to stalk me as well."

"Well if that's how you're going to talk to a lieutenant, maybe I should just go." He said as he started to walk away.

"No! Don't! I'm sorry!" She quickly replied causing him to stop walking and start laughing. "You were teasing me, weren't you?"

"Yes. You should have seen your face! But in all seriousness, what specifically would you like to know about Squad Six?"

"Well, first what's it like? You know, working under Captain Kuchiki?"

"Okay, well, he is strict, expects the best from everyone at all times. He returns loyalty and respect where it is earned. You have to be a strong fighter, most of the time, in his opinion." Lieutenant Abarai rambled out and then looked at her. "But since he requested you, along with all of the other captains, do not feel like you're not worthy of serving under him."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can see your expression. And I have been there before." He said and then paused. "Let's see, you said you're trying to finalize your decision, right?"

"Yes."

"Then choose for yourself. Don't do this research stuff and asking the lieutenants. I am honored you want my opinion, don't get me wrong, but this is your choice."

"Would he be upset if I didn't choose Squad Six?"

"Now that I don't know. Captain Kuchiki doesn't show emotion, like ever. The only time he did was - "

"You don't have to say it. I know. I think everyone does." Rani said stopping him. "So, he would respect the decision?"

"Yes, since it is yours to make. No one else's." He said and then paused again. "I have to admit you're the first potential squad-mate that has ever sent me a letter to speak with me about the squad."

"Sorry about that. It was a suggestion someone gave to me."

"Miss Chiharu?"

"Yes." Rani answered. "Can I tell you why I am having a hard time with the decision regarding Squad Six?" Lieutenant Abarai nodded. "Back when I was eight years old, I was living in the North Rukongai 59th District. Hollows attacked the area and Captain Kuchiki saved my life. I thanked him when he brought me to the Captain Commander for my advancement hearing, but I still don't think that was enough."

"So you think joining us will somehow help you repay him better?" She nodded slightly. "Don't worry about it. He has saved many lives in the Rukongai Districts and there aren't many of them who have the nerve to speak with him and thank him for what he did. You can always save him in the future. Worry about now." He added and then excused himself to go back to work in the barracks leaving Rani to contend with her thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: So I woke up this morning to see I had over 210 views. Thank you to whoever is reading this! I really appreciate it. I currently have 62 chapters done, although the last four I might rename...**

 **YukiWong: Thank you for the favorite and follow. It's much appreciated.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I still love the chapter you wrote for your story where my girls appeared. I can't wait for the next one. Now onto your last review - You don't have to study Bleach if you don't want to. And first Christmas, now a dating show? You're hysterical. Although I could make those one-shots at one point.**


	10. The Choice Has Been Made

**Chapter Ten:**

 **The Choice Has Been Made**

"RANI!" Kiyomi yelled across the classroom as Rani walked into the afternoon class, Hakuda.

"Hey Kiyomi!"

"How'd the meeting go?"

"He was another one that said I should 'follow my heart' and not to worry about Captain Kuchiki's feelings, since he wouldn't be upset with it being my decision and all."

"So you think he was no help at all then." Kiyomi teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"So, how many are you down to?"

"I've eliminated Squads Five and Six, due to the kindness I've been shown and openness."

"So now it's just four and ten."

"What? Are you keeping a count on who I've declined?"

"Pretty much. Now you need to weigh the pros and cons in your room on your own."

Rani nodded in agreement as the class was about to start. After class, and an early dinner she headed back to her dorm and made a pros and cons sheet for each of the two remaining squads. She started writing down the pros and cons for Squad Four before her room started to feel a bit on the stuffy side. She went over to the door and opened it and she got side tracked by gazing at the stars. After a few moments she caught herself and returned back inside and proceeded with the pros and cons list for Squad 10. She then decided to start writing letters to the other captains to let them know of her decision regarding their invitation.

In the morning she brought the pros and cons lists to the courtyard where she met up with Chiharu and Kiyomi.

"Hey! Are those the lists?" Kiyomi asked. Rani nodded and handed them to her. Kiyomi handed one to Chiharu.

"Your Squad Ten list is a bit…empty." Chiharu commented.

"I know. The cons outweigh the pros. I think it's because I have no idea what being in that squad is like. I've been in Squad Four as a patient. I know how Captain Unohana runs things. All of her Shinigami are nice and efficient."

"I sense a 'but' in there."

Rani turned to Kiyomi and smiled.

"But, I don't think I could handle seeing all that blood." Rani admitted. "Not again."

Kiyomi knew what Rani meant. The Hollow attack was gruesome. She witnessed more than a child should have.

The girls continued to chat on their way to their classes. After her morning classes, Rani opted to skip out of lunch to deliver some letters. She made her rounds going from Squad Thirteen up to Squad One asking any Shinigami in those squads to deliver the message. She was surprised when Captain Kuchiki was the one she saw outside of the Squad Six barracks, but instead of approaching him to hand him the letter she waited until he went inside.

"You could just hand him the letter. He's not going to mind."

Rani screamed jumped out of her skin at the voice, but then turned around.

"Lieutenant Abarai! Did you have to scare me like that?"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." He apologized. "Want me to just hand it to him? I'll say I ran into you while walking here."

"Please?" She said as she stuck out the letter.

"No problem." He answered as he took it and then made his way to the Squad Six door.

Rani, however, watched him go inside before making her way to Squad Five and so on. When she made it to Squad One, there was no one at the door standing guard, but after a knock, the doors opened for her.

"Come on in, Miss Tómasu." A Shinigami inside said to her. "The Captain Commander is expecting you."

"Oh, but all I was hoping was for someone to deliver this to him." She said as she shakily held the envelope in her hand.

"You did not get his letter?"

"No, not if it was delivered to my dorm. I haven't been there all morning."

"I see." He said. "Follow me to his office then."

She did as she was told and followed him to the Captain Commander's office. After she was announced she walked in and bowed quickly.

"I understand you have not received my letter, Miss Tomasu."

"No, sir."

"No matter. It is fine. I just asked for you to come here to see how your progress is coming in your decision."

"Well, actually, sir, I have finally decided after a few days of thinking about it." She answered it as she fidgeted with the letter she had for him.

"I will take that." He said as he walked over to her. She handed him the letter and bowed her head feeling slightly ashamed. "I see. I am glad you made your decision, and that it was your decision." He said after reading it.

"I hope you hold no ill will against me."

"I could never do that. You are training successfully in the Shin'o Academy. You have done quite well for yourself, and you will be a great asset to the squad that you have chosen. And now that graduation is in three days, that's when we announce which squad each graduate is going to go to."

Rani let out a small smile.

"Thank you, Captain Commander."

"You are welcome. Now go enjoy your afternoon off." He replied.

She bowed and then exited the barracks and shunpoed all the way to her dorm where she was surprised to find Captain Hitsugaya.

"Captain Hitsugaya." She said, still in shock in seeing him sitting on her roof.

"Ah, Miss Tomasu. I came here to see you."

"How can I help you? Can I get you some tea?" She asked nervously as she jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. He followed her.

"No, I am fine." He said rather curtly. "Sorry. That came off rude."

"It's fine. Please have a seat."

"I am here about my letter." He said as he knelt down on the cushion.

"Your letter?"

"Yes. I understand you've been going to every one of the squads and delivering a letter to the captains."

"Oh, but I –" She said surprised.

"I was talking to Captain Kuchiki about something when his lieutenant dropped his off."

"Oh." She said and then looked down. "Well, I was delivering my letters of declination to the other twelve squads." She finally spat out embarrassed before looking back up at him.

"I see." He started. "Before you officially decide on working under my command, there is something I need to inform you of." Rani gave him a puzzled look. "From the day you were accepted into the academy, I had my lieutenant look in on you from time to time. I was monitoring your progress in my own way, even though I should not have. I am sorry for that. And I am sorry if my attitude toward you seemed…intimidating. I did not mean for that to happen. I do not like to scare new possible subordinates that much."

Rani was silent since she was shocked. "I appreciate your admission, Captain Hitsugaya. I am glad to know I had every right to be paranoid." She started, "But my decision still stands with wanting to join Squad Ten and be one of your subordinates." She finished with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa! I passed 280 views, and I looked at the traffic graph. 150 views from the USA, 41 from Canada, 26 from China, 21 from the United Kingdom, 20 from Brazil, 6 from Australia, 4 each from Italy and Indonesia, 2 each from the Bahamas and Jamaica, and 1 each from Thailand, Slovenia, Croatia, Phillipines, Germany and Spain.**

 **I am really interested to know who my Croatian viewer/reader is. I am part Croatian on my mother's side and am trying to learn the language (and translate old postcards my grandfather received years ago).**

 **mandy618: Thank you for the favorite and follow. It's much appreciated.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I think you assumed too much. You were right with your first guess a couple of chapters ago. :)**


	11. Squad Ten Barracks

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **Squad Ten Barracks**

"I can't believe we have two days to go!" Hiroku exclaimed as the four were sitting in the courtyard. "We graduate in two days! We get our Asauchis in two days!"

"We get it! You're excited! Now get over it!" Kiyomi teased and then turned to Rani. "So, Squad Ten, huh?"

"Yeah, well, I told you I wouldn't be able to deal with the blood." She answered with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh – what? Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. How forgetful of me." Rani replied as she sat up piquing their interest. "Remember how I always thought someone was watching me?"

"Yeah?" The three questioned simultaneously.

"Well, I wasn't paranoid. Someone was."

"And?" Chiharu asked.

"It was Captain Hitsugaya – well his lieutenant. He asked, or ordered, her to spy on me from time to time."

"Can't he get into trouble for that?" Hiroku asked concerned.

"Maybe. He apologized and all."

"Wait – you spoke with him? When?"

"Oh, last night. He was waiting for me on the roof of my dorm. If I didn't shunpo from Squad One, I probably would never have noticed him."

"But you should have – with his spiritual pressure and all." Chiharu commented.

"Yeah, well, anyway, he admitted to me about watching me. And he apologized if he scared me."

"That…is odd." Kiyomi commented. "Captain Hitsugaya? Apologize?"

Rani shrugged off her friend's comments and continued to eat her lunch. They relaxed a little before their final exam in Hakuda, which would be in an hour.

After the exam, which the students were immediately graded on, the students were directed to go to the graduation rehearsal.

Two days later, all of the students were in their newly issued Shihakusho for their graduation. Up on the podium were all thirteen captains, and the head of the school. The instructors were on the bleachers to the left. After a lengthy speech by both the head of the school and the Captain Commander, it was then the commencement officially began. When their names were called in order of the squad they were going into, counting down to Squad One, they were given their own Asauchi, by their (new) captains. After everyone received their Asauchis and were sitting down, the ceremony ended.

Rani, Kiyomi, Hiroku, and Chiharu made their way to their dormitories and removed their belongings. They escorted each other as best as they could. Rani was the first one to be dropped off at Squad Ten.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you." Kiyomi replied as her eyes became glassy.

"Geez! We're in our own squads. It's not the end of the world." Rani teased as she gave her friend a hug. "We'll see each other, I am sure."

The three left Rani in front of the doors and she eventually headed in. As soon as she walked through the doors she stopped.

"Why do I not ask for directions when I walk in?" She asked herself out loud shaking her head. Memories of when she came into the Seireitei for her exam popped into her mind.

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice asked.

Rani turned around to see the squad's lieutenant standing before her.

"Um, yes, please Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Oh, you – you're Tómasu!" The lieutenant responded enthusiastically.

"Can you tell me where I am supposed to go? Where my room is?"

"Sure thing, hun. Follow me!"

Rani followed Lieutenant Matsumoto to the barrack dormitories. She was directed to a small room.

"You have to share with one other squad member. She's been here for a year, so you might remember her from last year. As soon as you're settled in, come to the captain's office. He likes to meet with the new charges to assign them duties."

Lieutentant Matsumoto then left Rani to her own devices. Rani put her stuff down in a corner of the room and waited a few moments before deciding to head to the captain's office. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" She apologized, and then gasped in horror. "Captain Hitsugaya! I am really sorry!" She said completely embarrassed.

"It was my fault. Did Matsumoto tell you to come to my office once you're settled?"

"Yes."

"Okay. If you can, come in fifteen minutes."

"Sure thing!" She replied and then bowed. She didn't stand back up until she was sure he was gone.

Rani then turned around and went back into the room and sat down on the large pillow that was there. Her attention was diverted when someone walked in.

"Oh, you must be Tómasu Rani! I am Sasaki Umeko." The girl introduced. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I just had the unfortunate luck of literally bumping into Captain Hitsugaya."

"Wow. That's bad. Did he chew you out for being a klutz?"

"No. He actually took the blame. I was heading out the door to go to his office and he was standing right there."

"He took the blame? Wow. Something must have happened. He never does that."

The two girls got to know each other a little before Rani had to go to the captain's office. She leisurely walked over to the office, which wasn't far from the dorm, and waited outside the door until the other newcomer left. She was about to walk in when the captain told her to come in. She obliged carefully.

"Captain Hitsugaya." She said with a bow.

"Don't worry about bowing anymore. I know it's a sign of respect, but it's a waste of time in my opinion. Come and have a seat." She did as she was told and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "Normally I would have had you relax for a day before assigning you anything. However, the Captain Commander requested that I send you to the Living World." Rani swallowed, but didn't say a word. He looked up at her puzzled. "Miss Tómasu? Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I know it sounds scary, but he wouldn't have requested it unless he knew you could handle it."

"For how long?"

"Just a night. Until the official change in guard can happen, it's a small coverage time span." He answered. "Don't worry. With all that has happened recently, the Substitute Soul Reaper, Kurosaki, will also be there." He added, with no enjoyment in his voice.

"I take it you still don't like him, captain?"

"He's a great fighter. His manners are atrocious." He answered and then looked up at her. "Report to the Senkaimon in an hour. Grab some food first."

"Yes, sir."

"You are excused."

"Thank you captain." She said and then quickly got up and left the room.

Rani then headed to the squad cafeteria and ate something small.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you lovely readers think of this one? I hope you liked it. I look forward to hearing some feedback. More reviews requested. =) I have been so involved in writing this story on my computer that I actually got way behind in one of my tumblr blogs (pharology101 if anyone likes lighthouses), as well as being behind in reading all of the fanfics and authors I follow on here. Friday I played 'catch-up' so I wouldn't be so behind (even had to go back a couple of chapters to refresh my memory).**

 **Convergence-Eternal: How do you figure Squad 10 only has two members? There's at least 100 and I am not naming them all, but some do "appear". Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I am still going strong in writing on my laptop although I am not posting in here as soon as I write them. And I may go back and rewrite the last one I was working on. I don't know how fond I am of it.**


	12. First Solo Patrol

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **First Solo Patrol**

Rani made her way to the Senkaimon and stood before the massive doors in awe. The two Shinigami that stood guard opened it for her and she made her way through the Dangai Precipice world to the Living World.

Rani found a nice spot on top of a tall building where she could keep watch on Karakura town.

After a solid hour, she started to travel throughout the town, not knowing when or if a Hollow was going to attack. She did, however, run into a little soul with a chain hanging from her chest.

"Hello little one."

"Oh, hi." The girls said startled. "You can see me?"

"Yes, I am a Shinigami from the Soul Society. My name is Rani." She introduced forgetting the formalities as she squatted down to be eye level with the young girl.

"I'm Aria." The little girl introduced as she stayed by three little flower vases. "Can you help me find my mommy? And my daddy?"

"I can try, but there is a problem."

"What is that?"

"Sweetie, if you and your mommy and daddy died, they probably moved on into the Soul Society already, especially if they are not here with you."

"Oh." She said sadly.

"I can help you get to the Soul Society, although the chances of you finding them are slim." She said and then paused. "But if you stay here, you will never find them."

"Okay. Help me get to the Soul Society." The little girl eventually said.

Rani smiled and performed a Konso on the little girl. She disappeared and Rani was left alone again. However when she stood up and turned around she was face to face with a Hollow.

"Sorry. It seems I took your snack away." She said calmly. She then jumped back when the Hollow went to swat at her. "Sorry again. You're not getting me as a replacement!" Rani added as she raised her Asauchi.

She dodged its attacks before performing a Ryodan on the Hollow, which sliced it in two. As soon as she set her feet back on the solid ground, she heard someone clapping from behind.

"Who are you?" She asked after turning around and saw an orange haired boy.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He introduced. "Substitute –"

"Yeah, yeah." She said cutting him off. "Captain Hitsugaya said I might run into you."

"How is Toshiro?" Ichigo asked without skipping a beat.

"And he wasn't kidding when he said your manners are atrocious. The **captain** is fine. Is there a reason you came?"

"I sensed the Hollow. I am just doing my job as a substitute. But, clearly you had everything covered, including performing a Konso on that little girl."

"Clearly." Rani replied unamused.

"So, I told you my name. What is yours?"

"Sorry. I'm Tómasu."

"Is there another name to go along with that?"

"Yes, but as far as your manners go, you need to earn it, so you can call me by Tómasu until you have."

Ichigo smiled at her.

"Well, I should get home. If you need help, give a holler!" He said, and then shunpoed away from her.

"Good riddance!" Rani said rolling her eyes.

Rani focused on the town again. If Kurosaki was walking in that direction home, she could focus in the other direction away from him.

"Only twenty-two and a half hours to go." She said out loud to herself.

There was no activity for the next twelve hours, and she was able to watch the sun rise on Karakura Town in peace. She watched as the residents woke up and headed out for work.

She glanced down on the street after hearing a familiar voice. She noticed the orange haired boy, Kurosaki, walking with some friends.

"He must be going to school." Rani thought as a smile came to her lips.

She stayed on top of the current building she was sitting on all day. Those eight hours went by quickly and there were no other incidents, much to Rani's relief. Usually the Hollows don't attack during the daytime in the Living World, so she knew she was lucky.

"Two hour to go. And these two hours are going to by so slow." She said out loud as she made one final sweep of Karakura town.

Rani looked to the sky and saw the Senkaimon opening up, so she waited below to see who was coming out. Once she realized it was a normal Shinigami, she approached them.

"Hello! Are you my relief?"

"Yes, sorry. I am Kuchiki Rukia. You must be Tómasu Rani."

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Feel free to go back now. Report to your captain. He'll be waiting."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure."

"Is Kurosaki always that arrogant?"

"Oh. You met him?"

"There was almost a Hollow attack. I was able to perform a Konso on a little girl before the Hollow came to get her."

"Oh. And he showed up?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, well he is arrogant. And can come off as rude, but I wouldn't let it get to you."

"Okay. Good to know. Have fun!" Rani replied slightly sarcastic before walking through the Senkaimon herself to return to the Soul Society.

As soon as she got back, she stopped by the captain's office to find it vacant. Puzzled, she went to her dorm.

"Hey Sasaki! I'm back!"

"Oh, hey Tómasu! How was the Living World?"

"Pretty boring. One almost Hollow attack and one Konso."

"Hey, you said boring! A Hollow is big news for a newbie such as yourself, especially since you just graduated the academy yesterday."

"My relief said I should report to the captain as soon as I got back, but he wasn't in the office. Neither was the lieutenant."

"The captain is in a captain's meeting. Lieutenant Matsumoto might be in a bar at this point of the day. It is around dinner."

"Oh, right. I'm hungry. Did you eat?"

"Nope. Not yet. Let's go!"

The two girls made their way to a little restaurant instead of going to the barrack's cafeteria.

"This is a nice place."

"Yeah, the food is great. You're going to love it!" Umeko said as she walked in and abruptly stopped, leaving Rani to walk into her. "I guess the captain's meeting is over."

Rani looked to where she was looking. Captain Hitsugaya was sitting down at a table by himself. A few seconds later, he glanced up, saw them, and then motioned for the two to join him. They looked at each other and gulped before nervously sitting down with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I broke 400 views (422 as of right now). Thank you very much! So, Rani had her first solo patrol, defeated a Hollow, helped a little girl with a Konso, and ran into Ichigo. What did you readers think?**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Don't worry about misunderstanding. I rewrote a chapter that I had just thought I finished, so it definitely not posted yet (or uploaded into here). I am not a shenanigans kind of person, so I didn't even think of putting any in there. And it's like you knew where I was going with your last review regarding Rani's first patrol, but a Hollow attack is to be expected. I know the captains act differently around her, but it's because of her power, and since I am writing them, I can do what I want, although I try not to stray too much from what Tite Kubo has done. I am sorry if they are OOC though...**


	13. Aizen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Aizen**

"How was your patrol?" Captain Hitsugaya asked once the girls were able to order.

"It was fine. One Konso, one Hollow, and I ran into Kurosaki – or rather he showed up after I finished with the Hollow." Rani reported.

"Good. I forgot to give you a communications phone."

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, Sasaki?"

"Forgive me for asking this, but is everything all right? You look extremely worried about something."

Captain Hitsugaya looked down to the floor on his right before looking at his two charges and sighing.

"We are about to face an enemy that was an old friend." The girls' eyes got wide.

"Aizen?" Rani questioned.

"Yes." He admitted. "It might get really bad."

Rani and Umeko swallowed. They mutually decided to finish the rest of their meal in peace.

After they ate, the two walked in silence behind Captain Hitsugaya until they reached their dorm.

"What do you think will happen?"

"Don't know, but whatever it is, it won't be anything good." Umeko replied as the two sat down.

"Do you think he's worried for us? Since we're new here?"

"Maybe. It's hard to tell with our captain. He doesn't show emotions. He's not easy to read."

The next morning, the girls woke up to find the squad barracks busy as ever. They quickly got ready before the fourth seat officer came to get them.

"Girls! Head to the back practice field now!" He ordered.

The girls did as they were told and quickly headed to the field. They ran through practice drills in preparation for the attack. After a long day, they were excused.

"Before you all go, please be aware that you are on high alert. You may or may not be utilized, but you cannot slack off."

"Yes, sir!" The group of Shinigami said in unison.

The girls were assigned a post together and made their way.

"Do you think anything will come of this?"

"I am hoping not." Rani replied.

Due to unforeseen circumstances, the battle between the Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo, and his friends versus Aizen and his Espada ended up taking place in Karakura Town, or rather at first a fake Karakura Town in the Living World. Rani and Umeko waited and still stood watch from their position just in case Aizen realized the trick.

And it wasn't long until he did. Soon, the girls saw him arrive and went to stand up against him. However, they were no match for the former captain of the Fifth Squad. When Umeko went up against him, he quickly used Hado 33 without a second glance against her. Umeko was pushed back into a wall when the blue flames hit her. Rani watched her friend get blasted back and then quickly turned her attention to the intruder wide eyed. Aizen, again without a second thought, fired Hado 63 and just before the yellow arc of energy hit her, she quickly put up Bakudo 39, the arc shield. With the force of his attack, although she thought her Bakudo would suffice, she was injured and put out of service for a little while.

Rani regained consciousness before Umeko did, and once the coast was clear, she moved Umeko to Squad Four for the two girls to receive treatment. The available Squad Four members in the barracks quickly took them in and immediately got to work with their healing. Rani was alert during this whole process, and she slightly regretted it.

Captain Unohana eventually came into the room where the two girls were to check in on their progress, about three days later.

"Miss Tómasu. How are you feeling?"

"Better, Captain Unohana." Rani replied as she sat up. "How's Sasaki?"

"She is doing much better. It would have been worse, I have been told, if you didn't bring her here right away."

"That's good to hear."

"Once I give you the once over, and if I agree with Lieutenant Kotetsu's decision, you can go back to your barracks."

"Yes, ma'am."

Captain Unohana double checked Rani's Reiatsu and then discharged her. Rani reluctantly left and headed back to her room where there was a note taped to the door.

" _Sasaki & Tómasu, please come to my office as soon as you are able. Captain Hitsugaya._"

"Well that was short and to the point." Rani said out loud before making her way to the captain's office. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." The captain called.

Rani slowly opened the door and proceeded in.

"You wanted to see me, captain?"

"Yes, Tómasu, how are you doing?" He asked and then realized the door was still open. "Would you mind closing that back up?"

"Yes, captain." She quickly replied and then closed the door. "I am okay, I guess. I was just discharged." Rani added partly confused.

"Good. I heard about you being in the Squad Four barracks for treatment." Captain Hitsugaya commented as he continued with his current pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Oh, yes, both Sasaki and I were in there."

"Why?" He curtly asked. "You should have just stood guard, am I wrong?"

Rani could feel her heart racing.

"We were captain, but then Aizen showed up –"

"I kind of figured that's what happened. Who attacked first?"

"I think it was a mix of Sasaki and Aizen. I wasn't going to, but he went for a Kido attack against me and I tried to block it." She explained as she was fidgeting in her place.

Captain Hitsugaya looked up at her.

"You went up against Aizen?" He questioned partly amused.

"I had to defend myself, no? It came naturally to me to use a Bakudo spell against his Hado, even if it only half worked."

Captain Hitsugaya raised his right eyebrow in amusement and smirked before the door opened. His smirk quickly disappeared.

"Hello Matsumoto."

"Hi captain!" She greeted. "Oh, hi Miss Tómasu! Am I interrupting something?"

"No, get to your work. We're almost done here." The captain curtly answered. "One more question, Miss Tómasu, and then you can go back to your room to relax."

"Yes, sir?"

"How is Miss Sasaki?"

Rani was taken aback. Was he normally this concerned with his subordinates?

"She is recovering well. Captain Unohana mentioned to me that she might need a few more days there and then light duty back here, if possible."

"Thank you, Miss Tómasu. You may go." He replied quickly dismissing her catching his lieutenant's curious gaze as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's a little treat for your mid-week. =) So I had Aizen appear, granted I didn't have him speak. Any thoughts? Oh and as I am writing this I have 500 views. I had a whopping 70 on Monday - that's a new record for one day! I am pleased at that. Very pleased.**

 **Maistyria: Thank you for the follow. I only noticed it after I posted chapter 12 or else I would have thanked you on that chapter.**

 **xxxxkrisxxxx : Thank you for the follow as well.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Are you sure you don't watch the show? Because there kind of is a wolf/dog captain for Squad Seven...I look forward to your next review, as always...**


	14. A Little Research & Urahara

**Chapter Fourteen:**

 **A Little Research & Urahara**

After both girls recovered from their wounds fully, they were assigned menial tasks around the barracks, much to their disappointment.

"Why do you think we're doing lame work like this?"

"I have no idea Umeko." Rani replied.

"Although, you did have quite the eventful first few days of being in this squad." Umeko teased.

"Tell me about it. Immediately after graduation I am sent to the Living World for twenty-four hours. Then after I return we have that odd dinner with the captain. The following morning we go up against Aizen…granted we lost, but it was crazy."

"Then a few days in recovery for you and a week for me in Squad Four." Umeko finished with a smile, which quickly disappeared when she saw Rani's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking, and I know this is going to sound strange, but do you know how to advance and get your Shikai?"

"Rani? You can't be serious!"

"But you know how?" She asked hopeful.

"No. I know it would be great to have and all, but I personally am not ready. I don't think you are either. You're fresh out of the academy. It's dangerous."

"I was just curious." Rani replied lying as she fake shrugged it off. "It's not something they teach in the academy and I could have had a better chance against Aizen if I had one."

"No, you wouldn't. He was a captain of great standing before he defected. His power was – is - tremendous." Umeko replied. "Getting a Shikai before you're actually ready can be more harmful than good, regardless of the pressure you may possess."

"I suppose you're right." She said with a sigh.

They continued to clean and putter before calling it a day. The next morning, Rani snuck out of the room while Umeko was still sleeping, and headed to the library in the Seireitei since it was their day off.

Rani walked in and headed to the section on zanpakutos to see if she could find anything about getting to the Shikai level. She first took out the book on zanpakutos that was a constantly updated encyclopedic volume of what each could do in both their Shikai and Bankai forms, if mastered, and what they looked like. She then found a book on the history of the zanpakuto and a reference book on zanpakutos, which were more like academy textbooks.

"I can't find anything about it!" She quietly complained to herself, careful not to earn any unwanted attention.

She knew if she asked anyone they would be suspicious, and she didn't want to risk anyone telling her captain of lieutenant. She stayed in the library for about an hour and a half more before hearing the voices of her captain and someone else. She quietly left the library sneaking out the front door without the captain seeing her, not that her being in the library is bad – just being in the zanpakuto section.

"He'll find out sooner or later, but hopefully much much later." She said out loud to herself outside the door and then shunpoed to the barracks.

"Where on earth did you go to?" Umeko asked her when Rani went back into the room.

"A massive walk."

Umeko raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well, the fourth seat stopped by. We have orders to go to the Living World for two weeks starting in the morning."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, annoying right? But those are our orders."

"Why the two of us?"

"Well, since Kurosaki has lost his powers completely by now, Karakura Town has been designated a two Shinigami town effective immediately."

"Oh, okay. I guess we should rest then."

"Yeah, time for bed."

In the morning the two young Shinigami made their way to the Senkaimon and headed to the Living World. They had discussed their plans and each took a side to monitor better. Rani had a plan, although there would be those who wouldn't approve of her secondary goal while she was in the Living World.

Once they arrived, the two split up and Rani made her way to Kisuke Urahara's shop. She carefully walked inside to find it empty.

"Can I help you?" A girl asked her almost in a whisper.

"Is Mr. Urahara home?"

"I can go check if he's available. Stay right here." The girl answered quietly and then walked inside to another part of the small building.

Urahara came out moments later.

"How can I help you? Oh a Shinigami. You must be fresh out of the academy." He said enthusiastically.

"You're creepy." Rani quickly commented. "But, I came here to ask for your help, so I apologize for that."

"Don't worry! It's all good!" He said as he sat down. "How can I help you Miss?"

"Tómasu Rani, again I apologize. I was wondering if you would be willing to tell me how to gain Shikai level?" She blurted out. "I know it's something I am supposed to find out on my own, but a hint would be nice. I can't find anything in the library of the Seireitei." She continued to blurt out.

"Hey now! Slow down! It's not something I would recommend you do at your young age. You need to gain more experience with your Asauchi in order for your Zanpakuto to decide if you're worthy."

"Experience? By killing Hollows?"

"Yes, but now that you know that, I guess I can give you a one word clue as to how one would obtain Shikai." He said as his voice trailed off.

"A one word clue?" She questioned.

"Yes." He answered with a grin. "That one word is 'Jinzen'." He said with a smile. "Now go gain some experience on your assignment here." He added and then left.

Rani formed a small smirk on her lips before exiting the shop and making her way up high to monitor the town. As she was walking she saw Ichigo and a younger girl in pigtails walking along.

"That must be his sister."

Before she even thought about it, she was making her way over to him. She stopped right in front of him, but he walked right past.

"How rude!" She exclaimed as she turning around. "Kurosaki! I came here to talk to you!"

"He can't see you." Someone said from behind causing her to stop abruptly and turn around. "I'm Kurosaki Karin, Ichigo's sister."

"Oh, hi. Why can't he see me?"

"Seriously? Isn't it the talk in the Soul Society? He lost his powers. He can't see any of you anymore." Karin spurted out sounding annoyed. She then realized Rani's sad expression. "However, I can. Want me to give him a message?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just tell him Tómasu said hi. If he remembers, he'll know who you mean. And if he does, tell him my first name's Rani. He earned it." She said and then quickly left leaving Karin to watch her shunpo away.

Rani's eyes were started to tear up. She quickly wiped the forming tears away and went back to guarding Karakura Town.

She decided that she would do as Urahara suggested and gain more experience with her Asauchi by exterminating the Hollows and practicing her skills. She then vowed to request more time in the Living World to gain such experience, even if it raised the eyebrows of her superiors. She smiled when the sun set for she knew there would be at least one Hollow that would attack that evening.

"Come and get me. I'm ready." She said out loud to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there's Urahara, and what's a trip to Karakura Town without seeing Ichigo or one of his family members...And I was surprised to see I woke up with 630 views. When I went to bed last night, it was only at like 575. THANK YOU!**

 **MoonlightSonatina: Thank you for the following! It's much appreciated!**

 **.wolf: Thank you for the favorite! I really appreciate it!**

 **Convergence-Eternal: You've been busy with your fanfic I see. Three chapters in two days. =) I thought I already mentioned that these chapters were shorter compared to 'Sailor Constellations'? Where 'SC' was 7 pages typed, these are 4 pages.**


	15. A Bad Decision

**Chapter Fifteen:**

 **A Bad Decision**

The two weeks the girls were assigned to the Living World quickly ended, much to Umeko's delight and Rani's disappointment. During those two weeks, Urahara gave the girls a Gigai and Umeko delighted in the shopping of Karakura Town. Rani barely used hers, but she did visit and talk with Karin from time to time. The first time she ran into Karin, it turned out Karin was looking for her.

Back in the Soul Society, the girls reported in to Captain Hitsugaya. They told them about their successes in exterminating the Hollows, and once their report was finished, they headed to the room to take a nap before going to dinner.

"How was Karin when you left her?"

"She was good. She said Ichigo was happy to learn my first name finally. She was sad to know I had to come back here."

"Did you tell her you'd probably be assigned that post again?"

"Yes and she was relieved."

Two weeks later Rani was assigned a month long patrol. This time she was excited to use the Gigai Urahara had created for her. As soon as she arrived back in Karakura Town she headed to Urahara's shop to pick it up.

"Have you tried for Shikai yet?" He asked her before handing the Gigai back.

"No. I am doing what you suggested."

"Good. Here you go."

Rani took it and then switched into it.

"THANK YOU MISTER URAHARA!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

Rani went to find the Kurosaki residence, and to find Karin and Ichigo. She rang the doorbell a few times, but there was no answer.

"Can I help you?" A girl carrying two shopping bags asked.

"Oh, you must be Kurosaki Yuzu."

"Yes."

"I was wondering if your sister was home."

"Karin? She's still at school. She has a soccer game this afternoon."

"Oh, right, my time is all messed up."

"Would you like to come in and wait for her?"

"No, I'll come by later. I wanted to surprise her. It's been a while since I've seen her."

"Okay! My lips are sealed!" Yuzu replied and then headed inside.

Rani was left alone outside. She decided to walk around the town for a while and then return to the shop to put the Gigai back so she could go on duty.

She eventually did see Karin a few days later and when Rani decided she would take a break, they met up and hung out. She never saw Ichigo though, although it upset her, she didn't show it. Rani was happy to find another friend, even if she lived in the Living World.

"So, you're month is almost over."

"Yeah, it sucks."

"But you'll get to go home to the Soul Society, won't you?"

"Yes, only to go back to normal duties. But I will be anxiously waiting to come back here again."

"Yeah, maybe next time you can see Ichigo." Karin replied. "I am still amazed you never saw him in the whole month you were here! That's not like him."

"It's okay. You gave him my message the last time I was here. And it wasn't like I asked you to tell him I was back. It's partly my fault."

"Can you do me a favor when you get back?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Can you tell Hitsugaya I said hello?"

"No problem." Rani said with a smile. She's learned to not question anything anymore.

A few days later, right before she was to report to the Senkaimon location, Rani headed to the shop to drop off the Gigai.

"Ah, Rani, good to see you."

"Hello Mister Urahara. I came to drop this off again."

"Okay, just set it on the table. I'll take care of it in a little bit. Have a safe trip back." He said with a grin.

Rani smiled back and then left. She was back in the Soul Society a few minutes later. She again made her report to the captain, who listened with half opened ears, or at least that's what she thought.

"Oh, captain, before I forget, I have a message for you."

"From who?"

Rani smiled. He was still looking down at the papers on his desk.

"Kurosaki Karin says hello. That was it." She said and then left the office.

Rani then quickly hurried to the library to find anything on the one word clue that Urahara gave her. She found it in a dictionary of all places.

" _Jinzen. Noun. Blade zen or sword meditation Shinigami use to achieve Shikai_." Rani read quietly out loud to herself. "So meditation, huh? Sounds easy enough."

Now that Rani knew what it meant, she made her way back to her dorm to sleep. She found a letter from the captain waiting for her.

" _Tómasu, You left my office too soon. You have three days leave starting tomorrow. Rest tonight and enjoy. Don't be late coming back, either. Captain Hitsugaya_." She read out loud. "Oops!"

Rani made arrangements for her leave to be allowed in the Living World and she quickly made her way in the morning to the Senkaimon to get there.

Once she arrived, she decided to not swing by the Kurosaki residence or Urahara's shop. Instead, she went west to the mountains and found a quiet place to camp out.

She sat herself down with her Asauchi and meditated.

" _I do not think you realize what you are trying to do at such a young age."_ A woman's voice stated.

"I know, but I truly do think knowing Shikai will help me fight. I was at a disadvantage when I was attacked by Aizen."

" _Disadvantage or not, knowing Shikai comes with trusting one another._ "

"Do you not trust me?"

" _I never said that I didn't trust you. I just think you have a lot of growing to do, so do not use me in battle until I say you are ready. I am only allowing this to go this far because you are adamant and stubborn like me."_

"So, you will tell me your name and command?" Rani asked confused and worried.

" _Yes. My command is 'Rush'. My name is Taki Nisshoku. You may practice with it now, but do not let it overwhelm you._ "

"I understand."

" _Good. Now try._ "

Rani came out of the meditation. She blinked a few times before realizing she was awake so she stood up with her Asauchi in her hands.

"Okay, here it goes." She said and then focused her energy. "Rush - Taki Nisshoku." Her blade transformed into a flowing water whip before her eyes. She moved her arms and wrists to try to get it around a tree trunk in front of her, only to have it backfire and wrap around herself. The water started to emit electric pulses rendering her weak and immobile. She collapsed slowly to the ground. "Now that's just wrong." She thought out loud as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: I am horrible, aren't I? Rani is finally able to achieve zen with her zanpakuto, learn the release call and name, and then is knocked unconscious. The translation of Taki Nisshoku will be told in a later chapter (I believe in 17). And I have a new record for views for the day. Yesterday it reached over 100 - that's right OVER 100! When I checked it around 3pm it was at 80. I started to watch some movies and it jumped to 102 before calling it a night. This morning it shows it at 117. HOLY! MOLY!**

 **TsukiBop: Thank you for the follow!**

 **Convergence-Eternal: So, what did you think? Was I cruel?**


	16. Lieutenant Matsumoto

**Chapter Sixteen:**

 **Lieutenant Matsumoto**

 **~~Four Days Later~~**

"What do you mean Tómasu's not back yet, Sasaki? Her leave ended yesterday. I told her to not be late!" Captain Hitsugaya scolded Umeko.

"Just that sir. She never came back last night. She told me she would, but she's not here. I double checked with the guards at the Senkaimon, and they said she hadn't come through yet."

"Find her. Now!" He barked.

"Yes, sir." Umeko replied and then left.

Umeko made her way to the Senkaimon, told the guards she was being sent to find her comrade, and then proceeded through.

"Her Reiatsu is low. I can barely make it out." Umeko observed once she was in Karakura Town.

Umeko headed to Urahara's shop to inquire if he had seen her, and when she was told no by his comrades, she became worried. She ran outside and began a Bakudo spell first by drawing a circle in the ground, dividing it into four parts, and inserting the necessary characters in each quadrant.

"Heart of the South, Eye of the North, Fingertip of the West, Heel of the East, Carry the Wind and Gather, Banish the Rain and Disband!" She chanted. The incantation animated the circle and soon Umeko was given a set of numbers, which Umeko immediately traveled to.

Once Umeko arrived she found Rani laying down on the ground with her Asauchi in katana form along side her.

"Oh no!" She said as she pulled out her communications device. "It's Sasaki. I need assistance from Squad Four as soon as possible. Lock onto my location in the Living World." She said into it once she was connected.

A moment later, the team from Squad Four that was dispatched arrived and took Rani back to their barracks for treatment. Umeko followed them to the Soul Society, but headed to her captain's office.

"Sasaki, come in." Lieutenant Matsumoto commented once she saw the girl standing outside the office door.

"Lieutenant, where is the captain?" She asked slightly afraid wondering if he already made his way to Squad Four.

"He's in a meeting with the Captain Commander regarding Kurosaki Ichigo." The lieutenant answered. "Something I can help you with?"

"I found Tómasu Rani in the Living World unresponsive. Squad Four has her now and is treating her. I just wanted to report it to the captain." She stated and then got quiet.

"Anything else?"

"Her Asauchi. It took a katana form. It doesn't look like a typical Asauchi anymore." Umeko stated slowly.

"A katana huh?" Lieutenant Matsumoto inquired as her interest was piqued. "Stay here and wait for the captain. I'll go check in on Tómasu right now."

The lieutenant made her way over to the Squad Four barracks and asked to speak with Lieutenant Kotetsu.

"Oh, hi Rangiku. Are you here about Tómasu?"

"Yes."

"She's stable. Her energy was wiped. By what, or who, I don't know. She's lucky she isn't dead."

"Is she awake yet?"

"She should be coming to soon. We're doing one more round right now on her. Whatever happened to her must have happened right before Sasaki arrived in the Living World."

Lieutenant Matsumoto nodded as she was directed to the private room for Rani. She sat by the bed until Rani opened her eyes, but she was staring at Rani's Asauchi.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Rani questioned looking at her. "Where?" She started as she tried to sit up.

"Stay lying down." The lieutenant ordered. "Now normally I am an easy going lieutenant, but this was blatantly irresponsible."

Rani gulped and looked up at the ceiling.

"I know."

"I am glad. I won't tell the captain, not this time."

Rani turned to look back at her.

"Huh?" She mustered out in confusion.

"I won't tell him about you trying to obtain Shikai, just as long as you don't try it again for a long while. You and I will train together in the practice grounds and you are to train more in general."

"Yes, ma'am."

"But, we will need to figure out some kind of story for why you are in here now." The lieutenant continued. "Especially since your Asauchi should have been left in your room while on leave."

"I am going to be in so much trouble, aren't I lieutenant?"

"Not if we're careful. I'll have to get Sasaki in on this too. I'll be back. I have to get her before she reports to the captain."

Lieutenant Matsumoto quickly made it back to the office to find Umeko still sitting there waiting for the captain to arrive.

"Good! You're still here." She said as she closed the door.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Sasaki, you need to listen very carefully. Unless, of course, you want to see Tómasu seriously reprimanded by the captain?"

"No, of course not!"

"Do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT mention anything in your report to the captain about Tómasu's Asauchi taking katana form."

"But, will it go back to a regular Asauchi?"

"Yes, in due time. She has to regain all of her Reiatsu back before she can ask it to." Lieutenant Matsumoto answered. "Now, you said she was unresponsive when you found her?" Umeko nodded. "Good. Don't change it. I'll be back."

Lieutenant Matsumoto went back to the Squad Four barracks and told Rani to say she didn't remember anything.

"This is the story that we're sticking to. Just say you must have hit your head and that's why you can't remember."

"Got it. Thank you Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Three days later Rani was released from Squad Four's care and she walked back to the Squad Ten barracks, where she ran into Lieutenant Abarai and, the now, Lieutenant Kuchiki.

"We heard you had quite the accident in the Living World." Lieutenant Kuchiki commented.

"Uh, yeah. I don't really remember much about it though." She answered as she held onto her Asauchi and looked to the ground. She then looked up and saw Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya coming their way. She suddenly felt all of the color drain from her cheeks.

"Miss Tómasu, are you all right?" Lieutenant Abarai inquired.

"Yes, sorry, I am okay. I just got released and I am suddenly not feeling so great. I need to hurry back to my room and lie down." She quickly said. She wasn't in the mood for a discipline by her captain in front of everyone.

"Do you want help?"

"No, I am fine Lieutentant Kuchiki. Have a nice day!" She anxiously replied and then ran off.

The two lieutenants looked at each other with puzzled looks just as the captains arrived.

"Was that Tómasu?" Captain Hitsugaya inquired. "Where is she going? I wanted to speak with her."

"Captain Hitsugaya," Lieutenant Kuchiki started, "She was just released from Squad Four and was already not feeling well again." She finished concerned.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I hope you all are enjoying this, and that you liked this chapter. I was trying to show that Matsumoto could be strict as well, when she wants to be. If you watch or read Bleach, you know she's a serious fighter, but when it comes to stuff in the Gotei 13, she's more laid back (and drunk). At least that's my opinion.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: That last bit in the chapter was supposed to be both funny and serious, so if you did laugh, I wouldn't be offended. It's something that would happen to me. If you wrote 'taki nisshoku' I doubt you'd get a translation in Google Translate. You would need the kanji, which I never included in the story. I don't rely on Google Translate that much either since it's not always accurate.**


	17. Regrets Part One

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 **Regrets - Part One**

Rani rushed back to her room and quickly laid down. Her head was spinning and she couldn't make it stop. In her flat state while placing a hand on her Asauchi, she tried to meditate to connect with her zanpakuto.

" _Are you all right, Rani?_ "

"No. I made a huge mistake. I feel awful. Everyone was right. I shouldn't have tried to do it."

" _But I did have faith in you. You did not master it, but at least you know how to call me when needed._ "

"I don't think I will for a long time, or ever."

" _What do you mean by 'ever'?_ "

"Taki Nisshoku. It has a pretty meaning. Waterfall Eclipse. That's just awesome." Rani said with a sigh. "But, I can't lie to the captain. I can't say I didn't know what happened, especially since I am the one who did this to myself. I have no bumps on my head, therefore the whole amnesia thing with hitting my head is not going to work."

" _So what are you going to do?_ "

"Maybe request a meeting with Captain Hitsugaya. Maybe write him a letter."

" _You sound like you want to quit being a Shinigami._ "

"I know that sounds awful, but I am wondering the repercussions of quitting. I know I would be placed in the Maggot's Nest due to my insane pressure and power."

" _And would you want that?_ "

"I don't know." Rani answered. "I just don't know."

Rani ended the Jinzen from there and woke up with tears coming out of her eyes. When her eyes focused again, Umeko was there.

"Hey, you all right?"

Rani swallowed and slowly sat up.

"In one word, no." She answered. "I have a lot on my mind and I don't want you to get involved in my troubles. Don't worry about what Lieutenant Matsumoto said to you."

"She just told me to not tell Captain Hitsugaya about the Zanpakuto that I saw. Everything else was true."

"Yes, but don't feel like you have to lie for me." Rani reiterated. "Do you have paper left? And ink?"

"Yes, in my desk. You out?"

"Yes, I write to my brother too much it seems."

"I'll leave you to do your business. Want me to grab you something from the restaurant?"

"No. I am fine. Thank you though."

Umeko smiled and then left the room leaving Rani alone.

Rani went over to Umeko's desk and took out the necessary writing equipment and started to write Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto.

Two hours later, she finished the two letters, but before having them delivered, she hid them away and went for a walk to the Squad Five barracks.

"Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Lieutenant Hinamori?"

"We can find out for you. Hey! Kiyomi! Get over here!"

"Yes? Oh hey Rani! What brings you here?"

"Your friend here wants to speak with the lieutenant. Take her to the office and see if Lieutentant Hinamori would speak with her."

"Yes, sir. Follow me."

Rani followed Kiyomi for a few steps in silence.

"How is it here?"

"It's great! Everyone is so nice! I was surprised when I chose this squad."

"So was I." Rani joked.

The two continued to catch up before arriving at the lieutenant's office where Kiyomi knocked on the door.

"Come in! Oh Hi Kiyomi. How can I help you?"

"Miss Tómasu Rani of Squad Ten would like to speak with you, if you have the time."

"Yes, of course. She can come in."

Rani made her way in and smiled. Kiyomi then excused herself and left.

"How can I help you Miss Tómasu?"

"I know the last time you and I spoke was when we were discussing the possibility of me joining this squad, but I can't talk with anyone in Squad Ten about this. Can I have your advice on something?"

"Sure." Lieutenant Hinamori replied concerned.

"And I know you and Captain Hitsugaya have a history, but I am ignoring that. Although, since you know him better it may help me."

"Miss Tómasu, go ahead. I am all ears for you."

"Okay, so forgive me if I blab, but my thoughts are all jumbled." She said and then paused. "I think I have made a grave mistake. I was so eager after being attacked by your former captain that I wanted to learn how to get my Shikai. I asked around and did some research, pretty much finding nothing on the subject on how to do it. I then was assigned to the Living World and went to Urahara's shop and he told me I shouldn't do it because I was so young, but that he'd give me a one word clue, which was 'Jinzen' and left it at that. Well, sort of. He told me I needed more experience with my Asauchi before even attempting it. Fast forward to after my month being down there, I came back to find out I had earned a few days leave and I ended up trying Jinzen on my own only to be severely drained and ended up in the Squad Four barracks. Now Lieutenant Matsumoto, who found out I achieved it since Umeko found me and my zanpakuto, is trying to make it seem like I have amnesia to make sure I don't get into trouble. I feel really guilty. I regret even the attempt at Shikai. I don't know what to do. I wrote Captain Hitsugaya a letter, and Lieutenant Matsumoto as well, about the whole ordeal. I don't know if I want to stay a Shinigami or what." She blurted out and then sat down on the floor near Lieutenant Hinamori.

The lieutenant waited a few moments before saying anything.

"Okay, so you regret trying to learn a powerful move once you found out how?" Rani nodded. "And you regret that Rangiku is lying to Shiro to protect you?"

"I don't regret that she did. That's on her, but I regret that I let it get that far because I knew it was wrong. I don't want her to be on his bad side. I don't want to be on his bad side either."

"Shiro's not like that. Trust me, I have done some bad things too, regarding him, but he's forgiven me, at least I hope he has."

"What will he do to me?"

"Most likely nothing."

"Not even since I went to the Living World to try to achieve it?"

"I doubt it. He'd probably commend you. After all, he did kind of tail you while you were in the academy, didn't he?" She questioned. Rani gave her a worried look. "Kiyomi and I have a lot in common and we talk a lot."

"What do you think I should do?" She asked, as there was a knock at the door. Rani quickly sat up.

"Talk to him." Lieutenant Hinamori stated. "Come in."

The door opened and there stood Captain Hitsugaya. Rani's mouth pretty much dropped to the floor, or at least inside her mind it did.

"Oh, hi Captain Hitsugaya. I think I will leave you two alone."

"Wait! Lieutenant!" Rani pleaded as she walked out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: How the heck did I go over 850 views? Yesterday I had 69 views and as of right now I have 27 views. Thank you everyone! Are you all telling your friends about this fanfic, because if you are - DOUBLE THANK YOU! Oh, so I started to watch Akagami no Shirayukihime yesterday. Anyone else know of this manga/anime? Any input on it? I kind of like it, and it only has 4 episodes on gogoanime's website (subtitled).**

 **Um, right, so the chapter - any thoughts? At least you now know why I titled this story what I did. I had the hardest time trying to figure that out before posting it everywhere (well, here, tumblr and wattpad). Do you like it? Sorry about the massive "blab" paragraph for Rani at the end. And sorry for the massive amount of dialogue in here (not too much descriptive stuff). Please forgive me. And I may post part two Wednesday...may is the key word.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Thanks for the review. I kind of miss your long ones. Your thoughts on Taki Nisshoku's translation?**


	18. Regrets Part Two

**Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Regrets - Part Two**

Rani was less than pleased she was now stuck in the Squad Five captain's office with her captain after trying to have a decent conversation with the Squad Five Lieutenant. She did not want to even look at her captain, but she knew something had to be said.

"I am sorry Lieutenant Hinamori left like that. I am sure you came here to speak with her and not me." Rani eventually stated and then looked up at him.

Captain Hitsugaya was silent, but stared at her intensely for a few moments.

"Do I want to know why one of my subordinates is even here?" He questioned.

"For advice." She admitted. "I know I didn't have the right, but there was no one else I could turn to. For some reason I found myself here and Lieutenant Hinamori said she would listen and help if she could." She added, slightly ashamed.

"But I am your captain. And you have Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"No, not really, no offense. This is something I couldn't talk to either of you about."

"You have no faith in my opinions?"

"It's not that." Rani said as she turned away. "Just this thing that's bothering me, well, it has to do with you and Lieutenant Matsumoto." She finally confessed as she looked to the floor.

"Look at me, Tómasu." Rani hesitantly did. "I need you to trust me. You need to talk to me if something concerns me."

"I will. I promise." She said then paused. "I am just not ready yet. I don't quite have the words in the way I want."

"You're lying. You know what you want to say."

"Maybe I am, but I am not sure I should, at least not right now." Rani quickly shot back. "I don't want to say anything I cannot take back, or that will anger you or myself to the point I will completely regret it. I need to gather my thoughts correctly, if that is okay with you, captain."

Captain Hitsugaya was once again quiet.

"Fine." He eventually replied. "Make sure you come to my office when you are ready."

"Yes, sir." Rani replied relieved.

He left the room, but Rani stayed wanting to give him ample time to get where he needed to go. Lieutenant Hinamori and Kiyomi then walked in.

"Chicken." Kiyomi teased.

Rani turned her attention to her friend.

"I know. I just couldn't do it." Rani replied as she sat down on the couch.

"Relax. I know it was mean of me to do that, but if I didn't I would have been asked why you were here and I wasn't about to lie to him. He can be very intimidating when it comes to trying to get answers."

"It's okay Lieutenant Hinamori. I just wish I wasn't such a wimp at things like that. I can't say what I want to say verbally, but I sure as heck can write it." She stated as she pulled out the two letters. "I could have, and should have, just given him his, but I didn't. It would have explained everything."

"You already wrote it? May I see?" Rani handed her the letter she had addressed to her captain. "It's not sealed in wax?"

"Not yet. I was going to later before I handed it to him or dropped it off on his desk."

Lieutenant Hinamori opened the letter carefully to read it. Rani and Kiyomi sat in silence.

"It's very well written and very self explanatory, but I do not think you had to add that last part, Tómasu. Shiro won't discipline you. There would be no reason to."

"But how many other unseated officers have a Shikai?"

"None, but when they do, they become a seated officer, usually."

"I guess I still have a lot to think about."

"Maybe. Kiyomi go with her to her barracks and room. You haven't seen each other in a while and you can have the afternoon off."

"Are you sure, Lieutenant Hinamori?"

"Yes. Go. There's nothing to do here."

The two thanked the lieutenant before leaving and then made their way out of her office.

 **~~Squad Ten Captain's Office~~**

"Matsumoto! Get up!"

"Sorry captain." The lieutenant stated as she sat up. "Did you invite Momo to the party?"

"No. I didn't get a chance to. I did however run into Tómasu at the Squad Five office."

"Really? That's strange. I wonder what she was doing there."

"Asking Hinamori for advice regarding myself and you, apparently."

"What?"

"Yes. I was talking to her, but she wouldn't tell me what. Do you know why she might be seeking advice from other officers?"

"Not a clue, captain." Lieutenant Matsumoto replied. "Oh, the Captain Commander wants to see you tomorrow at one o'clock. It's another meeting regarding Ichigo."

"Thank you."

"Okay, well, want me to see if I can find Momo and ask her?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

The lieutenant smiled and then bolted out the door. She headed to the Squad Five barracks and was let in immediately just as Kiyomi and Rani were heading out.

"Tómasu! How are you dear?"

"Oh, I am fine lieutenant." Rani replied surprised as Kiyomi nudged Rani.

"What?"

"Give her the letter." Kiyomi said quietly.

Rani silently agreed as she pulled out the letter she had written to Lieutenant Matsumoto.

"I was going to drop this off on your desk, but would you mind taking it now. I would want to say everything verbally, but I explained it all in there. And you look to be on official business." Rani said handing her lieutenant the letter.

"Sure, hun. No problem." Lieutenant Matsumoto replied taking it. "I'll come find you later, so don't go wandering around too far."

"Okay. We're just heading to my room."

Lieutenant Matsumoto nodded and the three departed ways.

"You sure you can't talk to her about what's bothering you?"

"I feel weird. I am the lowest on the totem pole here, or should it be the highest? Anyway, I am not important enough to warrant being in the same room sometimes with them."

"You think that, but most of these captains and lieutenant had hard lives growing up in the Rukongai Districts."

"I know, but I was referring to their power. I was a complete idiot for trying Shikai when I am still considered fresh out of the academy. I'll be the example for the new people – ' _Don't follow in Tómasu's footsteps and try to do things on your own. You could get killed_.' Know what I mean?"

"But you didn't get killed. That's the main thing to think about."

"Yes, but I was so close to." Rani said as they walked into her room. "Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered with this squad, or becoming a Shinigami."

* * *

 **A/N: If this chapter seems short, I am sorry. I base all of my chapters on how many pages in Microsoft Word I have with my programmed margins, which is usually 4 pages. Then there's also the fact of which font and font size I am using (Verdana 14pt). Happy Thursday! I thought I posted this yesterday (I had 'Happy Wednesday' edited onto it too). Oops! I'll post chapter 19 tomorrow though.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I am glad you liked the chapter. I have also watched _Ao Haru Ride_. It only had 12 episodes last summer, so now I am in the process of reading the manga. I may end up just buying the 12 volumes in a local book store. I've done it before, so I can do it again. =) Maybe on Sunday while I am visiting home...**


	19. Back to the Grind

**Chapter Nineteen:**

 **Back To The Grind**

Rani and Kiyomi talked for the rest of the day to catch up and other things. After they ate, Kiyomi headed back to Squad Five leaving Rani to head to her room alone.

"Hey Umeko! How was work today?"

"Boring without you there." She answered. "But I got what needed to be done finished."

"Hollow?"

"Three."

"Konso?"

"Five."

"Impressive."

"Thank you." Umeko stated as she stood up. "I know you already ate with your friend, so I am going to head out now. I'll be back soon." She added and then walked out the door. "Oh, hi, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Umeko said surprised as she almost walked into her.

"Is Tómasu in there?"

"Yes, go ahead in. Rani! The lieutenant is here for you."

"Thanks! Come on in Lieutenant Matsumoto. I'll be right with you."

"Tómasu, this letter…"

Rani stopped what she was doing and came out from the back room.

"Lieutenant, I was serious when I wrote that. I can't let you lie to the captain on my behalf."

"Tómasu, I really don't think it's a good idea. I know you feel guilty, but this letter you wrote me, it's not necessary to – "

"I know you are looking out for me. I should have just flat out told him I wanted to try for my Shikai and see if he would assign someone to help me. I did it the wrong way, and I suffered, and my work, and I was injured. I need to own up to my actions. I need to tell him how sorry I am for being a pain."

"But you seriously think you aren't worthy of being a Shinigami under him?"

"I don't think I am worthy of being a Shinigami at all. I am no good. I was a better person before I met Captain Kyouraku back four years ago. I was happy then. I don't think I am happy now." She said then paused. "And I know I shouldn't base this whole thing on my happiness, but – "

"You're feeling like you don't belong here."

"In a way, yes. Although I know with the level of power I have, resigning from the Gotei 13 may put me in the Maggot's Nest."

"No, you have to be a criminal for that sweetie. You're good, and you should stay. Try and work this whole thing out. Find a new reason for being in the Gotei 13."

"I guess that will all depend on the captain." Rani replied as she pulled out the letter for him. "Can you give this to him? Tell him I'll come tomorrow at one o'clock?"

"Oh, sure I'll take it, but tomorrow he has a meeting with the Captain Commander at one. I don't know what time it will be over. Can you come at eleven?" She said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"I want to go back to doing my work. I've missed too many days."

"Okay, I'll tell him to come find you after the meeting, so I'll give him the letter right before he goes to the meeting with the Captain Commander."

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell him about your letter." Rani pleaded.

"I won't. This is your decision. I know my place."

"Thank you."

Lieutenant Matsumoto left and put the letter in her Shihakusho as she was leaving. Rani eventually fell asleep and was woken up by Umeko the following morning.

"Huh? What?"

"Come on! Captain Hitsugaya just called a special meeting with everyone. We need to get to the main grounds. We're going to be late."

"Oh okay." Rani said as she sat up.

The two girls made their way and lined up in their designated spots.

"Everyone's here now, Captain Hitsugaya." Lieutenant Matsumoto stated once she saw the girls slip into their lines.

"Good." He replied as he looked around. "I have a minor announcement to make. We are going to be increasing our practice and training in all of the arts in our barracks. A new schedule will be posted in two days. When you get back to your rooms, you will each have an assigned color, which will then distinguish your new schedule. Everyone will be helping by doing many different jobs around the barracks, and I do mean everyone. That is all. You are excused."

"Was that it? That was lame." Umeko joked. "You would think it would have been something more urgent, like an attack or something."

"Umeko, please don't joke about that. Maybe it's in reference to something that's coming." Rani stated as Lieutenant Matsumoto ran up to them.

"Tómasu, I will be giving the letter to him right before he leaves for the one o'clock meeting. Want me to say anything when I give it to him?"

"Just that I wanted him to read it before I spoke with him, and since he was about to go to a meeting, that he could find me later."

"Sure thing!"

Rani and Umeko then headed off to do their chores. Three hours later, the clock tower chimed for noon. On their walk back, Rani saw Captain Hitsugaya with a piece of paper in his hand and hoped it was her letter to him. She hurried along before he caught wind of her and went back to filing in the back office with Umeko.

 **~~Three Hours Later~~**

Captain Hitsugaya left the meeting with the Captain Commander and the other captains alone. He walked carefully as he read her letter again, and again.

" _Dear Captain Hitsugaya,_

 _I am not comfortable talking with you for some reason, and frankly have never been, so I am usually short and to the point. I feel I can better express myself in a letter with physical words, so I hope you do not mind._

 _After I went up against Aizen, I was eager to get stronger. The only way I knew how was to obtain Shikai, and then eventually Bankai. Although I searched and asked around, I received no help here at Squad Ten. However, Urahara Kisuke, when I was on patrol for a month in the Living World, eventually gave me a one-word clue. When I got back, while on leave, I attempted to obtain it. I was partly able to, but it drained me. You are aware of my state, as Sasaki Umeko was the one that found me and had Squad Four bring me to their barracks for treatment._

 _I need to apologize for lying. I did not suffer a bump on the head, which Lieutenant Matsumoto suggested. She did not want me to get into trouble for trying Shikai without consent or support from anyone, especially you. Sasaki was convinced to not tell you what she had originally told Lieutenant Matsumoto, which was that she saw my Zanpakuto in its Shikai form. Lieutenant Matsumoto actually suggested that I train with her behind your back as well. After a day, I have decided that I cannot willfully do this. It is lying to you, and I am ashamed of all of the lying I have done regarding this whole situation._

 _I understand if you do not think me worthy of being your subordinate and being in your squad. I honestly do not think I am worthy of being a Shinigami anymore if I have already started to act deceitfully so soon after graduating from the academy. I may have let the attention I gathered while being in the academy get to my head, but that is no reason to act as I have. I am not sure what is to come of me now, whether it be disciplined by you, or anyone else. I am truthfully wondering if I should ask about the possibility of resigning my low post on your squad and see if I can go back home. I do not feel like I fit in here, or should be here._

 _Again, I am sorry for lying. I thought Lieutenant Matsumoto was right, even if her intentions were good she took the wrong actions. Please do not punish her for looking out for me._

 _Come find me if you want to talk. You know where I usually go._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your subordinate,_

 _Tómasu Rani"_

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on this chapter? The letter?**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I think I may have cried at a couple of parts in Ao Haru Ride, but it was a good show. You should try to watch it. It only has 12 episodes. And I believe it translates to Blue Spring Ride. Anyway, thanks for the review and I look forward to your next one!**


	20. Captain Hitsugaya

**Chapter Twenty:**

 **Captain Hitsugaya**

It took the girls most of the after noon to file everything where it was supposed to go, and check to make sure the stuff that was filed was in their proper place.

"I'm wiped."

"Two more hours to go then we can get dinner." Umeko commented and then looked at the door. "Hello Captain Hitsugaya." She said surprised.

He didn't say anything at first because he was looking at the now cleaned up room.

"Great job, you two. I can see the floor." Umeko and Rani looked at each other puzzled, wondering if he just tried to be funny. "Sasaki, you may leave early."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She replied. "Rani, I'll catch you later." Umeko added as she excused herself. She left the room and closed the door behind her giving them privacy.

There was an extended awkward silence in the room, which bugged Rani to no end.

"Did Lieutentant Matsumoto give you my letter?" She finally asked as she put one file in a drawer.

"Yes." He said solemnly. "And I read it on the way to my meeting." He said then looked at her. "And twice on the way back." He added trying to get her attention.

She sighed as she put the stack of papers in her hands down. She refused to look at him though, in fear she might crack.

"And?" Rani finally questioned.

"Tómasu, listen, I appreciate the letter. I do. Thank you for being honest about it, but it is not the end of the world. I had a conversation with Matsumoto, and she's not in trouble." He said as he stepped closer to her, causing her to casually step back.

"That's a relief." She replied grabbing another file.

"Neither are you." He inched closer to her not to scare her. "I am not mad that you figured out how to gain your Shikai. Yes, sure, there is always another way to go about getting it, but I am not mad about it."

"Aren't there rules though?"

"Normally, yes, there is a procedure, but sometimes Shinigami forego procedure and do it on their own like you did. It doesn't always turn out the way they hoped."

"What would you have done if you found out I achieved it, but died?"

"That's a 'what if' I don't need to worry about. You are here now. You have your Shikai. Obviously your Zanpakuto thought you worthy if they told you their name."

"Only because I forced it too." She retorted while grabbing another file to be put away.

"Not true. Think back to the conversation you had with it while under Jinzen." Rani did as she was told. "What did it say?"

"Which part?" Rani rhetorically asked. "She said she trusted me to learn Shikai, but that I had a lot of growing up to do. That she was only telling me because I am stubborn like her and adamant on the subject."

"If your Zanpakuto was really stubborn, she would not have given you her name. She deemed you worthy enough, though. You must understand this."

"I do."

"Good."

"But I still don't think I am worthy."

"Tómasu, please stop." Captain Hitsugaya pleaded with her as she went to grab yet another file. Her working while talking was quite distracting to him he finally realized.

"I am almost finished, captain. I am on a roll here."

"Those last few files can wait until the morning. Focus on our conversation. This is more important."

"I am sorry captain." She replied putting the file down and turning towards him.

"I guess the most important thing about your letter was near the end." He started. "Although your actions were slightly deceitful, I will forgive them."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, well, it happens sometimes. Those who don't come to realize how bad their deceitful actions are can become treacherous traitors." He stepped closer to her again. "You will become a great Shinigami, Tómasu, maybe even an officer one day, but for right now, you need the proper guidance to get there, and training."

"Captain, can you please not stand so close?" She requested realizing the lack of space in between the two of them. "There is something called 'personal space'."

"Sorry." He quickly apologized and stepped back.

"Thank you." She answered.

"Now, I am wondering something Matsumoto told me."

"What is that, captain?"

"Do you really think you were a better person before you met Captain Kyouraku?"

Rani was shocked at the question. Did Matsumoto actually tell him she had said that earlier?

"Maybe." She finally answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was helping the newly arrived little kids. We'd go to the outskirts and grab a couple that were too young to survive on their own and helped them learn what to do in the Rukongai."

"So you liked helping the less fortunate?"

"I did. I was so happy back then." She said as she smiled thinking about her brother and the kids she left behind.

"You think coming here was a mistake then." He sadly stated realizing the importance of her statement. She wasn't happy in the Gotei 13, especially not now. Her smile now was a rare sight over the past few days, but none like this one he was seeing.

The statement took her by surprise. How much did the lieutenant tell him?

"Honestly, yes." She admitted.

"Tómasu, I want you to take two weeks leave. Go home. See your brother and everyone."

"Huh - what?" She asked surprised as she looked at him bewildered.

"Go home. Two weeks. Decide. When you come back tell me your decision if you want to stay here in the Gotei 13 or go back to the Rukongai." He repeated and then left the room leaving her alone.

"Back home? Wait! CAPTAIN!" She yelled as she ran after him. She ran to his office to find it vacant.

Rani went to her dorm and informed Umeko of the captain's orders. She then made her way to Squad Five and talked with Kiyomi about it, who was also shocked.

She left the next morning, but on her way out she stopped by the captain's office again. He still wasn't there. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the Rukongai, to her home.

She made her way through the streets of the 59th District and came upon the house. She stood in the doorway seeing a young man and a younger girl.

"Yasuo?" She questioned. The boy looked up and was shocked.

"Rani? Is that really you?" He asked as he walked over to her and she met him halfway. "It is you!" He said and then embraced her in a hug. "It's been too long."

"I know." She replied as tears started to form in her eyes. "Way too long."

* * *

 **A/N: I BROKE 1000 VIEWS! Thank you very much! That was an awesome surprise after a long day of working. Anywho, any thoughts on this chapter? From anyone? I know I have more readers than my reviews are telling me. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think, even if it's another language. I can try to see how accurate Google Translate is. =)**

 **Convergence-Eternal:** **I've noticed from this point on I kind of foreshadow a lot, it's just up to the reader to determine what exactly. I'm interested in seeing what parts you think I am foreshadowing. Oh , and I made myself cry again with the chapter I recently wrote on my computer. That was an awesome feeling. LOL! If you ever find yourself bored, or losing your muse for writing, check out Ao Haru Ride on "gogoanime". That's the website that I used to watch it.**


	21. A Sister's Sacrifice

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

 **A Sister's Sacrifice**

 **~~Squad Ten Barracks~~**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lieutenant Matsumoto asked yelling in shock.

"You heard me." Captain Hitsugaya said calmly. "I sent her home for two weeks. I am giving her the option of coming back or staying. If she's not happy here, I can't force her to stay."

"But there are other squads that would surely take her in."

"Yes, and if that's what she wants, I will let her change squads."

"But captain, you're going to miss your little crush."

"MATSUMOTO! Enough! I don't think of Tómasu like that! She is one of my subordinates."

"Stranger things have happened." The lieutenant stated, as there was a knock on the door. "MOMO!"

"Hi Rangiku. Hello Shir – sorry, Captain Hitsugaya."

"What brings you here?" The captain asked her puzzled.

"Rani made her way around last night. She visited Kiyomi and told her what you did. Did you really send her home?"

"Yes, not like it's any of your concern."

"Captain Hitsugaya, I am sorry but it is. She came to me for advice regarding you since I have known you the longest."

"Know your place."

"At this point, I don't care! This is important." Lieutenant Hinamori continued gaining the captain's complete bewilderment. "She cared enough to wonder how you would punish her. She was afraid, although she was willing, to go to the Maggot's Nest if she wouldn't be allowed out of the Gotei 13 because of her pressure." She stated getting slightly choked up.

"What are you talking about?"

"She, deep down, is afraid of the entire Gotei 13. Learning how we operate, and her being a powerful prodigy, she's afraid." She answered and then saw Lieutenant Matsumoto's curious expression. "Kiyomi told me, Rangiku. Rani confessed to her last night before leaving." Lieutenant Hinamori added directed towards her friend, and then her changed her tone when talking to the captain. "Honestly, captain, you say you care about your subordinates? If you did, you would have seen the turmoil in her heart, that's why she could never really talk to you face to face, or any of us. She only came to me because she felt deep down she could trust me and I just betrayed that trust by coming to you now." Tears started to form in her eyes as Captain Kuchiki arrived with Lieutenant Abarai.

"Is everything all right here?"

"Fine Captain Kuchiki." Captain Hitsugaya answered curtly.

"No! No it's not! You're not thinking clearly! Are you even sure she went home? She hasn't learned her Shikai completely! She could be killed by her own undoing, and it would Be. On. You!" She finished as the distance between the Squad Five Lieutenant and the Squad Ten captain was minimal.

"LIEUTENANT HINAMORI! ENOUGH!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled.

Lieutenant Abarai quickly took the distraught Squad Five lieutenant out of the room and Lieutenant Matsumoto followed leaving Captain Kuchiki in the office with her captain.

"What is going on? Who has a Shikai?"

"Tómasu Rani." Captain Hitsugaya eventually answered after realizing Lieutenant Hinamori was right. "If what Hinamori just said is right, I am in big trouble."

"Then take care of it. You can use Abarai if needed. And me."

Captain Hitsugaya looked up at him.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki." He solemnly replied. "MATSUMOTO! Get in here!" She came in moments later. "Find those who are closest to Tómasu for their help. We need to find her."

"Yes, sir. On it." She said and then left.

 **~~North Rukongai, District 59~~**

"I don't understand why he gave you two weeks."

"He probably felt really bad, but I can't stay here. I can't continue being a Shinigami anymore. I am not happy there and being here will put you all in danger."

"Miss Rani, you should go back. The Gotei 13 is a better place, even with its crazy rules, than here."

"Lily, I know, but it's not for someone with my spiritual pressure. I am a danger to many people, and I don't want to risk hurting anyone."

"But you're willing to hurt yourself?" Yasuo asked her.

"Yes." She eventually replied. "I love all of you, and you have survived this long without me."

"But, what you want to do….that's…that is literally suicide."

"I know. I just don't know what else to do."

"So tomorrow, Miss Rani?"

"It's going to have to be. One more night here and then you go to Daisuke. Yasuo will go with me."

"Okay."

The little trio went to sleep and woke up early in the morning. On their way out, Lily was dropped off at Daisuke's hut and Yasuo and Rani made their way to the outskirts of the North Rukongai District.

"What is it that I am doing again?" He asked.

"As of right now, dealing with my screams of pain." Rani answered as she pulled out her Asauchi.

"That's it?"

"No. Not yet. Give it a minute." She replied with a smile as it turned into a smooth katana. "This is the katana form." Rani stated and then took a deep breath in. " _Forgive me Taki Nisshoku. I can't bear to see anyone suffer because of me."_ She quickly thought. "Rush Taki Nisshoku." She stated and her katana changed into the water whip again. She grabbed the whip with her hands and started to wrap it around herself. As she did so, the water shot the electric pulses again rendering her weak. She screamed in pain.

"RANI!"

"NO! Don't touch them. Leave them on me. Whatever you do, do not take them off!"

"I can't! I can't see you suffer like this!"

"It'll be worse for me and you if I live. Just let me do this." She said as she clenched her teeth and then moaned in pain. "Make sure I am unresponsive before you leave me here. Don't tell anyone I am here, no matter how intimidating they seem. Or hide for a few days and then go back. Understand Yasuo?"

"Yes, sister." He replied sadly. He watched her lose more and more energy and get weaker and weaker. Eventually, within about five hours, she was completely unresponsive. He kissed her forehead and then covered her with a blanket of leaves, hoping to hide her.

Yasuo took the long way home and traveled to the outskirts of the Rukongai. He stayed there for two nights. He eventually arrived back to District 59 and went to the hut. He was there for an hour before a Shinigami wearing a white haori arrived on their street.

"I am Captain Kuchiki. I am looking for Tómasu Rani. Has anyone seen her?" He asked.

"Tómasu Yasuo just got back. He's been gone for a few days." A neighbor tattled on him. "Maybe he knows. It's that house right there."

Captain Kuchiki looked to where the gentleman was looking and walked over to it and stood in the doorway. He saw a teenage boy sitting towards the back wall.

"Are you Tómasu Yasuo?"

"Yes. My sister is not here. I joined her on a walk but she made me stay in the 80th District. She said if she didn't return in a few days to get me to come back here." He quickly answered. It was a lie he thought of to protect her during those few days away.

* * *

 **A/N: I have a new views record for yesterday - 122 (beat another day by 5 views). Thank you! That's just awesome! I also have two new followers (shoutouts below).**

 **So any thoughts on this chapter? Are you shocked? Anything? I am curious to know everyone's opinions...**

 **HaliconDrops : Thank you for the follow. That was a pleasant surprise in my inbox. I hope you are enjoying this story. Feel free to review too.**

 **YoukoFukul : Thanks for the follow as well! Always loving when people follow or favorite my story. Feel free to review also. Don't feel left out.**

 **Covergence-Eternal : I am so sorry to hear about your grandmother's passing. She's probably having fun where she is now, if she's that sort of person. =) I know what you mean about having deep roots with a family in a town/state. Mine is the same way on my mother's side, but it's like we're all connected in my town because of my Croatian heritage (my town was at one point 100% Croatian immigrants). I have to admit, I am jealous of you going to Scotland. I hope the trip isn't too unbearable. Thank you for giving me the heads up about you being away. I'll still post my usual schedule and will be anxiously anticipating your reviews when you return. You can just bulk it into one on the last chapter you read. I don't mind. =)**


	22. A Brother's Love

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

 **A Brother's Love**

Captain Kuchiki stood there, looking at Yasuo. His statement seemed more robotic than anything.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. We were taught by our parents to tell the truth. Nothing good comes from lying, captain." He answered and then looked up. "I think I heard her scream though." He added. Another statement he rehearsed.

"Do you know we've been looking for a few days for her?"

"She got here four days ago. We left the next day. I came back today. I didn't talk with anyone. So no, I did not know that. I hope she's not in trouble."

"That depends on what you can tell me."

"Captain! We still can't find her!"

"That's okay Lieutenant Abarai. I found her brother. He's finally returned. I want you to stay with him."

"Yes, sir." He answered as Kiyomi and Umeko caught up with them. "Miss Sasaki, Miss Kiyomi."

"K-Kiyomi? Why do I know that name?" Yasuo questioned as he stood up and walked outside. "KIYOMI!" He yelled running into her.

"My, Yasuo, how are you?" She asked as she tried to pry him off of her.

"Kiyomi," he whispered, "I want to talk to you privately."

"Okay. Hold on." She said and then turned to the lieutenant. "Um, Lieutenant Abarai?" He made a grumbling noise. "Would you mind it if I took him for a walk? Maybe I can talk to him since I've known him since he was three?"

"Go ahead. Stay with in a few streets."

"Yes, sir." She replied. "Let's go Yasuo."

The two walked a little before he spoke.

"I know where she is. She made me promise not to tell. It was awful."

"Yasuo, what happened?"

"She used her sword thing on herself, but it wasn't her sword. It changed into this whip thing."

"Yasuo?"

"Why did she do it? Is being a Shinigami that bad? Can you not just leave if you feel that you're not cut out for it?" He said with tears in his eyes. "I thought she was doing fine. Her letters. They never said anything."

"Letters?"

"Yes. She wrote me. It was weird when I got the first one. I was the only one here who got mail from the Gotei 13."

"Do you still have them?"

"Yes. In the hut."

"When we get back, I am going to need to have them."

"Okay. Will I get them back?"

"I will try my hardest to get them to you."

"Thank you." He replied as they continued to walk. "Where are we? Why is this place familiar?"

"Rani and I came here one day. This is the street where you used to live, with your, uh parents."

"Oh." He said and looked around. He turned to the left. "That was our house. I was in there when Rani was about to be swallowed by a Hollow. That is when a captain saved her-"

"You okay?"

"The captain that saved her. That was Captain Kuchiki, wasn't it? The one I just met today."

"Yes, I do believe it was, now that I think of it. I remember Rani mentioning it while in our last year of the academy. Did she tell you in her third year they advanced her to the sixth year so she graduated with me?"

"No, but that's great. Her power is great then, isn't it?" He asked as Captain Kuchiki arrived.

"So you ventured out of that house?"

"Captain, I am sorry. I took him out. I asked Lieutenant Abarai. I've known him since he was three."

He nodded.

"This is where I rescued your sister. I am sorry we couldn't save your parents, though." Yasuo swallowed the saliva that had formed in his mouth. "Your sister is very powerful."

"So you're hunting her?"

"No. We're not hunting her." Another captain answered. "I'm Captain Hitsugaya." He introduced as his lieutenant arrived beside him. "We're trying to find her before she does anything rash."

"You're still hunting her! You're evil!" He yelled and then pried his arms out of Kiyomi's and ran off.

"Yasuo!" She yelled starting to go after him.

"Let him go." Lieutenant Abarai said stopping her. "I know you don't want to, but he needs time."

"If he does know where she is, he'll come to his senses and come back and tell us."

"You people don't understand the bond between brother and sister, not if you're both from here!" Kiyomi exclaimed. "He will never squeal even if he does know something. He'll go and not come back, all to protect her."

"Kiyomi?"

"I am sorry Lieutenant Hinamori. They asked me to come here to help find Rani."

"It's okay. I went and talked with the Captain Commander. He's willing to ignore whatever has happened today if you find her." She said calmly and then turned to Captain Hitsugaya. "I am sorry, captain, for my irrational behavior earlier." She apologized. "I need to learn to stop being so attached to people." She added. "Kiyomi, I will see you back at the barracks." She stated and then started to shunpo away, but Captain Kuchiki caught up with her. "Captain Kuchiki!" She said startled.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, help us. Don't run away because of a little truth you said towards Hitsugaya."

"The Captain Commander has some stuff to discuss with me. I wanted to help, but he is the one who insisted on me going back after I informed you of that message. I am sorry." She said and continued on.

He let her leave before making his way back to the others.

"Now what? Do we wait?" Lieutenant Abarai asked.

Lieutenant Matsumoto started to walk in the direction Yasuo ran off in.

"Matsumoto?"

"Captain, this is serious. He may know where she is. What if he comes back and it's too late? What if he doesn't come back at all?"

"Do what you want." He said defeated.

She made her way to the 80th District and started to ask around regarding a few days prior. One couple remembered seeing Rani and directed Lieutenant Matsumoto to where she and her brother had gone. Near two trees was a pile of leaves that started to blow away revealing a body in a Shihakusho.

"OH NO! RANI!" She yelled as she ran over to her. Her Asauchi was still in the Zanpakuto form. "NO! NO! NO! RANI! Wake Up! Wake up. Please wake up!" She cried as she pulled out her phone and called Squad Four who made it there in record time.

"I am glad you were smart enough to follow me." Yasuo said as he came out from behind the trees. "It proves to me that someone cares enough about her and not their reputation as a Shinigami."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had hoped to do it earlier but I was extremely busy with an event where I work (we had a lot of kids coming in). So, what do you think? Let me know because I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Recovery

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

 **Recovery**

Squad Four came and brought Rani back to their barracks and put her in their intensive care department, where Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu worked diligently on her for a couple of hours.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Matsumoto caught up with the others, told them she found her and called Squad Four to help.

"Then I guess it's time to go back." Captain Hitsugaya replied. "Lieutenant, you should be there when Tómasu wakes up. I am going to talk to the Captain Commander."

"Yes sir." She replied and made her way to Squad Four where she ran into Lieutenant Kotetsu.

"She's not doing well, Rangiku. She's stable, but it will be a long time before she wakes up. This is worse than the last time. What is going on with her?"

"Last time was an accident as she was learning her Shikai. This time, I think she tried to kill herself."

"Oh, no. That's not good. Should we remove her Asauchi from the room?"

"No, just put it out of arms reach if possible."

"Will do. I'll get right on that. You should go back. If there are any changes, I'll come get you personally."

"Okay. Thank you."

Lieutenant Matsumoto left and headed back to the Squad Ten barracks.

Captain Hitsugaya made his way to the Squad One barracks where he was granted a meeting with the Captain Commander.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Hinamori has told me everything from her side. Are you here to tell me everything from yours regarding Tómasu Rani?"

"Yes sir." He answered. "But first, I think you should read something."

"Give it here."

Captain Hitsugaya walked over to him at his desk and handed him the letter Rani had written to him.

"Now explain."

"I finally talked with Tómasu about the letter and during the conversation I ended up telling her she could have two weeks off to finalize her decision on whether or not she would stay in Squad Ten or leave the Gotei 13 completely. I realize now that it was not my choice, but seeing the enjoyment in her face when she talked about what she did before going to the academy kind of broke my heart."

"Ah, so our ice captain does have a heart." The Captain Commander teased. "It may not have officially been your decision to give her that long of a leave for that reason, but I completely agree with you on it. You were well within your right to do so. I am not angry with you, but you must be mindful of your subordinates a little better from now on. This is the duty of all of my captains."

"Understood, sir."

"As far as her Shikai, has anyone witnessed it?"

"Possibly her brother, as far as we can tell, but he's not talking. He didn't tell us where she was."

"All right then. I will have someone go and get him."

"Ask Kiyomi from Squad Five, sir. She knows him the longest besides Tómasu."

"Will do. Thank you Captain Hitsugaya. That will be all."

He left and made his way slowly back to his squad. He paused outside the doors for Squad Four, debating on whether or not he should go in. He decided not to and kept on walking, where again he stopped outside of Squad Five when the doors open.

"Lieutenant Hinamori." He said partly shocked.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. I was going to see how Rani was, but it's fine."

"I am sorry for yelling at you before. I guess you were telling the truth that I did not want to hear and I took it out on you."

"It's okay Shir-Captain Hitsugaya." She caught herself again. She was trying to do better. "I was out of line, completely. I have my own problems to deal with and Rani was a nice distraction, however small it was."

"Your heart was in the right place. Mine is not because it's all ice."

"But I think Rani is thawing it. You care for her, more than you care to show. I can see it, and so can Rangiku."

"She's told you too?"

"She told a bunch of us how you had her spying on the poor girl in school. Really, captain? Was that really the best idea? It could have backfired on you."

"I know. I told her and apologized to her back when she said she wanted to be in my squad. I am now wishing she chose yours or the third. Maybe being under me isn't the best thing for her."

"That's up to you, but if you choose to transfer her to my squad, she would be more than welcome. And I know of another North District 59 person who would be happy to have her in Squad Five."

"I will think about it, Lieutenant Hinamori. Thank you for the talk." He said and then continued on.

Lieutenant Hinamori made her way back to Squad Four to check in on Rani. She also chose to sit down with her for a while to pass the time while she filled out some paperwork.

Yasuo was brought before the Captain Commander the next morning. He was questioned about Rani's Shikai. At first he didn't want to say anything, but eventually told the Captain Commander everything at the encouragement of Kiyomi and out of fear of the Captain Commander. Once he was finished Kiyomi brought him by to see his sister with the permission of the Captain Commander.

"Who is this, Miss Kiyomi?"

"This, Captain Unohana, is her brother, Yasuo."

"Well, young man. You may sit for a little while, but we'll be doing another healing round on her and you'll have to leave."

"I am okay with that." He replied.

Kiyomi left him in there alone with her while she watched from the door. About an hour later, he was brought back home.

A week after she was found unconscious she was moving around the Squad Four medical unit slowly has she regained her Reiatsu. Other than her required exercise, she mainly kept to herself in her room, refusing any and all visitors. There was only one person she allowed in her room when she was feeling better, and that was the Captain Commander, who had sent a letter requesting to visit.

"My dear Miss Tómasu," he started as he sat down next to her, "Although everyone here is proud of you for attaining Shikai at such a young age, you have caused quite a bit of trouble recently. I do hope you realize that."

"I do. I am sorry." She managed to spit out.

"You need to think about what you want to do. Captain Hitsugaya was honest when he said in those two weeks you could decide what you want to do: stay in the Gotei 13 or go back home. I know we have our rules and policies, but there are some rules that are made to be broken on occasion. So, I leave the choice up to you. Once you are healed, please come see me."

"Yes, sir." She answered as a tear came out of her left eye.

The Captain Commander left her room and Captain Unohana walked in to perform another healing session. Fifteen minutes later she finished.

"Anything I can get you?"

"Can you get me paper and pen and ink?"

"Sure, I'll get Isane to bring some to you."

"Thank you Captain Unohana."

"You're welcome, my dear."

* * *

 **A/N: With my last update I was 100% sure I'd break 1300 views, and I was right. I just broke 1400 this morning, actually. So, thank you very much! I gained another follower and two more 'favorites'. Thank you for that as well!**

 **Tari Luinwe: Thank you for the favorite. It means a lot. Feel free to review, or private message me, as well. I am interested in knowing your opinions and thoughts. **

**bangladesh3610: Thank you for the favorite and follow. I really appreciate it. Please let me know your thoughts or opinions via a review or private message if you don't want the whole web to see. **


	24. Changes

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

 **Changes**

The next morning a messenger from Squad Four arrived at the Squad Ten barracks delivering a message from Rani to the captain, who was in the office sitting at his desk.

"Thank you." The captain replied as he was handed it. "Who is it from?"

"Tómasu Rani, sir." The answer piqued Lieutenant Matsumoto's interest while she back to her old routine of drinking sake on the couch.

"I see. Thank you again."

The messenger left and Lieutenant Matsumoto sat up.

"What does it say?"

"I am working right now. I will read it when I am done with this report."

"That's no fun." She said as she took it off of his desk.

"Matsumoto! It's addressed to me. Not you." He scolded.

"Oh? Is it a love note captain? Is there something you want to tell me?" She teased.

"Yes there is. I hate it when you're drunk." He replied and went back to the report, which allowed her to open it. She didn't have it for very long before she put it back on his desk. "Anything of interest?"

"Just that she'll be discharged either tomorrow or the next day." She answered with a sigh and then went back to drinking. "When she is able to she said she will come see you to talk to you." The lieutenant added.

Captain Hitsugaya did not look at his lazy lieutenant, but he pick up the letter to confirm it. The message was plain and simple. He realized that she probably wanted to say everything in the letter but held back.

"I'll expect another letter from her to prepare myself." He said out loud.

"Now why on earth would you do that?"

"She doesn't like talking face to face. I know that much about her."

"She's shy and has a small crush on you. I can't believe you don't see it."

"You know I really hate it when you're drunk, Matsumoto." He said dismissing her last comments as he rolled his eyes.

The next day, Rani was discharged. Instead of heading to her squad, she made her way to Squad One to meet with the Captain Commander.

"I am glad to see you are recovered, Miss Tómasu. Have you thought about what I said?"

"Yes, sir. I have." She answered.

"And, what is it my child?" He asked as he put two pieces of paper in front of him.

"I want to stay in the Gotei 13."

"Good. I am pleased." He quickly replied, not realizing he possibly cut her off. "Was there something else?"

"Yes." She eventually answered nervously. "I do not think I should stay in Squad Ten under Captain Hitsugaya. I have been thinking about it, and thought maybe a change would be better."

"And do you have any idea which squad you would like to switch into?"

"Yes. Squad Six under Captain Kuchiki."

"Six? Really? And what made you decide that?"

"I think I need more discipline. I was thinking it might be better for me there. Captain Hitsugaya is strict, don't get me wrong, but he may be lacking in something."

The Captain Commander smiled.

"Very well then." He said as he stood up with two pieces of paper in his hands. "These are your transfer orders, signed by me."

"When did you-?"

"While we were talking my dear. I can do more than two things at once. This one is for Captain Hitsugaya. And this one is for Captain Kuchiki."

"Thank you Captain Yamamoto." She said as she took them.

"Cheer up, my child. There is no reason to be sad. Now, you are dismissed."

She thanked him again and then bowed before leaving. She rolled the two pieces of paper up while she made the trek back to Squad Ten. She occasionally waved at those who yelled hello to her or waved, but other than that she walked in silence.

It wasn't long before she was in Squad Ten and heading over to the captain's office. She quietly approached the door and gently knocked on it.

"Come in!" She heard the captain yell. She opened the door, walked in, and headed over to his desk. "Tómasu, I am glad to see that you are better." He said and then got a good look at her face. "What is it?" He asked as she handed him the paper. He took it puzzled and read it. "I see. Well, then, I am sad to see you leave."

She swallowed before speaking to him.

"I am sorry captain. I am glad you were my captain and put up with my antics, however I feel I am just not suited for Squad Ten."

"It is fine Tómasu. It was your decision. I am just glad you are doing better. You had everyone worried."

"I am sorry about that too."

"Hopefully I will see you around." He said after sensing how uncomfortable she was speaking with him.

She nodded and then headed out taking that as her cue to leave.

Rani, finally not able to hold it in, started to have tears fall down out of her eyes. She wiped them before heading to her now old room and grabbing the few belongings she had. She ran into Umeko and told her of the change before heading to the Squad Six barracks.

Rani stood outside the doors for a few minutes before making her way inside. She found her way to the captain's office and waited before she was led in by one of the lower seated officers.

"Ah, Miss Tómasu!" Lieutenant Abarai greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine lieutenant. Is Captain Kuchiki here? I was hoping to speak with him."

"No, he's not. He should be back soon though, if you don't mind waiting while I do my paperwork."

"I'll wait. I have no place else to go."

"Not even your own bed in Squad Ten? You've been in the Squad Four for a long time."

Rani let out a nervous laugh. She didn't have the heart to tell him about switching to Squad Six. She talked with him for about ten more minutes while he worked before the captain arrived.

"Miss Tómasu, how can I help you?" He asked as he made his way to his desk.

She quickly stood up and followed him.

"I have this for you Captain Kuchiki." She said as she pulled out the paper the Captain Commander gave her and handed it to him.

He quickly read it and then placed it down on his very neat desk and looked up at her.

"I run a very tight ship here."

"I know, sir. I am fine with that."

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir?" Lieutenant Abarai replied puzzled.

"Show Miss Tómasu to the ladies dormitories. Have seventh seat Okada find her a room."

"Yes, sir. Follow me Miss Tómasu." He replied half shocked and started walking out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Right, so I had Rani switch to Squad Six. Any thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Anyway, have a great day! I must get ready for a trip to IKEA (I've been meaning to go there for a couple of months now, so I have chosen today). I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	25. Shikai

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

 **Shikai**

Rani quickly followed Lieutenant Abarai after bowing to Captain Kuchiki.

"So, you're in our squad now? Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Why? Was it so bad with Captain Hitsugaya that you wanted to leave? Is he that bad of a captain?" Rani stopped walking. "What is it?"

"I know you're a lieutenant, but please forgive me when I say this – please don't talk like you know anything about me. Or when I was in Squad Ten. Or what it is like being under Captain Hitsugaya's command. I am trying to move on from there, starting fresh here."

"Sorry." He replied as she started to follow him again.

He introduced her to the Squad Ten Seventh Seat, Okada Yumiko, where she took over from there.

"So, welcome to Squad Six."

"Thank you Seventh –"

"Just call me Yumiko. I have always hated that 'Seventh Seat' stuff. Only do it while in the company of the captain, lieutenant, and other seated officers, whom I'll introduce you to."

"Okay, you can call me Rani then." She said with a smile. "Is Chiharu here?"

"Oh, you two know each other?"

"Yes. We graduated together from the academy."

"She's probably working at the moment." She answered. "You know what, let me see if she has a roommate. She may be solo right now, and if you'd want to room with her I can make it happen."

"That would be great, if it's possible." Rani replied with a smile.

The two made it to the end of the building with the office was. Yumiko went through the room assignment file to see if Chiharu was in a room with anyone.

"Ah! You're in luck! Her roommate moved in with someone else about a month ago. I can't remember that, but it's great news for you. Follow me."

Rani complied and followed her to the third floor.

"This is your room. I think she's commandeered the left side, so you can have the right side." Yumiko explained as the two walked in. "Now we have rules – they always have to be clean. The captain has us do random checks."

"Okay. No problem." Rani said as she looked around. "Do I have a desk?"

"Ask Chiharu. She may have moved it somewhere."

"Okay."

"Let me give you the grand tour of the barracks. It's set up slightly different than every other squad's."

Rani followed her around learning where everything was. After getting a meal, Rani headed back to the room to relax.

"Rani? Is that really you? Are you really in Squad Six now?" She was bombarded with questions when she walked in the room.

"Hi Chiharu!" Rani greeted as she was embraced in a hug. "Yes, it's me. Yes, I am in Squad Six now."

"We have to sit down right now and talk. I need to know why and how."

"So you want the whole story?"

"Yes, and don't leave out _any_ details." Chiharu said eagerly.

Rani smiled as she sat down as she started. An hour later Rani was done talking.

"So, Shikai?"

"Yes, I have mine. I am not great at it, but I have found out how to get it."

"Whatever you do, don't tell me. We're supposed to find out on our own. Captain Kuchiki is really adamant about that."

"I won't." Rani replied. "What's it like being in this squad?"

"It's not bad. We have our duties in the squad, and have scheduled training sessions throughout the grounds for the subjects. Captain Kuchiki wants us to keep at it so we don't get rusty."

"That's good. The same went for Squad Ten." Rani replied as there was a knock on their door.

"I'll get it. You're wrapped up in the blanket like a burrito." Chiharu said as she got up. When she opened the door another Squad Ten member greeted her with a letter for Rani. "Thank you Michio. I'll give it to her."

Chiharu handed Rani the envelope.

"It's from the captain." Rani said puzzled. "' _Tómasu, please come to my office at nine o'clock in the morning. We have business to discuss'_."

"That's his fancy way of saying he needs to give you your work duty and schedule for the practicing. It's not so bad."

"Well, if that's all it is, I'm okay with that." Rani said with a smile.

In the morning Rani got up with Chiharu, who walked with her to the captain's office.

"I hope you're not nervous."

"No, for some reason I can talk to him no problem. I just can't talk to Captain Hitsugaya. I get all hot and my hands sweat like I am nervous."

"Oh. My. God. I think I know why, but I'll talk to you later about it. I have to get to work before I get in trouble."

Rani smiled as her friend ran off. She then knocked on the captain's office door and opened it when directed to.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki." She greeted in a small bow.

"Miss Tómasu, have a seat. I'll be right with you." A few moments later he got up from his seat and walked over to her. "This," he said as he handed her a piece of paper, "Is the schedule you will need to follow, unless I direct you otherwise."

"Yes, sir." She replied as she glanced at it. "What does 'S.T.' stand for?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. How was your first night?"

"Oh, it was fine captain. I was roomed with Nakano Chiharu, whom I know from the academy."

"That's good." He said as he stood up. "Come with me. Keep up."

Rani stood up and followed him. She then realized he was about to shunpo somewhere and she kept up with him to the Squad Six practice grounds.

"Now, 'S.T.' stands for Shikai Training, which you will be doing here with either myself, Lieutenant Abarai, or Lieutenant Kuchiki if she can fill in." He explained as the latter two appeared. This also caused Rani's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Shikai training, captain?"

"Yes. Are you afraid?"

"No. Just surprised is all." Rani lied.

"So, let us see it."

This made Rani worried. She pulled out her Asauchi and let it transform into her katana Zanpakuto. She focused her energy before calling.

"Rush – Taki Nisshoku." Her zanpakuto transformed into the water whip.

"Now that's a different zanpakuto Shikai." Lieutenant Abarai commented.

"What does it do?" Lieutenant Kuchiki inquired.

"Emits electric pulses at the opponent." Rani answered as the captain approached her. "But I haven't figured out how to whip it so it doesn't attach itself to me and electrocute me."

"That is something we will work on first then." Lieutenant Kuchiki stated.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry. This chapter had a lot more dialogue in it than some/most of my other chapters, so it seems a little short. I am so pleased to have broken 1,600 views as of today at some point. This makes me very happy!**

 **JadenCage: Thank you for your review, story follow, story favorite and following me. It means a lot that you have read through all of my chapters and liked my story. I am sorry I didn't put Rani in Squad Two. I had a lot of choices, obviously. I had to think of where she would most fit in, and Six was my better option. I look forward to more reviews from you if you are willing.**

 **MidoriEmerald13 : Thank you for the review. I appreciate it. And sorry I didn't keep her in Squad Ten. I had that planned from when I was outlining my story...**


	26. Patrol

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

 **Patrol**

Rani's training was progressing well under the watchful eye of Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. She followed her schedule to the minute and made sure she did not upset the captain by being late to anything. After a month, he sent her with Chiharu to the Living World for a 48-hour patrol.

"I wonder how this is going to go."

"I am not worried."

"Yeah, because you have an awesome Shikai. I've got my Asauchi still. It's ridiculous."

"Chiharu, seriously? It's not that bad."

"So, I hear the captain has been praising you in front of some of the other captains, including Hitsugaya." She teased.

"I still can't believe you thought I was getting that way because I had a crush on him."

"Yeah, but even you got wide-eyed when I mentioned it. Like you were in disbelief."

"He was my captain. I admired him for his talent. He was a prodigy too, you know."

"And the fact that he looks the same age as us doesn't hurt. He is dreamy, even if he has stark white hair. It's his eyes that get me."

"CHIHARU!" Rani said in disbelief as she started to laugh and then suddenly stopped. She saw Kurosaki Karin.

"You should go and talk to her. Tell her a quick summary of what happened to you."

"You're right. I'll be back."

"Besides, maybe she knows where we can stay."

"Crap! I'll go get my Gigai from Urahara first. Maybe she can take me to see her brother."

Chiharu laughed as her friend bolted away. Rani swung by Urahara's shop to pick up her Gigai. She did not stay long though before making her way back to where Karin was.

"KARIN!" She yelled as she made her way over to her.

"Rani? Is that really you? It's been so long."

"Sorry. I have a lot to tell you. Know some place we can sit?"

"Sure. Come to my house." Karin said with a grin.

Rani followed her and eventually started to tell her about what she did, how she got injured, and how she wasn't under Captain Hitsugaya's command anymore.

"Seriously? Wow. That sucks though. I lost my 'in' to him."

"Sorry. It happened fast, and I was completely stupid."

"What happens to a Shinigami who commits suicide?"

"I have no idea. I may have been the first to try." Rani joked as someone came through the front door.

"ICHIGO! We have a guest so please be nice." Yuzu commented as she cooked their dinner.

Ichigo walked in and stopped in his tracks.

"Hi Tómasu." He eventually greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Work." She replied. "And I thought I told Karin to tell you my name."

"She did. Your last name was the first thing to pop into my head." He admitted as he sat down. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know, almost dead, revived, changed squads."

"Changed? You switched? Why?"

"A lot of inner turmoil. But I am in Squad Six now with Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai."

"Oh, so Byakuya and Renji – are they happy about it?"

"I would like to think so, and your manners are still atrocious."

"Are you staying for dinner, Rani?" Yuzu asked. "We have plenty."

"Oh, well, I wasn't planning on it. I have somewhere to be. Thanks, but I'll have to decline."

"That's okay. Come and visit again!"

"Sure thing." Rani said as she got up. "I don't know when that will be though. I am only here for two days."

Karin walked her to the door and out.

Rani brought her Gigai back to Urahara's shop and then went back on patrol.

"Any reports?"

"Nope. Not yet. This might be a boring patrol."

"I'm counting on it." Rani joked. "I could use a relaxing day after my intense training session yesterday with the lieutenant."

"What did he do?"

"In Shikai training? He used his on me. Not fun, or nice."

"But that's how you're supposed to get better, right?"

"Yes, and I have now that I can control the whip."

"What about Lieutenant Kuchiki?"

"She's awesome. She doesn't like to go one on one with me if she can help it. I know her routine, so I am getting better at beating her."

"I heard she achieved Bankai."

"She did. She won't show anyone yet. I don't know if I want to see it."

The girls continued to talk to pass the time. When their two days were over they headed back to the Senkaimon and returned to the Soul Society and gave their bland report to the captain. Chiharu was excused, but Rani was asked to stay for a moment.

"Shikai training in two hours, Tómasu."

"Yes, sir."

"Today, you will be training with me."

She nodded and then left the room. She caught up with Chiharu.

"The captain is doing the training with me today. Should I be worried?"

"Maybe?" Chiharu replied unsure. "How long?"

"I have two hours."

"I'd say go to the field and get your head in the game, but that's just me." She teased. "But let's get some food first."

Rani smiled and let out a small laugh. The two made their way to a restaurant outside of the Squad Six barracks, where they saw Captain Hitsugaya having a meal with Lieutenant Hinamori.

"Well, it's nice to see Captain Hitsugaya out and about." Chiharu commented. "Jealous he's eating with Lieutenant Hinamori?"

"Seriously Chiharu? I told you I do not have a crush on him."

"You just won't admit it. But, did Lieutenant Hinamori change her hairstyle? Usually isn't it in a bun?"

"She did. She cut it. It looks good on her." Rani replied realizing Chiharu was right.

"I wonder if I should do that? My hair is obnoxiously long."

"You don't have the face for that style." Rani teased as the waiter came.

After their meal, Rani headed to the practice field to see if it was in use. Luckily for her, it wasn't and she found a place in the middle to perform Jinzen.

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to post this yesterday to get you all through the mid-week hump, but I was busy with work stuff and not able to use my laptop. So, a Thursday night offering instead. I think I am going to have to edit the story description soon...and you peeps will see why in a few chapters. And the next chapter is interesting. I can already tell you that.**

 **OTrizy : Thank you for the story favorite and follow, as well as following me. I really appreciate it. Thank you for the positive vibes too. It means a lot.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: WELCOME BACK! Getting your first review today for chapter 22 was a nice surprise, and the individual ones following as well. 300 people is a lot of people in my opinion. My mom *might* get that many at hers. Many of the Croatian families have either left or have passed on so there aren't that many left in town...I forgot about your suggestion for the sunglasses. Dabnabit! I'll have to add it into one of my chapters much later than this one (actually maybe in the early 50s). I have no idea if I modeled her after someone...that's an interesting question. As far as some of her personality, I guess you can say she's slightly like me. I still can't get over the 'martyr complex' comment - that's a great realization about her. In a way she does have one. Anyway, glad you are back. Can't wait to see/read your next review. **


	27. Captain Kuchiki

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

 **Captain Kuchiki**

Rani laid her Asauchi on her lap and it quickly transformed into the katana as she started to focus her energy and meditate.

" _It's been a while, Rani_."

"I know. I am sorry Taki Nisshoku. A lot has been happening."

" _I am aware. You tried to end your life just to get away from the Gotei 13. I heard your apologetic thought as you did so_."

"Are you mad?"

" _No. You had your reasons why. You were protecting your family the only way you thought you could_."

"I am glad you aren't mad at me."

" _And I am glad you are still alive and training better than ever with me. I am enjoying going up against Zabimaru and Sode no Shirayuki_."

"I am glad you are enjoying that. Today you are going against Senbonzakura"

" _Really? That will be interesting. I really want to go up against Hyorinmaru, though_."

"Captain Hitsugaya's zanpakuto? Really?"

" _Yes, it would be fun. Ice against water, but you aren't ready for that yet. I want to go up against his Bankai_."

"I am definitely not ready for that."

" _I am glad you are aware of that, Rani. Are you okay_?"

"I was thinking about something."

" _Oh_?"

"Wasn't I supposed to battle you to find out your name? To prove I was worthy?"

" _Technically, yes. However, I knew you were worthy before you even learned about Jinzen. You were determined and stubborn_."

"And that was the basis on just giving me your name?"

" _Yes. I won't let it be that easy for when the time comes for Bankai, however_."

"I understand, and I am glad about that."

" _Now, Senbonzakura, huh? So Captain Kuchiki is training today_?"

"Yes. He told me not too long ago."

" _This may be an interesting fight_."

"How am I supposed to fight him without getting seriously injured? When he scatters Senbonzakura, it's crazy."

" _We can do it. It will take some practice, but we can do it_."

"In one day?"

" _No. Even though you have become stronger, we won't be able to do it just yet_."

"Okay."

Rani slowly came out of her meditation and focused on the figure that was standing before her.

"Captain Kuchiki." She said startled after her sight became normal.

"Hello, Tómasu. I am surprised you are this early here." He commented as she stood up and bowed.

"I had nothing better to do. And I find it peaceful here, even though it's a practice field."

He nodded as he pulled out his blade and placed it in front of his face. Rani's eyes got wide.

"No way! He's not going to jump right in, is he?" she asked herself as she quickly backed away.

"Scatter – Senbonzakura."

Rani did not have time to think. She quickly used the Hoho technique Utsusemi to create an image of herself before appearing behind her captain and taking out her blade.

"Rush – Taki Nisshoku." She commanded having her zanpakuto transform into the whip. She pulled her arm back and pushed it forward flicking her wrist to try and stop her captain.

Captain Byakuya was stunned at her quick thinking, but expected something of the nature. He used his knowledge in Kido to create a Bakudo 39 Arc shield so that he would block her attack.

"Not bad, but you are going to have to do better."

Rani gulped as she brought back her whip.

"I thought I had you." She replied then formed a smirk on her face.

"Don't think. Just attack. If you spend too much time thinking of scenarios, you will be defeated in battle."

As he was lecturing her, she was still smirking since she was carefully chanting the spell for Bakudo 61 somewhat quietly. Suddenly, he was held in place, immobile, by the six, wide beams of light. She then flung her whip again and got a hold of his right wrist, or so she thought.

"Remember that I know Kido and Hoho too." He suddenly said from behind.

She suddenly turned around realizing he had just used the same technique. He was about to strike her with his blade, but her quick thinking blocked him.

Rani could not think of a way to defeat him. He was a captain after all, but there had to be a way. She hoped he wouldn't completely injure her before calling it quits. She then looked at her surroundings. She could see some of the squad lining up to watch.

" _Damn. We have an audience_." She thought to herself and then looked at him.

"I see them too. They'll get theirs in a minute."

Rani quietly laughed as a smile formed on her face.

" _That's right, they should be working_." She thought to herself as he was bringing his blade in front of his face again.

Rani wasn't completely quick enough to dodge Senbonzakura. She was able to, however, put up a Bakudo 39 Arc Shield to protect her just a little bit.

"Damn!" She said as she fell to the ground. She quickly sat up to assess her damage. A few wounds on her arms, and a small one on her cheek. "God I hate the sight of blood." She mumbled.

Captain Kuchiki walked over to her as he placed Senbonzakura in its sheath. He outstretched his hand and she took it as she stood up.

"Ow." She said as she put pressure on her right ankle. She looked at it and cringed.

"I'll help you get to the Squad Four Barracks." The captain said, feeling guilty.

"No need, Captain Kuchiki." He turned around startled at the sight of seeing Captain Unohana before him. "I trust you didn't mean to let this fight get this far." She said calmly walking past him and getting to Rani, whom she motioned to sit back down.

"No."

"Captain, it's fine. Really. This is what Shikai training with you is, isn't it?" Rani rhetorically asked him as Captain Unohana quickly treated her. "I bet you're sick of seeing me." She partly jokingly asked the Squad Four captain.

"At least I am treating you in your squad barracks and you are conscious." She replied as she wrapped Rani's ankle in gauze. "The blood has stopped, but she is to be on extreme light duty since it might open up again. Am I understood?" The two nodded in agreement.

After Captain Unohana left, he helped Rani up again, and to her dorm, but not before sending a Hado 33 towards the gawking Shinigami.

* * *

 **A/N: I hate it when my laptop goes berserk! I had a nice message all set up but wasn't able to save it...anyway, I meant to post this chapter yesterday, so you *might* get chapter 28 later this evening (well evening for me) after I get home from work. I had to end this one on a funny note - I don't know why, but I just did.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Have you caught up on your rest from your trip? I hope so. I usually need a few days to recover from any vacation I take. I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter.**


	28. Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

 **Unexpected Surprise**

A week later, once Rani was moving around better with no limping, Captain Kuchiki called her to his office. Once she arrived she knocked on the door and opened it when told to do so.

"You wanted to see me, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, how are you getting around now?"

"Much better. I have a follow up with Captain Unohana in an hour."

"Okay, before you head over there, can you run an errand for me?"

"Yes, sir."

He got up from his desk and handed her three sheets of paper.

"I need these signed by the captains of Squad Four, Five and Ten."

"Right on it, Captain Kuchiki." She quickly answered and then left his office clutching the papers and letting out a sigh. " _Ten? Seriously Captain_?" She thought to herself as she made her way next door to Squad Five first. She was quickly let in and she made her way to Lieutenant Hinamori's office.

"Hello Rani! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well." She said with a smile. "Captain Kuchiki needed me to bring this here and have you sign it." She said as she handed her the paper for Squad Five and sat down.

"Right to business, then, huh? No time to talk?"

"Ugh! That's why I came to you first. I have to go to Squad Ten as well."

"You sound so upset about that."

"Not upset. Confused. I have no idea what to say to anyone when I get there."

"Just that you have something that has to be signed immediately by Shiro." The lieutenant answered. "Unless you still can't talk to him."

"I don't know. Kiyomi, Chiharu, and Umeko all think I have a crush on him."

"Sweetie, if you ever asked Rangiku, she would say the same thing, but she would also tell you that he has feelings for you too – as would I."

"Wait - what?" Rani asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me." She replied with a grin.

"Well, that's just great."

"You can even ask the Captain Commander, Rani. Even he thinks it."

"Even better." She replied as she took the paper from the lieutenant. "I had better get this over with." She said as she got up and headed out the door. "I'll see you around lieutenant!"

Rani made her way to the Squad Ten barracks and after she was let inside, made the seemingly long trek to the captain's office. She hesitantly knocked on the door and heard someone walk into a piece of furniture, scream in pain, and then say, "come in." Rani took a deep breath so that she wouldn't laugh and opened the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya, is everything all right?" She inquired concerned. His back was to her as he was going through some files. She noticed he had gotten slightly slimmer, and grew a little as well.

"Tómasu! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised as he turned around at the sound of her voice.

"I have a paper from Captain Kuchiki that needs to be signed by you." She answered, now being able to notice his face, which looked like it had aged a few years.

"Oh. Okay. Give it here." He said as he stuck in his hand out and continued to look through the files. He eventually gave up and went to sign the paper before he forgot and handed it back to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya. Have a good day." She said before starting to head out the door.

"Wait, Tómasu, please." He pleaded causing her to stop and turn back around.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"How - How are you doing?" He stammered.

"I am doing well. I've been training with Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki, as well as Captain Kuchiki, with my Shikai."

"Are you happier now?" He sadly asked her looking right into her eyes.

"Yes." She replied softly and then looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, dear, is that the time? I am sorry captain, but I need to head to Squad Four before I miss Captain Unohana." She stated. "Have a great day, Captain Hitsugaya." She added and then headed to the door, but he walked after her and grabbed her by the forearm. "Captain?" She asked as she turned around and was face to face with him. Suddenly her heart started to pound and her face started to feel flushed.

He gently pulled her closer, and without the slightest bit of hesitation, he cupped her face and kissed her. She didn't move during the kiss due to being in shock. Nor did she move when he pulled away, but she flickered her eyes.

"I – I'm sorry. That was out of line." He quickly stated and then turned around. "You had better get to Captain Unohana."

She swallowed and quietly left the room, still in shock. Although she wanted to run to Lieutenant Hinamori, or any of the girls, she instead ran to Squad Four for her check up and to get the document signed by Captain Unohana. As soon as she was finished, she made her way back to Squad Six and Captain Kuchiki's office.

"Excuse me captain. I have those documents."

Captain Kuchiki looked up and nodded. Rani walked over to his desk and handed him the papers. She was about to excuse herself, but Captain Kuchiki stopped her.

"All is well per Captain Unohana?"

"Yes sir. She said I have healed completely. Normal duty can resume tomorrow."

"Thank you. You may go." She bowed and made her way outside his office.

Rani then made her way back to Squad Five.

"Lieutenant Hinamori!" She said loudly as she ran up the stairs and into the office.

"Hi again Rani. What's up?" She asked astonished.

"Um, well, boy do I need a drink and a nice long talk." Rani answered as she sat down.

"Why?" She asked with a small laugh.

"He kissed me. He freaking kissed me." She exclaimed as she hid her face in her hands.

"Who did? I'm confused."

"Captain Hitsugaya. He kissed me. I went in, gave him the letter, and after a few short questions from him about how I was doing, I started to leave. He stopped me. And he kissed me."

"Oh my! Shiro!" Lieutenant Hinamori stated, realizing he was standing in the open door.

"And I would do it again." He said loudly causing Rani to tense up and look at the lieutenant.

"He's here?" She mouthed to her, receiving a small nod.

"Come on in, Captain Hitsugaya." Lieutenant Hinamori stated as she motioned for him to do so.

"If you two are busy, I can come back."

"It's okay, captain. I am finished here." Rani said nervously. "I think I will just go back to my squad now." She got up and quickly exited the Squad Five captain's office and ran out the door with her face beet red.

Once she was sure she was gone, Lieutenant Hinamori stared at Captain Hitsugaya as he made his way to the couch and sat down.

"Really? You kissed her Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yeah. I did." He answered. "Can you do me a favor and NOT tell Matsumoto, please? I'll never hear the end of it from her."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah...so...I decided to have Rani as an actual "love" interest for Captain Hitsugaya. I know there are a lot of Bleach fans who ship Momo and him, but this is my story...I can do what I want. If I lose 'fans' for this, oh well! But hey I reached a new view count yesterday (141), which is the highest so far for one day. Thank you for that. And I meant to post this yesterday but got side tracked by a new anime - Charlotte. Have I made a big mistake starting to watch another new anime or what?**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I am glad you liked the fight scene, as well as the ending. I don't know if it is something that Captain Kuchiki would do, but I made him. I am interested in reading your thoughts on this chapter...**


	29. Dinner With Friends

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

 **Dinner With Friends**

When Rani arrived back in her room, Chiharu greeted her.

"What happened? Why is your face pale?"

"You are not going to believe this, but I need to go out with you, Kiyomi and Umeko."

"Okay, I'll go get Kiyomi and you can get Umeko."

"No. You get Umeko. I can't go back into Squad Ten right now. You'll find out why at dinner."

"Okay." Chiharu agreed.

The girls split up and while Rani got Kiyomi from Squad Five, Chiharu went and got Umeko from Squad Ten. The four girls met at a restaurant.

"So, what the heck is the news?" Kiyomi asked after the waiter took their order.

"Know how you three always tease me about having a crush on Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yeah?" The three questioned.

"Well, apparently, according to Lieutenants Hinamori and Matsumoto, he likes me too."

"Seriously? That's fantastic!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"No, that's not the main news I have to tell you. You didn't let me finish."

"What? What's the news?" Umeko asked.

"Captain Kuchiki had me run an errand for him today before I had my follow-up at Squad Four. There were papers he needed Lieutenant Hinamori's and Captain Hitsugaya's signature on, as well as Captain Unohana. So I went to Squad Five first, and then after talking to the lieutenant, I went to Squad Ten. I was going to be all 'normal', or at least I hoped I would be, and just get the signature. It was going great until he asked me to stay and asked me about how I was doing and if I was happy."

"Wait – he asked that? That's strange." Umeko commented but was hushed by the other two.

"Yes, he did. Now I answered the questions. Yes I was fine. Yes I was happy. Once I noticed the time, I excused myself, but he stopped me. He got uncomfortably close." She said then paused for dramatic effect. "And before I knew it, he kissed me."

"WHAT!" The three girls yelled in shock disrupting the other restaurant goers.

"He kissed you?" Kiyomi asked quietly. "No way! What did you do?"

"Nothing really. I was in shock. He must have realized it because he quickly apologized and said I should go. I think he was embarrassed just as I was."

"But you didn't fight him to get him off of you?"

"It wasn't a long enough kiss, but it wasn't a kiss on the cheek either." Rani replied. "So I leave to go to Squad Four, get checked out by Captain Unohana, get the paper signed and then bring them back to Captain Kuchiki. After a brief report about when I can go back to work, I hurried off to talk with Lieutenant Hinamori again. As I was sitting there facing away from the door, and telling her what happened, he shows up and says that he would do it again. I was embarrassed and quickly left."

"Then you came to our room?" Chiharu asked.

"Yes. Help. Please. What the heck am I supposed to do? A captain kissed me. My former captain kissed me. I have never delved into the realm of dating, nor did I plan to. I am so confused right now."

"Talk with him. Find out his intentions." Umeko replied. "It's different for you because of the history you have in Squad Ten, Rani, but also because it is obvious you have feelings for him as well, right?"

"I don't know." She said with a sigh as the bells on the door to the restaurant chimed. Rani didn't have to turn around to see who it was due to the girls' gasps. She sunk into the chair. "Don't say a word." She said quiet enough for the girls to hear.

"You really should talk to him though." Kiyomi commented quietly as the Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori walked by, the latter getting close enough to rub her shoulder and slip her a small letter. "What's it say?"

Rani opened the letter and read it first before summarizing it.

"It says that she talked to him about it after I left. He was embarrassed too, but he says he would still do it again if he had the chance." She said and then paused. "Maybe I shouldn't go talk to him privately."

The three girls smiled.

"You will go and you will talk to him in private." Kiyomi ordered. "He likes you and you like him. So just start dating."

Rani glared at her friend as she took a sip of her water causing the other two to start laughing.

"It's really not funny. I did so well earlier before he did that when talking to him. I wasn't nervous. I was very businesslike. He threw that kissing wrench in there and screwed it all up."

The girls continued their meal and eventually left. When Chiharu and Rani made it back to their room, there was a note tacked to the door addressed to Rani.

"Who is it from?"

"Captain Hitsugaya." Rani answered softly as she rubbed her thumb over his name on the cover. "The question is do I even want to read it?"

"If you don't, I'll open the darn thing and read it out loud."

"Uh, no, I'll read it then. I'll be in in a few minutes." She said as she started to open it.

" _Dear Tómasu Rani,_

 _First let me say that I do not regret my actions from earlier. I wanted to do that for a long time, and I am glad I finally have._

 _I believe I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you at your entrance exam. However, there is something you should know that I haven't told you yet. I have experienced your power before that, but just by a few days. I do not know if it was your spiritual pressure awakening, or if you did it on purpose, but it was strong enough that both Lieutenant Matsumoto and I felt it in the office._

 _When I had asked about my letter, I was worried that I was not there to receive it and you held onto it. I was relieved when you told me in person that you wanted to be under my command. I was happy. I could be closer to you, and that's why I gave you an office type job. I wanted you to be familiar with the paperwork I have as a captain, so that if the time came that you were given a seat, you wouldn't be overwhelmed._

 _When you wrote me that letter about your Shikai achievement I was both shocked at the lie and impressed you attempted it on your own. I was scared when Sasaki found you unresponsive. Scared of losing you. It was even worse when you tried to commit suicide during your leave. I did not think you were afraid of the Gotei 13, but Lieutenant Hinamori told us otherwise along with a few choice words for myself._

 _I couldn't stand to see you lying in a hospital bed again, so I never attempted to visit you while you were in there. I did, however, have to have a lengthy talk with the Captain-Commander on a few occasions regarding you, and the actions I should have taken instead._

 _When you chose to leave my command, I was deeply saddened, but I knew you made the right choice for you. I am still not sure why you even chose Squad Ten to begin with, especially since I scared you from day one, according to Lieutenant Matsumoto. I am happy to see that you are doing well, and that your training is also progressing nicely. I can't say that I am not jealous, but you are where you need to be._

 _Lieutenant Matsumoto's constant teasing about me liking you in "that" way finally got to me. I had to admit it to myself before I did anything. Lieutenant Hinamori has been a great person for us both to confide in, although I could always talk to her, talking to her about you and my feelings was harder than I anticipated. She had mentioned that maybe you were thawing my otherwise frozen heart, but I shrugged the idea off until now._

 _I don't know where this will lead, but I would like to talk this out. I was only half serious when I said that I would kiss you again if the opportunity arose. I would only do it again if I had your permission. Please come see me at your convenience._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro_."

* * *

 **A/N: Woke up almost 2,100 views (2 shy), so that was a nice surprise...and this wasn't my best chapter, but the letter I felt had to be written.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. I just couldn't NOT include him, since he's a part of the Gotei 13, right? What do you like about Captain Kuchiki?**

 **bleach otaku: I know you sent a review on Chapter 3, but I am too lazy to figure out which chapter you are on now, so I am thanking you on this chapter. I am really glad you are enjoying my story. It means a lot.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I live for the element of surprise. I can't remember now if I had planned that way in advance or if it was a spur of the moment. It wasn't until episode 6 of Charlotte where I realized why everyone posting on tumblr about it had said what they did. Do I regret watching it? Nope. I can use it for inspiration, maybe. Or if I dive into it, and start to read the manga, maybe I will write a fanfic about it (or Akagami no Shirayukihime as well - or a crossover - haha). Have a great day! Can't wait to read your review on this chapter!**


	30. Affairs of the Heart - Part One

**Chapter Thirty:**

 **Affairs of the Heart – Part One**

The following morning Rani had resumed her normal workload in Squad Six, but Captain Kuchiki wanted her to resume her Shikai training as an added session that afternoon. She made her way over to the practice grounds and met up with Lieutenant Kuchiki.

"Hello Lieutenant." She greeted solemnly.

"Are you okay Tómasu? You seem down." She asked after realizing Rani wasn't her usual self.

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to skip today? I can put us down as a Jinzen day."

"Nah. I've been wanting to spar with you after being off for a week."

"Do you want me to take it easy on you?"

"Maybe at the start, if possible."

The lieutenant smiled. The two started to spar solely with their katanas before moving onto their Shikais. After two hours, Lieutenant Kuchiki called it a day.

"You sure, lieutenant?"

"Yes, you did great. I don't want to push you too hard. This is only your first day back in a matter of speaking."

"Thank you."

"Now, have a good afternoon. I have to get back to Squad Thirteen."

Rani made her way to the captain's office and waited outside to speak with the captain as he was having a meeting. Once cleared to go in, she did.

"How did it go?" Captain Kuchiki asked as he was signing papers.

"It went fine. Lieutenant Kuchiki decided to take it slow throughout the session and progress to Shikai."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No, sir. Nothing out of the usual."

He nodded and then dismissed her.

"Captain?"

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"Is it me or is something not right about Tómasu? She doesn't seem to be herself."

"If she has anything going on personally, I am not one to stick my nose in. However, if you are that curious, by all means go ahead and ask her. If you feel it's worthy of reporting back to me, then do so." The captain replied as he was diligently working on paperwork.

Put in his place in the captain's own way of saying "shut up and get back to work", Lieutenant Abarai continued on his work load before calling it a day. When he left, while walking on the grounds, he saw into Rani.

"Hey Tómasu! Wait up!" He called.

"Oh, hi. Lieutenant Abarai. How can I help you?"

"Man, are you okay? You don't seem yourself at all." He said then paused. "I know. Join me for dinner, okay?"

Rani agreed and followed him. They were seated in a private room so they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone coming in.

"Now, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Why are you and Lieutenant Kuchiki so concerned about if I am okay or not?"

"You aren't your usual self this morning. Did something happen last night? You can talk to me, you know."

"I just have a lot going on. I'll be fine, but can you do me a favor and make sure I have something to do everyday. Free time with me is, well, unwelcome at the moment."

"Free time? You want more work?"

"Yes, if possible."

"I'll talk to the captain. Would you want a patrol in the Living World? I think we have a block coming up. I can put you down for a week or so."

"That would be nice. It's been a while since I had a long assignment over there. The last I had was two days."

"Okay, I know he was planning on working on the assignments tomorrow. I'll mention it to him and then let you know."

"Thank you lieutenant." Rani said with a smile. "Maybe if I distance myself from him, it would be better." She thought to herself.

After a surprisingly enjoyable dinner with her lieutenant, Rani made her way over to her room and got comfy on her bed.

"Long day?" Chiharu inquired as she sat next to her.

"Yes, but kind of worth it." Rani answered. "And I just had dinner with our lieutenant."

"A date?"

"No, nothing like that. He just wanted to talk." She said as she sat up. "Am I not my usual happy self?"

"You did seem to be a bit down today, but it's because of that letter isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's partly the reason. I mean he confessed to me in that letter."

"Rani, he confessed to you when he kissed you." She teased. "What are you going to do now?"

"With any luck, I'll be in the Living World. Lieutenant Abarai said Squad Six has a month to fill down there. He's going to approach Captain Kuchiki to see if I can be placed there. I might need a change of scenery."

"You just want to avoid and postpone the inevitable regarding Captain Hitsugaya."

"That too." Rani agreed. "I just can't worry about dating anyone right now, especially a captain. My heart and my head aren't agreeing on anything right now."

"That's why you're in the state that you're in. Let's think back to what Lieutenants Abarai and Hinamori said to you when you were deciding which squad to go into: didn't they both say 'follow your heart'?"

"Yes, they did."

"And did you?"

"I guess I did, and I found it wasn't the right choice. Look at all the bad I have done in Squad Ten."

"That's because, deep down, you knew you liked Captain Hitsugaya that way, and you followed your heart to him because you wanted to be closer to him."

"And what an infatuation that has become. He, in turn, apparently liked me too and I caused him all sorts of pain. I mean, seriously – I tried to kill myself. I am more trouble than I am worth."

"No, like you said – your head and heart aren't agreeing."

"But I think I can finally decide on something."

"What's that?" Chiharu asked her attention piqued.

"I have come to realize that it may have just been a crush on a person of celebrity standing. I am not worthy of having a relationship like that with a man like him. I am going to have to turn his affections down."

"But, Rani, then you won't be happy."

"I am going to have to sacrifice my happiness with regards to that part of my heart. I'm closing it off."

"You know if you do that you will never be able to look at Captain Hitsugaya again without feeling guilty."

"I already can't look at him without feeling guilty with all the trouble I caused him, even if he says he forgives me."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Friday everyone! So, if there's a part one, there's obviously a part two. And, actually, there are four parts to this 'Affairs of the Heart' scenario. In reality, I couldn't come up with witty chapter titles, so I left it with the four parts. Stay tuned since I will be adding a chapter a day this weekend, roughly around the same time I hope (early).**

 **Maliksteele19: Thank you for adding this story to your favorites, and me as an author. **

**Convergence-Eternal:** **I don't think I have ever been shy...have I? Worried maybe that no one was liking my fanfictions, but obviously I was wrong on that end. Or maybe it's now getting "good" enough as far as the plot line goes...I finally remembered to edit one of the chapters regarding those sunglasses...and by the way, my Spaceballs reference isn't until somewhere in the late 40s (that's the only hint I am giving you right now). And I did not hang out with the "cool" kids at school. I was, rather unwillingly, a band geek. I may have to do a Charlotte and Akagami no Shirayukihime crossover now...maybe I'll start drafting since I am stuck with this story at the moment (in my writing although chapter additions won't be a problem for the time being)...**


	31. Affairs of the Heart - Part Two

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

 **Affairs Of The Heart – Part Two**

Lieutenant Abarai kept his word the next day. While Captain Kuchiki was figuring out which of his soldiers to send to the Living World, he paid attention to when Captain Kuchiki hinted for assistance.

"Captain, are you having difficulty deciding?"

"Yes, slightly. I have one more week slot to fill."

"May I suggest Tómasu?"

Captain Kuchiki looked up from his desk at his second in command with a curious expression.

"Why?"

"Honestly, captain, she asked me if it would be possible. I had mentioned that we would be coming up with our month assignments."

"So she wants to go? That is fine. Then my paperwork is done. Would you mind bringing this copy to the Captain Commander and the other one place in the common room once he approves?"

"No problem, sir." Lieutenant Abarai replied with a small grin.

"How was she?" He calmly asked as the lieutenant took the papers.

"She seemed fine, except for something bugging at her. I didn't pry." He answered and then left the room.

After dropping off the Captain Commander's copy for approval and records, Lieutenant Abarai made his way back to his squad and hung the assignment on the wall. He then found Rani and told her when she would be going, which was in a few days time.

"Really? He went for it?"

"Yes. I had no doubt that he would, especially when he was so frustrated with trying to figure it out."

"Thank you very much, lieutenant!" Rani exclaimed. She would have given him a hug, but that would be out of line.

"We miss that around here, you know."

"I'm sorry. Miss what exactly?"

"Your smile. Have a great day, Tómasu. See you tomorrow for training."

"Yes, sir." She said and then went on her way back to work.

Rani was successful at keeping herself busy and out of sight from anyone from Squad Ten over the next few days. When the time came she made her way to the Senkaimon and headed to the Living World. Her first order of business was hitting Urahara's shop to see if she could stay there when she needed to sleep. Thankfully he agreed. She then immediately went on patrol.

 **~~Back in the Soul Society, Two Days Later~~**

Lieutenants Matsumoto, Abarai, and Kuchiki, and Hinamori were eating dinner enjoying each other's company in their usual hangout.

"So, Momo, what is going on with you and Captain Hitsugaya? Everyone keeps saying you two are dating."

"No, we're not." She replied softly. "He likes someone else." She added then stopped herself.

"Well, we all knew that – and who." Lieutenant Matsumoto added. "I mean, even I've told him he likes the girl and she liked him. And what does he do? Lets her switch squads. He's miserable now." She stated and then chugged her sake in front of her.

"Oh, you didn't hear Rangiku? He kissed her and wrote her a rather lengthy confession about everything. He gave it to her about a week ago."

"Wait? Who are you two talking about?" Lieutenant Abarai questioned.

"Yeah, really? Who?" Lieutenant Kuchiki asked.

"Tómasu Rani." The two answered.

"Momo, he really kissed her?" Lieutenant Matsumoto inquired shocked. "Where was I?"

"Apparently not in the office." The Squad Five lieutenant answered as she looked up. "Why, hello Miss Nakano. Would you like to join us?" She asked as Chiharu walked by.

"No, thank you Lieutenant Hinamori. I am looking for Kiyomi and Umeko."

"As far as we know, they aren't here yet." Lieutenant Matsumoto replied. "But while you are waiting," She added then pulled Chiharu down next to her and Lieutenant Kuchiki, "Stay with us. Join the fun!"

"Sorry, Nakano. She's a bit drunk." Lieutenant Abarai stated. "Rangiku, I would appreciate it if you didn't manhandle my squad members."

"Sorry Renji. But I had to. After all, she's now our informant on the matter of Miss Tómasu."

"Rani? What do you want to know?" Chiharu asked confused.

"Well, as seeing as you're one of her closest friends, is it true my captain kissed her? What did she say? And what was in the letter he gave her?"

Chiharu tensed up and looked at her lieutenant, who was shaking his head in shame and embarrassment.

"Oh, well, yes he kissed her. She didn't say anything to him, as far as I know." She started to respond. "I don't know what he wrote in the letter, but it was enough for her to change her personality until a couple of days ago."

"So this letter made her out of it the other day?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Abarai. It disturbed her so much that's all she could think about. But she's in the Living World now for a week. She wanted that so she could distance –" She said stopping herself. "I shouldn't finish that sentence.  
She said catching herself.

"Is she trying to avoid Captain Hitsugaya?" Lieutenant Kuchiki inquired.

"Yes." Chiharu admitted. "She thought that was the best option for right now."

"Avoiding him might not be the best option."

"Momo? What do you mean?" Lieutenant Abarai asked.

"He's not going to give up easily. Trust me. I've been talking to him a lot lately. Everyone here knows it. He's always been a fighter. He can't shake these feelings for Rani. He thought it was a phase, but four years later, he has finally realized otherwise."

"Is there anything Rani can do or say?" Chiharu asked.

"I don't know." The Squad Five lieutenant answered. "I do know she won't have to worry about seeing him when she gets back. He's going on leave for a week, right Rangiku?"

"Yeah, leaving me with all the paperwork." Lieutenant Matsumoto whined.

Kiyomi and Umeko arrived soon after and Chiharu excused herself and joined them.

"What did the lieutenants want?" Kiyomi asked.

"They were asking about Rani, about the kiss and what not."

"And you told them with your lieutenant there?"

"Yes. I wasn't about to lie to them. Lieutenant Kuchiki and Abarai were the only ones who didn't know the juicy details so I informed them and got some information from Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Like?"

"Like the face that since she's been talking to Captain Hitsugaya a lot lately, and that he won't give up easily on Rani." Chiharu replied. "But, at least she gets a reprieve – your captain, Umeko, will be on leave for a week."

"Rani will be pleased about that, as will the entire squad. We like to relax when he's gone, although we say we've done work. The lieutenant is the only one who actually has work to do. I may help with the filing though. That back office got messy again."

"Well, enough talk about Rani – let's discuss our leave. Did we all manage to get it at the same time?" Kiyomi inquired. "I want to go to that beach in the Living World." The other two girls nodded. "And do we know about Rani? Did she get hers, Chiharu?"

"I think. I'll ask Lieutenant Abarai tomorrow to confirm."

* * *

 **A/N: This one had a lot of dialogue in it. So sorry if it seems short. Tomorrow I will be posting part three in the AM - I am just not aware of what time exactly, so please stay tuned. And please review if you feel the need. Thanks!**

 **ApocalypticSquirrel: Thank you for the story favorite and follow, as well as following me, and adding me to your favorites. It means a lot to know that you enjoy my writing in that way. May I ask what the story behind your user name is, if there is one?**

 **Convergence-Eternal:** **Where do I begin with your review? I saw the update on Pax by TheElephantInThePrideParade and have read it. I am glad she's settled down now in Prague. I, uh, started the crossover, but I haven't completed the first chapter. I am hoping to make them as long as 'Sailor Constellations,' which was about seven pages...I may make it a 'short story', where it is only like ten chapters. My band story is quite funny...in the end I can play flute, trumpet and some piano, but I'll message you the full story if you want to know it. Just message me. I said "late 40s" for the Spaceballs reference. Oh and I am now at 2300+ views.** **I am glad you liked the chapter. I was getting worried that I wouldn't be able to read your review before posting this chapter though.=) Have a great day!**


	32. Affairs of the Heart - Part Three

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

 **Affairs Of The Heart – Part Three**

The week Rani spent in the Living World was a busy one. There was practically a Hollow attack every night, sometimes even two on occasion. So, by the time she got back to the Soul Society, she was wiped. She quickly made her report to the captain and then headed to her room. She walked in to find Chiharu talking with Lieutenant Hinamori.

"Hello Lieutenant, Chiharu." She greeted.

"Hello Rani."

"Rani, Lieutenant Hinamori and I were just discussing…well…you."

"What about?"

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Rani's facial expression changed from a nice smile to a very vacant expression within a few milliseconds.

"I know. I know." Lieutenant Hinamori started waving her hands. "He's the last person you want to talk about, but you need to know something." Rani raised her eyebrow causing the lieutenant to smirk. "Besides the fact that you get a reprieve for the next few days since he's away on leave, I wanted you to know that he is determined to not let you go."

"Not let me go? Chiharu, did you tell her what I said?"

"Kinda, but I was getting grilled by four lieutenants at the time."

"Huh? What? When?"

"A few nights ago I went to meet Kiyomi and Umeko. Unfortunately for me, I beat them there and Lieutenant Matsumoto pretty much forced me down next to her and I got bombarded with questions. Even drunk she's intimidating."

"Who were the other three?"

"Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai, as well as myself." Lieutenant Hinamori answered. "If I had any guts I would have stopped Rangiku, but I never did since Renji and Rukia wanted information."

"So, what exactly do they know?"

"Everything about the day of the kiss and that you are avoiding him. That's all I said."

"What else was there to say?" Lieutenant Hinamori asked puzzled. "Did you leave something out?"

"She did, but it's best you don't know. I don't need a lecture right now." Rani quickly replied. "So, how long do I have in peace?"

"Four more days." Lieutenant Hinamori answered. "And I should get going. I'm meeting up with Rangiku later. Nice seeing you and welcome back."

The lieutenant left the girls and Rani immediately fell onto her bed.

"I could sleep for days." She said through her pillow.

"Good because you can if you want, like on the beach in the Living World."

"What?" She asked after turning her head to face her friend.

"Captain Kuchiki approved a week's leave for us together. We leave in six days."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. I asked on behalf of you as a surprise. I am actually shocked he went along with it since the leave request was signed by me."

"What did he say? And why didn't he tell me when I reported to him earlier?"

"I asked him not to since it was a surprise. And he really didn't say anything. I gave him the paper, he gave me an odd look, and I said I only filled it out for you because it was to be a surprise. He signed off on it and then dismissed me."

"Was the lieutenant in the room?"

"Yeah, but he didn't say a word to me until I saw him on the grounds later. Even he was shocked."

Rani smiled and then turned back to her pillow and fell asleep.

The following few days were very peaceful for Rani, since she knew two things: One – Captain Hitsugaya was not around. Two – she'd be going on vacation.

The day before the girls were due to leave, Captain Hitsugaya called Umeko to his office.

"You wanted to see me, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, Miss Sasaki. Please have a seat."

She did so cautiously.

"Sir, you aren't rescinding my leave are you? We're supposed to be leaving tomorrow."

"What? Oh, no, it's not that. I had a favor to ask of you, although you might very well say no."

"What is it?" She asked relieved.

"Can you give this letter to Tómasu for me please? I trust you'll be joining her for dinner."

Umeko took the letter and smiled.

"Sure, captain, I can give it to her, but –"

"But why don't I give it to her?" She nodded. "I think she's been avoiding me." Umeko was silent. She didn't know what to say to him. "You know your silence speaks volumes, right? She has been avoiding me, hasn't she?"

"Sadly, yes. She won't tell us what you said in your letter to her, but it upset her."

"I see." He said sadly. "You can go now, Sasaki. Thank you again."

Umeko hurried out the door and headed to the restaurant to meet up with the girls.

"Hey Kiyomi, are the other two here yet?"

"I don't know. I just got here myself." She replied then looked at her hands. "What is that?"

"A letter from Captain Hitsugaya to Rani. He asked me just now to deliver it."

"You sound thrilled."

"Yeah, ecstatic." She said sarcastically as the other two approached. "It's about time!"

"Funny. We know you two just got here." Chiharu replied.

Umeko smiled and handed Rani the letter.

"It's from the captain. He asked me to hand deliver it to you."

"Think I should read it now?"

"Up to you. Want us to go inside and you can catch up?"

Rani was silent for a moment before deciding.

"Yes. I'll just read it to get it over with."

Umeko squeezed Rani's upper arm and then told the girls to go inside. Rani sat down on the bench outside and opened the letter.

" _Dear Tómasu Rani, I hope you and your friends have a great time on your leave. All I ask is that you either come see me before you leave, or when you come back. Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro."_

Rani took a deep breath in. She turned to look inside through the window and saw her friends sitting down already. She knew her old captain. He was probably still in his office working.

"I have seated your friends, Miss Tómasu." The hostess stated.

"Uh, right, can you let them know I'll be right back? I have something that needs to be taken care of immediately. I'll hopefully be back in about ten minutes."

"Sure will." The hostess answered causing Rani to leave and head to Squad Ten.

* * *

 **A/N: So I went to bed last night with around 2490s as far as views. I currently have 2565, with yesterday's totals beating out last Saturdays with 168 (8/15 had 141). This morning I have had already 45 views. THANKS BUNCHES! Sorry if this one seems short too. I probably could have combined parts one and two together, but decided not to. I am posting this before I set off on my adventure today (a ferry ride with my friend and her three kids. I hope they don't get seasick!)**

 **Guest** **(2): I am so glad someone is approving of my ship with my OC and Toshiro. Thanks for that! And thanks for leaving your thoughts.**

 **Convergence-Eternal:** **Thanks for the review (again). And thanks for thinking everything you do about my story. I will hopefully work on the AKA-CHAR crossover later this evening again. It might be shorter than ten chapters, depending on how it goes. That's providing I am even doing the crossover genre right...I might not be. And that thought is now making me second guess how I started it...oops! Anyway, have a great day!**


	33. Affairs of the Heart - Part Four

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

 **Affairs Of The Heart – Part Four**

The trek to Squad Ten took a lot less time this time around. Rani made her way through the doors, bypassing the protesting guards, and right to the captain's office.

"Rangiku, go home." She heard the captain state. She rarely ever heard him use her first name, but as far as he knew, no one was outside.

"If you say so captain. You really should join me one time for drinks." The lieutenant stated getting closer to the door.

Rani stepped back and hid in the shadows until the coast was clear for her to go in. She tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in?"

Rani took a deep breath and slid open the door. It revealed a very surprised Captain Hitsugaya.

"You asked for me to come, so here I am, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yeah, I did. I was expecting you in the morning. Please sit down."

"I'd rather not. My friends are waiting for me at the restaurant." She said curtly.

"Oh, well, I wanted to discuss the letter I wrote you."

Rani swallowed, but kept her eyes locked on him.

"Do you have anything to say about it?" She was silent. "Anything at all? You can forget formalities and all that, if you want to speak your mind."

She swallowed again, trying to hold back her anger, and tears.

"Captain, although I am honored and surprised that you decided to tell me, and show me, that you have had an attraction towards me, I am sorry to say that I cannot return such affection." She started choosing her words carefully. "I may have idolized you in the past as some sort of celebrity because we share the same 'prodigy' label, but I cannot in good standing consider that to be a healthy basis to start any relationship with anyone." She paused and took a deep breath. She could really feel the tears starting to form. "I am sorry, but our relationship cannot be anything more than a captain and a Shinigami from another squad." She then turned around and started to walk out the door. "I know, in time, you'll find someone else that is worthy of your love and affection, but sadly it is not me." She finished and then left the Squad Ten barracks.

Rani quickly made her way back to the restaurant where her friends were still waiting there.

"We ordered you a drink, Rani."

"Thanks, but I think I'll need something stronger than tea." She said as she waved over the waiter and ordered some sake.

"Did you do it? Did you turn him down?" Chiharu asked.

Rani nodded as a tear snuck out of the corner of her right eye.

"I know I should be relieved, and I am, but I feel bad about it."

"Well, now hopefully you can start fresh and new." Kiyomi replied.

"He's going to a miserable captain for a while. I am sorry Umeko."

"Don't apologize. I can deal with him being mean." She said shrugging it off. "Now, just don't fall in love with Captain Kuchiki." She joked. She didn't see the person come up behind her, but Kiyomi and Chiharu did. "What?"

"I would hope that Tómasu would have better things to do than to form a crush on me."

Rani sunk into her seat in embarrassment before starting to quietly laugh. She didn't dare turn around. Her captain, always serious, surely wouldn't laugh at her expense, would he?

"I am sorry Captain Kuchiki." Umeko apologized.

Kiyomi and Chiharu kept a straight face as best as the two girls, slightly buzzed from the sake they had been drinking, could while they sat there with Captain Kuchiki looking at them.

"Is there something we can help you with, Captain Kuchiki?" Rani finally managed to ask as her laughing subsided.

"No, I am just glad to see you having a good time and smiling. Have fun on your week off, but remember when you get back, it is back to the schedule."

"Yes, sir." Rani replied.

He then walked away.

"What a buzz kill!" Umeko boldly stated.

"Uh, Umeko, are you drunk? Because the Umeko we know would have never said that." Kiyomi asked worried.

"I might be. Jusht a little." Umeko said starting to slur her words.

Rani smiled as she looked at Chiharu.

"Let's get some food in her. I don't want to deal with a hung-over Umeko in the morning." Chiharu stated as the door to the restaurant opened. "I'd say hide, Rani, but there's no place to."

"Huh?" Rani asked. She then turned around. "Now it's like he's stalking me."

"Wait, Rani, he might not be here for you. He may be meeting my lieutenant, like he usually does."

"So he'll drink some sake, and blab to Lieutenant Hinamori about me turning him down. Lovely. Then we'll hear about it when we get back. Even better." Rani stated as she took a gulp of her drink. "Wow. This sake is strong tonight."

"No, you're just getting like Lieutenant Matsumoto and chugging it down." Chiharu stated taking the bottle from her. "I don't want to deal with a drunk and hung-over you this evening or in the morning."

The girls ate their dinner and then Kiyomi helped Umeko back to her quarters before heading to hers. Rani and Chiharu headed to theirs together.

Rani woke up in the morning with a splitting headache.

"UGH!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, hang-over headache. Got any advice to get rid of it?"

"Kiss Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Not funny." She said as she glared over at her roommate. "You're all ready to go?"

"Yup, and so are you. We need to hit Urahara's shop for our Gigais before making the venture to the beach, but the girls should be meeting us here momentarily."

"Okay. Let me freshen up." She said as she placed her hands on the ground to push herself up. "What's this?" She asked as a letter was stuck to her hand. "Oh come on! Seriously?"

"What is it?"

"Another letter from Hitsugaya." Rani said aggravated. "He apparently can't take a hint." She said as she opened it.

"What does it say?" Chiharu asked as she helped Rani up.

"It says, ' _I know you were lying when you said you couldn't return my affections towards you, but I will forgive you. I will always hold a special place in my thawing heart for you, and I will never stop loving you, or trying to get you to admit you feel the same.'_ He really can't take a hint."

"You did say you would tell him that even if you did have feelings for him. He must sense that. And how did he know you were lying?"

"I must have some sort of tell." Rani concluded as the other two girls showed up. "Okay, let's get this vacation on." She said as she walked out the door.

"Girls, did I really tell Rani that she shouldn't fall in love with Captain Kuchiki, or was that in my dream?"

"No, you did, and he heard you. He approached us too." Rani replied.

"I am so sorry. Now you see what sake does to me." Umeko apologized.

"You could be Rani. She talks in her sleep when she's drunk."

"What? What the heck did I say?" Rani asked in shock causing Kiyomi and Umeko to laugh wanting to also know what she said.

* * *

 **A/N: Well my trip yesterday was a royal pain in the...you get the idea (I hope). The boys were obnoxious, although the middle one tried his hardest to be good. No one got seasick, thankfully, but my friend's vertigo was affecting her...The only bonus was that the ferry (had same one on the way back which was interesting) had free wi-fi. It was a long day for me. Add the fact my friend got lost coming to my apartment, which was hysterical...Anyways, when I got home the views were at an even 2,600 (yay!). Thank you very much! This is the last part of the 'Affairs of the Heart' mini. I was actually able to figure out a good title for the next chapter.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Thank you for the review. I always enjoy reading them. And thanks for the positive thoughts regarding my next project. I requested some betas on tumblr, so we'll see if anyone takes it. Although, I did direct them here to message me if they had an account. No messages yet...Anywho, I wouldn't call my view count 'giant' just yet...maybe in another 8,000, if that ever happens. **


	34. Vacation

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

 **Vacation**

The girls made their way to the Senkaimon and entered into the Dangai Precipice World before arriving in the Living World. They then made their way to Urahara's shop to pick up their Gigais by switching into them.

"How are we getting to the beach?" Rani asked after situating luggage so it was slightly easier to carry.

"We're taking a train. Urahara got us tickets so we could at least look normal." Kiyomi replied. "Well, rather he helped me at the station when I was here last."

The girls made their way to the train station and boarded their ride to the beach.

"This is going to be so much fun. Sand between our toes and the nice ocean to keep us cool."

"Isn't it a bit cold to be going to the beach? I mean, it is only like April."

"Relax Rani. It won't be blazingly hot, but the forecast is supposed to be decent enough to just sit on the beach and catch some rays. We don't need to go swimming, although our hotel has a heated swimming pool. The desk person said she'd make sure they'd have it ready for us."

"What did you have to tell them to make that happen?"

"Just that we were coming from the north and this was the only time the four of us could get off. She bought it. She said there's also a bar inside."

"You three really did your research. I'm impressed, especially since you did it behind my back."

"Rani, we love you, and you need this." Umeko responded.

Two hours later they arrived at their destination and headed to the hotel to check in.

"Look at the stunning view!" Chiharu exclaimed opening the curtains. She quickly stepped outside. "Wow, that's a nice view too." She said as she saw some guys hanging around.

Rani came over to see what she was going on about.

"Natural view is nice, but the view down there is nice too." She said as she also looked at the guys. She suddenly froze.

"Rani? You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Chiharu asked concerned.

"Well, this vacation is now ruined." She said as she gingerly walked back inside the room. She then fell flat on the bed closest to the door on her back.

Umeko and Kiyomi looked at her puzzled. They were unpacking their suitcases at the time.

"Ruined? How?" Kiyomi asked as she went outside and looked down. "What did you see?"

"Not what. 'Who'. Who did I see? Who do you think I saw?" She asked rhetorically. "You can't miss his messy white hair." She said as she moaned.

Umeko then joined the other two on the balcony and the three of them looked around.

"I'm sorry, Rani, but I think you've got Hitsugaya on –"

"Found him!" Umeko said cutting Chiharu off.

"Where?"

"He's by that bar."

"I thought he had his leave already. Why is he here?"

"For fun?"

Rani shifted her body to look outside.

"Seriously Kiyomi? 'For fun'? You know why he's here. He's here to annoy the crap out of me."

"Okay, well, we can work around this." Chiharu stated.

"I have an idea!" Kiyomi exclaimed as she followed the other two girls in and went to a teal suitcase, one that was in Rani's room in the morning.

"Kiyomi, ideas from you aren't always that well liked." Rani stated as she sat up and watched her childhood friend pull out a purple bikini.

"You wear this!" Kiyomi stated as she tossed it over to her friend.

"HELL to the NO."

"Yes. Just listen. If he sees you in this, he might be shocked enough to not be able to speak to you. And if he tries, he might be incoherent. If he's incoherent, you can at least laugh at his expense and walk away."

While Rani was looking at the bikini, Chiharu and Umeko started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Good thing I packed for her, right Chiharu?"

"We should make this some kind of operation." Umeko teased.

"This is so not funny." Rani replied turning red.

"Oh, come on Rani. You at least need a good laugh while you're here. You can do it at his expense."

"All while wearing next to nothing?" Rani rhetorically asked.

"Yes. It's perfect. Operation Flabbergast is a go."

"'Operation Flabbergast'? Couldn't you think of something more creative Kiyomi?" Chiharu asked her.

"Just go with it. We can rename it later." She said and then turned to Rani. "Now go put that on."

"Do I have to? I would have preferred a one piece suit than this thing." She whined and then headed to the bathroom to change. She came out moments later with her arms wrapped around herself. "I hate it. I hate the way I look in this. There's nothing covering me up here." She said as she tried to cover her chest area.

"Aww honey, you've got curves!" Umeko commented. "You're not skin and bones, which is nice."

"I don't like this." Rani restated. "I am in less than my underwear." She said as Kiyomi handed her a dress. "Another thing to wear?"

"It's a bathing suit cover up dress thing that matches the suit." Kiyomi replied, still holding it.

Rani snatched it and slipped it on with a small grin.

"I knew you three wouldn't make me go out in just a bathing suit."

"Don't be so sure. You look great in that suit without the dress. Although, the dress also accentuates your curves." Kiyomi replied with a grin.

"I have a different idea."

"Oh?"

"Why don't I just pretend I didn't see him? We can still have our fun, and casually do 'Operation Flabbergast' on the side."

"So, you'll wear this suit by the pool?"

"Yeah, just get me a huge hat and sunglasses." Rani answered Umeko. "I want to make it slightly difficult for him to recognize me."

"And here we thought you were all innocent."

"You should never assume anything about anyone. They might surprise you." She retorted then grabbed the room phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Shush! Hello, I am in room seven hundred thirteen, and I was wondering if you could do my friend and me a huge favor. [pause] Yes, just that if anyone asks if we're staying in this hotel, please refrain from saying yes. The only people you can say yes to are the police with official badges, but I really doubt that is going to be an issue. [pause] Thank you very much." She finished and then hung up the phone.

"Why'd you do that?"

"So he can't ask if we're actually staying here or what room we're in. Pretty smart, huh?" She replied as she sat down on the bed smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry. I didn't mean to leave that 'XXXX' thing in the notes in the last chapter. For some reason this site isn't showing any views for when I updated last, or at least it didn't all day Monday, Tuesday, yesterday, or so far today. And it still hasn't been fixed. I am not happy about that. I hope it gets fixed.**

 **In other news, I sent an email to this site's support about adding Charlotte as a listed anime title since it's not there, as far as I can tell. We'll see if I get any response on that one. It would suck if it's not since I AM in the process of writing a crossover between that and Akagami no Shirayukihime...it kind of defeats the purpose.**

 **Aryabloodlust: Thank you for following this story, as well as adding it to your favorites. What's your favorite part so far?**

 **okamishirokuro:** **Thank you for following this story too! I really appreciate it! Any favorite moments?**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Thanks for pointing out that 'XXXX' thing...I was hoping for a change in view count when I woke up but apparently the counter froze...hopefully I am not the only one having that issue...Sharknado - that's great!**


	35. Vacation Interrupted

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

 **Vacation Interrupted**

Rani, Kiyomi, Chiharu and Umeko left the room and headed down to the pool as soon as they were properly dressed. They found that they weren't the only ones who decided to enjoy the heated pool, as other guests were playing around it.

"Let's sit at those lounge chairs." Umeko said pointing to a group of four empty chairs. "I think that has the best vantage point to scope out all the hotness."

"What kind of hotel did you book us in?" Rani asked as she realized there were many hot lifeguards and pool attendees walking around.

"Sorry. This came at the suggestion of Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"No wonder Hitsugaya knows where I am."

"Oh, Rani, stop worrying. Just lie down, drink to no end, and relax. This is why I booked this trip. We all needed it."

"So what else is on the schedule besides enjoying ourselves at the hotel?"

"We thought some sight seeing and shopping." Chiharu answered, as she got comfortable on the chair.

A waiter came over and took their drink order.

"You're ordering a drink with rum in it?" Kiyomi asked Rani surprised.

"Yeah, I was thinking about vodka or gin, but this is just a starter." Rani replied as she started to pull off the dress. "Besides, if we're by a pool that's similar to a beach, shouldn't we be like pirates and drink rum?" She asked sarcastically.

"Rani, not that being a pirate wouldn't be fun and all, but you could barely handle the sake last night." Chiharu commented.

"At least we'll all see what you mean by her talking in her sleep tonight." Umeko joked.

"I still want to know what I said last night. You didn't tell me."

"Rani, you don't want to know. Trust me. Although it was comical after all that has happened."

"You, Chiharu, are such a freaking tease…and you're mean!" Rani said as the waiter came. She eagerly grabbed her drink and drank it through the given straw.

"Rani, it's not a shot, so don't gulp it down." Kiyomi scolded as a figure was walking towards them in the direction of the sun. Once her eyes focused, she realized who was standing there. "Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Sorry, to intrude on your vacation ladies. There were reports of a Menos here, and some Hollows."

"A Menos? Seriously?" Umeko questioned as she stood up. "Do you want our help?"

"Nah, the captain doesn't know I told you about this place. He doesn't know where you're staying, but stay here and don't move, no matter what you hear. Got it?" She ordered as Captain Kuchiki approached.

"You sure? We can. It won't be a bother." Kiyomi asked again.

"Ladies, stay here, especially you Tómasu. We can handle this." Captain Kuchiki said and then left with the lieutenant.

"Well, I suddenly feel naked." Rani stated causing the girls to laugh.

"Naked? Why?"

"The captain has never seen me in anything besides the academy uniform and our Shihakusho. Now he has seen me in a bikini, which leaves little to the imagination."

The girls laughed again.

"I wonder why he said, 'especially you Tómasu'." Umeko commented. "Do you think he's trying to keep you away from Hitsugaya?"

"I have no idea." Rani said as she put her dress back on. She then reached into her bag and grabbed the glove she used to switch out of her Gigai. "What do you say girls? Shall we?"

"But Captain Kuchiki."

"Look, Chiharu, I'm not saying we just go and help. I am saying let's be at the ready. Our Gigais will still be sitting, or rather laying, here. From the naked eye, it'll look like we're just sunbathing and not moving while talking."

"You really want to help?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. There goes our vacation." Umeko replied as she also got her glove out.

Within moments the girls were carefully laying their Gigais on the lounge chairs and heading in the direction the captain and lieutenant went to. They stayed back far enough they wouldn't be noticed right away.

A Menos appeared out of nowhere and they watched the captains and lieutenants of the sixth and tenth squads battle it. Once they were attacking that one, another two showed up, along with three Hollows.

"Oh no!" Kiyomi yelled as she was about to go, but Rani stopped her.

"Let's wait and see what happens."

As the girls watched, Lieutenant Matsumoto and Lieutentant Abarai were both knocked out of the way by two of the Menos when they came up from behind, swatted like flies and knocked unconscious.

"They got smarter." Chiharu observed. "Seven against two now. Think we should help?"

"No. The captains haven't unleashed their Bankais yet. They only have their Shikais out." Rani calmly stated.

"How are we supposed to help when you're the only one that has achieved Shikai among us?"

"We have to outsmart the Menos. Let's go. Split up. Defeat the Menos to give the captains a chance."

"Since when did she become in charge?"

"Technically, among the four of us, she would become a seated officer if Captain Kuchiki had an open chair." Chiharu replied.

The four girls made their way behind three of the Menos. Chiharu and Kiyomi both sliced one from opposite sides and then helped Umeko get the one she was aiming for. Meanwhile, Rani was preparing herself.

"Rush – Taki Nisshoku."

With her zanpakuto formed, Rani went up against the Menos that was about to get Captain Hitsugaya. She swung her arm and the flicked her wrist and had Taki Nisshoku extend itself and wrap around what would be the waist of the Menos and electrocuted it. Once it fell, she saw Captain Kuchiki looking at her in shock.

"You can discipline me later, captain." She stated and left.

Captain Hitsugaya, on the other hand, was still trying to process what had just happened. He saw Rani shunpo away to where her friends were. They were trying to defeat some oversized Hollows.

"Thank you!" Kiyomi yelled once she realized Rani was able to defeat the Hollow. "These are bigger. And faster."

"I noticed. Go help Abarai and Matsumoto. You're better at that than I am."

"On it!" Kiyomi said and then left.

Rani focused on Umeko and Chiharu next who were fighting the same Hollow. After a few more attempts, they were finally able to slice it down the middle.

"Holy hell! That was hard!" Chiharu stated out of breath.

"That's all of them, right?" Umeko asked as she stood up and the captains came over to them.

"Captains." Rani greeted.

Kiyomi and the lieutenants arrived next.

"Sorry about that, captain."

"It's fine, lieutenant." Captain Kuchiki replied as he looked at Rani, who noticed and gulped.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter I will respond to any new reviews or adds...and my views haven't changed since Monday but I did find out I am not the only one with this problem.**

 **Have a great day! I'll tell you about mine with the next chapter too if you all want to hear it. =)**


	36. Sleep Talking

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

 **Sleep Talking**

Captain Kuchiki took Rani aside after all was said and done. She wanted to start saying how sorry she was about not following his orders and not listening, but she chose to be quiet as she followed him. When he stopped, so did she, and he quickly turned around.

"Captain Kuchiki, are you mad at me?"

"No. I just didn't want to say this in front of your friends." She swallowed again. "Thank you. If you didn't disobey, we probably would not have defeated the Menos and Hollows."

"You're welcome." She said slightly confused.

"You noticed it too, right?"

"Noticed what captain?"

"They were smarter."

"Oh, that, well actually Chiharu did. She pointed it out and then I noticed she was right."

"You and your friends make a great team, even if you're from three different squads. It came in handy. You should be proud they followed your orders."

"Captain, they are my friends. We would have followed each other's orders no matter what."

"I see. Well, thank you again. Enjoy the rest of your vacation." He said then walked off.

Rani followed him with her eyes and upper body before facing normal, and being face to face with Captain Hitsugaya. She gasped in shock.

"Sorry to scare you like that."

"That's okay Captain Hitsugaya." Rani nervously replied.

"Thank you for defeating that Menos. I would have - "

"You're welcome, captain. I saw that the lieutenants were knocked out. Primary instincts kicked in and did what I thought I should, regardless on who I was saving." She said cutting him off. She took a deep breath as she stared at him. She was about to speak, but he stopped her.

"You should be with your friends, Tómasu. You're here on vacation. Not work. Thank you again." He said and then left her standing there dumbfounded.

"How's that for a surprise!" Chiharu exclaimed as she came up behind her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, so I saved Hitsugaya, he said thank you, and when I was about to mention his little note from this morning, he stopped me and said I should just enjoy myself here. I am thoroughly confused."

"He's a guy."

"But I thought it was us girls who were supposed to confuse them?"

"Tómasu? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Lieutenant Matsumoto. What's up?" Rani asked as Chiharu left.

"The captain may have written that note, but he wasn't the one who put it in your room last night. I did." The lieutenant confessed. "I knew he wrote it after you left him last night. And yes, I knew you were there since I sensed your presence. I saw him put it in his desk drawer and I took it after reading it."

"Why would you do that? I was about to comment to him about it."

"I know. I'll regret my actions later when he accuses me of taking it anyway. I wanted to let you know the truth."

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes?"

"I forgive you, but do you think there's a way I can make it so he leaves me alone in that manner? Or am I totally screwed?"

"Honey, you've been screwed since the first day we felt your spiritual pressure." She teased. "But, if you want to make him hot and bothered for kicks, you should show him that bikini." She said and then walked off.

"Bikini? Damn!" Rani realized that Lieutenant Matsumoto must have gone shopping with Kiyomi.

She made her way back to the poolside and switched into her Gigai with the girls.

"Now give me my rum." Rani said as she reached for her glass.

"Here, you Shinigami Pirate." Umeko teased as she handed it to her and rolled her eyes.

They stayed at the pool for a couple more hours before heading inside to change for dinner. After dinner the girls called it a night. Rani was the first one out.

"She drinks like a pirate, and the darn rum makes her fall asleep like a pirate." Kiyomi teased. "How long until she starts talking in her sleep?"

"Give it a few. It should be soon. She's been out for an hour." Chiharu answered.

Within a few moments, the girls could hear Rani mumbling.

" _Captain, although I am honored and surprised that you decided to tell me, and show me, that you have had an attraction towards me, I am sorry to say that I cannot return such affection_."

"Shit! Is this what she said to Hitsugaya before we left?" Umeko inquired.

" _I may have idolized you in the past as some sort of celebrity because we share the same 'prodigy' label, but I cannot in good standing consider that to be a healthy basis to start any relationship with anyone."_

"It must be." Kiyomi answered Umeko. "Why are you quiet, Chiharu?"

" _I am sorry, but our relationship cannot be anything more than a captain and a Shinigami from another squad. I know, in time, you'll find someone else that is worthy of your love and affection, but sadly it is not me."_

"That is what she told him. When she and I were discussing the letter and the kiss before she went on that week patrol, she said she was going to sacrifice her happiness and close off that part of her heart." Chiharu said sadly. "She really can't look at him without thinking about all she did while in Squad Ten that affected him and the squad."

"But she loves him."

"As would any fan girl, but she's trying to keep a level head, Kiyomi."

"Chiharu, seriously? When it comes to having a level head, there is no such thing with love. We need to find a way to change her mind."

"Don't force her, Kiyomi. She's living with a lot of guilt because of what she did. Squad Ten still won't let her live it down, and she's not even in the squad anymore. I hear it all and have to turn a blind eye to it. But, of course, no one will say anything near the captain or lieutenant, so it's hard to get them to stop."

"Oh, Umeko. We didn't know."

"Let's just pretend we didn't hear her sleep talk. Let's say it must be sake that does it. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes." Kiyomi and Chiharu agreed.

The girls continued to enjoy the last six days of their vacation. They did not want to return back to the Soul Society, but they had to.

Eventually the four made it back. Umeko arrived at her squad first and then Chiharu and Rani separated from Kiyomi as they walked into their squad.

The two walked slowly to their room and Rani started to lose the grip on her stuff so she stopped to fix it before continuing on.

"What time do you have Shikai training tomorrow?"

"At nine I believe and I think it's with Captain Kuchiki this time. I am not looking forward…to…it." Rani answered as she opened the door to their room to find it filled with roses. "What. The. Hell." She said as her luggage fell off of her arms and onto the walkway. She put her right hand to the bridge of her nose and rubbed it. "He seriously can't take a clue." She stated and then left.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if it was my doing or not, BUT they finally have a category for Charlotte. YAY! Yeah, that was a bit childish, but I don't care. LOL! Anyway, here's chapter 36 for you.**

 **My day from Friday night into yesterday, was well, kind of horrendous. I had this surprise for my friend's son who is 5 today where we would spend the night in the museum that I work at and then go to three other select places (one museum, one aquarium, and one quaint little town with shops), as well as his yearly ritual of going to a Rainforest Cafe near the museum I work at. Well, Friday night was fine. No issues. He was the first one out like a light. However, he was one helluva "crabby patty" (he's a Spongebob fan too so that makes complete sense). I couldn't take it. We didn't go to Rainforest (not spending $20 for parking for like an hour and a half) and the aquarium was okay for a little while, but the other museum I wanted to severely hurt him and his older brother who were driving me nuts. Anyways, I brought them home, then I went home and chilled. I am glad that it's over with. I know obnoxious kids, and this went WAY beyond that.**

 **Anywho, I hope you like this chapter...**

 **JadenCage: Thank you for your mini review...I use that term loosely in comparison to my habitual reviewer. Anyway, I hope you like this one.**

 **CharmedBee611: Thanks for favoriting and following my story. And as for Captain Hitsugaya, I completely know he's OOC. I can't honestly say why I wrote that scene the way I did, but thanks for your opinion on it. But we really don't know how he'd react when he's head over heels in love with someone, and there are so many opinions on it and ways to do it.**

 **Aryabloodlust: Aww, thanks! If you do happen to acquire a fave moment, please let me know. I'd like to hear what it is.**


	37. Honesty

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

 **Honesty**

While Rani was wherever she went to, Chiharu started to clear out their room of all the roses. About ten minutes into it, the captain stopped by.

"Nakano, what is all this?"

"Oh, hello Captain Kuchiki. This is…uh..well, Rani has an obsessive admirer." She nervously stammered. "We just arrived back to our room filled with these roses. I think she went to confront him."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I do, but I don't know if I should tell you." She boldly answered causing him to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Never mind. I don't want to know. Just put them nicely around the barracks, if you don't mind. Have her help you when she gets back." He said and then turned around and left.

Chiharu was relieved when he left.

"Where are you Rani?" She asked herself out loud.

 **~~Meanwhile, With Rani~~**

When she left her barracks, Rani had one thing on her mind, or rather, one person. And that's who she went to see. She walked into the barracks, marched to the captain's office, and knocked on the door loudly.

"Come in!" She heard Lieutenant Matsumoto call.

Rani opened the door to find that he wasn't in the room.

"Tómasu! What brings you here?"

"What do you think? Where is he?" She asked angrily forgetting all manners regarding officers.

"Oh no. What did he do?" She asked worried. Rani glared at her. "I don't know where he went to, honestly. I was passed out and woke up when you knocked on the door."

"Thanks anyway Lieutenant Matsumoto." She said and then left.

Rani then had an idea to check the Squad Ten practice grounds, and that is where she found him sparring with one of the seated officers. She made her way down, interrupting the battle.

"Tómasu! How are you?"

"I am fine. Would you mind leaving me and your captain alone?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at the captain not caring what rumors were about to fly.

"No, not at all." He said scared and quickly left.

"Whoa! You are scary when you're pissed." Captain Hitsugaya observed.

"And do you, captain, have any idea why I am pissed?"

"Yes, at least I think so." He said then paused. "It's because of the flowers."

"Why? Why would you put all of those roses in there? I already told you that I couldn't return your admitted affection towards me. That it wasn't me that was worthy - "

"I know. I wanted to prove you wrong." He said cutting her off. "What makes you think you aren't worthy of being my girlfriend? Can you at least tell me that?"

Rani was quiet. She didn't have a clue really on why she thought that. She sat down on a rock that she had been standing next to.

"Answer my question first." She said quietly as she pulled her knees into her chest.

"It's because I love you."

Rani's eyes became wide.

"It was too many. There wasn't an empty space in the room."

"I am not sorry about that. Not at all."

"Would you have wanted to come home to that, though, after a vacation? Would you have wanted to deal with that?"

"No, I guess not." He eventually replied. "Lieutenant Matsumoto gave me the idea. I guess I overdid it." He said as he leaned onto the same rock next to her.

"Just a little, captain. Next time, ask Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Now that I've answered your questions, answer mine. Why do you think you aren't worthy of being my girlfriend? Put that entire 'prodigy' labeling aside and forget we're Shinigami."

"I guess I don't really have a reason." Rani eventually answered. "I'm just personally not ready to be anyone's girlfriend, let alone a captain's. I had just started to be able to talk to you comfortably, and then you kissed me and it all went to hell. And then that letter you wrote. I was pissed at all of that."

"I still don't regret it – the kiss."

"I think you are the worst kind of stalker imaginable."

"Stalker?"

"Four years of having your lieutenant watch me at the academy without anyone knowing."

"Right. That." He finally realized feeling guilty. "I had come clean about it, and apologized."

"And I forgave you, but it still didn't make it right. You could have come up with a story and had her be a guest on the school grounds. It would have been less creepy. And I wouldn't have been so paranoid."

"I guess you're right. I am still sorry about that."

"I came here so pissed I wanted to scream and yell at you – really give you a piece of my mind. Or fight you, but that would have ended badly for me. I just can't stay mad at you it seems."

Rani let out a deep breath. She wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, hey in other news, while meditating with my zanpakuto, she told me she wants to spar with Hyorinmaru."

"Really?" He asked puzzled.

"Yeah, but not yet. I'm not ready for it, especially since she wants to battle your Bankai."

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"What exactly is your Shikai?"

"A water whip that when wrapped around an opponent emits an electrical charge." She said as she stood up and brushed herself off. "I know, if you want to see it in action and you have an hour to spare, my training session tomorrow is with Captain Kuchiki in our practice grounds. Come and watch. I don't think he'll mind, although the last time we had an audience of Squad Six members he sent a Hado to the wall they were on."

"His way of telling them to get back to work?"

"Yeah. I'll run it by him and send you a message of his decision."

"Okay." Captain Hitsugaya replied.

"I have to go. I need to help Chiharu with those flowers. And stop by the captain's office first."

She said a quick goodbye and then left to return to her barracks. She made her way to the captain's office.

"Hello, Miss Tómasu. How can I help you?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"Captain, I was wondering if you would mind a spectator tomorrow during my training session."

"Who were you thinking?" He asked as he filled out a piece of paper.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Rani said nervously. She noticed his eyebrow was raised. "I was talking to him and kind of told him my zanpakuto wanted to eventually spar with his and I invited him."

He looked up at her and then quickly looked down. His smirk did not go unnoticed by her.

"It is fine with me." He eventually answered causing her to smile.

* * *

 **A/N: I have no plans for today, except for getting my right blinker/turn signal fixed, so it's going to be a boring day. I ended up watching a "new" anime called 'In Search of the Lost Future' or 'Ushinawareta Mirai o Motomete' last night and I am extremely glad it only had one season, although the second episode threw me for a loop. I got confused but it made sense later on...gotta love science-fiction/fantasy.**

 **Akugitsune328: Thank you for the story favorite and follow. Any parts you've thoroughly enjoyed so far? Any issues? I am aware some of the characters are OOC...**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I never joined a fraternity/sorority. I am slightly grateful for that. If I went to the college my brother went to I probably would have joined his co-ed one, much to his displeasure. Anyways, I am glad you liked the latest three chapters. Shinigami Pirates...that could be a title of a new crossover (Bleach  & Pirates of the Caribbean or Bleach & Treasure Island...great! Now you've got my wheels turning...LOL). Have a great week!**


	38. Comfort Zone

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

 **Comfort Zone**

Rani made her way back to her room to find Chiharu had managed to clean out half of the roses.

"Hey, I'm back."

"Did you beat the ever loving snot out of him?"

"No. If I did that I'd be in a lot of trouble. I had hoped to scream and yell until I lost my voice, but as you can see, I didn't manage to do that either." Rani said as she looked around and then sighed

"Are you not still pissed at all of these roses?"

"No, I am. I am just not as pissed."

"All right. Spill the beans. Why are you so calm? You stormed out of here like no tomorrow."

"I was finally able to talk with him about everything. And I mean sit down like you and I talk. I wasn't nervous."

"Wow. You've come a long way then."

"No kidding. I started out mad. Asked him why he put all these roses in here." She started as she was fiddling with one. "He said, 'It's because I love you'."

"He said that? Oh geez. You really did melt his heart."

"More like I thawed his heart. If I melted it, I think it would currently be a puddle." Rani joked. "Yeah, so he then asked me why I thought I wasn't worthy of being his girlfriend."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't know how to answer at first, but I did say it was because I didn't think I was worthy of being anyone's girlfriend, let alone a captain's."

"HOLY SHIT!"

The girls, startled, turned to see Umeko in the doorway.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Rani, I don't know what you did, but the captain just gave everyone the afternoon off. I didn't count because I just got back from leave, but everyone in Squad Ten is talking about it."

"Uh…"

"And what is with all of these roses?"

"Captain Hitsugaya did this, and all because he _loves_ her." Chiharu stated with a grin.

"Want to help get them out of here? It's too much for me."

"Sure. Where are we putting them?"

"Around the barracks, as per Captain Kuchiki."

"Captain Kuchiki?" Rani questioned.

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to tell you. Ten minutes after you left, he came by and wondered what was with all of these flowers. I told him you had an obsessive admirer. He asked if I knew who it was, but I refused to tell him who. He changed his mind on wanting to know and told me to have us put it around the barracks."

"No wonder he smiled when I asked if Hitsugaya could watch my training session tomorrow."

"Wait? You asked that? Why?"

"Taki Nisshoku wants to battle Hyorinmaru eventually. He asked what my Shikai was and I invited him to see tomorrow as long as the captain agreed, which he did. Damn, I need to tell Captain Hitsugaya."

"I'll deliver the message later for you." Umeko offered. "Now let's clean up your room."

"Agreed." Rani and Chiharu replied simultaneously.

Two hours later, the roses were randomly placed throughout Squad Six and the girls were back in the room hanging out and laughing.

"Okay, so you went over there to yell at him, but you failed?"

"Yeah, miserably. I think he was surprised at how mad I was. He even said I looked scary when pissed off."

"Well, you can get pretty terrifying."

"Thanks Chiharu." Rani said sarcastically. "What friends you are."

"Well, we could always get you drunk on sake." Umeko teased.

"Or we could get you drunk on it." Rani shot back. "You're a laugh riot."

"Touché."

"So what do you girls want to do? Should we go get Kiyomi for dinner?" Chiharu asked and then someone knocked on the door causing all three girls to turn around. "Kiyomi! Were your ears ringing?"

"No, why?"

"We were trying to decide if we should go get you so we can go out to eat for dinner."

"Oh, well, Lieutenant Hinamori asked me to come get you three. She wants us to join her at the restaurant for dinner."

"Oh? Did she say why?"

"No, just that she's missed us for the past week. She has a lot she wants to tell us regarding Captain Hitsugaya." She replied. The three then started to laugh. "What?"

"Oh, dear do we have something to tell you, and possibly Lieutenant Hinamori." Umeko answered.

The four made their way to the restaurant where they met up with the lieutenant, who had already made arrangements for a private setting.

"Hello lieutenant." Rani greeted.

"Hello girls! Glad you could make it."

Rani sat down across from the lieutenant and the others followed in to the open seats.

"So, I was pretty vague with Kiyomi, but I wanted to talk about Captain Hitsugaya, Rani. And before you start, you girls can call me Momo from now on, outside of official business and in the barracks, of course." She quickly stated. "So, I was talking to Shiro the night before you guys left. Rani, you actually turned him down?"

"Yeah, I did. I didn't immediately reply to his letter. Right before I went to see him that night, he had given a note to Umeko asking I see him before we left on leave."

"I'll tell you he was upset. I've seen him sad before, and upset, but that topped it. I've never seen him drink so much."

"For some reason I can't imagine Captain Hitsugaya drunk." Umeko joked. "What was that like?"

"Not pretty. I heard he was miserable the next morning to everyone. You wouldn't know, Umeko, because you had left."

"She also got a bit drunk that night." Chiharu blabbed. "In the midst of our dinner, the funny part was she managed to order that Rani not fall in love with Captain Kuchiki."

"And why was that funny?" The lieutenant asked confused.

"Well, let's just say Captain Kuchiki was standing behind her, so he heard it. Poor Rani turned beet red from holding in her laughter as she sunk down." Kiyomi finished. "Chiharu and I were buzzed so we tried to hold in our laughter at the expense of Rani and Umeko."

"Oh dear. You girls sure find easy ways of embarrassing each other."

"It comes with the territory of always hanging out. We tend to learn things about each other." Rani replied.

"Yeah, like Rani talks in her sleep after she's drunk from sake. Rum, not so much." Chiharu added.

"And we know what each other's comfort zones are." Kiyomi started. "For example, although Rani looks smoking hot in a bikini, she's very self-conscious about her sexy curves."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so now knowing why I couldn't log in the past few days is awesome and all, and my graph has slowly increased (hey's it's reading 2,630 views)...the missing views suck though... I ended up going to an airshow in Atlantic City, NJ today with my parents. It was Awesome! I have pics and 2 vids on my Facebook, but am not really planning on posting them anywhere else. I took over 1,500 images too with the 'sport continuous' setting on. Anyway, to the chapter...another short due to dialogue. I really should be more descriptive in a story but I suck at describing crap. Like, plain out suck! I can't set a scene very well. LOL.**

 **motoxvictor: Thank you, ever so much, for the story favorite, story follow, and adding me to your favorite authors. It really means a lot. Do you have any favorite parts yet?**

 **JadenCage: I guess they could be considered to have "made up," although technically they didn't have an actual fight...LOL.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Wow...that's a long review. I am thinking of just loading the new crossover up on here to get it over with. I want to see what people think of it (if I should continue it, etc). People keep reblogging the posts I make on tumblr about wanting betas, but they don't message me like I ask. In any case, I am glad you liked my ideas for new crossovers. I am going to start drafting which character in the anime will play which character in whichever pirate themed movie/story...well, I will one of these days. Have a great one!**


	39. In Danger

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

 **In Danger**

Lieutenant Hinamori listened to the girls talk about their vacation before adding in information on her end.

"So, did Shiro see you in this bikini?"

"I hope not. Captain Kuchiki did though, and boy did I feel naked. It was embarrassing."

The lieutenant tried to suppress a laugh, but was unsuccessful.

"He didn't mention anything to me about a bikini, but I don't know if he would. He did say you saved him, Rani, and that you weren't present long enough immediately after for him to thank you. He found where your captain pulled you away to and waited to thank you."

"He was civil. Was it then his head was turning about the roses?"

"Roses?"

"Didn't he get that idea from Lieutenant Matsumoto, Rani?"

"Oh, right." Rani replied then looked at Lieutenant Hinamori. "When Chiharu and I got back we were welcomed by the overflowing amount of roses in our room."

The lieutenant went bug-eyed.

"Overflowing? Like, he filled your room with roses?"

"Yes. I immediately left and headed to Squad Ten, leaving poor Chiharu to deal with them. Anyway, I was pissed when I went over there, but for some reason couldn't stay mad at him. I wanted to hit him, but I would have been in big trouble for that."

Rani then explained to the lieutenant about the conversation she had with Captain Hitsugaya.

"You realize that you gave him hope again."

"Did I?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but he and I will definitely be having a conversation tomorrow at one point. During the week you were away, he was so upset. He kept asking me what he should do, and I told him to give you space. He obviously thought that wasn't good enough if he asked Rangiku for advice."

"We were civil when we talked earlier. I am hoping he now understands where I am coming from."

"I'll find out and report it to you."

The girls continued to talk while they ate. The next morning Rani got ready and made her way to the practice grounds with her zanpakuto about an hour before she was due for her Shikai training.

" _Rani, it's been a while again, since we chatted_."

"Sorry again Taki Nisshoku."

" _No worries. I had fun helping Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki while on the beach_."

"I'm glad. You know I was ordered not to help."

" _Yes. I am glad you went against orders_."

Rani shook her head.

"Anyway, you're going up against Senbonzakura again today. And Captain Hitsugaya is coming to watch."

" _Oh, so we'll have an audience? Will Captain Kuchiki repeat what he did last time to his Shinigami_?"

"I hope not, but I did warn Captain Hitsugaya to be on the lookout in case he does."

" _Rani, wake up. You're in danger_."

Rani disturbed by her zanpakuto's statement, came out of meditation to see three Shinigami surrounding her.

"See guys, I told you it was our generation's prodigy." The first one stated.

"Think she knows the 90 level Hado spells now?"

Rani realized who they were – the same three who attacked her on the Shin'o Academy grounds when Lieutenant Hisagi saved her.

"I don't know guys, she may not be a threat to us. She doesn't have that pain in the ass lieutenant to save her."

"I don't need Lieutenant Hisagi's help to defend myself." She boldly stated.

"Oh?" The first one started as he pulled out his Asauchi. "Let's see if you can take on three of us. At once."

Rani stood up and held her katana with one hand. She looked up to see Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya arrive.

"I don't need to take you on at all."

"Says the little weak Shinigami."

"What squad are you guys in anyway? I know you're not in Squad Six. Or Ten. And I've never seen you in the barracks of Squad Four or Five."

"We're in Squad Eleven, with Captain Zaraki." The second one proudly stated.

"And would Captain Zaraki be proud to know you came onto the Squad Six grounds trying to find another Shinigami you tried to attack back in the academy?" She asked, as the captains got closer, biding her time until they could hear the conversation.

"What Captain Zaraki thinks is none of your concern. You're a pathetic Shinigami. You're weak!" The first one replied.

"I think she's all talk and no action boys." The third one said.

" _Finally! They're close enough_!" Rani thought to herself. "You know, I was wondering something."

"Oh?"

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Simple. You're the one labeled as the prodigy of our generation. It should have been someone else, like one of us."

"You know your reasoning makes no sense." Rani retorted. "So what?"

"I'll show you 'so what'!" The first one yelled and then went at her.

She quickly moved and was able to block it and counter his moves.

"You do realize the word prodigy just means I am really good at all of the subjects studied in the academy, right?"

"Yes, but you won't beat us." The second one said and then stepped towards her with his sword raised.

The third followed and Rani quickly used Utsusemi to try and trick them, gaining the upper hand by ended up on the other side. She ended up standing in the middle of the captains and the attackers.

The shock on their faces was enough for Rani to realize they noticed how much trouble they were in.

"Miss Tómasu, which one of us would you like to take care of them?"

"If you mean getting them into trouble with not only Captain Zaraki, but Captain Commander Yamamoto, I think you should Captain Kuchiki." She answered.

"Why you little!" The first one charged again.

"Use it. I give permission." Captain Kuchiki ordered.

Rani didn't hesitate.

"Rush – Taki Nisshoku!" She called. Her katana changed and she used the whip to wrap the Shinigami and disable him. As soon as she felt safe, she disengaged it from him.

"You have a Shikai?" The other two questioned as Captain Kuchiki approached them.

"I was trying not to use it. If you just left well enough alone, and went with Captain Kuchiki no questions asked, I would not have had to." Rani stated as Captain Hitsugaya moved closer behind her. Captain Kuchiki took them away leaving Rani and Captain Hitsugaya there. "Should I be feeling this bad for doing that? For using it on him? She questioned.

* * *

 **A/N: I bet you had no idea what I was about to do with this chapter with the title...In any case, I hope you enjoyed it. It had a little action here, very minor funny moments, but all in all, I think I wrote it nicely. I am interested in knowing what you think.**

 **I am planning on posting my first chapter of my crossover soon on here...I just need two things: 1. deciding on if I actually should put it in the 'crossover' section or keeping it in the 'normal' section. It's actually a crossover. I have characters from both stories in there. It's not substituting character A from one to be character A from the other if you know what I mean. And 2. A darn title...**

 **Convergence-Eternal: The air show was a lot of fun. It was nice being on the beach for once, even though I work two blocks from it in the summer I don't get to enjoy it as much...a lot of running around. Reblogging...well it's just they hit the "reblog" button and share my post to all of their friends, or accounts that follow them...I don't know if they want to help because they don't add a comment before hitting the "post" button. It gets annoying. I think I will be beta-less with the crossover, which is fine.**


	40. The Agreement

**Chapter Forty:**

 **The Agreement**

Captain Hitsugaya sat with Rani until Captain Kuchiki came back.

"Hi captain." She greeted solemnly as her thoughts were jumbled in her head.

"Miss Tómasu? You okay?"

Rani was silent before answering her captain.

"Yes, and no. Why did you give me permission?"

"I knew you could control your Shikai. I had no doubts that you wouldn't kill them."

"But that wasn't a battle that qualified under our agreement."

"No, you're right. But I made the decision to have you use it. You would have eventually beaten them with your katana, but you would be back in Squad Four." She nodded in agreement to his reasoning. "Now tell me who were those three?"

"Just some classmates from the academy that hate me apparently." She said as she looked at her captain, who was staring at her.

"What happened?"

"They tried to attack me one night while I was walking to my room from Kiyomi's, but I guess I raised my Reiatsu in fear and Lieutenant Hisagi came and scared them off. I was so shaken I didn't go to class for two days. When I woke up, I was in Squad Four. I never bothered to find out what became of them."

"Don't feel bad. They are getting disciplined by Captain Zaraki right now. He said he'd bring them before the Captain Commander for you."

"Thank you, captain." She replied. She wanted to ask him if they could postpone the Shikai training session, but she refrained from doing so.

"Tómasu, I'm canceling it for today. Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya. I have some paperwork now that needs to be filled out regarding this."

"Understood. Let me know the next time you're in charge of the session, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He said and then left leaving the two in the vast training grounds.

"Will I be in trouble with the Captain Commander? We aren't supposed to attack other Shinigami unless ordered to do so." Rani asked the remaining captain, still with her back turned to him.

"I doubt it. You defended yourself from attackers, with verbal permission from your captain. He and I both watched and you kept your katana at bay until the last moment. I'll make a statement to accompany his report, if you want me to."

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya. I'd appreciate it if it would help."

"If it puts your mind at ease, I'll do it."

"You want to know why I had to be told to use it, don't you? And what the agreement is?"

"I had wondered." He replied as she turned around and sat down on a boulder.

"Back when I first came to Squad Six, Captain Kuchiki gave me a schedule, and on it was Shikai Training. Before I had my first session, he had me go to his office where Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki were there. He informed me that I was only to ever use my Shikai in these training sessions. Nowhere else. If I did, he had the authority to dole out whatever punishment he deemed fit the crime. There was a contract and everything that we had to sign. In the agreement, the captain and lieutenants would be able to bypass the contract by verbally giving me permission if the situation called for it."

"So the Hollow and Menos attack while you were on leave – when you said he could discipline you later, that was about your Shikai?"

"Yes, since I used it on that Menos to help you. It was also because he had technically ordered me to say by the pool area and not help out. I am glad I didn't listen."

"So am I." He half joked.

She smiled as she quickly stood up, feeling dizzy immediately after and falling into him.

"You okay?" He asked concerned after he caught her.

"Sorry. I think I stood up too quick." She replied. "You can let go captain."

"No. I don't want to risk you falling." He stated. "Come on, I'll help you to your room. Get on my back."

Rani had wanted to fight him on his suggestion, but her body said otherwise.

"Fine, but don't think this means anything." She stated.

Within moments she was at her door.

"Think you can stand?"

"Yes. Thank you Captain Hitsugaya."

He gently put her down, holding onto her hands, which he did not let go of.

"I think it's best you just take it easy. I think you being traumatized today by comrades is bad enough. I'll go talk to your captain and let him know."

"You don't have to."

"No, I don't. I want to though. And I am getting someone here from Squad Four. I don't like how your Reiatsu fluctuates."

"I think I've always had that problem, if you think about it."

He just looked at her. He watched her get into the room and lay on the bed before headed to Captain Kuchiki's office. After a quick report, he then headed to Squad Four where Lieutenant Kotetsu said she would stop by Rani's room in thirty minutes to check on her.

Instead of making his way back to Squad Ten, he went into Squad Five and found Lieutenant Hinamori struggling with paperwork.

"Want help?" He inquired.

"Captain Hitsugaya! What a nice surprise!" She said shocked. "If you want to, you can. I can't seem to get these new forms."

He smiled as he walked in, closed the door and then sat down next to her.

"You shut my door? You know I have an open door policy, right?"

"Today I am saying you have a closed door, so get over it."

"Really? Aren't we acting a bit childish?"

"Maybe Momo. But I will help you with these, if you give me your honest opinion on a few things."

"Opinions I can do. You have a deal."

"Tómasu."

"What about Rani?"

"I want to know if you think I'll ever have a chance at dating her."

"Toshiro, I know - " She started then saw his shocked expression. "What?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Anyway, I know you've told her you loved her, and that you gave her all of those roses because you love her. At least you're not afraid to say it. But what was her reaction when she told you that? What did she say? If nothing, she either doesn't love you or was too embarrassed to admit it to herself, and you." She said then paused. "You might have a chance with her. And I will tell you the same thing I told you when she was on leave. Give her time to sort out her life. She's trying to get into a groove here in the Gotei 13. She even had to switch squads to do it."

"I know we're Shinigami, but I feel that time is something we don't have."

"Toshiro, you need to give her time and space. She will come around. You have to let her, and don't force her."

"So I guess wanting to kiss her again would have been a bad idea."

"Kiss her again? Today? When were you going to do that? At her training session?" He nodded. "And you didn't?" He shook his head. "Smart move. She would have slapped you."

* * *

 **A/N: I..uh..don't have much to say on this. My mind is still trying to figure out a title for my crossover before I post it. My muse is AWOL. Oh, but I did break 3000 views via the traffic graph, but I am sure I surpassed that during the issue with this site last week..or right before it when it stopped working.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Thanks for the review. Energy crisis and Rani's Shikai...now that's funny. You say plasma reactors and all I can think of is Star Trek...yeah, my mind's gone. I think the sun from washing my car on this beautiful Monday  & Labor Day has fried my brain. LOL!**

 **JadenCage: Thanks for your thoughts!**


	41. Poison

**Chapter Forty-One:**

 **Poison**

Lieutenant Kotetsu was in Captain Kuchiki's office giving a report on Rani, at the request of Captain Hitsugaya.

"Do you have any idea why her Reiatsu fluctuates?" He asked her.

"We have no idea, Captain Kuchiki. We have healed her. She is stable and lying in her room." The lieutenant answered and then paused.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to go poking and prodding at her. It's not right, but –"

"Captain Kurotsuchi may be able to find something out." He finished.

"Possibly." She said, as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door slid open and Chiharu was there with a worried expression.

"You wanted to see me, captain?"

"Yes. Come in. And please close the door."

Chiharu did as she was told and then walked over to the two officers.

"Miss Nakano, are you aware of Miss Tómasu's condition?" The lieutenant asked her.

"Condition? Is she sick?"

"She had an ordeal this morning before her training session. It seems it's similar to what happened to her in the academy."

"Oh, I think I know what you are referring to. When those three students tried to attack her?" He nodded. "She was found two days later by Kiyomi in her dorm room sweating. Kiyomi went to get help, and got Captain Unohana instead."

"Yes, that is the one. Back then we couldn't find anything wrong, but we just stabilized her Reiatsu."

"Rani eventually told us that they apparently had a grudge because she was the class prodigy. Other than that, I don't know anything else." She said and then got quiet.

"Miss Nakano?"

"Captain, I don't know if it has anything to do with it, but could it be connected to her feelings? Her heart?" Chiharu questioned and then looked at the lieutenant. "As crazy as it sounds, since she's so confused?"

"I'll have to have a discussion with Captain Unohana about that. I am not sure Reiatsu is ever dependent on feelings of that sort."

"Tómasu could be a special case, lieutenant. I know she is powerful when confident, or severely upset in some cases."

"As we all are, am I right captain?" She retorted his comment. "This time it's different."

"Wait. Did it happen again?" Chiharu asked confused. "Was she attacked again out of nowhere?" The expression in her captain's face told her yes. "When?"

"She was waiting in the practice grounds this morning before her session. Before Captain Hitsugaya and I arrived, she was approached. We sensed a rise in a group of Reiatsu and both arrived seeing she was being confronted by three Shinigami." Captain Kuchiki explained. "She only defended herself when needed."

"Lieutenant Kotetsu?"

"Yes?"

"Could it be poison?"

"Poison?"

"Yes. Could someone have poisoned her when we were in the academy? Minute traces that are slowly affecting her?"

"Miss Nakano, are you some conspiracy theorist?"

"No, at least I don't think so captain. But if we don't know what we're looking for, we need to consider all possibilities, right?" She questioned. "Okay so each incoming academy student has a sample of their Reiatsu taken, right? Can't Squad Twelve compare a sample from back then to one of now? Maybe see if there's something different inside?"

Lieutenant Kotetsu and Captain Kuchiki looked at her puzzled, and proud.

"I'll go talk to Captain Kurotsuchi. Lieutenant, get a sample of hers from now and meet me there. Also inform Captain Unohana." Captain Kuchiki stated as he stood up. "Miss Nakano, your orders for the rest of the day are to keep an eye on Miss Tómasu."

"Yes, sir." Chiharu replied and quickly excused herself.

An hour later, Captain Kurotsuchi had everything he needed to compare samples, much to his delight.

"You know, I always wanted to analyze Miss Tómasu." He replied in his creepy sort of way as he read through the results. "Ah, there it is. Miss Nakano was right, captain. You should be proud of her instincts."

"What is it?"

"It's a poison." He stated. "It's actually called tetrodotoxin." Captain Kuchiki raised his eyebrow. "Found in pufferfish. Very minute traces, but there is some there."

"Will she heal?"

"It'll take time for her to heal on her own."

"She wasn't just given it. She's had it in her system for over a year."

"Then she's lucky she's not dead, Captain Kuchiki. If this is the amount left right now, she had a lot put into her system."

"So she'll live?"

"Oh yes, but if you want her one hundred percent now, I have the antidote right here." Captain Kurotsuchi answered as he pulled out a vile. "Here. Take it. Have her drink all of it."

Captain Kuchiki took the vile and put it into his Shihakusho.

"Do you know how she was poisoned?"

"Well, I am guessing she ingested it."

"Thank you Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Have a nice day!" The Squad Twelve captain replied.

Captain Kuchiki made his way back to Squad Six and to the girls' room.

"Hello Captain." Chiharu greeted as she saw him in the doorway.

"Any change?"

"Not since I got here. Can I ask if Captain Kurotsuchi found anything out?"

"He did. You were right. She was poisoned." He said as he handed her the vile. "Have her drink this as soon as she's awake."

"Yes sir."

"Let me know an update when possible. I am going to go talk with the Captain Commander."

"Yes sir."

An hour later Rani woke up to find Chiharu seated next to her.

"Chiharu? What happened?"

"Your Reiatsu was crazy again."

"Oh right. After I was attacked." She said as Chiharu handed her the vile. "What's this?"

"You need to drink it. Captain's orders. I don't know how it tastes, but it'll help you. I'll explain after it's gone."

Rani, although puzzled, opened the vile and drank it, cringing at the bitter taste.

* * *

 **A/N: An** **y thoughts? Was this where you were thinking I was going? Anyone think maybe Chiharu is actually a conspiracy theorist? Although I probably should make her the typical "dumb blonde" sterotype since it took her a while to figure out that Rani had been attacked again...I had to put that it in because it is something I can see myself saying...LOL. Oh, and I had to put Captain Kurotsuchi in here...I don't think I ever have yet. He needed to make an appearance. He is quite an interesting character, even if I kind of hated him in the beginning of Bleach. He kind of still creeps me out sometimes though.**

 **I decided to upload the first chapter of my crossover to tumblr first to see the audience acceptance, and so far I have received 3 likes and one reblog, which is great in my opinion. I will, over the next couple of days, add it to this site. If you absolutely can't wait, and have a tumblr account, find me (same username) and look for it (I actually have it up in my "fan fics" sidepage).**

 **Oh, and a word of warning, usually I update on Wednesdays, like I did today, and sometimes Friday through Monday, but next week I will be updating on Tuesday. My mom and I are doing a bit of traveling to Maryland (a whopping 3 hours away), but are going to be keeping busy. If I bring my laptop, I will post at least on Friday night before the busy weekend we have planned. I am also busy on Thursday and will be coming home Monday. I will remind everyone on Tuesday in that update as well...**

 **curlyhairedfriendsr0x: Thank you for following my story! I really appreciate it!**

 **Nosuri: Thank you for following my story, and for adding it to your favorites! It means a lot.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: The fact that you want to help me try to get titles is very much appreciated. BUT, since I said it earlier in my notes, I did figure out a title for my Akagami no Shirayukihime  & Charlotte crossover. I wanted it to tie in with the storyline somehow, and it kind of does. I can't wait to hear what you have to say about it - and what others will. Maybe I'll post it Friday. I am busy watching my friend's kids today and tomorrow and sadly, did not bring my laptop with me..Have a great one!**


	42. Her True Shikai

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

 **Her True Shikai**

Two days later, Rani made her way down to Squad Twelve to speak with Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Ah, Miss Tómasu! What a pleasure!"

"Hello Captain Kurotsuchi." She greeted.

"How can I help you?"

"I wanted to say thanks for the antidote and give back your vile." She said as she handed it to him. "And I was wondering if you could check my Reiatsu to make sure it's back to how I was?"

"Sure thing. Follow me!" He replied smiling. "Nemu! Come help."

"Yes, Captain." His lieutenant replied.

Fifteen minutes later Rani was seeing the results.

"So I am all better?"

"Yes, my dear. This panel," He said as he pointed to the first one, "Is from when you entered the academy. The second is what we took a couple of days ago, and this is today's. As you can see, the two on the ends match perfectly."

Rani smiled. She was normal again.

"Thank you very much, Captain Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi."

"Not a problem."

Rani excused herself and headed back to her squad. She had planned to go back to her duties, but the captain told her not to. He, in reality, had told her to go see Captain Kurotsuchi. She made her way to the captain's office where she found the lieutenant.

"Hello Lieutenant."

"Oh, hi, Tómasu. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really. Can you just let the captain know that Captain Kurotsuchi did the test on me? I am back to the way it should be."

"Sure thing."

Two weeks later, Rani was back to her routine, with no interruptions in her health. Captain Kuchiki decided to be in charge of the next Shikai session and had informed Captain Hitsugaya so that he may observe.

"Are you sure you want to do this in front of him?" Chiharu asked as she walked with Rani to the practice grounds.

"Yes. I invited him last time. I feel much better now. You should stay too." Rani answered as she approached the captains who were waiting for her.

"But only if it's okay with Captain Kuchiki." Chiharu commented causing her captain to turn and look at the two girls.

"If I am okay with what?"

"I want Chiharu to watch as well."

"Fine. Stand by Captain Hitsugaya." He ordered.

Chiharu nodded biting her lip as Rani and Captain Kuchiki went down below.

"Nervous for her?"

"Yes."

"Don't be." Captain Hitsugaya said with a smirk. "She's back to normal."

"That's not what I am worried about." Chiharu answered slowly.

On her way down, Rani kept her hand on her hilt of her Asauchi and as she pulled it out it formed into the katana.

"Anticipating something?"

"Yeah, you could say that." She replied.

Rani had many different scenarios running through her head in regards to how this was going to go down. There could be an exact repeat of the last time she went up against her captain, or she could disarm him right from the start knowing he needs to hold Senbonzakura in front of his face for his Shikai. There's also the scenario of where they go katana versus katana. She just wondered which one he would choose.

She was grateful when he chose to start sparring with the katanas. They went at it for ten minutes straight without bringing out their Shikais or using Kido.

"I'm impressed. You've gotten better at Zanjutsu."

"I have been training with the squad, and the lieutenants on your orders."

"That won't help you though, not in this case." He retorted as he moved his sword to his face.

" _Shit!"_ Rani thought realizing her predicament as she backed away.

"Scatter – Senbonzakura."

" _At least I thought he was going to do that._ " She thought as she repeated the same Utsusemi technique having her blade all ready to go. "Rush Taki Nisshoku." She said and aimed her Shikai at him. It was only when she extended it, did she realized it split into three parts, and she could control each section individually. She had one section go hear his focal plane, while she snaked the other two around each of his feet.

"Haven't you learned from last time? Don't repeat past mistakes."

"Oh, but I'm not." She replied with a grin. "Apparently that poison affected me so bad my Shikai wasn't the way it should have been. This is my actual Shikai." She said. "While you have only seen the single whip, my true Shikai apparently has three sections."

"Three?" He questioned and then felt the two at his ankles.

Up at the top Chiharu was in complete shock.

"Did..did she just beat him?" She asked in shock.

"Maybe." Captain Hitsugaya replied puzzled. "It's actually unclear, but what is clear is that her Shikai changed. It had one section to it. Now there's three."

"Yeah, I remember. There was only one at the beach. Do you think it was it from the poison?"

"I am going to assume yes to that." The Squad Ten captain replied in awe.

Meanwhile, back at the bottom.

"I will admit you did defeat me." Captain Kuchiki started. "But you should have tightened them."

"Did you want to be electrocuted? Because I would have if I had known that was your desire." She asked as the two made their way up to where Captain Hitsugaya and Chiharu were watching.

"You have gotten brazen while speaking with your captain."

"Sorry. It was disrespectful. I am normally better than that." She said ashamed and embarrassed.

"Do not worry about it. You are a formidable opponent. It's refreshing to finally see your true personality." He said and then paused. "Although I think I have been having Lieutenant Abarai training you too much. You reminded me of him just now."

Rani stopped walking, cringed, and shuddered at the thought. She was spending too much time with him. In the past week, she had trained with him four times before going up against the captain.

"That's a disturbing thought, captain." She commented as they approached their small audience. "So, what did you think?"

"Love the Shikai. Great battle." Chiharu commented not bring attention to the fact that Rani just defeated their captain.

"This stays between the four of us." Captain Kuchiki commented and then walked away.

"What's with him?" Chiharu asked as Captain Hitsugaya smiled.

"He was just defeated in a very simple battle. He should have won, but Tómasu here defeated him quickly. He's embarrassed." He said and then paused to look at the smiling Rani. "I will say the following. I agree with Miss Nakano – great battle. And if that is your true Shikai, I am afraid to see what your Bankai will be like."

* * *

 **A/N: Depending on my work day yesterday I was going to update, but decided not too because I am a bit on the lazy side. Today's a different story. I hope you all like this one...and I know - Captain Kuchiki might be a tad bit OOC, but it's my story. There's some small time-skips of course...and I don't know if Reiatsu would even have that affect on a Shikai, but again, it's my story...LOL.**

 **JadenCage: Obviously she got better - extremely in fact. I think this is the only surprise I have regarding it...**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I am counting down the days to my vacation. This was a week of pure hell at my one job. Thank goodness I am only working two days next week! My friend's kids weren't bad. Wednesday I didn't have to put them to sleep but Thursday I did, and they went without a hitch. =) Even had a surprise laugh both nights between two of the three (8 year old was asking about my brother's cage diving excursions, so I called him) and the 5 year old surprised me with a "plop" after I told him I was going away for a week or so. He wants to come since he likes lighthouses too. Maybe next time.**

 **534667lc: Thank you, ever so much, for reviewing, following and favoriting my story. It means a lot that you have decided to do so.**


	43. The Fate of the Shinigami

**Chapter Forty-Three:**

 **The Fate of the Shinigami**

Rani and Chiharu walked with Captain Hitsugaya out of their barracks, and then headed back to work.

"Should we have asked him to give Umeko a message for us?"

"Nah. One of us will get her later, while the other gets Kiyomi." Rani answered.

The girls made their way around the grounds, but ran into Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi.

"Hello Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi. Can we help you with something?" Chiharu greeted and asked.

"We came here to speak with you, Miss Tómasu, if you don't mind." The pink haired lieutenant answered. "Kenny and I, well we wanted to talk with you about what happened."

"I'll catch up with you later, Rani! Have a great day captain and lieutenant!" Chiharu said and then left Rani with the Squad Eleven officers.

"The three idiots have been dealt with accordingly on my end." Captain Zaraki stated. "What they did was unforgivable, especially since it tails what I heard they did while you were in the academy."

"The Captain Commander has stripped them of their title after the investigation by Squads Two and Twelve proved that they did poison you." The lieutenant cheerfully added, although one would wonder how that could even be.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for letting me know, but why didn't you just inform my captain? He could have told me."

"Oh, we tried. But Captain Kuchiki wouldn't see anyone. No idea why. So we happened to run into you and I told Kenny he should just tell you personally. He agreed obviously."

Rani bit her lip with a small guilty smile coming across her lips.

" _Captain Kuchiki is sulking. This is great!_ " She thought to herself.

"Well, we need to go now! Bye Miss Tómasu!" The lieutenant yelled. "Come on Kenny!"

With that, Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi left with the latter piggy backing on her captain. Rani shook her head and proceeded with her work. She ran into Lieutenant Abarai in the process.

"So, Miss Tómasu, do you know what is up with Captain Kuchiki?"

Rani wanted to spill the beans and tell him, but thought of the captain's request, or order depending on who you talked to.

"No, not a clue." He gave her one of those looks where he knew she was lying. "Is it true he won't see anyone? Like, not even another captain such as Captain Zaraki?"

"Yeah." Lieutenant Abarai answered scratching his head. "I am clueless."

Rani managed to stifle her approaching giggle, before excusing herself and continuing on.

Five hours later, her shift was over. She met up with Chiharu and they went to get the other girls and go out.

"Need more sake, Rani?" Kiyomi asked.

"How did your session go today with Captain Kuchiki?" Umeko asked.

Umeko had her back turned again, so she didn't see him walk in, but Rani did and eyed him as he walked with Lieutenant Kuchiki.

"Oh it was okay, I guess. I mean I thought I had him, but he tricked me." Rani replied lying.

"Hello ladies." Lieutenant Kuchiki greeted as she walked by.

The girls greeted her as well.

"Where do you think they're going? They never eat here together." Kiyomi commented.

"I have no idea." Chiharu replied. "It looks official."

"Oh! I know what I need to tell you girls." Rani said quickly changing the subject as she sat up.

"Is the sake already affecting you?" Kiyomi teased.

"Ha. Ha. No." She said giving her friend a glare. "Those idiots are being punished. I ran into Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi today in Squad Six, and they told me that they were being punished by Zaraki AND the Captain Commander." She said with a cheesy smile.

"What's their punishment?"

"Well, as of today, they are officially stripped of the title and honor of being a Shinigami. I don't know the exact specifics, but that's what I was told."

"And you?"

"Not being punished. I had my final meeting, or hearing I guess it was, with the Captain Commander yesterday. Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya also came with me as witnesses and all that."

"So what happens when a low level Shinigami is stripped of their title?" Kiyomi asked confused.

"They're sent back to the Rukongai District that they came from." Umeko answered. "There's been talk about three being sent back, but I didn't know it connected with your incident."

Rani smiled and the looked to see who was coming into the restaurant now. Her eyes got wide.

"Hello, ladies. How are you this evening?"

"Captain Commander, good evening." Rani greeted as Umeko and Chiharu turned around.

"We're doing great, Captain Commander!" Umeko responded, blatantly already buzzed, or drunk.

"I am glad to see you girls are having a great time. I hear, Miss Tómasu, that your Shikai training is going well. Would you want to spar with me one day?"

"Uh, no offense, sir, but I think I would be no match for you. I am going to have to decline that invitation." She replied, mostly in shock.

"That's fine. Have a great evening." He said and then started to walk away.

One of his associates handed her a letter and then caught up with the Captain Commander.

"What does it say?" Chiharu inquired.

"Hold on. Let me open it." Rani replied and then read the paper real quick. "Oh, it's just confirming what Captain Zaraki told me. I guess so I have it for my records."

"Well, enough talk about all that. How much leave do you girls have put away?" Umeko excitedly asked.

"Leave? Why?" Rani asked.

"Because I have four days worth. I was thinking of a mini vacation back to the beach. We could all go again."

"Umeko? What are you trying to get at?"

"Okay, so the captain is going to the beach and I have enough leave to go as well. He's making the lieutenant go as security because there are reports of Hollows again."

"So you want to travel with Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Oh no! Just go there as well. I know where he's planning on staying and we can stay a few hotels over."

"I might have four days as well." Kiyomi answered.

"Shouldn't we all then?" Chiharu asked.

"I don't." Rani sadly answered. "Missed too much work." She added and then saw Captain and Lieutenant Kuchiki walking by.

"Well damn! You would think Captain Kuchiki might make an exception since you're been working your butt off with Shikai training." Umeko replied.

Rani bowed her head, hands covering her face and turning red in embarassment.

* * *

 **A/N: Zaraki might be a bit OOC, but I think I nailed his tiny lieutenant. She's a bubbly little thing and you can imagine how she said her lines here...I definitely can. And wait until the next chapter(s). I have some serious stuff planned - err written. *insert devilish grin*  
**

 **Laradhel: Thank you for following this story! I look forward to reading your reviews, if you post any.**

 **Capnip: Thank you for adding this story to your favorites. It means a lot.**

 **534667lc: Thanks for the review. I update normally three times a week, but that is going to slow down soon since I have a small case of writer's block on this story and have some inspiration for a new crossover that I started (that's not yet on here).**

 **JadenCage: I have been told that this story is epic before...I still can't see it. Was it the fact that she beat Captain Kuchiki?**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Sorry that I posted this before you posted a review and got a chance to read it. I look forward to the reviews for chapter 42 and this one. I think your Spaceballs reference is in chapter 47...so not too long now before you get to see it.**


	44. The Masterpiece

**Chapter Forty-Four:**

 **The Masterpiece**

In the morning, Rani was summoned to Captain Kuchiki's office, much to her displeasure. Sure, normally, she would not have dreaded it so much. However, with the events of the previous night, and her friend constantly embarrassing her while drunk, this was going to be an interesting meeting to say the least.

She took a deep breath and let it out before knocking on the frame of the door.

"Come in." The lieutenant said.

Rani walked in to find the two lead officers diligently working.

"Good morning Lieutenant Abarai, Captain Kuchiki." She greeted. "You wished to see me?"

"Ah, yes, Miss Tómasu, we have news for you." Captain Kuchiki said as he stood up. "Please have a seat."

Rani's attention was piqued, in a good way. She waited until he sat down and then followed sitting next to the lieutenant.

"Due to recent events," The captain started, "I have come to inform you of an opening in our third seat."

" _Third Seat? What?_ " She thought to herself. "I'm confused. I thought that seat was filled?"

"It was. Our previous Third Seat has been moved to Squad Seven, at the request of Captain Komamura." The lieutenant answered.

"The meeting you saw myself and Lieutenant Kuchiki go to, along with the Captain Commander was in reference to the request." Captain Kuchiki stated. "He knew I had to find a new officer, and in talks, your name came up."

"So, you're promoting me?" She asked slightly confused, but more for confirmation.

"Only if you accept. So, Miss Tómasu Rani, would you like to be Squad Six's Third Seat officer?" Lieutenant Abarai inquired grinning.

Rani couldn't help but smile in return.

"Yes, I would love the honor." She calmly replied secretly rejoicing inside.

"Good, I am glad." The captain said then paused. "Before I tell you the second part of the reason why I asked you here, I have a question for you."

"Yes, captain?"

"Does your friend secretly hate me?"

"If you're referring to Umeko, she's not a very good drunk. She likes to embarrass me more. I should probably have her sit against the wall from now on." Rani realized. "But last night we were just talking about how much leave we had acquired. She wants to go away again for four days."

"When?"

"Oh, I am not sure." She replied shocked.

"Find out. Let me know. If there are no conflicts with anyone else, you may go as well." He replied causing even Lieutenant Abarai to be shocked. "Now, the second the reason why is, since you accepted, there will be a party at the Kuchiki Manor in honor of your promotion in a week's time. Formal dress is required. At some point during the day, please stop by and see the family tailor."

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"And your friends may also get fitted." He added after standing up. "I may regret allowing them there, but your friends should be present."

"Thank you sir. May I go let them know now?"

Captain Kuchiki nodded and she then left and found Chiharu.

"Why were you summoned?"

"I'll tell all three of you at the same time. There are a couple of reasons, but first I'll get Kiyomi and you can get Umeko."

"Because you can't stand Squad Ten?"

"No, because I need to talk to Lieutenant Hinamori first. Meet me outside our barracks."

"Okay."

Rani dashed to Squad Five and walked right into the barracks, bypassing the guards. She practically ran to Lieutenant Hinamori's office smiling the entire way.

"Hi Lieutenant Hinamori! Got a minute?"

"Rani! Hi! Sure! Come on in. Why are you so happy?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"No, I don't think so." She said puzzled.

"Oh, well, I just got promoted to Third Seat."

"Really? Wow! That's great news!" She replied. "But what about the now previous Third Seat?"

"Moved to Squad Seven at Captain Komamura's request. I just was talking to Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai about it."

"You are giddy as all hell." The lieutenant teased as Lieutenant Matsumoto came in. "Hi Rangiku."

"Hello Momo." She greeted. "And, hello Miss Tómasu. It's been a while since I've seen you. How are you? And why are you smiling so much?"

"Oh, I am good…great in fact. I just got some awesome news. You'll find out soon enough."

"Rani, I'll keep my lips sealed. Did you have another reason to come here?"

"Yes, oh, I have to find Kiyomi. He said I could invite my friends and we need to get fitted for, I am guessing kimonos."

"She should be in the office downstairs." Lieutenant Hinamori stated. "Go have fun!"

Rani then left and found Kiyomi. They then met up with Chiharu and Umeko and headed to the Kuchiki manor.

"Okay, so who are we asking for exactly? Captain Kuchiki is at the barracks still." Chiharu asked.

Rani shrugged her shoulders and then knocked on the door. When they opened, Lieutenant Kuchiki was there to greet them.

"Hello, ladies. Come on in. I'll show you to our tailor." She stated.

The girls followed her through the manor.

"Wow, lieutenant, this place is beautiful."

"Thank you. You'll see it lit up at night in a few days for the event." She replied with a smile.

A few moments later they arrived at the tailor's room.

"Ah, welcome. I have been told I'd be fitting four ladies. Which one of you is Miss Tómasu?"

Rani stepped forward.

"Ah, beautiful." He said as he turned around. "Follow me Miss Tómasu. As far as you other ladies, my assistants will be fitting you. Feel free to choose from any of the colors you see."

He continued to walk on and Rani followed.

"Uh, sir, where am I going?"

"Lord Kuchiki has already picked out what color he wanted you in for your special event. A beautiful purple, and I know why now." He said as he revealed the already created kimono hanging up. It was the same purple as that bikini, but with white a hand-embroidered white cherry blossom pattern and a darker purple obi with an equally intricate design. "Isn't it beautiful! I worked especially hard on that."

"That's for me?" She managed to ask in awe, as her fingers gently touched the thread. He nodded. "I am not worthy of such a masterpiece, sir."

"Please, call me Hiroshi. And you are worthy. Do not think less of yourself. You are a beautiful woman, who will now be wearing one of my masterpieces come next week."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Rani will now be promoted to Third Seat. And Captain Kuchiki brought up Umeko's timing on comments. It was rather amusing when I wrote this chapter, so I hope you find it that way as well, even if he is OOC.**

 **I will be leaving in a few hours for my mini vacation. I do not know if over the next six days if I will be able to update again. I am bringing my laptop, but do not know what each day will hold. I might be able to post one or two chapters on Friday since it's a less busier day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments. I will be able to read them on my phone as soon as I get them.**

 **admire1: Thank you for following my story, and adding it to your favorites. I appreciate it. Feel free to review, even if it's a small one.**

 **Noodilie1: Thank you for adding my story to your favorites and following it. It means a lot. And don't be shy in reviewing. I am interested in everyone's opinions.**

 **JadenCage: I am pleased that you like how she is growing.**

 **534667lc: You're welcome. =)**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I wish tagging you in this worked, but it doesn't. How's school going? I am assuming it is keeping you busy.**


	45. Operation: Flabbergast

**Chapter Forty-Five:**

 **Operation: Flabbergast**

Once the girls were finished with their fitting, they headed back to their squads chatting amongst themselves. Before departing each other's company, they were approached by Lieutenant Abarai.

"Hello lieutenant." Rani greeted with a smile.

"Hey, wanted me to tell you to take the next four days off. He already discussed the leave request with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori. They both agreed for the two of you ladies."

"So, we can leave like now?"

"Yes, just let your captains, or lieutenant, know. I already put a call into the hotel and they had a room available. I booked it."

"Okay, how much do we owe you?" Rani asked.

"Nothing. Think of it as one of my presents." He said with a smile.

The girls, unsure if he was playing a trick on them, went to their barracks and talked to their officer in charge before meeting back with their luggage at Rani and Chiharu's room.

"So he was telling the truth."

"Guess so. He randomly lies, and when he does it's usually for a good cause." Chiharu answered.

"So when does Captain Hitsugaya go on his leave?"

"Tomorrow ironically." Umeko answered with a grin. "This worked out better than I thought." She added then turned to Rani. "Did you pack the bikini?"

"Not funny and yes." Rani answered.

The girls made their way to the Senkaimon and back to the Living World, got their Gigais, and then made their way to the resort in record time. They checked in and went up to their room. Rani made her way to the balcony.

"This is a much better view. I can see all the way down the beach. It's beautiful."

"Yeah, well, let's head down to the beach then. It's warm enough. Hopefully we can grab some lounge chairs." Umeko stated.

The girls quickly changed and headed out the door. Rani was wearing the cover-up dress over the bathing suit after having to get it out of Kiyomi's grip. When they arrived in the elevator, Umeko, Kiyomi and Chiharu were able to get in the car that came, but there was no room for Rani.

"I'll meet you three down there." She called not worried. Or, at least she wasn't until she saw their shocked expressions and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tómasu, why are you here?" He asked as he pressed the "down" button on the wall.

Rani turned around to see a preppy clothed Captain Hitsugaya.

"This was a rushed trip, as you are aware, cap-."

"Nix the 'captain' crap here, especially when I am in a Gigai." He said cutting her off.

"Sure, that'll take some getting used to though. Anyway, Lieutenant Abarai booked this hotel for us as a gift to me. I had no control over it."

"He has no clue that I am also on leave?"

"I'm guessing no."

"Okay." He said as the elevator chimed. "Come on, your friends are waiting." He said as he ushered her inside the elevator.

"So, when did you get here?"

"Just after you ladies did. When I came inside the lobby I saw you heading to the elevators."

Rani smiled. She suddenly found herself getting nervous, as she looked at her reflection in the mirrored paneling on the walls of the elevator. It took her that long to remember she only had a barely there bikini on under the cover up dress.

"So, what do you plan on doing while you're here?" Rani asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Just relax I guess. What else is there to do?"

"Good point." She said with a smile as the elevator stopped. "So, if you get lonely, you can come hang out with us. We wouldn't mind." Rani said before exiting the elevator in front of him.

"Thank you." He said and then made his way to the bar.

Rani walked over to the girls, who had waited a little out of the way.

"He's already hitting the bar? He must not be in a good mood."

"I think he's pissed we're here, but when I told him Lieutenant Abarai booked this for us, he seemed to calm down. And we're to not use the captain title. Just call him by his last name. He doesn't want any funny expressions from strangers."

"Got it!" The three girls chimed.

They then made their way to the beach and found four empty lounge chairs in the perfect sunning position.

"So, is our Shinigami Pirate back?" Umeko teased.

"Maybe, although I did like that other drink I tried. The one with the raspberry vodka."

"But you had shots of that. Straight up vodka."

"I know. I slept like a log that night and was recharged in the morning."

"I am still trying to figure out how that happened. We were seriously hung-over." Kiyomi commented.

Rani pulled the cover-up dress off and draped it on the back of the chair.

"Still feel exposed in that thing?"

"Yes, Chiharu, I do. It's the only suit I have currently. I haven't gotten a chance to go shopping."

"Good, because I think Hitsugaya's eyeballs just popped out of his head."

Rani stood up straight, eyes widened at the comment.

"I don't want to look, but seriously?"

"Yeah, and his chin's to the floor." Umeko answered as she stifled a laugh.

"Girls, you know what this means, right?" Kiyomi hinted.

"Yeah," Chiharu and Umeko replied with a grin.

"Operation: Flabbergast is a go!" The three said in unison causing Rani to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh great! I thought that was over."

"It was, until you showed him your bikini and awesome body." Umeko stated.

"That was completely unintentional. I mean I am at the beach. Why was he looking this way anyway?"

"I don't know, but give me a minute. I'll get our drink order in." Umeko answered and then made her way over to the bar, and to where the captain was standing. Once she ordered her drinks, she looked over at him. He was nursing the same drink because he was staring at Rani. "You know, captain," She said in a whisper ignoring his request, "It's not polite to stare at a lady."

He jolted in his seat, and then turned to face her.

"Call me Hitsugaya. Didn't she tell you?" He asked then turning back to the way he was facing.

"She did. I forgot." Umeko answered as she turned around. "She's self conscious in that bathing suit, but I think she looks gorgeous. Rani won't listen to us though." Captain Hitsugaya was quiet. "What was that comment you made to me, 'your silence speaks volumes'?" She questioned finally garnering his attention, along with a confused look. "We caught you staring at her when she pulled off the cover-up. And I do mean staring." She said grinning as she walked with the waiter with their drinks leaving him behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! So my view count has now passed 4,000 views, with a grand total of 4,017. I am so pleased/excited/etc.! I have also gained more followers than I had ever hoped. So thank you! In fact, my views on Wednesday (at 166), when I posted chapter 44, almost passed my record from August 22nd (168). That was an awesome day! My mini vacation, which started Wednesday, is going nicely. I took a lot of pictures yesterday, but will be taking more tomorrow and Sunday of other lighthouses...**

 **YukiKnowsBest: Thank you for adding me to your favorite authors and following me as well. Also, thank you for adding this story to your favorites and following it. I really do appreciate it.**

 **JadenCage: I am very pleased that you liked the last chapter. The next few (including this one), I guess, are mini fillers until my four part one that is coming up.**

 **534667lc: I am very glad that you approve.**

 **I seem to have an MIA/AWOL (missing in action/absent without leave) reviewer, so if anyone knows what has happened to Convergence-Eternal, I would like an update. I have messaged him, but have received no reply, so I am rather worried...**


	46. The Jetty

**Chapter Forty-Six:**

 **The Jetty**

Captain Hitsugaya kept an eye on the girls, careful not to let them see he was watching them. About twenty minutes later, Lieutenant Matsumoto arrived. She saw him watching something, but didn't know what exactly. It was only until she was almost right behind him and seeing what was in that direction, that she saw the girls. She smiled before speaking.

"You're drooling, captain." She whispered making him jump out of his seat.

"MATSUMOTO!" He yelled.

"Pipe down, captain. Relax. You don't want them to hear you." She quickly replied. "But, in all honesty, go and talk to her. Compliment her, and do it sincerely."

"You think I am going to take advice from you after the rose mishap?"

"I was kidding about filling her room up, just so you're aware. You could have realized yourself that it was a bad idea and just placed one bouquet in there."

"Sure, now you tell me!" He said making her start laughing. "It's not funny."

"Captain, you really like her. We all know this. She even knows it, so what's the problem?"

"What she told me. She's not ready to date anyone." He answered honestly. "I'm not going to force her into something she doesn't want."

"Yet." His lieutenant added. "She'll come around. Momo and I were talking. She has a lot more going on. Oh! Did you hear the news?"

"No? What news?"

"She's being promoted to Third Seat status. Or well, she officially accepted the position this morning, but Captain Kuchiki is having this massive party at Kuchiki Manor to celebrate it. That party's on Tuesday."

"Oh. I was invited to that, but wasn't told what it was for. Just that I can come if I wanted to."

"You should go. I am." She said then sighed. "Talk to her while you're here. I am working don't forget. You are on a mini vacation. Enjoy yourself!"

"I am enjoying myself. I have a drink, I'm sitting by the beach –"

"No, you're drinking soda, although in your eyes, the view you're watching is nice too. You need to actually have fun. See if you can join them. Don't vacation alone. You know where I'll be." She said and then left him sitting there.

He waited a few minutes before getting up off of his seat and making his way to the water. He walked right past the girls and walked onto the jetty that was there.

 **~~With The Girls~~**

Umeko heard someone walking up to them, but was shocked to see that Captain Hitsugaya kept walking.

"Is he all right?" Kiyomi asked getting Rani's attention.

"Maybe? He likes his solitude sometimes."

"Maybe we should invite him to join us for dinner? It can't be fun if he's dining alone."

"I don't know, Chiharu. I did tell him he was welcome to join us if he wanted to. He just thanked me and walked away. That's when we got off the elevator."

"You're worried about him, aren't you? Go talk to him. He might enjoy the company." Kiyomi commented.

"Yeah, maybe I will. I'll see if he wants to join us too for dinner." She said as she put the cover-up on and grabbed her shoes. "If he and I are still talking when you leave, I'll meet you at the room."

"Will do!" Umeko replied.

Rani walked along the sand towards where Captain Hitsugaya was. She climbed up on the rocks, careful not to fall, and walked over to him.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" She said softly as she approached him.

"I've said to just call me by my last name." He replied calmly, but with a stern voice.

"Yeah, well, I didn't feel the need since no one else is on this jetty." She answered as she stood next to him. "Why would you walk all the way onto this thing?"

He turned his head to look at her and then quickly faced forward.

"I figured the view I was looking at was rather…wrong." He finally answered.

"Wrong?"

"Miss Sasaki came over before and told me you ladies caught me staring at you. It wasn't right of me to ogle."

"You can blame them, in all honesty. They're the ones who bought me this suit. I just never got a chance to buy a different one yet."

"Why would they buy you a bathing suit?"

"It's a story for another day." Rani replied embarrassed. She didn't want to inform him of the cruel _Operation: Flabbergast_ just yet.

"I-I like the color on you though. It looks nice." He stammered.

Rani smiled.

"Thank you, captain. It's nice to receive compliments now and then."

"You never get them?"

"Not like that, at least not from people who I am not that close to. Friends and family, sure. I think they feel obligated to do so."

"Well, it's true." He replied. "So, I heard about your promotion. Congratulations on that as well."

"Thanks. That came as a surprise this morning. I thought I was in trouble for something. And then there's this party Captain Kuchiki is throwing in my honor on Tuesday."

"Yeah, I think all captains and lieutenants were invited to that. Maybe even Third Seats. Matsumoto and I will be there. I am sure Hinamori too."

"You aren't a fan of parties, are you?"

"I'll go to them, but I would never host one like that. I really have no reason to."

Rani smiled again. She then turned back to see if her friends had left, which they did.

"So the four of us are going to this little hole in the wall restaurant we found last time. Would you like to join us? You don't have to. I just thought I'd ask."

He was silent. She waited for any kind of response.

"What time should I meet you in the lobby?"

Rani smiled.

"In like an hour. We all have to change. It's what they call dressy casual after four. It's three o'clock now."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll walk with you. It's tricky getting off this jetty."

Rani and Captain Hitsugaya made their way back to the beach. He got in front of her and helped her get off the jetty. The last rock happened to be about the height of his chest. She squatted and he grabbed her near her ribs causing her to tense up slightly as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you." She said then paused. "You know, if you used the other rock, it's not as hard." She teased once she was on solid ground.

"Yeah, I realize that now. Sorry."

"Let me just go grab my bag." She said and then kicked her shoes off. "Get those for me please!" She yelled back.

He smiled, shook his head and then grabbed her sandals before heading over to the walkway to meet her.

"Here." He said as he handed the shoes over.

"Thanks." She said grabbing them and sliding them on. "Running on the sand in shoes is kind of annoying."

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't going to, but I have decided to add this chapter this evening before I go to bed. I had like no internet except for at my brother's house, and that was only a couple of days. I had plenty of time, if I had wifi access, to update via the hotels, but the darn wifi wasn't working on the 5th floor...and I was exhausted from the all of the driving my mom and I did. Anyway, thanks for the views. I really appreciate it.**

 **Yes, this is more fluffy, I think, than I normally write, but at least it's something. =)**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I am so glad you are okay. I was worried. And that sucks about your battery. You can't find it online at all? Anyway, thanks for the review on chapter 45 and on the first chapter to my crossover.**


	47. Set Up

**Chapter Forty-Seven:**

 **Set Up**

Captain Hitsugaya kept an eye on the time before making his way down to the lobby. He was a few minutes early, so he sat down in one of the provided chairs and waited. Soon after the girls arrived.

"Hello, Ca – Hitsugaya." Umeko corrected herself. "Were you waiting long?"

"No, just a minute or two." He answered as he stood up. He carefully observed the dresses they each had on and formed a small smile. "Shall we go, ladies?"

"Sure! Follow us!" Kiyomi stated as she grabbed Umeko's right hand and Chiharu's left hand and pulled them leaving Rani to walk with the captain.

"They won't hear the end of this later." She muttered.

"I don't mind." He said casually as the he started to walk. "What?"

"I'm not surprised, but a little warning: Umeko is a horrible drunk. She gets really blunt sometimes, to the point where she always embarrasses me somehow. She might say something that's a bit shocking."

"Duly noted. Come on. We're losing them." He said as he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her.

They caught up to the girls and eventually made it to the restaurant, where they were seated.

"You had reservations?"

"Well, Kiyomi called to make sure there was a table for us. They don't really take reservations unless they get really busy."

"So, Hitsugaya, will you be going to the party at the Kuchiki Manor on Tuesday?"

"Yes, now that I know what it is."

The girls gave him a puzzled look, but Rani just grinned.

"He received an invitation, but it didn't say what the reason was for."

"Oh, that's odd. You would think someone like Captain Kuchiki would have realized that." Chiharu commented.

"No, not really. I think he is surprising everyone with my promotion. I only told you three because he said I could. And I told Lieutenant Hinamori because I couldn't contain my excitement, but she knows not to tell anyone."

"Then how did Matsumoto find out? She's the one who told me."

"Maybe Lieutenant Abarai?" Rani questioned. "Oh well. She knows. That's fine. As long as she doesn't blab too much."

"Tómasu, it's Matsumoto. She's a blabbermouth, especially when drunk, which is pretty much all the time." He stated causing the girls to start to laugh.

"Well, if everyone knows before Tuesday, then it'll be on the lieutenant for telling her. He, above all people, should know better." Rani said as their drinks came.

He smiled as he looked down at the menu.

The evening meal went by smoothly for the most part. Umeko only drank soda, and then switched to water, so she wouldn't embarrass her friend. After dinner the group of five walked back to the hotel slowly, and separated again.

"Are you okay?" Rani asked the captain.

"Yeah." He replied. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Now you sound like me." She joked causing him to smile.

"Hey Rani! Are there fireworks on the beach tonight?" Kiyomi called back.

"I believe so. It's Friday, so there should be."

"Okay. We'll go back to the room, relax a bit and then grab a spot. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure." Rani answered and then turned to him. "You're welcome to join us."

"I may go down. I haven't decided yet."

"Wow. You really sound depressed."

"Sorry. I just don't want to take up all of your time from your friends. I am happy you invited me along, but you came here with them."

"And you think I'm not enjoying myself with you?" She asked as a chill went up her spine. "I should have worn a different dress." She said as she folded her arms and rubbed her shoulders.

He stopped and took off his jacket and draped it on her shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Nah, the cold doesn't bother me." He answered. "You know, ice zanpakuto."

"Right." She said embarrassed causing him to let out a small chuckle. "I can't believe I even asked that."

"Don't worry about it. If you aren't thinking about work, I could see anyone forgetting."

Rani looked up to see the girls not in her line of sight.

"Damn. We lost them."

"No, I'm pretty sure they purposely lost us." He answered.

"Even better."

The two made their way into the hotel and got on the elevator to go back to their rooms.

"So, the fireworks start at nine, but the beach may fill up by half past eight. We'll save you some room, so come and find us." Rani said as the two got off the elevator. She handed him back his jacket before she forgot.

"Thank you." He said as he nodded and then walked in the opposite direction of Rani.

She made it back to the room and glared at the girls.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry Rani. You two looked so cute together."

"And it was so romantic how he gave you his jacket." Chiharu replied with a grin.

"I wouldn't call it romantic, just a nice gesture."

"But we all know he really likes you. And you should have seen how romantic it looked with the two of you walking like that. And on the jetty earlier."

"You should have seen me getting off the jetty earlier. I think he purposely made it so he had to help me off of the biggest rock."

"Really? That's great."

"So that's two sly moves he put on you that seemed innocent enough." Umeko stated.

"Shit. You're right." Rani realized, deciding not to mention is compliment from earlier as well.

"So, did you invite him to join us tonight?"

"Yes. He said he might come. I told him we'd save some room for him in case he shows up."

"Good." Umeko said with an evil grin.

"I don't know what you're planning, but please don't. It was awkward enough when you left me to walk with him by myself."

"Oh no!" Chiharu stated where Rani's thoughts were leading. "You've finally come to terms that you want a relationship with him, and actually date him, haven't you?"

"Maybe." She said with a sigh as she picked up the clothes she was changing into and headed to the bathroom. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

The three looked at each other and smiled, mutually agreeing on letting Rani do this on her own and in her own terms.

Once she was ready, the four headed downstairs to watch the fireworks display, but were not joined by the captain.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll admit this might not have been one of my better chapters, but I am too lazy to go back and edit and change it. Now I am dealing with the fact that my next day off between jobs won't be until next Sunday. It's not so bad, since I offered to work tomorrow to cover a co-worker who got married yesterday...however, I am not looking forward to the commute, or the chilly weather we are getting right now...**

 **Anyway, thanks for the reviews...**

 **wolfblood00 : Thanks for following! I look forward to reading your reviews, if you decide to post them.**

 **KimiAshinhurst : Thanks for also following! I will be looking forward to your reviews too. I do hope you decide to write some!**

 **JadenCage : I have to admit, I never watched Boy Meets World so I have no idea what you are talking about.**

 **Convergence-Eternal : You're welcome for the tip, and did you find your Spaceballs reference...if that's what you can call it? LOL. I hope so. It was just two lines if that gives you a hint.**

 **534667lc : Thanks for being an avid reader. I didn't mean for it to make Hitsugaya look like a bum. I don't know if anyone else thought that though...**

 **In other news, my Charlotte & Akagami no Shirayukihime crossover has been getting views and reviews, so I am pleased about that. I am currently stuck writing chapter 2 because of some research I am trying to finish on it...not fun! But if any reader on here knows, what is the name of Prince Raji's dad? I know somewhere in the manga we meet him, but I am getting tired of trying to find it...if you know, please PM me. I'd appreciate it.**


	48. A Piece of Her Past

**Chapter Forty-Eight:**

 **A Piece of Her Past**

In the morning, the girls slowly got up and went out on the balcony for room-serviced breakfast.

"So, are we beaching it, pooling it, or shopping?" Kiyomi asked.

"I think I want to go shopping. I need a different bathing suit."

"No. No. NO. The one we bought you is perfectly fine." Umeko replied.

"You may think so, but I'd rather have a one piece as an extra. You know, a little more coverage?"

"We can go shopping for other things as well." Chiharu agreed. "You know, be tourists."

"I'll go with shopping too."

"Three against one? That's not fair. I thought you'd side with me, at least, Kiyomi."

"Not this time."

The girls finished their breakfast, got changed, and headed out. They walked on the street and window shopped until Kiyomi stopped short.

"Kiyomi?"

"I think I want to go in here." She slowly replied and then went to the door.

The girls followed her into the store. It was filled with kimonos and accessories.

"Oh, wow! These kimonos are gorgeous!" Rani replied as she admired one on display.

"What does your kimono look like? I don't think you've told us." Chiharu asked as they slowly looked at the hair pins and clips in a glass case.

"I think Captain Kuchiki would prefer me to keep my lips sealed on that, although I will say it is very well made." Rani replied as she stopped. There was a beautiful hair clip that would match her kimono perfectly.

"See something you like, dear?"

"Oh, yeah. Can I just see that clip right there, with the purple and white flower?" Rani asked the clerk.

The woman smiled and went into the case and pulled it out.

"This one is very old, but sturdy."

"Wow. It's beautiful." Rani said admiring it.

The woman came out from behind the counter and pulled Rani's hair back and placed it in.

"Wow."

"It looks beautiful on you dear. Do you have a kimono that it will match?"

"Yes. We have a party on Tuesday when we get back. Sadly I can't afford it."

"Aw, Rani, that's beautiful." Umeko said after she came over and saw what the woman did.

Rani carefully took it out and gave it back.

"I'll have to do some number crunching while walking around, ma'am."

"I'll just keep it to the side." She said with a smile.

Rani followed Umeko to where the other two were.

"More hair pins?"

"I think I like these." Kiyomi said as she pointed to two identical clips. "I think the stylist can figure something out with them, don't you agree?"

"Girls, are we even supposed to buy accessories? Wouldn't the tailor have all parts to the outfit for us?" Chiharu asked worried. "I mean, I do love a lot of the items in here, but would we be over stepping the line?"

"I don't think Captain Kuchiki would mind." Rani replied. "Not if it's something we thought would look nice to go along with the kimonos he's having Hiroshi make for us."

"Oh, Kiyomi, look at this one! This really matches the fabric of your kimono." Umeko commented as she was staring at another clip.

"Let me know if you see anything you like, girls. I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you ma'am. Can I see this one?" Kiyomi asked wanting a closer look at the one Umeko just found.

"Girls, I am going to sit outside." Rani said sadly and then headed for the door.

Once she was outside, Chiharu turned to Umeko and Kiyomi.

"She seems so sad."

"I've seen a clip like that before." Kiyomi stated. "A week before her mother died, she gave Rani a clip just like that one. She told Rani when her parents found her they found that clip inside her clothing. It took them a while to realize it was there."

"Where did it go?"

"That's the sad part, Umeko. Somewhere along the way, she lost it. Or it was stolen, for no other purpose than for someone else to possess it. It's not magical or spiritual, but it was a part of Rani's history." Kiyomi replied than paused. "It's funny. I didn't think about it until now." She added and then turned to the clerk. "How much was that clip our friend was admiring?"

"Let me go check. I am not entirely sure. It's been sitting here for a long time." The woman said and then walked over by the register and started to leaf through a binder. Suddenly the door opened and the clerk looked at the new customer. "Hello, young man. Let me know if you see anything you like."

"I will. Thank you." He answered.

The girls recognized the voice immediately.

"Hitsugaya? What are you doing here?"

"Hi ladies." He greeted. "Why is Tómasu sitting outside by herself?"

"She got tired of walking around in here." Chiharu quickly lied. "Kiyomi is taking too long deciding on something for Tuesday."

"Hey! Don't blame me! And don't lie to him." She said defensively causing him to raise an eyebrow. "She saw a hair piece that looks exactly like one she was found with before she was adopted. She said she couldn't afford it, so the nice lady is looking up the price. I want to buy it for her if I can."

"And get yours as well?" Umeko asked confused.

"Yes. This one I can definitely afford. That one, I am not so sure."

"Which one was it?" He casually asked getting puzzled expressions from all three girls. "What?"

The three giggled as Umeko walked past him. The clerk handed it over to her.

"Thank you ma'am. It's this one."

"Ah, found it. It's 8000 yen, miss."

"That's…darn." Kiyomi said realizing she still needed to be able to pay for food, drinks and whatever else she wanted to buy. "I can't afford it."

Captain Hitsugaya walked over to where Kiyomi was standing.

"I'll buy it and you can slowly pay me back." He stated softly in her ear. "Just don't tell her."

"S-sure. Thank you." Kiyomi said shocked.

"All right, young man, I'll ring you up as soon as I take care of the young lady." The clerk managed to stammer out, also shocked at his generosity.

Five minutes later, the two sales had been completed and Captain Hitsugaya handed his purchase over to Kiyomi.

"Don't forget. Don't tell her I bought it, and you pay me back slowly."

"Sure. Thanks again, but why don't you want her to know?" Kiyomi asked confused.

"I've finally realized I rushed things. I'm giving her space, and buying her a gift like that should only come from friends, or a boyfriend. I don't know where I stand with her at this point. Trust me. It's better this way."

* * *

 **A/N: A quick update before I head to bed...What did you guys think of this chapter? I know there's a lot of dialogue again, but that's me. You should be used to that by now...and I have a four part mini coming up next, with some funny moments. I just have to upload the chapters to the doc manager on here...**

 **JadenCage: He didn't quite get the girl, but it *might* be coming in later chapters...**


	49. The Party - Part One

**Chapter Forty-Nine:**

 **The Party – Part One**

Two days later, the girls vacation had ended and they made their way back to the Soul Society. Kiyomi and the girls never gave Rani the hair clip. They wanted to surprise her as the stylist was finished getting them ready for the event. When they got back their plan was to unpack and relax, but Lieutenant Kuchiki had other plans, as she met them at the Senkaimon.

"Lieutenant, are you heading into the Living World?" Umeko asked.

"No, I came to escort you girls."

"Escort us where?"

"To Kuchiki Manor. You have lessons today and a fitting."

"Did you say lessons? What kind of lessons?" Kiyomi asked, terrified.

"Simple etiquette. It's not so bad. I'll be with you."

Rani started to chuckle.

"Well, it's probably for the best. Let's just make the most of it." She declared and then turned to the lieutenant. "Lead the way, Lieutenant Kuchiki."

"All right! Girls follow me! And feel free to call me Rukia."

The girls made their way to the Kuchiki Manor and met with the family tutor. They went through a three-hour intense training session on etiquette basics, which luckily for them, they were quick studies. They then had a quick lunch and then headed to see Hiroshi for their fitting.

"You made all of our kimonos that quick?" Umeko asked in shock.

"My dear Miss Sasaki, we work night and day in shifts. I have a lot more assistants than you have met previously."

Kiyomi smiled as she admired her kimono that was hanging up.

"Mister Hiroshi?"

"Yes, Miss Kiyomi?"

"You wouldn't be offended if we had purchased some hair accessories that we thought complimented our kimonos, would you?"

"Not at all. Although, may I see?"

"Sure. I have to go through my bag to get it out."

"Quickly. Go. Come right back!"

"Yes, sir." She replied and then went to the main entrance.

Their bags had been left there at the request of the tutor. Once she rummaged through her bag, she made her way back.

"Is Rani getting into her kimono?" Kiyomi quietly asked.

"Yes. So is Umeko." Chiharu replied.

"Mister Hiroshi, this is what I found."

He came over to her and was handed the hairpin.

"Very beautiful. You found this in the Living World?"

"Yes."

"It's gorgeous. Tomorrow bring it back." He said handing it back to her. "We will put it in for you." He said and then looked in her other hand. "What is that? Another one?"

"It's a surprise for Rani. A gift from all of us. We don't want her to know about it." Kiyomi replied and then nervously opened it.

"This is another gorgeous piece. But how did you know it would match her kimono? She was sworn to secrecy."

"She found it in the store. It actually looks like one she was found with by her adoptive parents in the Rukongai district. She lost that one, saw this one, and got really upset." Kiyomi explained as Captain Kuchiki walked in.

"Ah, Captain Kuchiki. What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked as the captain approached.

"Hiroshi, I just came to see how things are going. I saw Miss Kiyomi outside before. Now I know why." He said as he looked at the hairclip. "Was she set on getting this down there?"

"Well, I know it won't replace the one she lost, but it is a gift, captain. And she had mentioned that she had to number crunch, which in Rani's case, means it was too much money."

"I am surprised to see you, as friends, were so generous with your money while on vacation."

"We, uh, technically weren't." Chiharu confessed.

"CHIHARU!"

"I don't care, Kiyomi. You may have made that agreement, but I sure as heck didn't." She replied and then turned to Captain Kuchiki. "I can't lie, captain. You know this about me." He nodded. "Captain Hitsugaya actually paid for it, under the condition that Kiyomi pay him back slowly. I don't know why, but he didn't want Rani to know the truth."

"I will not let Miss Tómasu know, but one of you has to come clean. And I won't let Captain Hitsugaya know either."

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki." Kiyomi said hiding Rani's gift again.

"Now, go get into your kimonos. I want to see you all in them."

"Yes, sir." Chiharu and Kiyomi said in unison as Umeko walked out.

"What did I miss out here?" She asked as she carefully walked. "Oh, hello Captain Kuchiki."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Well, besides the shoes hurting, I can at least breathe." She joked. Her cheeks turned rosy immediately after. "I am so sorry for being disrespectful." She said mortified.

"Do not worry. It was an honest answer."

Chiharu and Kiyomi came out not too longer after, and the big reveal for Rani in front of the girls happened immediately after.

"Oh my God! Rani! You look beautiful!" Kiyomi exclaimed.

"Did you choose the color?" Umeko asked.

Rani was about to answer, but Captain Kuchiki answered instead.

"No, she didn't. I chose for her."

"You did, captain?" Chiharu asked confused. "But then why not choose for us as well?" She asked puzzled.

"Truthfully, allowing her to invite you was an after thought. I really only wanted captains, lieutenants, and other Third Seats at the party. I then realized how uncomfortable Miss Tomasu might become. She needs you by her side."

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki." Kiyomi responded. "We really appreciate it." She added with a smile.

"I can't walk in this thing." Rani stated. "I almost fell before."

"That would have made a great entrance into here." Chiharu teased.

"Ladies, you may carefully practice walking on the grounds. Just please do not ruin the kimonos." Captain Kuchiki said and then excused himself.

Lieutenant Kuchiki came in moments later.

"Follow me. I'll give you some pointers on walking."

"Shouldn't you be at Squad Thirteen?" Rani asked confused.

"Captain Ukitake is having a good day so he excused me for the day."

After an hour of walking practice, the girls headed back and changed into their regular clothes. Their kimonos were taken by Hiroshi's associates to be steam pressed before the big day. Kiyomi held onto the hair accessories tightly as they approached the main gate and grabbed their stuff. She put the clips in the front of her bag and joined the girls.

"I am so nervous about tomorrow." Rani eventually admitted as she and Chiharu walked into their room. "What if I screw up?"

"It's just a party. There's no ceremony to really worry about. You'll be fine."

* * *

 **A/N: I've reached a whopping 4,784 views at the moment of me typing this. I am forever grateful for that. There are four parts to this "party" section, and there is a moderately funny moment in chapter 50 I believe...or 51. Stay tuned for that. Oh and my thoughts and prayers are with the families in Oregon. Enough is enough already! And if what I heard from a radio announcer is right, the sheriff is awesome by not naming the name the darn shooter.**

 **Nymphadora Jackson: Thank you for adding my story to your favorites. I appreciate it.**

 **JadenCage: Yes, I finally had him come to his senses. I hope you're enjoying this story. It seems like you are.**


	50. The Party - Part Two

**Chapter Fifty:**

 **The Party – Part Two**

At half past eight in the morning the next day, Kiyomi made her way to Squad Ten before she had to be at the Kuchiki Manor. She found Umeko in her room.

"What's wrong, Kiyomi?"

"I can't lie to Rani. I need to tell Captain Hitsugaya that I need to tell her the truth. She's been through so much, and a friend lying to her isn't something she needs, especially today."

"Want me to come with you? He should be in his office."

"Would you mind?"

"Nope. We have an hour and a half before we're supposed to be at the Kuchiki Manor. Let's go."

The two made their way to the captain's office. Umeko gently tapped on the door and opened it when permitted.

"Captain Hitsugaya, we need to talk to you." Umeko said nervously.

He looked up from his papers to see Umeko and Kiyomi standing there, with Kiyomi nervously playing with whatever was in her hands.

"Have a seat. What's wrong?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to join them.

"I-I can't lie to Rani. I can't tell her that I bought this. She knew the price. We all brought the same amount of money. She would figure it out." Kiyomi stammered looking at the item in her hands. "Rani deserves honest people in her life. And she doesn't deserve a best friend who would lie to her about this. Sure, it's trivial – a little hairclip, but it's a ripple effect." She added and then looked up at him.

"I see." He softly stated. "But you two understand my point of view too, right?"

"Yes." They chimed.

"I'll still give it to her, but I want to be able to tell her the truth."

"How much of the truth?" He asked worried.

"The whole story on how I have it in my hands for her. That you paid for it, but are requiring me to pay you back. That you would have given it to her yourself, but –"

"Tell her that I paid for it there, but only because you couldn't afford both, and you knew how much it would mean to her. If you want to include that I am making you reimburse me, that's fine, but that's all you are to say." He said calmly.

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No. You girls go relax before having to go get ready for tonight." He stated and then glanced on the other small table in the room. "Oh, Miss Sasaki?"

"Yes, captain?"

"Those two packages are for you and Miss Nakano."

She looked over to where he was looking and went to get them.

"Thank you captain." She replied and then left with Kiyomi.

"What are they?"

"I had gone back to that shop before we left, running into him outside the door. He and I talked for a little bit while I paid for two hairpins. I then realized since I only said I was going to go for a walk that it would look suspicious. I asked him if he would mind bringing them back and I'd pick up the package today."

"You bought hairpins?"

"Yeah, one for me and the one Chiharu was admiring constantly." She answered as she opened the box. "I wanted to wait to see if I had enough left over money to buy them."

"Oh, wow. They're gorgeous."

"I know. I figured since you and Rani will be wearing new hair accessories that Chiharu and I should also be able to too."

An hour later, all four girls met outside the Kuchiki Manor and were allowed inside unescorted. They made their way to Hiroshi's designated hut.

"Okay, well this will be a busy day. Let's get going. I leave you ladies in the care of my associates for the bulk of the day." He said and then let his associate take over.

"Wait, what?"

"Ladies, this way to the back room. We have everything set up."

The girls followed the associate and saw two tubs filled with water and suds. Hiroshi closed the door behind them and blocked it from any visitor.

"Oh dear. This is going to be a long day." Rani stated.

"Miss Rani and Miss Kiyomi, you're first. Get in."

Rani and Kiyomi reluctantly agreed and bathed under the eyes of Hiroshi's associates. Chiharu and Umeko were next while the first two were getting their hair done.

Two hours later, they were partly dressed and ready to go. They were in temporary robes while they waited for the right time to get their kimonos on.

"Why do we have to wear makeup?"

"Shush Umeko. They aren't putting a lot on. Just enough to look presentable."

"Actually, we aren't putting any makeup on. We're just giving you facials." The youngest associate commented. "It just feels like it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, although a soft lip color has been requested for each of you."

"Who requested that?"

"Lady Kuchiki. She thought it would be nice."

The girls smiled. Before they knew it, it was time to finish getting ready.

The four girls were fully dressed in their kimonos by the time that Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Kuchiki came to see how they were making out.

"Miss Tómasu knows this, so listen well: I don't give compliments often." Captain Kuchiki started causing Rani to smile. "You ladies look stunning."

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki." Umeko, Kiyomi and Chiharu replied.

Rani was still smiling, starting to shake her head at the memory from the academy.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, Miss Kiyomi?"

"I was wondering if you could put the finishing touch on Rani." She asked and then bit her lip as she held out the hair comb.

"Finishing touch?" Rani questioned and then saw what she had. "Kiyomi, how did you?" She asked puzzled. "You couldn't afford that during our trip."

As Captain Kuchiki gently took the hair comb out of Kiyomi's hand, he never lost eye contact with her.

"I didn't buy it. I owe Captain Hitsugaya the money." She answered causing Rani to raise her eyebrow. "I wanted to buy it so bad, and he saw that, but I couldn't afford both that one and mine. He offered as long as I paid him back." She explained. "Please don't be mad at us."

Rani stopped the captain from putting it in her hair, just long enough that she could look at it again.

"You remembered. You remembered how I had one just like it, didn't you?" She asked as tears started to form. She walked over to her friend. "You remembered when we were kids and I somehow lost it. I was devastated."

"Yes. Now stop crying, let the captain put it in your hair, and let's have some fun." Kiyomi scolded as she grabbed a tissue and wiped her friend's tears.

Rani smiled and then backed up to where the captain was. He placed the comb in her hair and basked in the smile that was now beaming across her face.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to upload this before receiving any reviews on chapter 49. Oh well! I am actually in an updating mood since I just uploaded chapter 2 of my Akagami no ShirayukihimeXCharlotte crossover. I look forward to your reviews. Oh and I broke 5,000 views at some point today. THANK YOU!**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Next chapter has your request...if you can remember what you kept asking/requesting/hinting at...**


	51. The Party - Part Three

**Chapter Fifty-One:**

 **The Party – Part Three**

As nervous as Rani was, she was glad she had her friends with her at the party. She stayed in the ballroom of the Kuchiki Manor as the guests arrived, greeting them and talking with them as they approached.

It wasn't as formal as she thought it was going to be. It was very casual and welcoming. Kiyomi and Chiharu found their stride in greeting guests, but Umeko was still trying to find hers. She found she couldn't completely enjoy herself without having some sake, but she didn't want to get drunk.

"You know, you can have a drink." Lieutenant Kuchiki stated realizing Umeko was nervous.

"I know, but I can't risk my behavior when I drink here. It wouldn't be polite, or –"

"Sweetie, have you met Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Umeko smiled. "There you go! Have fun and mingle. Rani will be fine. As long as she sees you having a good time, she will too."

"Okay, but can I walk around with you?"

"Sure."

Rani watched as Umeko started to walk with Rukia.

"HEY TÓMASU!" Someone yelled from across the room. Rani cringed. It was Lieutenant Abarai. She knew the voice.

She was shaking her head in shame of the behavior of her lieutenant.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Really? From across the room? I am sure Captain Kuchiki is cringing just as I am at that."

"Oops!" He replied then looked to the captain and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him causing Rani to laugh.

"Did you want something important?"

"Nah, I just didn't get to say the official congrats when I arrived. You had a line out the door. Oh, and to give you this." He added handing her a bag.

"Thanks, yeah, I am glad that is over now." She said as she peeked in the bag. "Sunglasses?"

"Yes. You deserve them." He said with a cheesy grin.

"Captain Ukitake and Kyouraku just arrived." She replied as she was being approached by the two captains she just named.

"Congratulations, Miss Tómasu." Captain Kyouraku stated as the other Captain Kyouraku nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Captain Kyouraku, Captain Ukitake." She said with a smile.

"Will you be making a speech later?"

"Speech?" She asked, as her eyes were widened with surprise. "Do I have to make a speech?" She asked her lieutenant worried.

"Captains, please don't scare her like that." Lieutenant Abarai jokingly replied. "And as far as I know, no you don't."

"You have come a long way, and I am glad Captain Kurotsuchi was able to solve your Reiatsu problem." Captain Ukitake stated.

"So am I. That's in the past now."

"Yes, it is." He replied with a smile.

The two captains left and went to talk with some others in the room.

"You could walk around. You're standing here like a statue."

"I'm nervous. And I'm getting quite flustered. The window here has a nice breeze coming in."

"You can't walk in the shoes, can you?"

"Well, not well, but I am fine here." He raised his eyebrow. "Okay, so I can't move my feet. I think they did a fresh coat of lacquer and it was still wet in this spot. I'm stuck."

The lieutenant broke out into a bout of uncontrollable laughter causing everyone to look. Rani turned red.

"I think I'm going to cry." He managed to say in between laughing.

Lieutenant Kuchiki came over and glared at him.

"What is going on?" She asked him causing him to laugh again.

Every time he was about to say what the problem was he would just break out again in hysterical laughter.

"I think the sake got to him." Rani said calmly.

"Rani?"

"Please don't laugh like him when I tell you."

"Okay?"

"I'm stuck." She said quietly. The Squad Six lieutenant burst out laughing again.

"Stuck?"

"Yes, stuck. Stuck as in I can't move my feet." She stated again. "Help." She pleaded quietly.

Lieutenant rolled her lips under trying to suppress her smile.

"You can smile. Just don't laugh, at least not like that bozo."

"How?"

"I don't know. Did they put fresh lacquer on the flooring in here for the party?" Rani asked causing Rukia's eyes to get wide.

"Oh dear!"

"They did. Didn't they?"

"Yes. Let me tell Byakuya. Maybe he can think of a way that it won't be so embarrassing for you." She said and then left leaving Rani to have a laughing lieutenant still by her.

"Go. Away." She said sternly. "And don't tell ANYONE."

"Okay. I promise I won't." He said as their host approached. "Hello Captain. How are you?"

"Lieutenant, leave." He replied and then turned his attention to Rani with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know." Rani stated. "I have the worst luck." He was silent. "I know no one ever sees you laugh, captain, but I think they'd expect it because of this."

"I'll laugh about it later, after we get you out of this predicament."

"How? I really don't want to ruin your floor. I could slide out of these ever so uncomfortable shoes, but how bad would that be?"

"You'd be going barefoot." He said in response. "You've sunken in pretty deep and the sock is now also attached to the floor."

"What?" Rani asked shocked. "This can't be happening to me!" That's when she noticed Captain Hitsugaya walking in with Lieutenant Hinamori. "God this is embarrassing." She then paused. "Lieutenant Kuchiki, can you, um - "

"Just say your thanks while I figure this out." The captain interrupted her.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Hinamori. Glad you could make it."

"Rani? Is everything all right?" Lieutenant Hinamori asked.

"Oh yes, just fine." She quickly answered in a higher pitched voice.

"Congratulations, Miss Tómasu." Captain Hitsugaya stated as he looked at her puzzled.

"Thank you captain, and thanks for helping Kiyomi with this." She said as she pointed to the comb in her hair. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome." He said with a small smile. He then left to go talk with the others.

"I'll go join him. Congrats again." Lieutenant Hinamori stated before leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know about anyone else, but I thought her getting stuck in the floor was hysterical. It's something that would happen to me in a situation like that - a promotion party. I forgot to mention in the last update that I had a total of 190 views in one day (last Saturday, 10/03/15), which is now the new record. WOW! Unbelievable! I have had quite the number of views since then as well, which put me over 5,500 total...and it might be more since I've been doing some calculations. That fiasco in August put everything in chaos and my numbers for each day that month do not add up to the total on the graph I have...I am showing almost 100 views between the two. Go figure!**

 **tori b.: I omitted the rest since your screenname has your email address...but thanks for following!**

 **Convergence-Eternal: Here's your sunglass moment.**


	52. The Party - Part Four

**Chapter Fifty-Two:**

 **The Party – Part Four**

The captain couldn't figure out to easily get her out of the floor without causing a scene.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Where else am I going to go?" She sarcastically asked then immediately covered her mouth. He gave her a glaring look as well.

"Do you crack jokes to get you through sticky situations?" Lieutenant Kuchiki asked causing Rani to glare at her. "What?"

"Really? Sticky situations?"

"I am so sorry Rani. I totally forgot." She answered starting to laugh.

"I'm about to say forget manners here."

"And do what?"

Rani took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Boy I am going to regret this. And the response from your brother is going to be horrible." She stated. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" She asked loudly. Everyone turned to face her. "Great, so I am happy you all came to this party that Captain Kuchiki is hosting, but I seem to be in a very odd predicament right now. And please don't laugh, since that won't help. I am stuck to the floor, shoes and socks, and I can't move. So, if anyone has an idea on how to get me out without ruining this freshly lacquered floor, it would be greatly appreciated. That is all. Thank you."

Lieutenant Kuchiki turned to look at her and smiled.

"I can't believe you just did that." She commented as Umeko, Chiharu, Kiyomi, and Lieutenant Hinamori came over.

"Hi." Rani said grinning.

"I think you just shocked the whole room into silence." Umeko commented as Captain Kuchiki came back in.

"What happened?"

"Rani just announced it to the whole room that she was stuck, sir." Kiyomi answered causing him to look at her.

"Sorry. I figured it would be better if they knew anyway. It would explain why your employees were coming over to inspect me."

"Captain?"

"Yes, Miss Nakano?"

"I know I shouldn't suggest this, but why don't we move the party to the courtyard. It's so nice out tonight. It would give Rani the privacy of getting her out of the floor."

"I think that's a great idea." Lieutenant Kuchiki agreed. "Brother?"

"Dining al fresco isn't the norm in the Kuchiki Manor, but it will have to do for the time being." He finally agreed. "Rukia take care of it, please."

"Okay. Girls, help me please."

The girls helped inform the party guests and servants that the party would be moved outside.

"Abarai! Get over here! Rukia, you too!"

"Yes sir. Coming!" He replied grinning. "What can I do for you?"

"Yes, brother?"

"See if you can at least find her another pair of socks. Maybe shoes. And quickly."

"Sure. I'll be back."

"Renji, pick her up." He said as he drew his katana. "And hold her still."

"Uh Captain Kuchiki? What are you going to do?" Rani asked. "I could just slide the socks off." She asked as she was being lifted by her lieutenant and the socks being stretched. Before she knew it, she could move her feet, and she felt a draft. "Uh…You can put me down now, Lieutenant."

"Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly as he placed her gently on the floor away from where she had been standing for two hours.

"How long had you been there?" The captain asked her.

"Two hours?"

"And you just noticed it before?"

"Well, yeah. I can stand in one spot for an hour or so before needing to move. It never occurred to me that I was stuck." She answered as Rukia came back in. "I know, it's weird."

"Stop with your nervous defense mechanism." Rukia scolded as she handed her a new pair of socks. "You three – out!"

The three men that were left in the room quickly exited so Rani could put the socks back on.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

"Did Renji hoist you up over his shoulder?"

"Yeah, and almost forgot to put be back down." Rani replied as she put the shoes on. "Okay. I'm good. I'm not stuck to the floor. And I am hungry."

"Come on. Let's go outside."

Rani and Rukia made their way outside to staring eyes. Rani just smiled as she made her way over to the food table. The servant gladly made her a plate and she found a seat on a bench not far away.

"Are you okay?" Kiyomi asked.

"I am now. I can eat."

"Is that when you realized you couldn't move? When you wanted to get food?"

"Yes, sadly." She said as she carefully stuffed her face.

"Manners Rani. Remember the etiquette." Kiyomi teased.

"That etiquette stuff went out the window when I got stuck to the floor." She joked and then laughed. "Hello Captain Hitsugaya." She greeted with a smile. Kiyomi excused herself leaving the two alone.

"Stuck to the floor?"

"Yes. I had only just realized before you and Lieutenant Hinamori arrived. You missed Lieutenant Abarai's nonstop laughing though." She answered. "Sorry, please, sit down." She said as she moved over.

He took her invitation.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why? Maybe a little embarrassed about it, but it's fine now." Rani said as Captain Unohana came over with Lieutenant Kotetsu. "Hi captain! Hi lieutenant!"

"Tómasu, that was one odd announcement."

"Um, yeah well, what can I say? I always bring excitement wherever I am. And I decided that it would be best to be honest about it than to have everyone wonder why so many Kuchiki Manor staff were circling me like vultures."

"That's an interesting way of putting it." The lieutenant observed smiling.

Across the way, Captain Kuchiki was talking with Captains Kyouraku and Ukitake.

"It was a smart decision moving her to third seat status."

"She's strong. She may surpass you, Captain Kuchiki." Captain Kyouraku stated with his trademark grin.

"I am well aware of that," He started, "But for right now perfecting her Shikai is the most important thing to do, especially now that it's changed into something more magnificent."

"Oh really? You think she would want to spar with either of us one day?"

"You would have to ask her on that matter. It is her decision to make. I cannot force her or prevent her from using it anymore now that she's a Third Seat."

* * *

 **A/N: So you have Rani getting out of her predicament, finding out she realized she was in such a problem because she was hungry. Anyone mildly entertained by this? And the "sticky situations" comment/bad pun moment...yeah, I was in one heck of a mood when I wrote this chapter. Please review/share your thoughts!**

 **Sorry for the late update too. I had a busy week with pumpkin picking and then getting sick the other day, and I am still congested now. Before my massively long day tomorrow (12+ hours) I thought I would post this chapter. I will post another on Sunday, or at least I plan to.**

 **JadenCage: So, what did you think of my mini-arc?**


	53. Just Friends, For Now

**Chapter Fifty-Three:**

 **Just Friends, For Now**

The morning after the party was a major headache for Rani and the girls. Luckily for them, their associated captains allowed them to have the morning off to recover.

"I have such a headache."

"It's that damn sake you drank." Kiyomi said scolding Umeko.

Rani was still sitting on her bed. She was holding the hair comb in her hand.

"I had fun last night, even though I couldn't move for two hours of it."

"That was classic, Rani. Only you." Chiharu teased.

"Now don't go telling everyone about it. I don't want to be the laughing stock of the Gotei 13."

"No problem." Kiyomi answered with a grin. "But that doesn't mean that we're going to let you live it down anytime soon."

"Somehow I am not surprised at that." She said as she looked at the hair comb again.

"Something bugging you, Rani?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yeah, about this comb."

"What?" She asked nervously.

"I think I know you well enough, and possibly Captain Hitsugaya, and something isn't adding up." Rani said then paused. "There's another reason why he offered to pay for this, and you're not telling me."

Kiyomi nervously swallowed. Rani quickly stood up, went to change and headed out leaving the girls in shock.

Rani made her way to Squad Ten to the captain's office. She knocked on the door and went in.

"Good morning Captain Hitsugaya. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure Third Seat Tómasu." He replied making it a point to use her newly acquired title. "Come in."

She walked in, made sure the lieutenant wasn't there, and then closed the door.

"How can I help you?"

"We've been pretty honest with each other as of late, am I right?"

"Yes." He replied then looked up at her.

"Then can you tell me the real reason why you helped Kiyomi buy this." She asked and then tossed the hair comb over to him.

His eyes got wide after realizing what he had just caught.

"What are you-?"

"Please, captain. The truth."

He got up and walked over to the couch. She followed, sitting across from him.

"I am trying to give you space. The space that Hinamori said I should give you. She never brought up the possibility of you being promoted so soon after switching squads. I never had a chance to talk to her about any ideas for a gift, especially since the rose incident ended so wrong."

"So you buy this after a conversation with the girls in that little shop, telling Kiyomi to say she has to pay you back?"

"Yes."

"But why not just buy it and you give it to me?"

"The story I heard behind it. It wasn't my place. Gifts like this, well, I consider them the types of gifts close friends give to each other. Family. Friends. Boyfriends." He replied then paused. "I am none of these." He looked up at her, and looked into her eyes. "I don't know where I stand with you."

Rani was taken aback by his statement.

"Oh. Right. I guess we never clarified all of that."

"We?"

"It's as much your fault as it is mine. Am I wrong?"

"No, I guess not." He admitted. He handed the hair comb back to her.

Rani reluctantly took it and put it in her Shihakusho.

"So, what do you want, captain?" She eventually asked.

"Deep down you know my answer." He quickly replied. "I still want us to be a thing. I still love you."

"You say that so casually that it frustrates me!"

"It's the truth though. My feelings haven't changed."

"The scary part is, I realize that." She stated. "All right, so, we need to figure this out. I know you have work to do and –"

"Do you want a more familiar relationship? Do you want us to refer to each by our given names?" He bluntly asked her, startling her.

"Well, that felt rushed."

"Answer the questions."

"I…yes. I think I am ready to take this relationship we have to that level, but only as friends. I still don't think I am ready to date anyone." She answered him. "So, you can call me Rani."

He smiled, well grinned was more like it.

"Okay, Rani, you can call me Toshiro." He replied. "But keep the formal addresses when in the presence of other officers." He added. "We'll be just friends, for now then?"

She stood up, nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to Squad Six. I am due for a meeting with Captain Kuchiki."

"One small question before you go."

"Yes?" She questioned as he went to sit back down at his desk.

"Did anything happen after the party ended regarding you and his floor?"

"Not to me, specifically. I am pretty sure the maintenance employee he has who did that is in big trouble while another one fixes the floor."

Rani left his office and headed to Squad Six to report for her duties.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki." She greeted smiling.

"Good morning Miss Tómasu. You're here early."

"I couldn't sleep, sir. Too excited."

He nodded and waved her inside. She closed the door behind her after being requested to do so.

"Hello Lieutenant Abarai." She greeted after finally seeing him in between two stacks of papers.

He looked up and formed a grin on his face.

"Miss Tómasu, you will be working with the lieutenant today. All of those papers on his desk need to be put away in the other room."

"Sure. No problem. Although I could do it by myself, if he has other work to do." She started saying looking at the piles and then back at her captain, who raised his eyebrow. "No, seriously. I'm very organized myself. I take pride in it."

"I am okay with that captain."

"You do have a lot of work to do. I agree. If you need help though, just come in here and ask one of us."

Rani smiled and then nodded. She made her way over to the lieutenant's desk and grabbed half a stack of the papers clearing a view to the door.

"She's determined not to let this promotion go to waste, isn't she captain?"

* * *

 **A/N: You can hate me if you want to. I really wanted to post this chapter earlier, like on Sunday, but this darn cold I got thanks to the changing temperatures had me all immobile. Thank you to my dedicated readers. I appreciate you bearing with me and reviewing, of course. Bonus note: broke 6,000 views. I know people are reading this - PLEASE REVIEW (even as a 'guest' if desired).**

 **I can't truly say if I am sorry that I may have had Hitsugaya out of character in this one...it is my story and I can write whatever characters how I please, although I DO try to keep them in character.**

 **Daige: Thank you for following this story and me as an author, as well as adding me and this story to your favorites. Please do not be shy and feel free to review (or private message me - that works too).**


	54. Set Up Again

**Chapter Fifty-Four:**

 **Set Up Again**

Rani diligently worked on the task handed to her. The captain, worried that she would mess up his order, decided to check in on her thirty minutes later.

"Hello captain. Everything all right?"

"No, just seeing how you were doing." He responded curious. The two massive piles that were on the lieutenant's desk were nowhere to be found. "Where is everything?"

"In its file. I had brought all of them in here and organized the files by kind, after realizing how you have everything set. This is my last handful of papers to be filed." She explained showing him the small stack in her hand.

A befuddled expression came across his face causing her to grin.

"I didn't give you enough credit it seems."

"It's okay, Captain Kuchiki. What else do you have for me?" She eagerly asked as she was putting the papers away carefully.

"I'll let you know. Feel free to familiarize yourself with the cabinets for the time being."

"Okay captain." She replied, and then paused. "Oh, captain?"

"Yes?"

"I know Third Seats usually have their own residences, but can I stay roommates with Miss Nakano?"

"Yes. She can move into the Third Seat room with you. If it becomes hard for you to distinguish between work and friendship, I **will** change it back."

"Thank you sir." She said with a smile.

He left and headed back to his office shaking his head.

"How's our new officer?"

"She's fine lieutenant. She finished. I have no idea what to assign her."

"Well, should she start with the training of the other Shinigami?"

"We moved things around so that she wouldn't have to do that. I wanted to keep her here."

"I know that, but I think she could handle it."

"I'll think about it. Right now I need to think of what duties I can assign her."

"Don't forget we have that meeting again at one o'clock with the Captain Commander regarding Kurosaki."

The captain nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Rani inspected all of the file cabinets making a drawing of the room and what files went where for her own records. This took all of twenty minutes before she was finding herself twiddling her fingers out of boredom.

"God, I hate not having anything to do. It was better when I wasn't an officer." She mumbled to herself as the Seventh Seat walked in.

"Hello Third Seat Tómasu." She greeted.

"Hi Seventh Seat Okada." Rani said with a grin.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just bored. The captain thought it would take me all day to file two massive piles, but it took me only thirty minutes. I've been memorizing these file cabinets for the last twenty minutes and now I am twiddling my thumbs until he can find something for me to do that's productive."

"That's kind of funny. The old Third Seat milked his time then. Captain Komamura will be in for a shock."

"Unless he doesn't have him do that filing." Rani replied. "What else are my duties? I was never completely told."

"Well, I know he trained sometimes. He was the lead in the dojo for two classes that met twice a week for two hours each day.

"So he milked filing because he was tired from training for four hours. How lazy!"

"So, you're the type that has to keep busy?"

"Idle hands are annoying to me." She answered with a smile.

A few weeks later, Rani settled into a routine that Captain Kuchiki had made for her. She was busy filing the day's paperwork when Lieutenant Abarai came in to see her.

"I can't believe how efficient you are." He stated startling her.

"Hey lieutenant. How can I help you?" She asked nonchalantly as she put another sheet of paper into its appropriate cabinet and folder.

"Just seeing what your plans were for dinner."

"Do lieutenants normally invite Third Seats out to dinner?"

"Do Third Seats usually have a roommate?" He shot back.

"Touché." She replied with a grin. "I'm meeting the girls, if you must know. And we're trying a new place that Umeko wanted to go to."

"New?" He questioned.

"Actually, it's in the Living World, not far from Urahara's shop."

"Hmm, I might have to check that out next time I am there." He said as he rubbed his chin.

Rani raised her eyebrow.

"Don't even think of interrupting us." She scolded.

"I won't. I swear." He said defensively. "But I was wondering something else, as well."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well, Rangiku and I were wondering what is going on between you and Hitsugaya. We've seen you eating dinner together a couple of times."

"Not like it's any of your business, but he and I are just friends. Friends can have dinner together, can't they?" She rhetorically asked.

"True, but we see his face when he looks at you. He wants it to be more."

"I already know that, lieutenant. We've talked about this." She said then caught herself. "Wait, why the heck am I telling you this? Get out!"

Lieutenant Abarai just started to laugh.

"See you tomorrow!" He said then left her there.

She could still hear him laughing down the hall. She grunted in aggravation before putting the last few papers away and calling it a night. Rani eventually made her way to her recently acquired room to find Chiharu all ready to go.

"Let me freshen up real quick. Then we'll go to the Senkaimon to meet Kiyomi and Umeko."

"No problem." Chiharu said with a smile.

Ten minutes later the girls were headed to the Senkaimon, and not too long after through the Dangai Precipice World to the Living World.

"Now where is this restaurant?" Kiyomi asked.

"About three blocks from Urahara's shop." Umeko answered. "I saw it when I was here two weeks ago on patrol. We can get our Gigais and head over."

"Okay!" The three other girls chimed.

After getting their Gigais and changing their clothing, they headed over and waited on line.

"Umeko! Didn't you realize they took reservations?"

"Maybe." She replied slyly as she saw Captain Hitsugaya walk up.

"Okay, I'm here Miss Sasaki." He stated as he approached them.

Umeko grabbed Kiyomi and Chiharu's hands and giggled before running off. He looked at Rani, while she stared at them running away turning red from anger, not embarrassment.

* * *

 **A/N: Busy Rani, Nosy Renji, perplexed Byakuya...I think it all fits. Oh, and the quick 'banter' between Rani and Renji too and the girls setting up Rani and Hitsugaya.. Sorry this is short. Again, I go by page numbers, not word count. Maybe I'll go back and combine my next mini-arc into a smaller amount of chapters...**

 **I am not sure if I have mentioned this, but this is going to about 100 chapters. I am hoping to end it on 100, but we will see. I have drafted up to 92, I believe, but am trying to close it out right in those last seven/eight chapters. And I have been toying with the idea to do a part two of Sailor Constellations while I am still trying to write/finish/whatever Astral Iter...**

 **Ms. S - Thank you ever so much for being a dedicated reader of this story. It means a lot to me that you are impressed with this story and how I am making it move along. And, since you asked so nicely, here's another chapter. I will try to update tomorrow too if I find the time. Sundays are my only day off and tomorrow I have plans with a friend, but I should be able to squeeze in an update before I head to her house.**


	55. Something More

**Chapter Fifty-Five:**

 **Something More**

Captain Hitsugaya couldn't help but laugh at Rani's predicament. Her friends left her with him at a fancy restaurant, obviously setting the two up on a date. His subordinate asked him to join them at the restaurant saying it was just a casual outing and the girls enjoyed his company after their last vacation.

He chose to approach her on the subject.

"We can either make the most of this and eat here, or you can go after them." Rani jumped and screamed, and then turned around. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay. I just wish they wouldn't do things like that." She said aggravated. "Yeah, let's just make the most of this set up and I'll pay them back some other time."

"Come on. I somehow think they might have made the reservation in my name."

Rani smiled as she walked with him inside. The maître d' escorted them to a table by a window and handed them their menus.

"So what are you going to do to them when you see them again?" He asked her as they looked at the menus.

"I have no idea. It's hard with Chiharu since we're in the same room, but I could still give them all the silent treatment, just to mess with them."

"How long would that last? I don't think I've ever seen you girls fight."

"It might last a day, in all honesty. I just want to mess with them long enough to worry."

"But how mad are you at them?"

Rani sensed the worry in his question.

"I'm not one hundred percent mad at them, but I am a little." She answered. "I want them to understand that doing stuff like this isn't okay. It's a variation of a blind date, except we know who the other person is we're eating with. And I have come to the conclusion I don't like blind dates."

He smiled at her as he listened to her talk. Not just about the how the dinner played out, but also about how she was doing in her position.

After they ate, they walked with each other and ended up in a local park. They walked for ten minutes before finding a bench.

"Did you at least have fun?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yes, I did." She admitted. "Did you?"

"Yeah." He slightly nervously said. "When did you want to head back to the Soul Society?"

"Did you have to?" She asked sarcastically as she turned to face him.

"Sorry." He said with a small laugh as he turned his head down and shook it. "I still always have work on my mind."

"I know. But it's expected since you're a captain, right?" She asked rhetorically.

"I've wanted to know something, but have never asked you."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Why are you still roommates with Miss Nakano? I know Third Seats have their own room."

"Oh, well, I asked Captain Kuchiki if she and I could still room together. I don't like being alone. It's a form of security for myself, I guess. I know I have neighbors, but it isn't the same."

"He went along with it?"

"Yes, I was shocked too. He actually said it was fine until I started to have issues differentiating between work and friendship, then he would change it. However, Chiharu and I talked about it. We never discuss work at home."

He nodded in acknowledgement, but got quiet.

"Hey Rani?"

"Mm?" She responded and then looked at him. She could see he was having a hard time putting into words what he wanted to say. "Toshiro, are you all right?"

"I – I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This. Us. Us just being friends. I know you don't mean to, but I feel like you're toying with me. I've tried to be good and give you your space, but your friends aren't even letting me do that. They want us together as much as I want to be together with you. I love you too much, and I don't want to lose you or let you go."

Rani gulped at his statement. She realized it was bound to happen eventually. She just didn't want it to be this specific night.

"Oh."

"Rani, you know how I feel about you. But I don't know if what I hear about you is true. That you have feelings for me as well." He said then paused. "I want something more than being only friends with you. I know you've said you're not interested in dating anyone, but this waiting I have been doing isn't fair."

Rani listened to him carefully before she responded. When she did, she spoke softly.

"I know it's not, and truthfully I have wanted to talk to you about it as well." She said nervously as she looked at him. "I think I have come to terms regarding my feelings for you. Yes, I do really like you. It may even be love, but I can't call it that yet." Rani added as he turned to face her. "It's too soon for me." A smiled formed on his face causing one to slowly form on hers. "I think I may be ready to dive into this dating world."

He leaned closer to her, grabbed her by the back of her head, pulled her close and rested his forehead on hers.

"Well, then, Rani, would you officially be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

"Only if you would officially be my boyfriend, Toshiro." She replied back grinning.

"I think we have a deal." He whispered.

Rani wasn't one to be that daring regarding manners of affection, but this time she took the situation into her own hands. She reached her hands up, grabbed him by the back of his head, tilted her head, and pulled him into a kiss. When they slowly pulled away, she noticed his teal eyes were wide with astonishment.

"I don't want you asking permission anymore. Any time you want to kiss me, you can." She stated with a mischievous grin.

He grinned back as he put his hands on each side of her head over her ears and gently pulled her towards him for another kiss.

"I can agree to that." He stated before kissing her.

A little while later the two were heading back into the Soul Society.

"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked her.

"I am fine. Just don't tell anyone yet. We can play it off like we had a normal dinner. I need to make the girls sweat a little."

"And here I thought you were all innocent."

Rani raised her eyebrow at him after going through the Senkaimon.

"You're going to find out I can be either innocent or a devil. You'd better be prepared for what you just got into." She said playfully.

"Duly noted." Toshiro commented.

He walked her to her squad barracks and her room. Noticing that her roommate wasn't back yet, he snuck another kiss after making sure no one else would see. He then left and made his way to his barracks. His wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped into his lieutenant.

"Sorry Matsumoto."

"It's okay. You're back late." She observed giving him a look. "Care to say why you've been out just as long as I have? You never have before."

"Just go home, Rangiku. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes, captain. Good night!" She said and then headed to her house.

* * *

 **A/N: Updating again! You're welcome! I don't really have anything to say about this...**

 **trebhammond1 : Thank you for following and favoriting me and this story. I really appreciate it! Have an awesome day!**


	56. Not So Silent Treatment

**Chapter Fifty-Six:**

 **Not So Silent Treatment**

When Rani woke up the following morning, she saw that Chiharu wasn't there. She was worried that they never made it back from the Living World the previous night, but then decided to not worry about her. She got up, got ready, and headed to the office to start her day.

She was in the filing office when Lieutenant Abarai came in to see her.

"Good morning Lieutenant." She greeted.

"Hello Tómasu. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked puzzled.

"You didn't come by the office. Usually you do."

"Oh, sorry. I wanted to put these away before I forgot. Then I am due for training in the dojo."

"Are you okay with training them?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem. Why?"

"Nothing really." He replied. "How'd dinner go last night? Did you have fun?"

"Oh, dinner was great. It was fun. The food was delicious."

"But?"

"But, my so-called friends set me up on a date."

"With who?"

"Captain Hitsugaya." She answered causing him to laugh. "Actually we all went, but the girls ran off leaving he and I there. We decided to make the most of it and just eat there."

"Did you talk to Miss Nakano about it?"

"No. I thought I came back before her, but she wasn't in the room this morning. I haven't seen her, although I planned on giving the three of them the silent treatment. It was a cruel joke."

"She's here. I saw her a little while ago. Do you want me to tell her to avoid you cause you're mad?"

"Nah. She'll figure it out. I hope." She replied, as there was a knock on the door. "Hello Captain Kuchiki."

"Morning Third Seat Tómasu." He greeted and then turned to the lieutenant. "Let's go. You and I have been summoned to Squad One."

"Yes, sir. See you later!"

She was left in the office alone and decided to head down to the dojo before telling the Fourth Seat where she was going and where the captain and lieutenant went should they need to find her.

She walked slowly and watched all of the squad members working and smiled. She wished she could be that busy again.

Rani arrived at the dojo and prepared herself for the day's three hour long class. By the time she made it back to the offices, the captain and lieutenant still were not back yet. She went in and looked at the lieutenant's desk to see if there was work to be filed.

An hour later, the two arrived back and the captain immediately left again.

"You already filed those papers on my desk?"

"Yes, sorry, lieutenant. I had nothing here and just went to see."

"It's no problem. I was just surprised." He said and then looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yes, and no. I am bored out of my mind. I have nothing to do."

"Idle hands a problem again?"

"Yeah." She said with a small laugh.

"Give me five minutes. I'll be right back."

Rani nodded as he left the room. He came less than five minutes later with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you okay Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Let's go. To the practice ground."

"But the captain?"

"He won't care if we're practicing. He knows you hate it when you get all of your work done and have nothing to do. He hates it too."

"Okay." She replied.

The two made it to the practice ground and went into one of their insane Shikai training sessions for her.

"Man, I missed this." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to go up against me? You know, I believe the last time I went up against you was before they found out I had that poison in me."

"And your point?"

"Okay, your loss." She said with an evil grin. "Rush – Taki Nisshoku."

Her zanpakuto's Shikai formed and when she extended it in the defensive attack against Zabimaru, two of the tails grabbed him. The third latched onto Zabimaru, and she decided to slowly tighten them.

"I can hurt you or you can just say you've been defeated."

"Shit. That was unexpected." He said as Zabimaru went back to the katana form. "Why wasn't I told of this new Shikai form of yours?"

"I haven't really battled anyone with it. I found out about it on accident one day by myself." She said lying.

"The captain will want to know."

"And I will tell him." She replied. "Don't worry." She added with a smile.

"Good. Let's head back. I have a lot of paperwork that I need to get to before the captain yells at me for this."

She agreed. He went to work and so did she.

Eventually it was time for her to leave.

"Are you still going to give your friends the silent treatment?" The lieutenant asked.

"Yeah, for tonight at least. Maybe." She replied then sighed. "I can't not talk to them. It's not me, so being angry like that isn't going to happen."

"No, but you could talk to them." He stated. "And you'll have your chance since they're coming now."

"What?" She said as she looked over. "Well, this is going to be interesting."

"I'll see you in the morning. Have a great night!" Lieutenant Abarai said and then walked away.

"HEY RANI!" The girls yelled as they approached her.

"HI!" She said back to them.

"Look, we're sorry about last night." Kiyomi started. "It was really mean of us to do that to you and Captain Hitsugaya."

"It was my idea, Kiyomi. Let me take the full blame."

"Girls, it's okay, really. You know I don't mind eating with just him sometimes."

"But we set you up again." Chiharu stated confused. "Did something happen?"

"Huh? No. He and I ate like we normally do. I had wanted to give you girls the silent treatment, among other things, because I was really pissed, but he calmed me down."

"Oh did he?" Umeko teased.

"Not funny." She replied then started to feel guilty. "I can't lie to you three."

"Rani?" Chiharu asked worried and confused.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun, duuunn? It's not bad. LOL. Just wait until the next chapter...which should be posted on Friday depending on my schedule, or tomorrow depending on my mood. I am going trick-or-treating with my friend and her kids (one's my godson) since their night is Friday. Saturday is another night getting candy as a surprise for the boys...**

 **Oh, and I did it. I reduced my eight chapter mini-arc into four chapters, so those four chapters will be longer than normal. I am sure you don't mind. =) But that's not starting until chapter 59 (just a few away).**

 **Syvlanas: Thank you for following!**

 **JadenCage: I was wondering where you were...I figured I'd edit this while I still had the chance before deleting the document from my doc manager...glad you approved.**

 **Convergence-Eternal: I know you reviewed 47, but WELCOME BACK! I was wondering where you went...I am sure you will find the sliver of the Spaceballs reference in there. If not, message me. =) Have a great day!**


	57. Hollow Attack

**Chapter Fifty-Seven:**

 **Hollow Attack**

Rani stared at her friends and bit her lip. She closed her eyes before explaining.

"I can't lie to you. I can't not tell you the whole truth either." She restated and then looked at them. "I had a great time last night with him. It was a romantic setting. The food was great too. After dinner, he and I went for a walk, ended up in a park on a bench." She said as a smile formed on her face. "And we officially became a couple, with kissing involved."

"WHAT?"

"Ssshh. He and I don't want anyone to know. I wasn't supposed to tell you. He'll succeed in not telling anyone else." She scolded. "So you can't let on that you know. Got it?"

The three nodded their heads in shock.

"You have to tell us more!" Kiyomi pleaded.

"Okay, but first let's get to our room. I don't need the whole squad to know." Rani agreed.

The four girls hurriedly walked over to her and Chiharu's room where Rani closed the door and Chiharu made a pot of tea.

"There's not much else to tell. We talked about all sorts of things, but then he got quiet. When I asked him what was wrong, he said he couldn't keep just being friends with me anymore. He has been so good giving me my time and space, but you girls didn't help him last night with that set up." She said then paused. "I finally admitted my feelings about him to him. We just agreed to become boyfriend and girlfriend, and before I knew it I took the initiative and kissed him. I shocked him with that move, but he didn't mind."

"Wow Rani. This is so great!"

"Kiyomi, no one is to know. He can tell your lieutenant. I feel bad about telling you three when we promised each other not to tell anyone."

"I think Captain Hitsugaya will understand, Rani. Just tell him the truth."

"I will. Maybe tomorrow."

"Good." Chiharu stated with a grin forming.

Umeko caught her facial expression and grinned as well.

"So, Rani?"

"Yeah?"

"When can we start planning the wedding?"

"UMEKO!" Rani yelled as she threw a pillow at her.

"Even I have to say that was bad, Umeko." Kiyomi stated. "Funny, but bad." She added shaking her head.

"Sorry. But we needed to lighten the mood a little in here." She apologized.

"So, Rani, how is dating him going to affect us?" Chiharu asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have a standing dinner date three times a week. What about him?"

"Oh, I guess it stays the same. Don't forget he made a habit of meeting once or twice a week with me too. That should stay the same."

"Will the days of the week change?" Umeko inquired.

"Probably, now that I think about it. I'll discuss it with him when the time comes. He's busy being a captain and all, so it might not be too bad."

"Good, 'cause we need our quality bonding time." Kiyomi commented

The girls stayed for another hour before calling it a night.

The following morning was slow until around noon when all hell broke loose. There was a report of a Hollow attack in one of the North Rukongai Districts. The captain and lieutenant each took a mini squad to eradicate the Hollows. Rani and the Fourth Seat were ordered to be on standby while they took care of everything.

"This is so boring. We should be out there." Fourth Seat Katayama stated. "I don't know why the captain is so set on doing our job. It makes me feel like we're not wanted."

"Would you stop complaining?" Rani rhetorically asked. "We were told to stay here for a reason, so we are. Those are our orders. If you can't follow orders directly issued by Captain Kuchiki himself, maybe you should resign your seated position." She scolded him shutting him up.

"Fine, but I don't even know how we're going to be told to help them if we're so far away."

"Are you really that much of an idiot you don't remember Hell Butterflies or Kido? How did you even become a seated officer?" She asked frustrated.

"I was appointed by your previous seat holder when he found out I had a Shikai. The captain approved it."

"Nice." Rani said unamused. She then walked away and then rolled her eyes as she found Chiharu in the room.

"You okay?"

"I never realized how stupid the Fourth Seat was until now, and disrespectful."

"But at least if you give him an order, he has to follow it, right?"

"Yup. I could make his life a living hell, but I won't."

"Right, because you are better than him." Chiharu said with a smile. "Do you know which district it is that is being attacked?"

"I haven't been told. I am worried, since the North Rukongai District is my home, and Kiyomi's."

"I think the captain would have brought you with him if it was yours, don't you?"

"I would hope so."

 **~~North Rukongai District #59~~**

The captain, lieutenant, and a handful of other Shinigami arrived to find five Hollows attacking and destroying the district.

"Lieutenant, on your left. Take out those three. I got these two!"

"Yes sir!" He replied and left.

The captain insisted the locals move out, and they obliged with no objections. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young man grab a little girl out of the way of one of the Hollows that was about to attack them.

Captain Kuchiki then turned his attention onto the Hollow coming his way and used Senbonzakura to wipe it out. It was then he noticed the other Hollow about to do a cero attack. That young man was still trying to out run the Hollow, but it seemed to be chasing him. He shoved the girl to one side and then ran to the other. All Captain Kuchiki saw was the cero blast. He immediately came from behind it to deal with it before it did anymore damage.

"Captain?"

"Hi Lieutenant. That's all of them?"

"Yes sir, they're all gone."

"Good. Get everyone over here. See if there are any survivors." He said as he heard a whimper.

"It's this way, captain." The Lieutenant stated as he started towards a pile of rubble.

The lieutenant and another Shinigami uncovered where the soft cries were coming from. They uncovered a little girl, about ten years of age. She opened her eyes to be greeted by Lieutenant Abarai's. She took in a small breath of air and spoke.

"Rani. I…need…Rani." She said and then passed out.

"Captain?"

"We need to get her to the Gotei 13. She needs attention from Squad Four."

"Yes, sir." He obliged as he picked her up.


	58. Grave of Her Brother

**Chapter Fifty-Eight:**

 **Grave of Her Brother**

Rani, Fourth Seat Katayama, and everyone else waited patiently for any news. Rani stayed by the door to keep an eye out for any returning soldiers. It was then she saw the captain heading her way. She stayed put until he was in front of her, where he was silent when he stopped.

"Is everything all right, captain?" Rani asked puzzled.

"I need you to come to follow me to my office, please."

"Yes sir."

Rani obediently followed the captain to the office where Lieutenant Abarai was also waiting for her outside of the office.

"Miss Tómasu, we have bad news." The lieutenant started.

"Bad news?" She asked puzzled.

It was then the captain and lieutenant stepped inside to reveal Lily lying on the couch in the office badly hurt.

"LILY! Oh no! What happened?" She asked as she went over to her.

"The Hollow attack was in District 59." The captain said solemnly.

"59? Wait, where's my brother? Where's Yasuo?" Rani asked worried. There was no response. Her eyes got wide and started to water. "No." She said as she shook her head in disbelief. "No." She repeated.

Within a few seconds she was bolting out the door.

"TÓMASU!" The lieutenant yelled but was stopped by the captain.

"Let her go. We couldn't find him. It doesn't mean she can't."

"Captain, you and I both know he didn't survive. You said so yourself that you think you saw him get hit."

"I know. She needs to make her own closure."

 **~~District 59, North Rukongai~~**

Rani made record time making it back to her home. She found the place in ruins. The hut that her brother and her lived in and helped newly arrived children was now flattened.

She was in shock at the sight that was before her. Everything was gone. There was nothing left on her street. She fell to her knees placing her face into the palm of her hands and started to cry.

After what seemed to be forever, she felt her captain's presence behind her. She wiped her eyes as she stood up. She took a deep breath in before speaking. She had so many questions to ask, but knew half of them could never be answered. So, she chose to ask certain ones.

"It was a cero that obliterated this place, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Were the Hollows defeated?"

"Yes."

"What are the chances of Yasuo surviving a cero like that?"

"I don't think anyone saw it coming. Lily is lucky to be alive. We believe your brother pushed her out of the way and saved her."

"Is it against the rules to treat her in the Gotei 13?"

"No. I would have brought her directly to Squad Four, but she regained consciousness and pleaded for you to see her first. She knows you were there, so now she has been placed under the care of Captain Unohana."

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki." She said and then swallowed. "If you don't mind, I think I would like to be alone." Rani added sadly.

"All right. I will see you back at the barracks." He said and then left her there.

Rani eventually started to walk and see if she could find anything, or see anything, amongst the ruins of her street. She could see other people coming that were probably from a few streets away.

"Rani?" A man asked her from behind.

"Daisuke? Is that you?" She asked after turning around.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't find Lily. Or Yasuo. I've looked."

"It's okay. Lily will be fine. She's being treated by Captain Unohana of Squad Four at my captain's request."

"And your brother?"

"I don't know. I don't think he made it." She said sadly into his shoulder as she tightened her grip on him.

The two then let go and looked at each other.

"Where is your captain now?"

"Back at the squad."

"He left you here?"

"Only because I asked him to. After I saw Lily in his office, at her insistence, I bolted here. He followed, talked to me for a minute and then headed back after I told him I wanted to be alone."

"He's not a caring person is he? Most people would be worried."

"He is worried in his own way. I can't say he's never dealt with loss, but he hasn't dealt due to this reason. That, and I don't know if I can talk to him about this. I'll probably go see Kiyomi when I get back."

"Daisuke! We found something!" Someone called to him as a group of five pre-teens came over.

"Guys, this is Rani. Yasuo's older sister." Daisuke introduced.

"Miss Rani, we think we found him." A young girl stated. "Can you follow me?"

"Yes." She replied as she got up.

Rani followed the girl towards the 58th District wall. The girl led Rani through an alley way and to a pile of rubble. Rani noticed a body and approached slowly. She carefully stepped on the pile of concrete and wood to get on the other side to see the face. She gasped and then fell to her knees.

"Yasuo, no, Yasuo." She said as she gingerly touched his face and started to cry again. He was ice cold to the touch.

Rani sat there for ten minutes before carefully taking off some of the smaller pieces to free his body.

"Rani?"

"Daisuke, can you help me please?" She asked quietly.

He helped her free his body from the rubble that was on him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Bury him in the outskirts. I know the perfect place." She answered.

Rani lifted up her brother and shunpoed to the place where she had attempted to end her life. She started to dig a hole for a grave and finished thirty minutes later. She carefully laid him in and covered him back up. She found two twigs and tied them together to mark the grave and then sat there for a few more minutes crying before realizing Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai were there.

"How long have you been there?" She asked them as she wiped her tears from her face.

"Not long." Lieutenant Abarai replied as the two sat down on either side of Rani.

"Byakuya wanted us to come and see how you were doing. We have a message from Captain Unohana regarding Lily as well."

"Oh? Is she all right?"

"Yes. She told Captain Unohana that Yasuo pushed her out of the way and told her to run, and to find you if needed. But she will make a full recovery." Lieutenant Kuchiki answered and then put her arms around Rani to console her. "It'll be okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Umm..How appropriate that I should post this chapter since 'grave' is in the title on Halloween? Or just an odd coincidence? I swear I didn't plan it, but I'm cool with it! Okay, and I know - what the heck was I thinking when I wrote off Yasuo, am I right? And having Lily injured? Truthfully, I have no idea. I was just writing for the sake of writing and that's what my muse inspired me to do.**

 **I am so happy I have been getting so many readers with this, or rather views. I will pass 7,000 soon (I am currently at 6,924 while writing this. SWEET!**

 **I don't have anyone to give a 'shout out' to this time around, but thanks to every single one of my readers. It does mean a lot to me that you have been following Rani on her Shinigami journey...Now, please read and review, for I always want to know what you all think of this.**

 **Next up, the four part mini-arc that was originally an eight part. Longer chapters next four postings!**


	59. Lily-Bean Part One

**Chapter Fifty-Nine:**

 **Lily-Bean Part One**

Rani stayed at her brother's grave for another hour before deciding to head back to the Gotei 13. She would have shunpoed all the way back, but when she arrived at the gate, she decided to just walk all the way through to gather her thoughts.

She ran into Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku and had a small and civil conversation, not letting them know of her loss. She did not want to burden them with trivial things. She made her way to Squad Ten, hesitating on whether or not she should go see her now boyfriend, but instead she went to see Umeko.

"Hey Rani! What a nice surprise!"

"Ssh. Not so loud. I only came to see you."

"What? Why?"

"Meet me at my place in two hours."

"Sure."

"I'll see you later. I need to tell Kiyomi as well."

"All right. Bye Rani." Umeko said confused as Rani left.

"Was that Miss Tómasu?"

"Oh, hi Lieutenant Matsumoto. Yes, it was."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

Rani walked to Squad Five and found Kiyomi just about to go into her room.

"Hey, Kiyomi!"

"Oh, hello Rani. What's up? Want to meet for dinner?"

"Actually, can you come to my room in about two hours?"

"Sure. Everything okay?"

"No." She said sadly. "I'll tell you everything when you and Umeko arrive."

"Okay."

Rani forced a smile and then headed to Squad Four.

"Hello Third Seat Tómasu!" Lieutenant Kotetsu greeted. "Are you here to see Lily?"

"Yes." Rani replied softly.

"Okay, follow me. She's been asking for you."

Rani smiled as she followed the lieutenant to a secluded room. She saw Lily covered up in bandages and talking with Captain Kuchiki.

"Captain?"

"Oh, hello, Tómasu. I was just talking with Miss Lily here to keep her company. Come see me in the morning, if you don't mind."

"Thank you, and I will." She replied still puzzled as he left. "How are you Lily?"

"I'm feeling a lot better now. Captain Unohana and everyone here is so nice."

"I'm glad." Rani said as she sat down on the bed next to Lily and then got quiet.

"Yasuo didn't make it, did he?"

"No. Daisuke and some of the kids he helps helped me look for him. We were able to find him at least and I buried him in the outskirts."

"I am so sorry Miss Rani!" She said and then started to sob.

"Oh, Lily-bean, it's not your fault." Rani said as she was embracing her. "Sshh. Don't cry." She said softly as she rubbed Lily's back. "You need to calm down here, or else you'll never recover." She said then paused. "He saved you. Even if he didn't push you out of the way, he wouldn't have made it. He at least helped you have a chance."

"Your captain is nice too. Everyone says bad things about him, but he's not." Lily added going back to what she was saying about the people who have introduced themselves and who she has seen.

"No, he does have his moments." Rani replied with a smile. "Want to hear the story of my Third Seat promotion party he threw in my honor?"

"Yes." Lily answered with a huge grin.

Rani smiled and told her about the kimonos, the practicing walking in the shoes, and getting stuck to the floor.

"Really? You got stuck? Like how stuck?"

"Well, I had sunken in so deep even my socks were sticking to the floor."

"What happened?"

"Well, after trying to figure out how to get me out of the mess, Lieutenant Kuchiki ushered everyone outside and then Captain Kuchiki had Lieutenant Abarai lift me up to cut the socks."

"What happened to the floor?"

"It was stripped of the lacquer, which was put on too thick, and redone."

"That's hysterical." Lily said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm the laughing stock of the whole Gotei 13 regarding that situation." Rani said embarrassed as Captain Unohana came in. "Hello Captain Unohana."

"Ah, Miss Tómasu, I was wondering why I heard laughter in here. I am happy to see you two are doing well."

"Thank you. I never thought I'd be in here as a visitor though with my history."

"Yes, well, there's a first for everything." The captain stated and then turned her attention to Lily. "Are you doing better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Captain Unohana." Lily said causing the two others in the room to smile.

Rani stayed in the room for another hour talking with Lily before calling it a night and meeting up with the girls.

"Rani, what is going on?" Chiharu asked.

"That attack today…it was in the North Rukongai 59th District." She answered.

"Our home? It was attacked again?"

"Yes, Kiyomi." Rani answered her childhood friend and then looked at her.

"Oh, no, Rani – how's Yasuo?"

"He didn't make it. He was hit by a cero attack." Rani explained. "He pushed Lily out of the way, but he was hit. I rushed over there and had help from Daisuke and some of his charges and found him. I buried him on the outskirts."

The three girls surrounded her and held her tight. They were like that for a few minutes before someone came and lightly knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Chiharu said as she slowly stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Captain Hitsugaya! Lieutenant Hinamori!" She said shocked. "Come in."

"We just heard, Rani." Lieutenant Hinamori started as she went over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." She replied and then looked at Captain Hitsugaya and bit her lip.

He helped her up and gave her a hug. Wondering why that didn't shock her friends, he realized she must have told them.

"I told Momo." He whispered in her ear causing her to smile. "How's little Lily? I heard that Captain Kuchiki had her brought here."

"She's doing fine. She's in the care of Squad Four. I sat with her for about an hour before and talked to her." She answered getting out of his embrace.

"Is that even allowed?" Kiyomi inquired.

"If it's at a captain's request, yes." Lieutenant Hinamori answered smiling.

The following morning, Rani slowly got up and got ready. She had never heard of the Gotei 13 having a bereavement period for anyone who has lost someone, so she headed into work. She remembered that her captain wanted to see her, so that was the first thing she did. She made her way to his office and gently tapped on the door.

"Oh, hey Tómasu! The captain's not in yet." The lieutenant said from her right side startling her. After seeing her jump he apologized.

"It's okay. I wasn't thinking clearly. He said to see him in the morning."

"Come on in and wait with me." He said as he opened the door.

She complied as she followed him.

"You want tea? I can go grab some."

"Nah, I'm good. Feel free to run and get yourself some. I'll tell him that you'll be right back."

"Okay. Thank you."

She walked out the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen and made herself some tea. She decided to bring the whole pot upstairs on a tray just in case, and with three cups.

"I said I didn't want any."

"I know. But I didn't know if the captain would or wouldn't." She replied. "He's not here yet?" She asked just as the captain walked in. "Oh, good morning Captain Kuchiki." She greeted as she gave the lieutenant a cheesy grin.

"Good morning Third Seat Tómasu." He greeted with a puzzled expression.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, but why are you here?"

"You asked me to come see you in the morning." She replied as she made him his cup.

"Oh, right. I am sorry. I was thinking you would be with Miss Lily this morning."

"Oh. You didn't specifically say which time." Rani stated as she handed him his cup. "You sure you don't want some, lieutenant?"

"I am fine."

"Okay." She shrugged as she made herself her cup and then sat down on the couch. "Why did you want to see me, captain?"

"It's regarding Yasuo, and Lily."

"What about them?" She asked shocked.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be, Captain Kuchiki. I talked with my friends last night, and Lily, and was able to find his body and at least give him a grave."

"Okay. You are to take the next couple of days off, at least. You should be with Miss Lily. Keep her company."

"Yes, sir."

"And speaking of Lily," He said as he stood up and walked over to join her on the couches. "She thinks very highly of you. She loves you like an older sister, or mother. Are you aware of this?"

"Yes, and I consider her a younger sister."

"Then what would you think of me adopting her into the Kuchiki family?"

Rani almost dropped her teacup, so she carefully put it on the table before responding.

"Uh, no offense captain, but are you sure you want to do that? I don't want to overstep my line, and I am sorry if I do so, but didn't you receive a lot of ridicule for marrying Hisana and adopting her sister after she passed away?" Rani asked.

Her captain was quiet, while the lieutenant tried to stifle a laugh.

"You bring up valid points, but I have discussed this with my grandfather already. Although he is not completely comfortable with my decision, he will accept it." He said the paused. "He is the one who suggested I talk to you about it."

"Oh." She said surprised. "I can't decide for her. She's nine years old and can make up her own mind." Rani started. "I think it would be great for her to be adopted by anyone."

"So you approve?"

"I'd be stupid if I said I didn't, but don't you think you should ask her?"

"I plan to, but I need your help. I have a kimono being delivered to your room for her. It may be already there by now. I would like for you to accompany her to Kuchiki Manor tomorrow night for dinner at six o'clock."

"Yes, sir." She said nervously.

"And don't tell her yet. I want it to be a surprise."

"No problem, sir."

"Good. You may go."

Rani thanked him and left. She headed to her room to find Chiharu still there.

"Hey." She greeted. "Why did we receive a package from Captain Kuchiki addressed to Lily in care of you?"

"It's a kimono for her. I'll tell you about it later. Get to work." Rani said with a grin before bolting out the door.

She headed to Squad Four and made her way to Lily's room.

"Hi Miss Rani!" Lily greeted. "Captain Unohana said I will be discharged later today."

"Today? That's great news." Rani stated confused as Captain Unohana walked in. "Captain?"

"If you're wondering where Lily is supposed to stay, I believe that Captain Kuchiki received permission from the Captain Commander for her to stay with you and Miss Nakano."

"Oh. I just came from his office. I guess he forgot to tell me."

Captain Unohana smiled.

"How are you doing, Miss Tómasu?"

"I am fine. I had my friends over last night. It helped a lot."

"Good. I am glad to hear that."

Rani looked past Captain Unohana and saw Captain Hitsugaya standing in the doorway and gasped.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what a nice surprise." Captain Unohana stated smiling. "Come on in. I am done here."

"Thank you Captain Unohana."

"What are you doing here?" Rani asked him puzzled.

"Hey! I remember you!" Lily stated. "You were the one who came to District 59 a couple of days before Rani's test to tell us that the date was moved up." She explained. "You're Rani's old captain."

Rani and Captain Hitsugaya exchanged smirks.

"You're right, Lily, but he has another title."

"Another title? Like what?"

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked the patient receiving an enthusiastic nod. He then turned to Rani who quickly shook her head before speaking.

"You can tell her." Rani told him. "You've got her attention."

"Rani and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend." He said quietly and then put his index finger in front of his mouth. "Remember. It's a secret. Not many people know here in the Gotei 13."

"Okay." Lily replied with a big grin and then hugged him. "Welcome to the family!" She stated causing Rani to let out a huge laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's an end of the weekend present for you all. I hope you liked the longer chapter. And I am interested in knowing what you all think of Lily in this. This chapter and the next three all deal with her. I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store for her (already written too). I might try to update on Wednesday, if I remember.**

 **JadenCage: Sorry! Did you take your brother out? I hope I didn't make you that upset. Thanks for reading!**


	60. Lily-Bean Part Two

**Chapter Sixty:**

 **Lily-Bean Part Two**

Three hours later Lily was discharged and Rani gave her the grand tour of the Gotei 13.

"This place is so cool!"

"It's just a lot nicer than the Rukongai, that's all."

"RANI!"

Rani turned around and saw Kiyomi coming with a package.

"Hey Kiyomi! Kiyomi, this is Lily. Lily, this is my friend Kiyomi. What's up?"

"Here." Kiyomi said as she handed Rani the package. "It's from Lieutenant Hinamori for Lily."

"Really? What is it?" Lily asked excited.

"A new outfit from the Living World. She figured you could use a change of clothes."

"Really? I need to thank her Rani!"

"You will. Let's get you cleaned up and changed. We can then head back to Squad Five to see her." Rani replied. "Kiyomi, can you let her know we'll be there in about an hour?"

"Sure thing! See you later!"

"Wow. Lieutenant Hinamori sounds really nice."

"She's Captain Hitsugaya's best friend, actually. Come on. Let's get you changed. Squad Six is up ahead."

Rani directed her to the officer's bathhouse and got her cleaned up.

"This is weird. It's one bath for both boys and girls?"

"Eh, you get used to it. We have a posted schedule when the men can use this and when women can. At any other time you have to announce, like I did."

"And you flipped that sign, right?"

"Yes." Rani answered. "Now hold your breath and go under to rinse your hair out."

"Okay." Lily replied enthusiastically.

Ten minutes later they were headed to Rani's room, finding an extra bedding set already delivered with a note.

"What does it say? And who is it from?"

"It's from Captain Kuchiki. It says he's sorry for forgetting to tell me you'd be staying with me and Chiharu, and that this bedding set is for you."

"What a pretty blanket. It's soft too."

"Come on. I need to finish your hair and you need to get the rest of the outfit on."

After Lily had put on the dress, Rani towel dried her hair more and then pulled her hair up into a half ponytail and tied it with the ribbon that was included in the bag.

"How come you don't put your hair like this?"

"I used to when I was your age. When I went into the academy, it was just easier to tie it into one ponytail and leave it. I never went back, although I have left it down or put it into a low ponytail when on vacation."

"Your hair is so long. Can I braid it later? I've been practicing."

"Sure. Anything you want." Rani said with a smile. "Here. Put these shoes on."

Lily took the purple flats and put them on.

"They feel okay?"

"Yes. Perfect fit."

"All right, let's go see Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Can we see your captain first?"

"Sure, but when we go into his office, you bow to him. Understand?"

"Yes. It's cause he's a captain right?"

"And a noble clan leader."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah, come on."

Rani brought her to see to the office and gently tapped on the doorframe. She walked in first receiving a puzzled look from her captain.

"I know you said I should spend the day with Lily, and I am. She wanted to come and see you."

Lily walked in, bowed, and smiled.

"Well, I am glad to see you up and about, Miss Lily." He greeted and then noticed the change in her clothes.

Lieutenant Abarai walked into the room at that moment.

"Lily, this is Lieutenant Abarai." Rani introduced.

"I remember you. You carried me here." The little girl said with a smile.

"That's right. I did. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes."

"Miss Tómasu?"

"Yes, captain?"

"I hope you didn't run off to the Living World."

"What? Oh, are you referring to her dress?" He nodded. "Actually, Lieutenant Hinamori got it for her. We were heading over there when Lily wanted to stop by here first to see you."

"I'll walk with you ladies. I have to head over to her as well." The lieutenant stated.

"Actually, I have to ask the captain a question. I'll catch up."

"Okay. See you in a few." Lieutenant Abarai replied as he grabbed a file and started to walk with Lily.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you had a preference for her hair tomorrow?"

"Oh, as long as it is pulled back, it's fine." He answered and then looked at her. "Yours needs to be up."

"Like at the party?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be going now."

"You haven't told her, right?"

"No, of course not. You asked me not to, and I haven't. The kimono is tucked away."

"Good. Go have fun with her."

Rani smiled and then left to catch up with Lieutenant Abarai and Lily.

"So what did you need to ask him?"

"Mind your business, lieutenant." Rani scolded.

"Hey Rani?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Can you take me to Yasuo's grave tomorrow morning? Or do you have to work?"

"No, I'm off. We can go." Rani answered as Lily grabbed her hand. "We'll need to find flowers first." She added causing Lily to smile.

Rani, Lily, and Lieutenant Abarai made their way to Squad Five where they ran into Kiyomi again, who joined them to Lieutenant Hinamori's office. Lieutenant Abarai went in first to take care of his business and leave before Kiyomi announced Rani and Lily.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hinamori for the dress. I love it!"

"You're welcome, but truthfully, I didn't buy it." She replied then looked at Rani.

"Don't tell me."

"Afraid so. He asked me to give it to her and say it was from me. I told him it was wrong."

"He's an idiot." Rani said calmly as she shook her head.

"Who are you two talking about?" Lily asked confused.

"Yeah, I want to know as well."

"Toshiro." Rani and the lieutenant answered.

Kiyomi started to giggle.

"Why does he not like giving gifts?" Kiyomi rhetorically asked.

"Actually, he bought the dress before he visited you last night, Lily. I am surprised he didn't come back to get it to give to you."

"So, he didn't want to meet me originally?"

"No, he did. Just not while you were in Squad Four. He tries to avoid that place as much as he can, even when he needs medical treatment." Lieutenant Hinamori joked.

"So, have you two seen Rani and him kiss?" Lily bluntly asked.

"LILY!" Rani exclaimed causing the nine year old to start laughing.

"It's not like it's a secret with the lieutenant and I, Rani, but no Lily. We haven't seen the two of them kiss." Kiyomi answered.

"Oh, okay." She responded forming a smirk.

"Don't. Even. Dare." Rani said noticing said smirk.

"But I wasn't going to say anything!"

"Liar. Lily, don't forget I know you."

"Okay." Lily replied. "But can we go see him so I can thank him?"

"We'll see. Come on. We should get going. It's getting late."

Rani brought Lily back to Squad Six and to her room where Toshiro was waiting for her.

"Oh good! I can see you two kiss." Lily commented as she ran up to him.

"Hello, Miss Lily. Glad to see you are up and about."

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya, for the dress."

"Who told?" He asked looking at Rani.

"Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Yeah, she's starting to not want to lie, even with something so trivial as that." He stated and looked back at Lily who was grinning. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just waiting."

"For what?"

Rani let out a small chuckle before ushering him into the room. She closed the door and smiled at her and then him.

"She's waiting for us to do this." She said and then pulled him into a kiss, surprising him and making Lily squeal in delight.

When they disengaged they smiled at each other.

"Oh." Toshiro said still partly shocked. He then turned to Lily. "You wanted us to kiss?"

"Well, yeah. I asked Kiyomi and Lieutenant Hinamori if they had ever seen you kiss, and they said no."

Toshiro shook his head in amazement and then looked at Rani.

"Is this you raising her?"

"No. She's always been a sap." Rani joked. "But I love that about her. We're having a bonding night."

"Oh, right. You said I could braid your hair tonight!" Lily suddenly realized.

"Is dinner off then?"

"Oh, crap. I forgot it's our date night. It's going to have to be postponed for a few days. Sorry."

"It's okay. You have a special guest. Things are different."

"I am so happy you are so understanding."

"Yeah, well, we've known each other a long time, right?" He asked with a grin.

Rani rolled her eyes as she pointed her attention to Lily.

"You guys can still go on your date." Lily stated. "I can stay with Chiharu tonight. It won't be for that long."

"Lily, if you think you're interfering, you aren't." Rani stated. "Toshiro and I will have more date nights. Tonight's is just pushed to a later date."

"You sure? I don't want you mad at me."

Toshiro squatted down in front of her and smiled.

"I don't think anyone could ever be mad at you, Lily. You're special to Rani. I can see that. I am okay with her spending time with you even if it means she's not spending time with me."

"Thank you." She said and then leaned over and hugged him.

Captain Hitsugaya left a few moments later sneaking another kiss as he walked out the door.

"He really loves you. I can tell."

"Lily, you don't know the half of it." Rani joked. "Come on. Let's get into our pajamas and then we can have some fun."

After they changed, Lily knelt on a pillow in the common room and Rani sat in front of her. Lily took the hair elastic out of Rani's brown hair and let it fall down.

"Your hair is really long, Rani."

"Is it too much for you to braid?"

"No, but I might make two instead of one."

"Have fun."

Lily giggled before picking up the brush to brush out the knots and split her hair into two sections. She tied one so she wouldn't get it messy. After Lily was almost finished with the right side, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rani said puzzled. The door opened and Rani's eyes got wide. "Captain Commander Yamamoto, what a nice surprise. Come on in." She stated as she started to stand but was stopped.

"You may stay seated. I see you girls are doing girl things." He stated as he walked in. "I just wanted to meet Miss Lily before I didn't get the chance." He added as he looked at the now scared nine year old who finished the first braid. "Stand up, my child." Lily did as she was told. "I am glad to see you are doing well enough to be released from the care of Squad Four."

"Thank you sir."

"Are you scared of me?" She hesitantly nodded. "Do not be, young lady. I may be powerful, but I care for all of my Gotei 13 members, and young ones from the Rukongai." He said and then turned to Rani. "I am sorry to hear about your brother, Third Seat Tómasu. He was a fine young lad."

"Thank you, Captain Commander Yamamoto." Rani replied.

The Captain Commander didn't stay for too much longer and left the girls to continue their bonding session, where Lily was able to complete the second braid. Chiharu eventually joined in on the fun as well.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I broke 7,300 views at some point on Wednesday. Thank you!**

 **trebrehhammond1: Thank you for that. I am glad someone likes my HitsugayaXOC pairing. Is it my writing? How I am portraying them? I am curious to know...And I don't know if I ever gave you a "shout out" on any of the chapters since you started to follow me on 10/25, but Thank you very much for that! And thanks for adding it to your favorites.**

 **Yuukinokai: I am sorry I didn't give you a shout out on chapter 57...I just realized my mistake. I have no idea how that happened. So, thank you for adding this story to your favorites.**

 **CrazyEllaphant: Cool username! Do you like elephants? Or is it a nickname? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Thanks for following this story! I look forward to your reviews.**

 **If I forgot anyone, I will go over who has followed me when and fix the problem in my next chapter on Friday or Saturday. Until then, enjoy and review!**


	61. Lily-Bean Part Three

**Chapter Sixty-One:**

 **Lily-Bean Part Three**

In the morning the girls woke up and while Chiharu went to work, Rani brought Lily to Yasuo's grave, stopping for some flowers in a field.

Rani let Lily say her goodbyes in peace by keeping a few steps behind. She watched as Lily delicately placed the flowers she picked on the mound of dirt. She could tell Lily was sobbing by the movement in her shoulders, but it didn't last long.

"Rani?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"What happens now to me? Do I go back to the 59th District? Do I live with you? Would you want me to live at Squad Six with you?"

Rani smiled as she approached her and embraced her in a hug.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's just stay here for a little while longer before we have to head back."

"Have to?"

"Yes. I have something planned. We can stay here for another couple of hours."

During those two hours, the two girls reminisced about things Yasuo had done, bring back the good memories for each of them. Lily also told her about some of the things he did while Rani was in Shin'o Academy.

"Come on. We should go. We need to get ready."

"Get ready? What do you have planned?"

"You'll see."

Rani helped Lily get up and the two ventured back to Squad Six. The two took a bath together and then headed back to the room where Rani pulled out the kimono that was made for her for the party.

"Oh wow! Rani! That's gorgeous! Is that the kimono that Mister Hiroshi made for you?"

"Yes. And I have one for you too." She said as she pulled out the package.

"Really? This one's for me?" Lily asked excited as she opened the package carefully.

Once opened, she revealed a beautiful sea green kimono with a matching cherry blossom design to Rani's kimono.

"What's with the cherry blossoms?"

"I have no idea. Come on. I need to put your hair back nicely again. Then I need to do mine."

Lily sat still and let Rani quickly tie back her hair. She then watched as Rani put hers up into a bun.

"Wow. You look so elegant, Rani."

"Yeah, but we know how that's not entirely true." She replied placing the last pin in her hair. "Let's get on our kimonos."

After Rani dressed Lily, she also got into her kimono. By the time that was done, it was five o'clock.

"We need to go. We have a while to walk."

"I can't walk in these shoes and kimono. I tried while you were getting ready."

"I know. That's why I am giving us an hour to get to where we need to be."

Lily followed Rani to Kuchiki Manor, still not knowing what was going on.

"Rani, what is this place?" She asked worried.

"Don't worry, Lily. You'll be fine. It's nothing bad."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just mind your manners." She said as she gently knocked on the door. "We're at Kuchiki Manor. Behave."

It opened and Rani started to walk inside. Lily slowly followed.

"Ah, Miss Tómasu! Captain Kuchiki is expecting you."

"Hi Hiroshi! I am surprised to see that you're the one greeting me."

"I offered to do so. I wanted to see Miss Lily in my mini masterpiece."

Rani smiled.

"Lily, this is Hiroshi. He's the one who made our kimonos."

"So it's you who likes cherry blossoms?"

Hiroshi chuckled.

"No, my dear little one. Captain Kuchiki does."

"Oh. Well, I love mine. Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Hiroshi responded with a smile. "Follow me. Your host is waiting just this way."

Hiroshi led them to the common room, where Captain Kuchiki, Lieutentant Kuchiki and Kuchiki Ginrei were waiting. He announced the girls and the girls bowed.

"Thank you, Hiroshi, that will be all." Captain Kuchiki stated as the girls walked in. "Come, Miss Tómasu and Miss Lily."

"Ladies, have a seat here." Lieutenant Kuchiki directed.

Rani led the way to sit next to the lieutenant and Lily sat next to her.

"Lily, has Miss Tómasu told you why you are here?" Ginrei Kuchiki inquired as the lieutenant started to serve Rani and Lily tea.

"No, sir."

"Good. Although I am not the head of the Kuchiki clan any longer, I am happy to know my grandson values my opinion on certain aspects of being in a noble clan."

Rani swallowed as she listened, as did Lily. Rani could also see the unamused expression in her captain's face.

"Although this may make me the laughing stock among the four great noble clans, I have a very important question to ask you, Miss Lily." He said, looking right at her. "I was wondering how you would feel if I were to adopt you."

Lily gulped and then looked at Rani as a plea for help.

"It's okay, Lily." She reassured her.

"You…want to…adopt me? Why?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, I started to consider it after I spoke with you in the Squad Four barracks. Do you remember what we talked about?" She nodded. Rani was puzzled.

"We talked about when I was growing up in the Rukongai, and how now I technically do not have a home to go back to." Lily eventually stated.

"I decided that I did not want you to have to worry anymore about things like that. I decided I wanted to adopt you."

"But why ask me if you already decided?"

"I spoke with Miss Tómasu about it. I wanted her opinion, and she mentioned that I should ask you as well."

"So, I have the option of saying no?"

"If that is what you wish." He said calmly.

Lily had no idea what to do, or say. Her anxious expression showed it too.

"Captain Kuchiki, does Lily have to decide right now?" Rani asked for the young girl.

Rani noticed a shift in the elder Kuchiki's position and got worried.

"No, Miss Tómasu she does not. It is just an idea that I would like for her to consider." The captain answered stopping his grandfather from speaking, and relieving Rani's concern.

After a while, Lily excused herself to go sit outside asking to be alone. Rani complied and stayed inside with the others.

"Miss Tómasu, I hear you have quite the Shikai."

Rani turned her attention to the elder Kuchiki and smiled.

"It is different than when I first achieved it, but not by much."

"Have you had to use it?"

Rani looked at her captain worried. He gave a slight nod.

"Only once officially. I have practiced with it before however."

"I have heard that as well. There aren't many Third Seats who can beat my grandson." He stated causing Lieutenant Kuchiki's eyes to widen with surprise. "Yes, my dear Rukia, she defeated Byakuya in a sparring session."

Rani didn't let her emotions show, but the fact that her captain had informed his grandfather of his defeat was shocking. She hadn't told anyone, as per his request.

"Let's get back to the task at hand." The captain finally stated and then looked at Rani. "I don't want to give her a deadline, but an answer soon would be appreciated."

"I know how she is, and this is still a shock to me although you told me about it a couple of days ago. Would you be willing to give her a couple of days to think about it?"

"Yes." He answered with a slight nod. "I know it is a shocking proposal for a young girl such as herself. I understand her hesitation too." He added as Lily came back in.

She sat down next to Rani with her head down and sighed.

"I-I don't need a few days. That time to myself just now was enough." Lily started and then looked up. "I'll accept your offer. I want to be adopted into the Kuchiki clan."

Rani formed a small smile as she looked at Lily. She was both sad and happy at the same time.

"I am glad, but you could have thought about it more." Captain Kuchiki stated and then looked at Rani. "Miss Tómasu."

"Yes, sir." Rani said as she looked at him.

"Tomorrow morning, at ten o'clock, bring Lily back here. By then I will have everything set up for her. I will send someone to retrieve any belongings in the morning as well." Rani nodded. "And after that, come see me in my office."

"Yes, sir."

Rani and Lily stayed for a little while longer before Rani decided they had better had back to Squad Six.

"I can't believe it! Captain Kuchiki wants to adopt me into his family!"

"I am surprised you decided as quickly as you did."

"Well, it's not like the home I've had for six years is there. And it's not home without Yasuo or you." Lily said and then paused. "You aren't mad, are you?"

"I could never be mad at you, Lily. I am saddened, but I know it is for the best for you. I am proud as well."

"I just don't want you to forget me."

"That will never happen."

"Will I be able to see you again? Or am I stuck there?"

"That I do not know. However, between you and me, I think Captain Kuchiki will make it a point to invite me over on occasion. He knows I consider you a sister and I don't think he'd want those bonds broken, especially since we just lost Yasuo."

"I hope you're right." She said then gasped.

"What is it?"

"Do you think he'll allow me to visit Yasuo's grave?"

"I should hope so. If not alone, you'd be escorted."

"Maybe I could get you to be my escort. You are in the same squad after all."

"Maybe." Rani said with a smile.

Not too long after the two made their way to Squad Six. Chiharu was in the room reading when they arrived back.

"Oh wow! Lily that kimono is so pretty."

"Thank you Chiharu." Lily said with a smile. "But I am going to take it off and change into my pajamas now."

"Okay."

Lily went into the other room and changed leaving Rani and Chiharu in the common room.

"How'd it go?"

"It went well." Rani said as she started to undo the obi.

"Has she decided?"

"Yes. She wants Captain Kuchiki to adopt her."

"Wow. I am glad to see she came to that decision on her own – she did decide on her own, right?"

"Yes. She stepped outside for a few minutes to mull it over. When she came back she told him her decision."

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I know it's a great opportunity for her. I'm both sad and proud at the same time." She said then paused. "I'm going to finish this in the other room."

Five minutes later, the girls came out changed into their sleepwear.

"So anything going on around here?" Rani asked as the two came out.

"Not really. Kiyomi stopped by to see if we all wanted to go to dinner. You weren't here so we went anyway. We ran into Captain Hitsugaya too when we came back. I think he was looking for a kiss." Chiharu teased.

"I saw them kiss yesterday." Lily blurted out with a grin.

"That's because you kind of forced us to." Rani replied smiling. "Not like we minded or anything."

"Wait? A nine year old forced you and him to kiss? How? What's your magic secret?" Chiharu started to ask Rani, but asked the last two questions to Lily.

"She was asking Lieutenant Hinamori and Kiyomi if they had ever seen us kiss. When we got back last night he was here. We were talking outside and Lily was staring at him, 'waiting', and when her asked her for what, I pulled him inside and kissed him." Rani admitted. "Although, now that I think about it, that was slick."

"Yeah, I guess it's something Captain Kuchiki wouldn't approve of me doing."

"Speaking of the whole adoption, what is Lily supposed to refer to him as?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I know when he adopted Rukia it was because of Hisana's request. I think he said she was to refer to him as her brother. Captain Kuchiki never said what Lily would be to him."

"Are you thinking as a daughter?"

"I don't know. It would make more sense if that was the case, but who is really to say."

"I thought he was adopting me to be his own child. He's too old to be a brother to me, don't you think?" Lily commented and then grabbed Rani's hairbrush. "Can I braid your hair again?"

"Sure." Rani said with a small laugh. "Tomorrow you'll find out what label you are supposed to address him as. Just don't be surprised, and behave while you live with him. You need to earn his respect, although he already admires you."

Lily nodded as she brushed Rani's hair and the three girls talked.

* * *

 **A/N: I was trying to watch Miraculous Ladybug (I am crazy) after I posted the last chapter, only to be thwarted by a trick download of Adobe Flash...GRR. So then I had to uninstall it and pray my computer was okay. Then, I come to find that stupid thing also downloaded 'MacKeeper' which I do NOT need, which deleted my home page and added another into Google Chrome and made me lose my theme. Grr...Now everything is back to normal...I hope (*knocks on wood*). Anyways, my shout-outs and responses to reviews are below. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **evee11 : Thank you for following this story! I hope you choose to review it at one point.**

 **Dual-Bladed Daige: Oh geez...I haven't even thought about her Bankai yet...and I am almost done writing the story on my laptop in Microsoft Word...I may have to either add it somewhere in my remaining chapters (going up to 100 for this story)...or make a MUCH short sequel to this where it takes place further along in the future...GAH!**

 **Guest: I am assuming it was you,  trebrehhammond1...I am still glad and pleased that you approve, even if I am writing Hitsugaya OOC...**


	62. Lily-Bean Part Four

**Chapter Sixty-Two:**

 **Lily-Bean Part Four**

As directed, in the morning Rani and Lily headed to the Kuchiki Manor. A servant from the manor already arrived and picked up Lily's belongings, which only consisted of her kimono and the bedding she was supplied.

"Why do you think he's allowing us to walk?"

"To say our farewells. Don't forget, you have to follow his rules and everything for being a part of a noble clan now. You might be having lessons every day from this point on until he deems it unnecessary."

"But this isn't a permanent goodbye, right? Just a see you later, which might be years?"

"That's what I am thinking, but not years. Captain Kuchiki wouldn't do that to you." Rani answered as they two arrived at the massive doors, which opened upon their arrival.

"Are you going in with me?"

"I guess I can. I wasn't told not to." Rani replied.

The two girls were directed to the main building where Kuchiki Ginrei was waiting. They were politely announced before going in and bowing.

"Ah, Miss Tómasu! Miss Lily! Welcome back!" He greeted. "Lily, this is Hayashi Shizuko. She will be your personal attendant while you are here. She's been informed of your schedule already."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Lily." Hayashi stated softly.

"Now, follow her to where your room is. You can get yourself acquainted with the grounds as well as she gives you a tour."

"Yes, sir." She replied than quickly gave Rani a hug.

"Bye Lily-Bean." Rani stated and then looked at the elder Kuchiki, who was staring at her.

"I hope you do not think I do not approve of my grandson's decision."

"No sir." Rani said politely, biting her tongue.

"Have a seat. I have something _I_ want to discuss with you."

Rani did as was told, puzzled and worried.

"About what, sir?" She asked him as he sat down across from her.

"Although I am no longer the head of the Kuchiki Clan, I still have some say in some of the affairs of it." He said then paused. "I would like to make the arrangements for you to become my new granddaughter-in-law." He added firmly.

Rani was shocked. Completely dumbfounded. Clearly he wasn't serious. Was he?

"Oh, may I have some time to think about that?"

"You don't like my grandson?"

"It's not that sir. He's a great captain. But that's a serious life change to consider."

"Then, yes, you may. I believe you are due back in your barracks."

"Yes, I am. Thank you sir."

Rani, in a hurried state, left the Kuchiki Manor and made her way to Squad Six. She walked up to the captain's office and gently knocked on the doorframe after letting out a small sigh.

"Come in Third Seat Tómasu." Captain Kuchiki stated looking down at the papers on his desk. He had moved the lieutenant's seat in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

"Yes, sir."

"Everything all right?" He asked after hearing her soft reply, and finally looking up at her. "Tómasu?"

"I'm fine Captain Kuchiki." She said nervously. "Why did you want to see me?"

"I have legal papers I need you to sign. Since you were the one who raised Lily, I listed you as her guardian, and you need to sign off on me adopting her." He said as he moved a paper in front of her.

Rani took his quill from his hand and signed where he directed her. When she was finished, she handed it back to him.

"Now, tell me what else is wrong." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, well," She started nervously then looked at the still open door. "One second." She said as she got up and went to close the door. She took a deep breath in and sighed. "Your grandfather said something to me that frankly shocked me." She admitted before turning around to face him.

"What did he say?"

"That he wanted to make arrangements for me to become his new granddaughter-in-law."

It took Captain Kuchiki a manner of three seconds to realize what she had just said and connect the dots. Rani knew he did when he dropped his quill.

"What did you tell him?"

"I asked if I could have some time to think about it. He agreed, probably reluctantly." She answered. "Captain, please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't see myself marrying you."

"Understood. He overstepped his line with even bringing that up with you alone."

"What will you do?"

"I'll talk to him later when I get back to the manor. Do not worry. But let me ask you something."

"Okay?"

"What is it about me that made you say that?"

"Oh. Please believe me when I say that it isn't you." She said and then quietly moaned. "It's just that…I am…already seeing someone." She slowly admitted. "But it's not well known around the Gotei 13 yet, and for right now, we both want to keep it that way."

"As long as you are happy with this person, I will not feel offended." He commented. "Now, go and file. There are a few piles that have built up while you were with Lily."

Rani smiled. She was relieved that he didn't ask for the name of her "someone". She headed into the filing room where she was met with seven piles of papers to put away.

"Seven?" She asked out loud to herself. "It's like they do this on purpose."

"I heard that!" Captain Kuchiki called from his office.

"You were meant to!" She blurted out loud enough for him to hear and her to realize what she just did. "Shit! Sorry captain!"

"Smooth, Tómasu. Real smooth."

"Hi Lieutenant Abarai." She greeted slightly embarrassed. "How much trouble am I in for that one?"

"I doubt he'll do anything. You did catch yourself and you did apologize."

"I've had a slightly trying few days. Will he take that into consideration?"

"He already has."

"Oh?"

"He gives you more leeway than most seated officers, or haven't you noticed?"

"No, I guess I haven't."

"I'll help. It was my fault it went to seven piles. Just let me know how you're so efficient."

Rani smiled.

"Make a pile for each type of file. Then just add to it. After all of the papers are organized, we can put in the cabinets."

"That's much easier than going all around the room." He observed.

"Glad you realize that." She said as she handed him a large stack of papers.

An hour later, the lieutenant and Rani finished filing all seven piles, much to their delight.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Just sit here and talk with me for a few."

"Huh?"

Lieutenant Abarai smiled.

"I hear you gave Fourth Seat Katayama a lecture of sorts the other day."

"Oh. That. He was getting on my nerves. He was too anxious to battle the Hollows, which meant he didn't want to follow the captain's orders. And he was just plain stupid, or at least his thoughts were."

Lieutenant Abarai let out a small chuckle.

"He complained to the captain and me about it while you were given the time off to be with Lily."

"Somehow I am not really surprised." Rani said with a sigh.

"Are you still doing okay?"

"It takes time to grieve. I am fine though." She replied as the door opened. "Hello captain."

"Lieutenant, you're in charge. I am heading back to Kuchiki Manor."

"Yes, sir."

Rani smiled knowing he wanted to spend time with Lily, and to take care of what his grandfather told her.

Three hours later, Rani headed home to find a bouquet of roses on the center table.

"They're from Captain Hitsugaya. Just delivered ten minutes ago." Chiharu said as she came in.

"Did he deliver them?" Rani asked as she found the card and read it. " _Dinner tonight? My place?_ "

"No. But the person who did told me." Chiharu answered as she came from behind. "You should go. Your date from the other night was postponed after all."

"You're right. I'll freshen up and head over there."

"Will any of the squad members there realize that you two are dating?"

"I hope not. I can avoid it by using Umeko. I haven't talked to her in a while. And no one goes near his house anyway. They know better."

Rani freshened up and then headed to Squad Six. She found Umeko and told her, and then the two casually walked and talked while on their way to the captain's house.

"So, are you going to tell him about what he said?"

"I'm going to have to, right? He would at least want to know." Rani said as the door opened before Rani had a chance to knock on it.

"Hello captain. Have a great night!" Umeko nervously stated before leaving the two.

"Come in."

Rani walked in, and just after he closed the door, he pulled her into him and kissed her. He eventually let go to see a smiling face looking at him.

"Beautiful flowers, by the way. Thank you."

"I am glad you like them. Now what were the two of you talking about?"

"I'll get to that later, but for right now, just hold me." She said as she wrapped her arms around him leaning against his chest causing him to tighten his embrace. "You know, I don't think I have ever been here."

"I think you're right. I guess I'll have to make dinner for us more often instead of always going out."

"That could be a nice new routine."

"Let's sit down. You relax."

"I'll sit down only if you do."

"Let me get the tea."

Rani smiled. She sat down while he went into the kitchen and came back out.

"So, what were you and Miss Sasaki talking about?"

"You know you can call her by her first name around me, right? And drop the 'Miss' as well with Kiyomi and Chiharu."

"If you want me to, I will, but stop dodging the question." He jokingly scolded.

"Lily has been adopted by Captain Kuchiki. I dropped her off this morning, as per Captain Kuchiki's request."

"Wow. That's interesting."

"What was great about it was last night at dinner he actually asked her if she wanted to be, which meant she could say no. She didn't obviously."

"So what did Mi – Umeko mean when she asked you if you were going to tell me what he said? Who's 'he' and what did 'he' say?"

"Oh, that. Well, she's referring to what Lord Kuchiki Ginrei said to me after Lily's personal attendant took her to her room."

"Which was?"

"You might want to put your teacup down." She instructed. He put it down with a worried look. Rani took a deep breath and then sighed before continuing. "He wanted to, and I quote, 'make the arrangements for me to become his new granddaughter-in-law'."

"WHAT?"

"Relax, Toshiro." She laughed. "I said I needed time to think about it and then I had to leave since Captain Kuchiki needed me. I went to his office and signed some legal documents regarding Lily, but he saw my lovely shocked expression that I still had, so he inquired about it."

"What did he say?"

"Well, right after I told him he dropped his quill mid-document, so I knew he was shocked as well." Rani said with a smile on her face. "But I told him that I couldn't see myself marrying him, and he said he understood and would discuss the matter with his grandfather."

"You must have made one serious impression on him if he wanted to make you also a part of the family."

"Yeah, I know." She said then paused. "I came really close to having to tell Captain Kuchiki about us, well, you, but I sneaked my way around it."

"How? Why?"

"He asked me why I said what I did about not being able to see myself marrying him. I said I was seeing someone already and we wanted to keep it quiet for now. He understood and I then went to work."

"You had a long day then."

"A long few days, actually. I am looking forward to my next leave, whenever that will be."

"How are you holding up regarding Yasuo?"

"Good. I'm doing better than I was. The first day was rough, but I had to get strong for Lily. I couldn't solely focus on his death when I had her to take care of."

"I don't think she wouldn't have minded if you broke down."

"Yeah, I know."

"Let me finish up dinner. Stay here."

Rani complied. While he was in the kitchen again, she looked around at the very plain room. He came back in a few moments later and the two ate, enjoying the evening. Eventually Rani made her way back to Squad Six with him escorting her there.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Happy Monday to you all! Here ends the mini-arc with Lily. I hope you all liked it. Lady Lily will be back later in the story, although off hand, I can't remember which exact chapter. I have too much on my mind at the moment (paragraph at end of shout-outs will explain why)...I haven't received any reviews for the last chapter as of yet, so no shout-outs to the reviewers, BUT I do have one:**

 **SadderPanda: Thank you for following and adding this story to your favorites. It means a lot. Your username is unique - I hope you aren't always sad, but I do love pandas!**

 **(I added the following to my profile as well:) I am going to be participating in the 2015 Fairy Tail Christmas Week prompt. Help! I am nervous as all heck! I hope I do the characters justice...and that people are nice. But I will be posting the one-shots on here in its own "story" so you all can read them as well. It doesn't start officially until December 19th, but I am drafting now.**


	63. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Chapter Sixty-Three:**

 **The Cat's Out Of The Bag**

Two weeks later Rani was roughly woken up by Chiharu with her shaking her.

"I'm up! I'm up! Stop that!"

"Oh my god! Rani! The whole Gotei 13 knows!"

"Huh? What? They know what?"

"Someone saw Captain Hitsugaya walking you home last night. They saw you two kiss here. That damn someone started a chain reaction. Now the entire Gotei 13 knows, or at least that's what I am assuming."

"SHIT!" Rani said as she got up. "He's not going to be happy. Not at all."

"Will Captain Hitsugaya do anything?"

"Not much he can do besides scold them for concentrating on someone else's love life and not their job." Rani stated as she heard someone knock on the door. "Can you get that while I freshen up?"

"Sure."

While Rani brushed her hair out, Chiharu went to open their door.

"Lieutenant Abarai, good morning." She greeted. "To what do we owe this morning visit?"

"Captain Kuchiki requests Third Seat Tómasu in his office right away."

"I'm coming Lieutenant Abarai!" Rani yelled as she was slipping on her shoes. "Let's go. Chiharu, I'll see you later!"

Lieutenant Abarai smiled as Rani closed the door.

"What?"

"Nothing. Did you just wake up?"

"Why? Is my hair still a mess?" She asked as she tried to redo the ponytail. "But yes. Chiharu woke me up rather abruptly."

"I know why. It's because Fourth Seat Katayama saw him walking you home and decided to follow you two here. He witnessed the kiss."

"Damn him!" Rani replied. "At least I know who it was. Captain Hitsugaya won't be pleased."

"We can figure out how to tell him later. For right now, you have been requested to meet with Captain Kuchiki and Lord Kuchiki Ginrei for some reason in the office."

Rani gasped at the thought. It's been two weeks. She never personally got back to Lord Kuchiki about the marriage thing.

"Shit." She said out loud as they started to walk into the building. "You can go. You don't need to escort me."

"Have fun!"

"I have a feeling I am going to need some sake tonight after this." She joked causing him to smile. She then knocked on the doorframe and walked in. "Good morning, Captain Kuchiki, Lord Kuchiki."

"Ah, Third Seat Tómasu, please come in and have a seat." Captain Kuchiki responded.

Rani did as she was told and sat down after they had.

"Miss Tómasu, I want to apologize for what I had said the last time we met. Byakuya was kind enough to inform me that you and he spoke about it, and that you were already seeing someone. I understand that you were afraid to tell me, and I am not mad about that." Lord Kuchiki spoke. "Besides coming for my sincerest apology, he and I have been discussing Miss Lily."

"How is she doing?"

"We thought okay, but it seems she is not. Her attendant believes that she has become depressed. She does her lessons and eats, but she seems withdrawn."

"We were wondering if you had any ideas why." Captain Kuchiki added.

"Not really, sirs. I know her friends are all still in the Rukongai, so she might be sad she has no one to play with." Rani suggested.

"I am surprised that you didn't include yourself in that statement." Captain Kuchiki observed. "I know you miss her."

"I won't lie. I do miss her, but I understand that there are rules. She and I talked about it on the way when I was dropping her off."

"You, my dear Miss Tómasu, are wise beyond your years." Lord Kuchiki stated. "But I feel that both you and my great-granddaughter have a question you have been wanting to ask us."

Rani's eyes widened.

"Ah, so there is something."

"Well, there is captain, but I told her to not ask until she felt earned requests like that. I didn't want to be demanding, or just a plain bother, to the Kuchiki Clan."

"Miss Tómasu, please believe me when I say you are not a bother. What was the question?"

"It was really more of a small request. She wanted to know if it would be possible for me to have a standing visitation date either on the grounds, or if I could take her somewhere within the Sereitai once a week."

"I am surprised you didn't bring this up with me at the meeting that day."

"I, if you remember captain, had other things on my mind."

He nodded and then was quiet for a few moments.

"I do not see a problem with you taking her anywhere. You are fully capable of guarding her should there be a problem, and I want to see her happy." He finally stated causing Rani to smile. "What day works best for you to come over and spend time with her?"

"One of my days off would be nice. That way it can be a whole day with her, if you don't have any objections."

"That is fine with me. I'd prefer you do it on Mondays."

"Thank you captain, but can we make this a surprise to her?"

"I think we can handle that. We will see you Monday morning promptly at ten o'clock." Lord Kuchiki agreed.

He then excused himself before returning to Kuchiki Manor.

"Thank you for coming to me about this." Rani said as he made his way to his desk.

"You are welcome. Thank you for your input. I haven't seen a smile on her face since the first two days. I should have asked you earlier, but was too stubborn."

"That's okay. So is Lily." Rani got up and started to walk to the door. "Well, since I am here I am going to start work early. Would you like me to bring up tea?"

"Yes, please, but hold on a minute."

"Yes, captain?"

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Oh, right. That. So you heard."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes, I am. I know it's weird because of all that has happened, but I am happy with him. And I do love him."

"I am glad." Captain Kuchiki replied. "Don't tell anyone I ever said that word."

"My lips are sealed. I'll go get the tea now, captain. I'll be right back." She said and then walked out the door and right into Captain Hitsugaya. "Shit!"

"Sorry." He said as he embraced her. "Well, the cat's out of the bag."

"Yeah, and I know who squealed. I'll tell you later, but you need to get to your own squad."

"Actually, I have business with Captain Kuchiki. Get me a cup too?"

"Sure. He's in there. I'll be back." Rani said with a smile before he kissed her quickly. "Not the time or place, mister." She teased.

* * *

 **A/N: I was debating on whether or not I should upload a chapter today. It saddens and sickens me about all of the hate in the world. I am not a political person, nor do I believe I am very religious, but DAMN! I think they want to start World War III! And I say "they" because I am not even sure who caused everything. I just heard about the attacks and am pissed off about it...My thoughts are with those affected, so if I have any followers from France, please know that. And any in Beirut affected by the suicide bombers and Japan with the tsunami warning - you're in my prayers.**

 **JadenCage:** **Thanks for reviewing! Haven't seen you in a while. Glad you're still reading.**


	64. A Fourth Offender

**Chapter Sixty-Four:**

 **A Fourth Offender**

After Rani prepared the tea, she brought it back up and served the two captains in silence as they discussed their business. Once she was done, she took her cup and went across the hall.

Once she was done with the day's filing, she went for a walk to the practice grounds and found the Fourth Seat sparring with three of this charges. She decided to head to the dojo instead where she ran into the lieutenant who was cleaning up from his session.

"Hello Lieutenant Abarai."

"Hey! Done filing?"

"Yes. The captain is in a meeting with Captain Hitsugaya at the moment, and has been for the past forty minutes."

"When do you instruct next in here?"

"Tomorrow. I would have gone to the practice grounds but Katayama is there. If I confront him about what he did, it will only end badly for the both of us."

"Leave that to the captain. I don't know if he knows our ever so popular Fourth Seat was the culprit, but he'll take care of it." He replied as someone was approaching. "Ah, Seventh Seat Omada. How can we help you?"

"The captain requests the both of you in his office."

"Okay. Thank you." Rani replied.

The three made their way back to the office and the lieutenant went in first followed by Rani, while Omada stayed outside. Captain Hitsugaya was still there.

"Captains." The lieutenant greeted.

"Abarai, do you know who saw Captain Hitsugaya and Miss Tómasu?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Tell Omada to get them."

The lieutenant complied and then walked outside to tell her to get Katayama and where. She quickly left and he walked back inside.

"Who was it?" Captain Hitsugaya asked the two of them.

"Fourth Seat Katayama." Rani answered. "At least, that's what I was told this morning."

"He has been a pain in my side since I gave him that position." Captain Kuchiki stated. "Tómasu, will confronting him in front of us be a problem for you?"

"Well, I do worry that if I begin speaking with him I might get really angry."

"Possibly violent too?" Lieutenant Abarai inquired.

"Maybe?"

"Then let Captain Hitsugaya and I do the talking. Lieutenant, keep her in check if need be."

"Yes, sir." The two replied as the door opened and Fourth Seat Katayama came in.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya. I was told you wanted to see me?" He asked nervously as he saw the lieutenant and Rani in the room.

"Yes, Katayama. Have a seat." Captain Kuchiki stated.

Katayama nervously made his way to the couch.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Katayama, it has been brought to my attention by Lieutenant Abarai that last night you, after witnessing a tender moment between Captain Hitsugaya and Third Seat Tómasu, that you took it upon yourself to start informing everyone in Squad Six that they were dating. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you aware that that behavior is most unbecoming and unacceptable of any officer and Shinigami in the Gotei 13? That it makes you and your squad look bad?"

"Yes sir."

"Then, if you are aware of these things, why would you commit such an act?"

"Why am I being the one lectured?" He retorted causing both captains to raise their eyebrows. "Why isn't she, the Third Seat, being scolded for dating a captain?"

"Why would she be?" Captain Hitsugaya rhetorically asked. "She and I made an agreement to not tell anyone but a handful of people. If you weren't told it is because you are not in her small circle that she would want to know. We wanted our privacy, and you could not seem to even grasp that, even when you were on duty." He said calmly.

"What business is it of yours, Katayama, of who our Third Seat dates?"

"She shouldn't be our Third Seat captain! I should! She shouldn't be in an officer's position! She should've been dead by now." He stated causing Rani's eyes to widen and gasp.

"Know your place." Captain Kuchiki calmly stated.

"My place is next to you and Lieutenant Abarai. Not behind her."

"It was you too." Rani said quietly causing the captains to look at her and the lieutenant to grab her shoulders to hold her back.

"Tómasu?" Captain Kuchiki questioned shifting her attention from the Fourth Seat to him.

"He helped those three get the poison. I remember now. I saw him talking with those three earlier in the day at the academy. He handed them something. Is that why they knew where I would be when I was waiting for Captain Kuchiki to show up for my Shikai Training? Because you told them?" She asked Fourth Seat Katayama receiving a smirk as a reply.

"Answer the question, Katayama." Captain Hitsugaya ordered. "Is what Third Seat Tómasu is saying correct?"

"What does it matter? She's still alive, isn't she?"

"What did I ever do to you that would make you want to kill me?" Rani asked confused.

"Nothing. I was doing those three the favor. They came to me about it. They paid me to get that tetrodotoxin."

Lieutenant Abarai felt Rani's muscles tighten and her arm start to move to her Asauchi so he tightened his grip on her and whisked her outside leaving the captains to deal with the Fourth Seat.

"He's despicable!" Rani exclaimed as she sat herself in a chair in the filing room.

"Tómasu, just breathe."

"I am. Thank you for taking me out when you did. I was ready to pull my Shikai on him." She said calmly. "What will happen to him?"

"Probably the same thing as those three who attacked you, if not worse. He helped them while you were in the academy, which is bad enough. But he is an officer as well. With him admitting to it now, I am not sure what the Captain Commander will do."

"But getting back to the original reason why he was called in, why would he blab about Captain Hitsugaya and me? What would he have gained?"

"Nothing actually. He probably thought you were seeing him behind our captain's back, and he doesn't care who anyone dates. He doesn't submit himself in the affairs of others."

"But what he said, about him being the one who should be Third Seat. It makes him sound like he hates women. Like he's sexist and doesn't think they should hold a high position."

"That's exactly how it sounded, now that I think of it."

"I know a select amount of lieutenants and captains who would love to give him a piece of their minds on that, am I right?"

"We could arrange that. I would buy tickets."

"So would I." Captain Hitsugaya said from behind startling them. "Let's go you two. The four of us are heading to Squad One. Captain Kuchiki already sent a Hell Butterfly ahead to warn the Captain Commander, and left."

* * *

 **A/N: So my muse took another vacation, so my three projects (this story, my crossover and my first drafts for the Fairy Tail Christmas Week) are on hold, yet I did organize an idea for each one-shot for the FTWeek...However, to get some inspiration, I saw a Fairy Tail art piece on tumblr and kind of got an idea based off the illustrator's AU theory/summary. I asked and was given permission to give an attempt eventhough they are also writing it. Ha! But I have written the first chapter at least by now. However, I can't, for the life of me, think of a chapter. Happy Monday!**


	65. Squad One

**Chapter Sixty-Five:**

 **Squad One**

Rani and Lieutenant Abarai followed Captain Hitsugaya to Squad One. Outside the door, they were met by the other captains and lieutenants as well.

"I'm the only Third Seat here." Rani said scared, feeling a bit intimidated.

"Don't be. You need to be here, since it pertains to you." Captain Hitsugaya commented. "Follow me in, and stand behind Captain Kuchiki." She nodded as she nervously followed her lieutenant.

The captains filed in line, as did the lieutenants. Rani stood behind Lieutenant Abarai closer to the wall.

"I called everyone here regarding a serious matter." Captain Commander Yamamoto began. I have received a notification from Captain Kuchiki regarding the behavior of one of his officers. It seems that he has not only invaded the privacy of a couple, but he has also admitted to helping in the attempted murder of Squad Six Third Seat Tómasu Rani while she was attending the Shin'o Academy."

Captain Sui Feng stepped forward.

"Captain, what does this have to do with all of us?"

"It is because of what Fourth Seat Katayama said to Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya while in the Squad Six office." He said then paused as he looked at Fourth Seat Katayama. "Yes, I know what you said about how Tómasu should not be in the Third Seat. I also know that this thinking makes many believe that you are, in fact, sexist." The Captain Commander stated. Katayama's eyes got wide. "Do you have something to say?" He stayed quiet. "Well, then, do you think yourself a wise and respected Fourth Seat officer who knows his place?"

"Yes sir."

"Then enlighten us here as to why you did not bite your tongue regarding the affairs of someone's love life? As to why you saw fit to expose a secret that would not have harmed the Gotei 13 if it was still under wraps?"

"I thought it was deceitful of Third Seat Tómasu to be sneaking around our captain's back." Katayama stated. "Isn't being deceitful also unbecoming of an officer?" He questioned as he looked towards Rani.

"When it is in regards of the Gotei 13, then yes. If it is of a personal nature, then I will say no. Dating someone is personal, not business." The Captain Commander replied as he approached Katayama. "Do you have a grudge against Tomasu, Katayama?"

The question caught everyone by surprise, even Rani, especially since it came out of his mouth. But what surprised everyone more was Katayama's calm response.

"Yes."

"Care to enlighten us?"

"It's as I told Captain Kuchiki. I deserve to be by his and Lieutenant Abarai's side, and be in the Third Seat. It should have been me that was promoted there. Not her. Not some fresh into the squad, recently graduated girl who thinks she's better than everyone else."

" _Ah, there it is. He's admitting he's sexist._ " Rani thought to herself.

The Captain Commander nodded his head as he turned around towards the other end of the room.

"Katayama, how many captains are in this room?"

"Eleven sir." He replied confused.

"How many of them are female?"

"Two sir."

"And how many lieutenants are present?"

"Thirteen sir."

"And how many of them are female?"

"Seven, sir." Rani formed a grin at his answer.

"So, out of twenty-six top two positions, a third of them are female, am I correct?"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you not think it wise to keep your sexist opinions to yourself?"

"I am not sexist sir. I just do not - "

"Don't lie and don't try to deny that you are sexist. Everyone here can see it. You do not approve of a woman holding a higher position than you." He calmly stated as he walked over to where Captain Kuchiki was standing. "Third Seat Tómasu, please step forward." Rani jolted in her place but then made her way forward and stood next to Captain Kuchiki when she was motioned to stop. "Now, Katayama, do you feel that your Shikai is more powerful than Tómasu's?"

A grin formed on his face while a worried expression formed on hers.

"Yes. I do."

"Well, then. I will give you your chance to prove it. Just once. Squad One's practice field in two hours. You will go against Tómasu in a one on one battle. Then, if you should win, you may pick any other female lieutenant or captain and go against them if they agree to it."

"And if I lose?"

"Simple. You apologize profusely to all of the women in this room, how they see fit." He said then looked at Rani before continuing. "And you lose your position in Squad Six."

Rani's eyes got wide with surprise, but she also wanted to bust out laughing. He had a Shikai, but was told once before that it's not as powerful as he thought it was.

"Do you agree?"

"What if I win? What will happen with her? Does she stay in the Third Seat?"

"I will consider switching her into Fourth Seat." Captain Kuchiki stated speaking before the Captain Commander.

"I can accept that." Katayama replied then turned forward. "I accept Captain Commander Yamamoto."

"Very well then. Prepare yourselves for this battle. I will see you in two hours. This meeting is adjourned. Everyone may return to their squads, but feel free to come back for the battle."

Katayama ran off to go back to Squad Six as soon as they were out of Squad One.

"Anything you need?" Lieutenant Abarai asked Rani.

"Captain, can my friends see this?"

"Yes."

"I'll go find Miss Nakano and inform her." Lieutenant Abarai stated as Lieutenants Hinamori and Matsumoto approached.

"I will see you in a little while." Captain Kuchiki stated and then left.

"Can you two ladies tell Kiyomi and Umeko?"

"Sure thing!" Lieutenant Matsumoto answered.

"Boy, he's in for it!"

"Actually, I am thinking of throwing the battle."

"WHAT?" Lieutenant Matsumoto yelled.

"I want to see him battle one of you…and lose miserably. That would be a sight to see, don't you think?"

"I really hope you're joking." Captain Hitsugaya said from behind the lieutenants.

"Well, partly. It would be nice to see him take on Captain Unohana or Sui Feng." Rani joked.

"What's your plan for the next two hours?" He asked.

"Meditating in the Squad One practice field. Not much else I can do to mentally prepare myself for this." Rani answered.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow - I have more views than I thought I did, and that is one massive surprise! I finished the first chapter to my new Fairy Tail venture, and as soon as I get the go ahead for the cover image use, I will post it. It's already on tumblr. It just took me a while to figure out a darn title...**

 **NightShade929: Wow. You read all 64 chapters already? In one day? I have to commend you for that. And thank you for your review, favorite and follow. I really appreciate it.**


	66. Pre-Battle Meditation

**Chapter Sixty-Six:**

 **Pre-Battle Meditation**

Rani was escorted to the Squad One practice field by the lieutenant a few minutes after all of the captains and lieutenants left.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lieutenant Sasakibe inquired.

"It's what the Captain Commander ordered, so I have to right?" She rhetorically asked. "Will I be going all out, injuring him severely as well?"

"I believe it is just like you would be doing in battle, so yes. Don't worry though. Squad Four will have two teams here just in case."

"Thank you."

"You sure you want to be alone?"

"Uh, can you have someone stand guard?"

"Sure. See you in a couple of hours."

Rani went down into the belly of the practice area and scoped out where she would be battling for the first half hour to find what she could use. She then found a spot on a bed of grass and started to meditate.

" _Hello Rani! How are things_?"

"Hey Taki Nisshoku. Things are okay."

" _What brings you to my realm_?"

"I am apparently going into battle against Fourth Seat Katayama, per the Captain Commander's request."

" _Oh really? You must fill me in_!"

Rani proceeded to tell her zanpakuto the whole story leading up to why she was meditating.

" _Well, thank you for the information. What can you tell me about his Shikai_?"

"I actually have no idea what it does. I've never seen him use it." Rani admitted.

" _Well, this will be interesting. But, if we can beat Senbonzakura, Sode no Shirayuki, and Zabimaru, I think we will have no problem here."_

"Don't get too cocky now. I am worried."

" _Do not be. Trust in me, and yourself_."

"Okay."

" _You have visitors_."

"Are they a threat?"

" _No. It's Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai_."

"They can wait." Rani replied. "Do you have any suggestions?"

" _Use all of your talents. You are proficient enough in all aspects of being a Shinigami. You excel in Kido. Your power behind your castings are stronger now too."_

"That poison did a number on me."

" _But you pulled through. You went above and beyond when it was in your system fully and overcame it_."

"True."

" _You might want to snap out of it. Your captain is getting restless. And someone else is here_."

"All right. I'll meditate with you tomorrow if I get a chance." Rani replied and then opened her eyes. "Hello captain, lieutenant, and…Lily?"

"RANI!" She yelled as she lunged and tackled Rani to the ground.

"Ow." Rani said after her head hit the ground. "That was not becoming of a young lady, Lily." She paused as she hugged Lily. "Let me up."

"Sorry." Lily said sheepishly. "I'm still me no matter how much they try to change me."

"Gee, forget getting beat by Katayama." She rubbed the back of her head. "You can do some pretty decent damage." Rani joked as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Are you okay?" The lieutenant asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah. I'm good. What brings you two here now?"

"Lily wanted to see you. Sorry to disturb your meditation." The captain answered. "You aren't seeing double, are you?"

"No. I'm good." Rani nervously laughed. "Will you be staying to watch?" She asked Lily.

"Daddy says I can." She said with a big grin. "We came early to get the good seats."

"Good seats? What are you telling her lieutenant?" Rani questioned as her friends arrived. "Hey girls!"

"We'll leave you. Have Miss Nakano bring Lily up with her."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh my god! Rani! This is crazy!" Kiyomi greeted. "Hey Lily!"

"Hi Kiyomi! Hi Chiharu! Hi Umeko!" Lily greeted as they each gave her a hug.

"But if you want to be formal, it's Lady Kuchiki." Rani teased. "The captain won't make me call her that though, which is odd."

"No it's not. I asked if he would let you still call me by my name and he said okay."

"Oh."

"So, do you think you'll beat him, or will he beat you?"

"Well, my zanpakuto's pretty confident that I'll beat him. I don't even know what kind of Shikai he has."

"I don't either." Chiharu realized. "Damn, and we're in the same squad!"

"Will Captain Hitsugaya give you a good luck kiss in front of everyone?"

"Umeko, you're horrible. I doubt it, though."

"Well, now that the secret's out, he might." Kiyomi stated. "You never know."

"How's life in the Kuchiki Manor, Lily?" Chiharu inquired.

"It's good. I am doing really well in my lessons and all that. I love it there, especially now that I get to see Rani once a week for a whole day."

The four girls smiled at her and then Lily started to giggle as Captain Hitsugaya came up from behind Rani and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Hi." Rani greeted. "You know you shouldn't do that while in uniform." She teased.

"Lady Lily, you're horrible at keeping secrets." He jokingly scolded her.

"Sorry. Wait, no I'm not. Rani's right."

"So, what's the deal with this battle, Captain Hitsugaya?" Umeko asked him.

"Rani and Katayama battle. Plain and simple. Shikais and all."

"To the death?"

"No, just defeat. If Rani wins, he loses his title and has to apologize to all of the female lieutenants and captains."

"And if he wins?"

"Rani may possibly lose her Third Seat position, but would only be switched to Fourth Seat. And he can choose a female officer and battle with them if they agree." He said then paused. "But that's a big if."

The girls smiled and then left, taking Lily with them must to her protest. Captain Hitsugaya turned Rani around and just embraced her in a better hug. She sighed as she buried her face into his chest.

"You'll do fine. Don't worry." He said as he rubbed her back. "He's weak."

* * *

 **A/N: I guess you would call this a 'filler' chapter before the battle? I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting. The next one is the battle...*evil laugh***

 **trebrehhammond1 : Glad you enjoyed 65! Thanks for the review!**


	67. Tómasu vs Katayama

**Chapter Sixty-Seven:**

 **Tómasu vs. Katayama**

Before Rani knew it, it was time for the battle with Fourth Seat Katayama. She wasn't worried about being able to defeat him. She was more worried that she would, in fact, kill him.

"Tómasu. Katayama. The rules are simple. This is a fight to a simple defeat, so use all of your strength and knowledge." The Captain Commander announced for everyone to hear. "When I see that there is a clear victor, I will call the battle. When I do that, it is the end. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Rani and Katayama agreed.

"Good. Let's get this battle on."

"You won't win." He muttered towards her.

"Don't be so cocky." She retorted as she saw him pull out his katana. She did the same.

They first clashed blades using normal Zanjutsu.

"Testing my skills?" She questioned.

"Maybe. But I can and will defeat you regardless."

"I hate repeating myself. Don't be so cocky." She replied as she went to block one of his moves.

They exchanged offensive and defensive attacks, occasionally successfully nicking or slicing one another. While she was able to get him in his arms, he managed to get here there, as well as her stomach and cheek.

"Well, that sucks." She said as she wiped away the blood running down her right cheek. "I hope that doesn't leave a scar." She added with a grin.

"O Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, you who bears the name of Man, Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hado number thirty-one: Shakkaho!"

Half way through his chant, Rani was already thinking of her counter-measure and next attack.

"Bakudo number seventy-three: Tozansho!" She called forming the pyramid-shaped barrier, which blocked the red flame ball directed towards her. "O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado number thirty-three: Sokatsui!" She chanted and called releasing the wave of blue flames from her hand and just barely hitting him, but hitting him nonetheless.

"Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle! Hado number sixty-three: Raikouhou!" He called firing yellow lightning at her blasting her back into a tree and then fell to the ground head hitting a rock.

 **~~Up At The Top~~**

"RANI!" Lily yelled worried Rani was seriously injured.

"It's all right Lily. Rani can handle it." Kiyomi told her as she was holding the nine year old back.

"But that had to hurt." Lieutenant Abarai stated from behind.

"Uh, is she bleeding?" Chiharu asked.

"Just watch." Captain Kuchiki ordered.

 **~~Down Below~~**

"Ow! Shit!" Rani said out loud as she got up. She felt the back of her head and it was wet. When she looked at her hand, it was bloody. "Yikes!" She said as she shook it off. "Hado number fifty-eight: Tenran!" She yelled firing a tornado blast that widened as it formed.

He dodged and suddenly was aiming at the audience, but he moved his hand to the left. Rani looked to see where he was aiming at, and then she saw. Lily had moved down the line as she watched the battle. Katayama was slowly aiming for her.

"Damn!" She said and then shunpoed in front of him forming a Bakudo number forty-four Sekisho barrier against his Hado number seventy-three Soren Sokatsui double blast attack. "You aimed at the captains and lieutentants you moron!"

"I know, but I was aiming at your precious Lily actually." He informed her. "Play – Akumano'o." Katayama suddenly called releasing his Shikai. His blade changed into two larger katanas.

"Shit!"

"Are you scared now?" He taunted her grinning.

"I finally realize who you remind me of."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Former Squad Three Captain Ichimaru." She answered as she dodged his Shikai's first attack. "So, what does your Shikai do? This is my first time having the pleasure of battling it."

"When the blades are apart, they are two separate entities. They work like normal katanas." He started to explain. "However, if I place them ever so nicely next to each other, they are the ying and yang to one another." He added as he put the two pieces together. "If they touch, they act as a cero cannon, continuously firing blasts at my opponent until I stop it."

 **~~Up At The Top~~**

"Captain?" Lieutenant Abarai questioned. "Was that what we were told his Shikai was?"

"No. Not at all. We were deceived." Captain Kuchiki replied.

"Do not worry." Captain Commander Yamamoto began. "I have faith in Third Seat Tómasu that she will defeat him. He's the deceitful one, lying to his commanding officers about his Shikai's true powers."

 **~~At The Bottom~~**

Rani's eyes got wide. That couldn't be possible? Could it? She had to disarm him before he finished her. She had wanted to give everyone a slightly drawn out show, but that clearly wasn't an option now. She had wanted to trick her opponent into thinking it was still her one tail whip Shikai and not the new three tails. What Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya knew about his Shikai was wrong – a complete lie, probably planted by the former Squad Six Third Seat.

"Well, if you're going to go right in and get serious now, I guess I will have to as well." Rani stated as she pulled out her zanpakuto. "Rush – Taki Nisshoku."

He kept his eyes on her, not on her new Shikai version

"Your Shikai will not be able to defeat mine."

"I told you not to get cocky." She stated.

Two of Taki Nisshoku's whip tails stealthily wrapped themselves around the bottom part of each hilt before snaking up to his wrists while he paid attention to the third that looked like it was on its own in front of him.

"I am not afraid of one little electric piece." He boldly stated. "I can make a cero blast before it even has the opportunity to touch me."

"You really aren't observant, are you?" She rhetorically asked as the two tails slowly started to tighten. "I guess that's expected of someone who is willing to charge into battle, not making a plan for themselves. That only ends in defeat, death mostly." She said with a sigh. "I admit your Shikai is much more powerful than mine, but you need to be smart. Not take your time in using it, or be hesitant. I leave you with that final thought."

"You haven't defeated me!"

"Oh, haven't I?" She asked as the tails went as tight as they could against his wrists. "Do you want the pain, or surrender?"

"Bring. It. On."

Rani shrugged. She then twisted the handle of her whip and the tails emitted the electric pulses, causing him to release the two katanas. The tails placed them down gently on the ground.

Once they were on the ground, Rani released him from Taki Nisshoku's grasp. Katayama collapsed to the ground, knocked out. Captain Commander Yamamoto came seconds later and declared Rani the winner, while the Squad Four members came to check out Rani and Katayama.

As Rani was making her way where everyone else was with her back turned to him, he started to move and flexed his hand at her.

"Hado number fifty-four: Haien." He whispered before passing out again.

* * *

 **A/N: I realized as I was uploading this that I also could have named it "Showdown at Squad One", kind of giving it a western feel to it...oh well! Hmm...western...another AU perhaps, but with which anime? ACK! I am getting way ahead of myself. I have too many projects in the works as it is (four if you need a count). And speaking of counts...sometime today I passed 9,000 views. Thanks bunches!**

 **EmAndAlsxox: Thanks for the story favorite and story follow. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please feel free to leave a review. Don't be shy.**


	68. Cheap Shot

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO MY AMERICAN READERS!**

 **Don't get too stuffed today!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight:**

 **Cheap Shot**

Rani didn't know what happened. One moment she was casually walking alongside a Squad Four medic and the next her captain had appeared by her side using a Bakudo thirty-nine Enkosen arc shield. She turned around to see Katayama's outstretched hand.

"Captain?"

"That was a cheap shot." He remarked. "Go get yourself treated at Squad Four."

"Yes, sir." She stated still not sure what had happened, especially what he saved her from.

Rani made her way to Squad Four where she was immediately treated for minor cuts and bruises, and her injury to the back of her head.

"Rani!" Lily yelled as she came inside the room. "What was that last attack he tried to do?"

"I don't know. I had my back turned."

"But daddy saved you. Do you think he anticipated that?"

"I have no idea. He's quick at shunpo so that probably saved me, and his Bakudo spell." She guessed as Chiharu came in. "Hey!"

"Hey! So I just had a word with the captain. Katayama tried to use a Hado number fifty-four on you, if that means anything."

"Haien. Abolishing flames. Lovely." Rani mumbled and then looked at the two girls. "It's an attack where the purple energy will incinerate a target of low strength when it hits it." She explained.

"That doesn't sound very nice." Lily observed.

"So apparently the captain and lieutenant are livid because he lied about his Shikai. If he was honest with them, he would have been appointed Third Seat a long time ago."

"It just shows lying gets you nowhere."

Captain Commander Yamamoto and Captain Kuchiki then walked into the room. Chiharu walked towards the wall bringing Lily with her.

"How are you doing?"

"I am fine, Captain Commander. Thank you for coming and checking up on me."

"You are welcome. You did very well today, and have met my expectations. I commend you for that, and your level head. Get well. I will see you soon, my child." He replied and then excused himself.

"Captain?"

"I am sending you on leave for a week, after you have been released from Squad Four's care. Miss Nakano can join you. Go have fun at the beach."

"Thank you, sir." Rani said confused.

"It's a reward you definitely have earned. And I know Captain Unohana will want me to give you light duty, so I figured you could just have off."

"Captain, you didn't have to explain. Thank you again."

He nodded and then looked at Lily. She nodded and made her way to follow him, but she first stopped and gave Rani a hug.

"So, he gave us a week's leave. Do you think Kiyomi and Umeko can get off too?" Chiharu asked.

"I should think so. You can talk to Lieutenant Hinamori. Leave my boyfriend to me." Rani said slyly.

"Get him to come too. You two deserve some complete alone time." Her friend joked before going out the door.

Captain Unohana walked in right after.

"What is she planning?"

"Oh, hello Captain Unohana. She's not planning anything too crazy."

"Good. Captain Kuchiki told me he is sending you on leave once you're released from my care." Rani nodded. "I'll discharge you later, maybe. You seemed to heal mostly already. Your head is what we need to focus on, so maybe one more session in a few hours."

"Right. That was a hard hit." Rani said as she moved forward slightly while Captain Unohana treated her. "How's Katayama?"

"He'll live. Your Shikai is strong, but I have a feeling you didn't go full force on him."

"No. I didn't. I did just enough to disarm him. Was that bad?"

"No. Even the Captain Commander realized you didn't. If he didn't scold you just now, don't worry about it."

Rani smiled. Not too long after Captain Unohana left and Rani ended up drifting off to sleep. She woke up two hours later to see Captain Hitsugaya sitting on the chair to her left.

"Hey." She said groggily.

"Hey." He replied partly startled. "How are you feeling?" He asked then kissed her on her forehead.

"Good. My head is the only thing that's bothering me, but other than that I am fine."

"I am glad. That was one hell of a battle."

"You've been in worse." Rani bluntly stated. "So, the captain gave me a week off after I get out of here. He suggested the girls and I go to the beach."

He smiled.

"Is that your round-a-bout way of asking if Umeko can have off too?"

"Yeah, maybe." She admitted grinning. "So?"

"I don't see a problem with it. She's been diligently working. She's earned it too." He answered.

"And, if you can manage a couple of days that would be great."

"I'll see. I'll have to talk to Captain Commander Yamamoto about it and get his approval."

"Keep me posted." She said and then saw the look on his face. "You all right?"

"How long until you're released from here?"

"Well, I'm due for another healing session soon. Then Captain Unohana will decide if she's going to release me or not."

"Good. Would you be up for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Your place or are we going out?"

"I'm not sure yet." He said unsure causing her to giggle.

Captain Unohana came in moments later and treated Rani once more.

"Well, I think that about does it. You are all set Miss Tómasu. You can leave once you're ready."

"Thank you Captain Unohana."

"You're welcome. Have a good week off and come back here if anything changes."

"Yes, ma'am." Rani said with a smile.

A few moments later she made sure she had everything before she slowly got up with Captain Hitsugaya's help. He walked with her back to Squad Six and her quarters.

"So I decided I don't feel like cooking. I'll come back in a couple of hours to pick you up. You okay with that?"

"That's fine." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"What?"

"I just realized that the only kiss I had from you today that can be classified as a kiss was this morning outside Captain Kuchiki's office. You think we can change that?" She asked receiving a nod and mischievous grin from him.

* * *

 **A/N: I think I am going to faint. I had an all time view record Tuesday of 274. Holy moly! Although, technically I did have a good chunk of that before I added the chapter, but it's still a lot. THANKS to those who read it! And I am almost at 9,500 views. ACK! I am in shock!**

 **Mari Claire Roemajji Celts: Thanks for adding this to your favorites!**

 **EmAndAlsxox: There may be future moments where Byakuya isn't as stoic, as you put it, but then again, that is pretty much how his character was written by Kubo. I am very glad you like this story. And at least this chapter explains that Hado spell a little bit.**

 **trebrehhammond1: Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me that I have fans of my writing (I still don't think I am that great of one).**

 **JadenCage: Does that mean you would have preferred the western chapter title? **


	69. Kiyomi's Crush

**Chapter Sixty-Nine:**

 **Kiyomi's Crush**

The girls were relaxing on the beach soaking up the rays while having a drink and talking.

"So, Rani, when did you buy the new suit?" Umeko asked displeased with Rani's new icy blue one piece.

"I got it while in the Living World a week ago. Why?"

"Because I don't like it. I wanted you to wear that bikini."

"I packed that too, but I wanted to wear this one today." Rani said laughing causing her friend to smile.

"Good. Did you pack it for Toshiro?" Kiyomi asked.

"Maybe." Rani teased. "I may wear it tomorrow."

"How are you feeling?" Chiharu asked.

"Still beat up, but I'm okay. Yesterday was rough."

"I still can't believe your Fourth Seat also tried to kill you. That's crazy!"

"Yeah, and that he was trying to say that he wasn't sexist." Umeko added to Kiyomi's statement. "Do you think he'll apologize to all of the female officers?"

"He better. Captain Kuchiki will probably personally escort him to make sure he does." Chiharu stated.

"Yeah, but the Captain Commander said that he was to apologize profusely to the female officers how they see fit. They could make him run errands or embarrass him some other way." Rani added.

"If he does this while we're here I am going to want a full report on what happened."

"Momo will tell us, if not Lieutenant Matsumoto." Kiyomi replied smiling.

"So, Rani, how are things with you and my captain?"

"Great." Rani replied as she laid back. "No complaints. No problems."

"Have you told him you loved him yet?" Chiharu asked.

"Why are you three so involved in my love life?"

"Because we don't have one ourselves." Umeko quickly retorted. "So, we're living vicariously through you."

Rani shook her head while laughing.

"You are horrible. You need to find boyfriends."

"No one is striking our fancy." Kiyomi stated and then got quiet.

Rani shot up in her seat.

"But?"

"'But' nothing." Kiyomi defensively stated blushing.

"Liar! Who do you have a crush on?" Chiharu asked.

"Um, well, I kind of like Lieutenant Hisagi."

"WHAT? When did this happen?" The other three girls inquired.

"I only just realized it. Momo has been having me run a lot of errands over to Squad Nine. He's very nice and besides my errands, he and I started to talk a lot."

"How often do you go over there?" Umeko asked.

"Like three times a week the max?"

"Oh, poor Kiyomi!"

"Don't 'oh poor Kiyomi' me Rani. I am okay talking with him. I just can't admit my feelings."

"That's what I am saying that for." Rani retorted. "You aren't like me, but it's hard for anyone to confess their feelings."

"So, ladies, should we help her?" Umeko asked with a glint in her eye.

"Please don't." Kiyomi said embarrassed. "At least not until I am ready."

"Okay." Rani agreed before the other two had a chance to disagree.

"Just let us know when you really want to talk about it." Umeko eventually added.

"So, when does your illustrious boyfriend arrive?"

"I don't know." Rani said sadly. "The Captain Commander never got back to him before we left. I am hoping he was approved for a few days."

"Well, that sucks. We can't tease him!" Chiharu jokingly complained causing the girls to start laughing.

"Rani, have you ever thought of bringing Lily here to the Living World?"

"Sure I have. I just am too afraid to ask Captain Kuchiki permission to do so. But she has made friends with the youngest members of the other clans. Lady Kasumioji Rurichiyo allows her to come over as much as she is able."

"Isn't she the head of her own clan?"

"Yes. She's young too. Her estate pretty much runs itself, so she can afford an almost daily visit from Lily. I think she enjoys the company."

"What about the other clans?"

"I know there's a young sister to Lieutenant Omaeda, but I don't know if Lily has ever met her." Rani realized. "But at least Lily is thriving. She's a quick learner and has adapted well to life in a noble clan."

"Does Captain Kuchiki know her tenth birthday is coming up?" Umeko inquired.

"I am pretty sure he does. At least, I am hoping he does. It doesn't fall on a Monday so I can't spend the day with her unless he requests it."

"Well, you'll have to make it up to her by celebrating that Monday before or after it."

"Maybe you can use that as an excuse to bring her here." Kiyomi suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll talk with the captain about it. Maybe hint in the process that her birthday is that Friday. It's in two weeks come to think about it, so once we get back I'll talk to him."

"You sound nervous just thinking about it."

"I kind of am. He told me I am not a bother to the Kuchiki Clan, but I think he was just being nice."

"Oh, speaking of, what happened with what Lord Kuchiki said? Obviously you're still dating Toshiro, but you didn't say what Captain Kuchiki did."

"Oh, he just talked to his grandfather about it. Lord Kuchiki apologized to me two weeks later. He seemed really understanding."

"Was he at the party that was thrown in your honor? I don't remember him."

"He was on the grounds, but not at the party. He stayed away, but I know Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku ended up finding him and speaking with him."

"So what's the plan for this evening?"

"Dinner of course." Umeko answered. "I already called the restaurant. They're expecting us in a few hours."

"Good. I am getting hungry now."

"So the Shinigami Pirate is getting sick of just drinking rum?" Umeko jokingly asked.

"Yes. I might move on to vodka tomorrow." Rani said grinning.

"How many have you had?"

"This is my third. I'm good for two more drinks for the day."

"I hope you're right, because we're not carrying you to the hotel." Kiyomi stated.

"All right. Enough talking. Let's go in the water." Rani said as she stood up and took her hat and sunglasses off.

The girls followed her to the water for a dip.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick update today...may load chapter 70 tomorrow (I haven't decided).**

 **Daige: Noragami huh? Well, since I had nothing better to do yesterday besides try and finish this story on my computer, I ended up watching the first 12 episode of Noragami. It's highly possible I might write a fanfic for that anime (haven't read manga yet if there is one) in the future...maybe after the new year.**


	70. Shopping

**Chapter Seventy:**

 **Shopping**

Four days later the girls were enjoying themselves by shopping.

"Should we go in here again?" Kiyomi asked.

"Oh, it's the shop where we got the hair accessories." Chiharu realized. "Yes, let's." She agreed as she opened the door.

"Let me know- oh my! How are you ladies?" The cashier said realizing they had been there before.

"Hi!" Kiyomi greeted. "We're great!"

"How did the pieces look with your kimonos for that party?"

"They looked great." Chiharu answered as Rani finally approached.

"Ah, and yours? Was it a nice surprise?"

"Yes. It was a shock. I am glad my friends bought it." Rani replied smiling.

"I am glad. Let me know if you see anything you like. I'll be in the back unpacking more merchandise."

"New merchandise?" Kiyomi asked enthusiastically.

"Yes." The woman answered. "You know what, help me bring the boxes out and we can all look at the items that just came in."

The girls agreed and went in the back to help with the boxes. They placed them on the floor or counter, depending on the size.

Rani worked on a smaller box by pulling out individual pieces that were carefully wrapped.

"This one is beautiful!" She stated showing Umeko.

"That's a pretty teal. It kind of reminds me of a certain boyfriend's eyes." Umeko teased.

"I didn't even think of that." Rani said with a giggle, as she placed it on the counter.

"This one is nice too. I think it matches Lily's kimono." Chiharu stated as she showed Rani.

"You're right. Put that aside, please. I may end up buying it as part of her birthday present."

"Good deal." Chiharu stated. "How often does she wear that kimono?"

"Often enough to warrant a new hair accessory. There are other dresses that she's allowed to wear, providing it meets the captain's criteria. Luckily, I know them so I can shop for her at any time."

"Has Hiroshi made her more kimonos?"

"Yes, she has like ten now. She loves wearing them."

"That's good."

The girls continued to help empty the boxes and organize the hair accessories by color, and put aside what they might buy, for another hour.

"This would have taken me all day. Thank you girls."

"It's no problem, ma'am." Rani replied. "It was fun. It also got us out of that heat."

The woman smiled.

"Now let me see what you girls have decided you wanted to buy. I'll get prices for you."

"It's this pile right here." Chiharu informed her.

"While you are doing that, would you mind if we tried on some kimonos?" Kiyomi asked.

"Not at all. We have a room in the back. Just take which ever ones you want to try on back there."

The girls smiled. They stood up and headed over to the kimono racks and started to go through all the kimonos. They picked out a few each and headed to the back and tried them all on.

"Wow! Rani! That's such a great color on you!" Kiyomi said as Chiharu helped Rani tie the obi.

"Thanks. I figured I would try a different color than purple."

"Oh, I know what I wanted to ask you!" Umeko shrieked. "Did Captain Kuchiki pick out that purple because of the bikini?"

"Probably." Rani answered. "I don't even want to think about it. I almost had a heart attack when I saw it hanging up that day. Luckily I played it cool."

After they were all changed, they girls decided to go out onto the main floor and show the store attendant.

"Oh, you ladies look wonderful! It's like I have living mannequins to model in my store." She said with a smile.

"Did you figure out how much our purchases would be?"

"Yes." She answered. "I have the list over there."

The girls smiled. They headed back to the changing room and switched back into their other clothes before buying their accessories. They left soon after and headed to continue their shopping before returning to the hotel.

"I'm wiped!" Rani said exclaimed as she flopped onto the bed causing the girls to laugh.

"I concur. I think we could all use a nap."

"Sure, but I'll take mine by the pool. Chiharu agreed with Kiyomi as she grabbed her suit and then went into the bathroom to change.

"You girls can go ahead. I don't think I can get up just yet." Rani said into the down comforter.

"What was that?" Umeko teased as she went grabbed her bathing suit.

Rani turned her head and smiled.

"You can go ahead. If I don't fall asleep I'll come down."

"You got a deal!" Kiyomi stated.

After the three changed they headed out leaving Rani lying on the bed. As they were about to get off the elevator, Captain Hitsugaya was coming on.

"Captain!" Umeko screeched as she almost walked into him.

"Ladies, I thought I've made it abundantly clear for you to nix the 'captain' stuff while I am here."

"Sorry!" Umeko apologized as she noticed his eyes darting. "She's up in the room still. Room seven ninety one."

"Thanks." He said as he smirked. "Have fun!" He said as the three continued to head to the pool. He walked into the elevator, put his room key in his back pocket, and headed up to the seventh floor.

Once he got off he found the room and knocked on the door. Hearing no response, he knocked again louder.

"Shit! Coming! What did you girls do? Forget your…key?" She asked opening the door. "Toshiro!" She said surprised as she stood gaping at him.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Sorry." She apologized as she stepped back allowing him inside the room. He dropped his bags there. "I was beginning to think you weren't successful in getting your leave." She said as he pulled her into him and then kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"Yeah, well, I had things to take care of, but Matsumoto was the one who actually asked him. He pretty much yelled at me for not asking him myself."

"Leave it to her."

"Why aren't you downstairs with the girls?"

"We just got back from shopping. I am exhausted so I was lying on the bed ready to fall asleep, and come to think of it, I might actually have until you knocked on the door." She explained as she let go and led him to the balcony.

"Sorry. I wouldn't have come if the girls told me you were sleeping."

"Don't worry about it. I am glad you came and would have no matter what."

* * *

 **A/N: So at one point on Monday I broke 10,000 views on this fanfiction. THANK YOU! That was a complete shock to me yesterday morning...and I had quite a number of views yesterday as well (148).**

 **ZionJonah: Thanks for adding this to your favorites!**

 **Etherious Skion Skywing: Thanks for the review!**


	71. The Captain's Suite

**Chapter Seventy-One:**

 **The Captain's Suite**

Toshiro followed her out and once she was sitting on a lounge chair, he also sat down in the other.

"Not much room out here."

"You just got here and you're already complaining? Enjoy the peace and quiet."

"So, you're ordering me around now?"

Rani smiled.

"Yes. I guess I am."

"But I'm a captain."

"Now while you're on vacation and in a Gigai." She joked.

"My room's much nicer." He mumbled.

"Well, yippee." She sarcastically replied. "The girls wanted to save as much money as they could and this is what we could afford on short notice. Not like we mind, of course. We're used to this room."

"You know I am only teasing, right?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah." She said with a matching grin. "Me too." She added as she leaned back smacking her head against the wall. "Ow."

"You okay?" He asked laughing.

"Is there a cure for being accident prone? Captain Unohana won't be pleased if I injure my head again." She replied as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You aren't bleeding are you?"

"No."

He smiled as he faced to see the scene before him.

"I don't think there's a cure, at least not for you."

Rani turned her head and glared at him.

"Since when are you so comical? Did Lieutenant Matsumoto get you drunk before you came here?" She asked and then got up and walked over to him. He looked up at her. "Are you really Toshiro?"

"Why are you surprised that I can make jokes?"

"Because you normally don't. Are you in an exceptional mood or something?"

"I just think I am genuinely happy right now." He answered as he leaned forward and put his hands on her hips. "I've missed you." He confessed as he pulled her into him and she sat on his lap sideways with her legs over the arm of the chair.

"I've only been gone four days." She sighed as she rested her head on his right shoulder.

"It was a long four days." He stated as they embraced each other. "I didn't plan on ending up in this position."

"Would you rather cuddle on the bed and watch some t.v.?"

"Nah. It's okay, although I should make sure my room is up to par. Want to come with me?"

"But the girls-"

"Leave them a note. Besides, you're an adult. You don't have to report to them like a child."

"Shaddup!" Rani said as she got off of him. "I want to see this room of yours. Let's go."

He smiled as he followed her inside and then grabbed his bags.

"Where'd you go?" He asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Well, I didn't walk out the door." She retorted as she stuck her toothbrush in her mouth.

"You said you wanted to go, so let's go." He said impatiently.

Rani finished and then went with him out the door.

"Shit! I didn't leave a note."

"I did."

"And what did you have it say?"

"That I have you and I'll return you when I am ready."

"Yeah, the girls will absolutely love that one."

He led her to the elevators.

"We have to go up?"

"Yup. Just three more floors."

Rani smiled as they went into one and hit the button. As soon as they stopped on the tenth floor, he grabbed her hand and led her to where his room was.

"Shit." She exclaimed when she first walked in. "So this is what happens when you have a captain's salary." She joked.

"There's more to the room." He stated as he placed his bags down and closed the door. He then laughed.

"What's that laugh for?"

"You're like a kid in a candy store."

"Actually, in my case, I think it's more like a kimono shop." She said as she walked right past the king size bed, luxury couch and recliner to the balcony where she opened the door.

"Come again?"

"The girls and I went into that store again…a few times actually. I found a nice hair clip for Lily for her birthday." She explained.

"Find anything you want?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her standing behind her. He then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Maybe. I haven't completely decided if I want them because they're gorgeous, or if I truly love them."

"Oh, well, you'll have to show me."

"Sure thing." She agreed as she turned her head to kiss his cheek. "So, they do know it's only you in this room right?"

"Funny. But this is small compared to my house."

"Most hotels are, but this is still big for one person. The girls and I could stay here and there'd still be room for more people." She teased.

"Very funny. This actually was the only available room on such short notice. I didn't care as long as it meant the same hotel as you."

"Because heaven forbid you or I walk to each other's hotel?" She retorted earning a tightened grip around her waist.

"Is that such a bad thing -"

"Shut it!" She interrupted. "Enough talk."

"More action?"

Rani didn't know whether to laugh, cry, say something, or keep her mouth closed. However, his quick reply eventually made her laugh.

"What kind of action were you thinking of?"

"I don't really know, but I could go for a bite to eat."

"Me too now that I think about it."

"Room service or go out?" He asked as he let go of her and slowly walked inside.

"But room service is so expensive."

"Ah, yes, but you haven't had it yet from here, have you?" She shook her head as he handed her the menu. "Choose what you want. It's not like I can't afford a little indulgence here and there."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so glad I double checked my chapters before posting. I was about to post 72 before 71 and that would have been a bit disastrous. This is a short chapter due to it being a lot of dialogue and not a lot of description...I could have gone back and fixed it, but I didn't. Enjoy!**

 **NightShade929: Thank you for following this story and submitting a review! I am glad you approve of that cheap shot. I am always one for things like that.**

 **titansteel Bankai: Thank you for following this story! It's much appreciated.**


	72. Crash and Burn

**Chapter Seventy-Two:**

 **Crash and Burn**

 **~~With The Girls~~**

"So, do you think they're still in the room, or did they leave to go out for dinner without us?" Umeko asked as the three were heading back up to their hotel room.

"I have no idea. Who has their key out?" Kiyomi inquired.

"I do. I'll get it." Chiharu said as she pulled the key from her pocket and opened the door.

"They're not here." Umeko said sadly forming a pout on her lips.

Chiharu made her way to the small couch and placed her stuff on it. It was then she noticed the piece of paper.

"They're off together somewhere."

"Obviously, Chiharu."

"No, Kiyomi. I mean they left a note, or at least Hitsugaya did." Chiharu restated waving the paper. "It says, 'I have Rani. She's safe. I'll bring her back when I see fit. – H.T. P.S. I am in room 1035 if there's a problem.'"

Kiyomi and Umeko giggled.

"So, what? He playfully kidnapped his girlfriend?" Kiyomi laughed.

"Apparently. Anyway, what should we do for dinner?"

"Where else?"

 **~~With Rani & Toshiro~~ **

The couple was enjoying their freshly delivered dinner in the living room area of his hotel room.

"I think the girls left the pool." He stated.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I had glanced down and saw that they weren't there." He replied. "How long do you think it will be before they're calling this room?"

"If they know what's good for them, they won't bother."

He smiled at her and shook his head slightly at the thought.

"How's your dinner?"

"Delicious." She answered as she stuck another chopstick full in.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I haven't the slightest. We can hit that shop if you want to in the morning, but other than that, maybe the beach?" She suggested.

"Sounds fine. Are there fireworks scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Providing the rain doesn't come, yes. Did you want to go?"

"Yeah. May as well." He said as he took his last bite.

She followed and gave her plate to him.

"Where are you going with the tray?"

"Putting it outside the door." He answered. A few moments later he came back in. He looked outside and furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?"

"It's getting cloudy out." He absentmindedly answered. "Was a thunderstorm in the forecast?" He continued, as he got closer to the balcony door.

"I don't know. I've seen grey clouds all day on and off." She said as she stood up. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist He lifted his hand and placed on hers causing her to smile into his back. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. I don't know what's on though."

"Don't worry. I do." Rani said as she let go and started to walk to the bed.

He turned off the majority of the lights after she picked had the remote.

"Let me change first."

"Nope. If I am in regular clothes, so will you. Get up here." She commanded with a grin.

"Fine." He relented and climbed in.

Rani waited until he was settled before she leaned against him. As the movie played she slowly started to fall asleep. Toshiro picked up on her dozing off and let her stay there. Although it was slightly inappropriate in his opinion, it was completely innocent. He continued to watch whichever movie she had chosen and started to fall asleep as well. The phone rang, which woke him up.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Hitsugaya. It's Nakano_."

"Oh, hey. What's up?" He said partly groggily.

" _Were you sleeping_?"

"Yeah, just dozed off."

" _Sorry. Is Rani still there with you? It's late_."

He, puzzled, looked at the alarm clock to his right.

"Shit! Sorry! We both fell asleep watching some movie she chose."

" _Don't worry about it. She was tired earlier. If you want I can run up there with her pajamas_."

"If you want to you can. I don't want to disturb her."

" _Did she fall asleep on you_?"

"Yes." He admitted causing Chiharu to giggle. "She looks too comfy to move."

" _Uh, Umeko and I will be right up. You're going to have to disturb her to get the door for us though_."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you soon."

" _Bye_." She said and then hung up the phone.

Toshiro carefully maneuvered himself out of the bed, being careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend. By the time he was able to, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Hey." He greeted after opening the door. "Come on in ladies."

"Thanks." Chiharu said with a smile. "Um, we wanted to let you know that you can call us by our first names. We'll still call you by your last, but the three of us agreed that it was okay." She stammered as Umeko snuck by the two and went over to Rani.

"Thanks. I am going to change in the bathroom. Are you taking her with you or leaving her here?"

"Umeko and I can't carry her down by ourselves." She answered laughing. "She's staying here, and even though you're a captain, I am saying this: don't you dare do anything to her, or try to. You'll regret it."

"Yes ma'am." He replied slightly threatened by her tone. He went into his bad, grabbed his pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and athletic shorts, and went into the bathroom.

"Did you really have to say that to him?" Umeko inquired.

"Yeah, I figured I'd get it out of the way." She answered as Umeko carefully unzipped Rani's dress to take it off.

"I'm glad she wore a dress today. Makes this whole thing easier." Umeko joked.

After the girls changed Rani, they covered her with the blanket and gave Toshiro the 'all clear' to come out.

"Thank you ladies." He said as he walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed two pillows and threw them on the couch.

"Good night Hitsugaya." The girls said and then left.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's another short chapter with a lot of dialogue. I may, one day, go back and rewrite this or just combine the chapters so they are longer. Right now I am focused on finishing it on my computer and chapter 95 is done - I hope. It's a long one - a really long one. Have an awesome day!**

 **Starawesomeness2 : Thank you for adding this story to your favorites. It's much appreciated and I look forward to some reviews from you.**

 **trebrehhammond1 : Well, he's a captain. One of the highest "paid" positions. And I figured he would save his money and have a nice "cushion" where he could splurge on himself every now and again.**


	73. A Weakness

**Chapter Seventy-Three:**

 **A Weakness**

Rani woke up four hours later, slightly confused. She knew she wasn't home in the Sereitai, but this wasn't her hotel room either. The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with Toshiro. She also knew she hadn't changed into her pajamas, so she wondered why she was in currently in them.

She slowly moved and sat up to try to find Toshiro in the room in the dark. She first looked at the other side of the bed, which clearly was big enough for the two of them to share, but found it vacant. She then squinted her eyes and looked around the room and found him on the couch courtesy of his white hair. She smiled and then got out of the bed and walked over to him.

He had his back turned to her facing towards the couch's back.

"Toshiro." She said cautiously and quietly as she placed her hand on his exposed shoulder. "Wake up, Toshiro." She added after not receiving a response, as she gently shook him.

"Mm?"

"Toshiro, wake up."

He slowly turned towards his left to get a better look.

"You're up." He said groggily as he put his right hand on hers.

"Yes. How am I in my pajamas?" She asked confused.

That woke him up in a matter of speaking. He carefully sat up and she sat down too, draping her legs over his. He paid no mind to the skin on skin contact as he looked into her worried eyes.

"After you dozed off, I must have too. Before I knew it, Chiharu was calling, and then she and Umeko came up with your pajamas and changed you. I had gone into the bathroom to change myself. When I came out they had tucked you in."

"And you chose to sleep on this couch?"

"Yeah. Does that seem odd to you?"

"Toshiro, your bed is huge. We could both sleep on it and still not touch each other." She said with a grin. She then moved her legs off of him. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"I was fine sleeping here." He stated causing her to turn around.

"I know, but I am not about to let you suffer in your own hotel room on my behalf or because of long followed customs." Rani said as she took his hands.

Toshiro made sure he wasn't 'dead weight' when she attempted to pull him up, so he helped her as much as he could. However, as soon as he was standing he held onto her hands more and moved them around his waist before taking his and cupping her face to kiss her.

"There were another two reasons as to why I was sleeping on the couch."

"Oh?"

"Chiharu threatened me. And I didn't know if I could resist you."

Rani raised her eyebrow.

"She threatened you?"

"Yeah. She told me not to try anything, and if I did, I'd regret it."

"And you were afraid you would?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, well I'll make sure you don't." She said as she started on her way to the bed holding his hand leading him there. She climbed onto the bed and made her way under the covers.

He smiled, but he crawled on top of the covers on the other side of the bed.

"See? Isn't that better than the couch?" She jokingly asked him.

"Just go to sleep." Toshiro replied causing her to laugh.

Thinking she was the first one of the two awake, Rani carefully moved over to his side and wrapped her arm around him and snuggled into him.

"Morning." He said calmly.

"You're up?" She asked disappointed as she propped herself up.

"Yeah, I've been for a maybe an hour. I've just been thinking."

She wanted to know, but she didn't pry.

"I guess I should get to my room and get ready for the day."

"Breakfast first?"

"Sure." She replied without thinking. "Wait – are you thinking room service again?"

"You just realized that?" He asked with a small laugh as he turned to face her.

"Obviously." She replied and then kissed him quickly on the lips. "Why do you spoil me?"

"Isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do?" He rhetorically asked putting his hand on her bare waist and causing her to jolt. "You okay?" He asked.

"Um. Yeah." She said with a small smile. He gently started to move his thumb causing her to quickly put her hand onto his. "Stop."

"You're ticklish there." He realized and then grinned.

Rani couldn't deny it, because she was. He had just never touched her there that way.

"No." She said as he started to tickle her. "Stop!" She said laughing as she squirmed around on his bed.

"I found one of your weaknesses." He playfully said as he kept tickling her.

"That's not fair!" She screamed in the middle of her laughter. "Please stop Toshiro. I'm going to have to pee."

"This is too much fun though." He said as he straddled her, but didn't put any weight on her.

She was able to get a grip on each of his wrists.

"Now I really have to pee. Would you get off me please?"

"Sure." He answered. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Don't care." She said as she walked briskly to the bathroom.

He ordered while she was in there, but he noticed she was in there for a while.

"You okay?" He asked after knocking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she opened the door.

"Good. I was hoping you didn't fall in."

"What the heck is with this cheekiness? It's so uncharacteristic of you."

"Get used to it."

"Are you sure you're my Toshiro?" She retorted.

"'Your Toshiro'? Since when did I become your property?" He asked grabbing her before she got away.

"Your fault for falling in love with me and confessing."

"But it's your fault for officially wanting to take it to this level."

"Technically, you asked me first." She replied causing him to be quiet. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed as she claimed her victory.

"I feel like the genie in Aladdin." He blurted out causing her to giggle at the movie reference.

Ten minutes later, their breakfast arrived and as soon as they were done, she headed down to the room she was supposed to share with the girls and changed after being bombarded with questions from them. A total of two and a half hours later he came and picked her up and the two went out.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick update for the day since I also just uploaded my fourth chapter in my Fairy Tail Zervis fic...no reviews, followers or favorites since I last updated so no shout outs this time (according to this site and my emails). Enjoy!**


	74. Better Than A Pillow

**Chapter Seventy-Four:**

 **Better Than A Pillow**

Rani and Toshiro walked along the sidewalk holding hands.

"Where's that store again?"

"Just up ahead on the right. It should be open by now." Rani answered.

A few steps more and they were at the kimono shop. A different sales clerk greeted them.

"Let me know if I can help you with anything."

"Thank you. We will." Rani replied as she looked in the display cases for the teal clip she had in her hands the other day. "Oh, the cases have been rearranged."

"Yes, my mother and I did that yesterday. Are you one of those four girls who came in here and helped with the inventory?"

"Yes."

"Hold on. She put something in the back." The sales clerk stated and then hopped off the stool she was on to the back room.

"What would she have put away?"

"I have no idea." Rani said puzzled as she came back out with a small package.

"Here. I don't know if it's for you, or one of your friends."

Rani took it and then opened it.

"It's the first one I was going to buy, but I bought the piece for Lily instead." Rani realized.

"Did you mean to specifically like that color?" He inquired.

"No. I didn't even think about your eyes until Chiharu pointed it out." Rani answered slightly embarrassed.

"It's funny how you're getting all of these accessories, but you don't wear your hair up that often."

"Trust me. I will be. Captain Kuchiki has a lot of parties planned in the next few months that I apparently have to attend, since Lily so graciously requested it."

"You sound thrilled."

"Well, as long as I don't have a repeat of my promotion party, I am good." She answered causing him to smile. The sales clerk had a puzzled expression. "If you want a laugh, I got stuck into the newly lacquered floor. I didn't realize it for two hours."

The sales clerk smiled and then let out a small chuckle.

"My mother might get a kick out of that too."

"Feel free to inform her. How much is this clip?"

"Free. Mom wanted to give that to you as payment for helping her. I should have been here, but my little girl didn't feel well." She explained. "And your friends can come here and choose something as well."

"Thank you. I'll let them know when I see them later."

Rani continued to look at the accessories in the cases while Toshiro looked around.

"See anything else that catches your eye? I still want to buy you something from here since you're so fond of their merchandise."

"Nothing that's popping out at me." Rani said slightly disappointed. She then turned her attention to where he was standing. "Do you see something?"

"This isn't a normal kimono, is it?"

"That's a modern wedding dress, actually." The clerk answered. "I just put it out today on that mannequin."

"Oh wow!" Rani said in awe. "That's gorgeous! Different, but gorgeous!"

"You can't have it." Toshiro teased.

"Funny. I think Hiroshi would be offended if I bought a kimono."

"True." He agreed as she went back to the display cases.

Thirty minutes later, they left with a purchase and the free item, and then headed to do some more shopping before heading back to the hotel.

"My room or yours?" He asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Drop me off at mine and get me in an hour."

"Sure."

"You okay? You seem down today."

"I was just thinking about something."

"Oh?"

"Would you be willing to cut your vacation here short by a day?"

"Why?"

"Well, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My grandmother. I think she would want to meet you."

"I would love to."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Toshiro, yes, really. I don't know why you were afraid to bring it up."

"It's a big thing, isn't it? Meeting your significant other's parents, or parental figures?"

"Yeah, to some people. Me not so much."

He was about to ask her why, but then he remembered. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her over to him.

The doors to the elevator soon opened and he escorted her back to the room before heading to his.

"What are you girls doing here? I thought you'd be by the pool."

"We were, but there are too many people there now. We came in to get out of the heat for a little." Kiyomi answered.

"Did you have fun shopping?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah. Oh, that sales lady gave me that clip for free as payment for helping the other day. Her daughter, who is there today, said you girls could head back and pick something out too."

"Really? Wow. That's awesome!" Umeko said surprised. "We'll have to check it out later."

"Speaking of later, Rani, will you be joining us for dinner?" Kiyomi inquired as she put her arm around her friend.

"Maybe? I don't know."

"Or will you fall asleep on Toshiro again?" Chiharu teased.

"I might. He's better than a pillow." She answered and then stuck her tongue out.

"I think when we get back we should help Kiyomi with Lieutenant Hisagi." Umeko boldly stated.

"NO! Please, no!" Kiyomi said mortified.

"We won't. Umeko, drop it." Chiharu scolded. "How long before Toshiro comes back?"

"Less than an hour. I think he wanted to take a nap while he could."

"So why don't you join us at the beach? He'll figure it out."

"Actually, I will. I'll slip a note under his door. Just let me change into my suit."

"Meet us down there. We'll save you a lounge chair." Umeko stated.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry for the short chapters, but as I said, I will be making this up to you at the end. However, to make up for it now, I will be posting this chapter now and 75 probably tonight or early tomorrow morning. I am quite busy with the holiday season and I am almost done shopping (three or four more people to get, including my godson).**

 **Oh, and hey I broke 11,000 views!**

 **Etherious Skion Skywing: Thanks! I am glad you liked it.**

 **JadenCage: Yeah, he'd better watch the best friends. No good will come of it if he screws up. =) And I think anyone would be afraid if they get threatened...wouldn't you agree?**


	75. Back to the Seireitei

**Chapter Seventy-Five:**

 **Back to the Seireitei**

After Rani had changed, she headed up to the tenth floor and slipped her note into Toshiro's room. She then headed downstairs to meet the girls on the beach. She was walking briskly and turned a corner walking right into someone.

"I'm so sor…ry." She said then got wide-eyed. "Captain!"

"Sorry to intrude on your vacation, but we need you back in the Seireitei immediately. And the girls."

"Captain Hitsugaya too then?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll get –"

"I saw the girls walking to the beach. I'll tell them. You get Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes sir. See you at the Senkaimon."

Rani made an about-face and went back into the hotel to the elevators. She went up to Toshiro's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" He said as he opened the door and was reading her note. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing her worried expression.

"I don't know. I just ran into Captain Kuchiki, literally. We've been summoned back to the Soul Society."

"All right. Looks like my grandmother will have to wait."

"I'm going back to my room to quickly pack. We'll meet you at the Senkaimon with Captain Kuchiki."

"Sure." He said then grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"To-" He cut her off by planting a kiss on her. "You're horrible. See you in a few."

She made her way to the room where she met the girls and headed to the Senkaimon, Gigais and all.

"Where will we put our Gigais? Normally we drop them off at Urahara's." Kiyomi asked confused.

"We'll all put them in my quarters." Rani stated. "Our luggage too until we can get them back."

"Okay."

After everything was packed, the girls went to the Senkaimon, which Captain Kuchiki made at ground level. They headed through and the girls immediately went to Rani and Chiharu's squad to place their stuff in the room. They then headed to their own squads for a debriefing.

While Chiharu lined up in her assigned position, Rani made her way to the platform and stood beside Lieutenant Abarai.

"Nice vacation?"

"It was until it was shortened by a few days." Rani replied with grin. "What is going on?"

"Trouble. Once Captain Kuchiki tells you all what is going on, he and I need to head to Karakura Town for Kurosaki business."

"Huh?"

"You'll see." Lieutenant Abarai stated flashing her a grin as the captain came onto the platform. "He has a letter for you on his desk. After this head to the office and read it. Bring Nakano with you too."

"Sure." She said puzzled as she looked at the captain, who nodded.

After a rousing speech of explanation and orders, the captain the lieutenant left the Squad Six barracks leaving a now confused Rani in charge. Luckily for her, the squad members immediately followed the captain's orders and went back to their normal routines for the moment, until they were needed.

Rani carefully hopped off the platform and as soon as she stood up she was face to face with former Fourth Seat Katayama.

"Can I help you?"

"I am sorry." He said looking down at the ground.

Rani was silent for a few moments. She noticed Chiharu walking up towards her, but Rani motioned for her to stop.

"I accept your apology, Katayama, but now you need to get back to work. There's a lot that needs to be done before Captain Kuchiki gets back."

"Yes, ma'am." He said and then turned away.

Chiharu approached soon after.

"So?"

"He apologized to me. That was all." Rani said with a shrug. "Come with me to the office."

"Sure."

The two girls made their way to the office and Rani went right to Captain Kuchiki's desk.

"Should you be touching that?" Chiharu asked as Rani picked up an envelope.

"Yes. It's addressed to me. And I was told to." She said as she opened it. She read it while Chiharu closed the door. "Shit!"

"What?"

"He wants me to help train you for your Shikai."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he thinks you can handle it, and that I can help you. This is effective immediately."

"Rani?"

"I know. You didn't want to learn your Shikai yet. But now's not the time to be hesitant on the matter. Whatever is about to happen must be huge or else he wouldn't have asked me to train you on it."

"Do you think I am ready?"

"Yes. You know your blade. Let's head to the practice ground."

"Okay."

Chiharu followed Rani to the squad's practice ground. Rani ordered the handful of Squad Six members who were on it to leave, and they obeyed her order no questions asked.

"What do I do?"

"To obtain your Shikai, you must become one with your blade. To do this, you must meditate and try to speak with it. In reality, the blade won't just voluntarily give you its name or command word or phrase. You'll have to battle him or her to prove that you are worthy. Taki Nisshoku didn't do that with me because I was being a stubborn pain in the ass, but yours should. You've had it for almost a year now, so a better trust should have been made between the two of you."

"Sounds scary."

"Eh, you'll see. You'll battle your zanpakuto in its own world, so the environment will most likely not be like the practice ground. I will not see you, or hear you talking to it. I will be here though keeping an eye on things while you attempt to achieve it."

"How do I –"

"Sit down in a comfortable position, mostly cross-legged, and have your Asauchi laying on your lap unsheathed."

"Is that how everyone does it?" Chiharu inquired as she carefully took her blade out of its sheath and laid it on her lap.

"No, but it is how ninety percent do." Chiharu nodded and then closed her eyes and focused on the task at hand. "Now, just breathe and think about connecting with your zanpakuto."

"Okay."

Rani sat there with her keeping watch of any intruders or other officers and Squad Six members that may approach.

* * *

 **A/N: I meant to update this morning but I got 'wrapped' up in wrapping Christmas presents. Oh what fun! I hope you are enjoying this. Only 25 chapters until the end - geez it seemed so long ago that I started this, even if it was in the summer...**


	76. Aiborikiba

**Chapter Seventy-Six:**

 **Aiborikiba**

Rani sat and waited while Chiharu hopefully managed to obtain her Shikai. She debated on whether or not she should meditate with her own to pass the time, knowing that Taki Nisshoku would tell her when someone was approaching, but she decided not to.

It took Chiharu two hours to complete her meditation. Once she was finished, she slowly opened her eyes.

"So?"

"It took a while, but I was able to convince my zanpakuto that I was worthy."

"And? Can I see?"

Chiharu hesitated.

"Sure?" She said as she stood up and held the Asauchi by the hilt. She took a nervous deep breath and called, "Bite – Aiborikiba."

Rani watched in awe as her Asauchi transformed in her hand to a katana immediately, and then as it split into thousands of small ivory slivers and impaled the small tree the attack was aimed at. Some pieces of the tree fell off, like a tree limb here and there.

"Wow." Rani managed to sputter out. "That's…uh…"

"Crazy." Chiharu finished. "I didn't realize it could do that. At least not that bad."

"It's like Senbonzakura's Shikai." Rani realized. "Imagine if the two of you used your Shikai's at the same time."

"That would be horrible."

"For the enemy, sure." Rani said with a grin. "Makes me wonder if your Bankai will be the same as well."

"I am not ready to go up against my zanpakuto for my Bankai yet. Don't push it."

"Don't worry. I won't." She said and the paused. "I don't think there's much I need to work with you on this. You aimed it really well. And it didn't backfire."

"So, now what?"

"Now we head back to the office. Wait for the captain and lieutenant to return."

"But shouldn't you have at least tried to spar with me?"

"Shit. If I don't attempt that the captain will not be pleased." Rani said scratching her head.

"Don't worry about it." A calm voice said behind causing the girls to turn around.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Chiharu said in surprise.

"Your Shikai did that?" Lieutenant Abarai questioned as he went up to the tree. He received a timid nod. "Damn."

"We'll worry about official Shikai training after this impending war." The captain started. "Tómasu, I want you to go now to spend time with my daughter for the rest of the day. I don't know when you'll be able to see her next."

"Yes, sir." Rani replied and then left the practice grounds.

The captain turned his attention to Chiharu.

"Abarai, practice with her for two hours. I'll be in the office."

"Yes, sir." He said as the captain walked away. He then turned to Chiharu who was looking at him with a puzzled expression. "You okay?"

"Didn't he just say that he'd worry about training me officially later?"

"Yes. He does that sometimes. But this is just practice. He wants me to see how well you are with aiming and your strength."

"Oh."

"Come with me. Help me get some target models."

"Yes, sir."

While the lieutenant was working with Chiharu, Rani went to her quarters to pick up Lily's birthday gift and then made her way to the Kuchiki Manor and was let in by Lord Kuchiki.

"What brings you here, Miss Tómasu?"

"Sorry I am not in a kimono." She apologized bowing. "Captain Kuchiki told me to come to see Lily."

"Because of the war that is coming?"

"Yes." Rani answered sadly.

"She's in her lessons right now, but I think we can manage canceling them for the day."

"Actually, can I secretly watch her?"

"If you wish. Follow me."

Rani obeyed and followed him to one of the buildings on the grounds. Lord Kuchiki left Rani there and headed to continue his business. She stayed out of Lily's sight and watched her walking with two books on her head. The instructor saw Rani, but Rani immediately signaled to not make her presence known.

Twenty minutes later, Lily was excused and she headed out the door bumping into Rani.

"RANI!" She screeched. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Everything is fine." Rani said with a smile as she hugged Lily.

"How are you? Are you all healed from that battle?"

"Kind of. My head still hurts, but it will go away."

"You have to tell me about your vacation, but first let's go to the gardens. Everything is blooming so nicely."

Lily led Rani to the gardens where they sat down at a bench near the small pond. A servant brought the girls a small lunch.

"Mister Hiroshi made me three more kimonos."

"Three? That's a lot! How many do you have now?"

"Thirteen." Lily answered sheepishly. "I think it's too much, but two of them are for special occasions."

"Actually, doesn't Captain Kuchiki have an event coming up?"

"Yes. Are you coming?"

"If this war –"

"War? What war?" Lily choked.

"Oh shit! I probably shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Rani?"

"Don't say a word to anyone that I am telling you this."

"I promise."

"There's an enemy that has started to attack the soul society. As it stands right now, we don't know who it is, what they want, or why they even want to attack us. I do know that Captain Commander Yamamoto authorized Urahara Kisuke to devise a way for Kurosaki Ichigo to get his Shinigami powers back. And if he did that, he is expecting to need all the help he can get."

"Did it work? Kurosaki getting his powers back?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"So, with you being a Third Seat, will you have to battle as well?"

"Most likely. But that's why I am here now. To spend time with you." Rani answered as she reached into her Shihakusho and pulled out a small box. She handed it to Lily. "I know it's early, but Happy Birthday!"

* * *

 **A/N: Updating late this evening because in the morning I MUST post my day one entry for the FT Christmas Week...or I could just schedule it on Tumblr for 8am too I guess...In any case, I am awake right now and am not sleepy (it's 10:20pm). Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and for those who get the email notifcations - I bet you thought I was giving Rani her Bankai - sorry not sorry for that. =)**

 **trebrehhammond1: Sorry to make you depressed with that fact, but if it's any consolation, I am having one heckuva time writing chapter 96. I can't seem to start the thing, which means my last four chapters after that are also stalled.**

 **O Grell: Howdy! Glad to see you are still enjoying this and thank you very much for your kind words. It means a lot to me that you think that this story is awesome and that my writing style is very good.**


	77. Needs

**Chapter Seventy-Seven:**

 **Needs**

Lily smiled as she took the present from Rani and opened it. No words came out of her mouth right away, but she did side tackle Rani in a hug.

"I don't even think they do anything for birthdays around here. Usually I can get something out of my attendant, but she's not saying a darn thing."

"Oh, Lily, I am sure they'll do something for you."

"I am not going to get my hopes up. Daddy is busy and great-grandfather has his own things to deal with. I wonder sometimes why I was even adopted, even though I agreed with it."

"Lily, you are part of a great family now. Yes, there are things you have to get used to, but isn't it better than living in the Rukongai?"

"Except for not seeing my friends."

"I know. It can be hard getting used to, but you have to make the most of it."

"Was it hard for you when you entered the Shin'o Academy?"

"Yes. I had nightmares the first few nights. I thought my roommate was going to kill me in my sleep."

"What did you dream about?"

"Yasuo, you, my parents. Never good things."

"Oh, like our deaths?"

"Yes. But I eventually stopped and started to think about the positive things. I would have a job when I got out of the academy. I would serve a purpose."

"But what's my purpose?"

"Maybe you'll get into the academy as well, but being part of this family, you get privileges most only dream of." Rani said and then changed the subject. "Your dad had me help Chiharu get her Shikai today."

"Really? What does it do?"

"It's almost like Senbonzakura, but instead of petals, hers unleashes shards of ivory. It's just as dangerous as your dad's."

"That is so cool! What is it called?"

"Aiborikiba. It translates to 'ivory fang'."

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"I thought so when I saw it do some heavy damage to the tree." Rani said as she took the present from Lily's hand. She then put it in her hair. "And it matches this kimono."

"Thank you Rani. I love it!" Lily said then paused. "Oh! You need to get fitted for a new kimono too!"

"What?"

"I forgot. Daddy mentioned it. He wants you to choose this time. Let's go see Mister Hiroshi!" She said excitedly as she stood up.

"If that's what you want to do, then okay." Rani said confused.

The two walked on the compound to Hiroshi's building.

"Ah, Lady Lily! Miss Tómasu! What a nice surprise!"

"Hey Hiroshi! Lily says that Captain Kuchiki wanted me to come for a new kimono?"

"Oh, yes, but it didn't have to be today. I do have fabrics you can choose from. Completely customized in all aspects. Just follow me."

Rani looked down at Lily who was also looking up at her. They both smiled at each other as they followed him.

"Lady Lily, your new kimono is ready. Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes please!" She said and then followed one of Hiroshi's employees to the back room. "I'll be right out."

Rani shook her head as she made her way with Hiroshi.

"Wow. That's a lot of fabric."

"Pick a base color and we can add any design to it."

"How…about…a…teal?"

"Teal it is. What shade?"

Rani looked at the five different shades Hiroshi had and chose the one she thought best matched her newest hair comb. After getting all the necessary pieces together, he put them aside. Lily came out a few moments after.

"Wow Lily! That's beautiful! Great job Hiroshi!"

"It's for Lady Lily's –" He quietly started, and then cut himself off. "Oops!"

Luckily for him, Lily didn't catch it. Rani did and gave him a puzzled expression before rolling her eyes.

"Mister Hiroshi, my new hairclip Rani gave me matches this perfectly!"

"New?"

"I bought it for her in the Living World. I put it in her hair before we came here." Rani answered as Hiroshi went around Lily to see.

"Ah, so it does. It actually matches quite a few of her kimonos." He realized. "The kimono fits perfectly. This one should fit you for a few years."

"Good. Daddy will be pleased, but until he tells you to make a new kimono for me, please refrain from doing so."

"I will do as you wish."

Lily nodded with a smile and then turned to look at Rani.

"Of course, you'll have your hands busy with making Rani a new one."

Rani rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Well, speaking of, you ladies can go have fun. I am going to start working on Miss Rani's new kimono."

"I'll quickly change, Rani. Then we can go for a walk."

Rani waited a few moments for Lily to change into her other kimono before headed out. They took a leisurely stroll around the Kuchiki Manor compound. They had been walking for about an hour before Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya found them and approached them.

"Captains." Rani worriedly greeted them.

"Lily, come with me. I need to speak with you and Captain Hitsugaya needs to speak with Rani."

Rani jolted when her captain used her first name. He never slipped up like that, no matter who he was talking to.

"Okay daddy. Rani, I'll see you later." Lily chimed giving Rani a hug.

Captain Kuchiki and Lily made their way away from the couple.

"Is everything all right?" Rani asked him turning her attention to her boyfriend who had grabbed her hand.

"Rani, I need you to do something for me." He said and then paused. "Well, a few things."

"Toshiro?" She questioned looking intently at him, with her eyes darting left to right.

"I need you to kiss me. Right now."

Rani kissed him without any hesitation. When they released, he kept her forehead against his as he looked down and held onto her by her waist. She moved her arms around his neck as a reflex.

"Are you all right? What is going on?"

"I need you to trust me. I love you. I always have, and I always will." He started. "I don't know who this enemy is or what their powers are, but it could be anything. I need you to be prepared. Anything could happen to me and everyone else. You need to be strong, and fight. Don't be scared. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course." She answered and then kissed him again. "I love you too." She said and then embraced him in a tight hug.

* * *

 **A/N: No new reviews, followers or people adding this to their favorites, so I am just updating for the heck of it on Sunday afternoon...Time to finish my Christmas wrapping...for what I have in the house that needs to be done...**


	78. Zombified

**Chapter Seventy-Eight:**

 **Zombified**

Lily walked with her father in silence for the first few minutes, but she was thinking about what would cause Captain Hitsugaya to come here, and what her father would have to talk to her about.

"Daddy?" Lily asked, partially frightened.

"Yes?"

"Is everything all right?"

"What did Miss Tómasu tell you?" He asked as he stopped walking.

"That there's a war coming. She didn't mean to. She slipped."

"If you are worried that I would punish her, do not be. I hoped she would be upfront with you about it." He said and then paused. "This is a greater enemy than we are used to dealing with. I need you to listen to your great-grandfather. Should anything happen to me, you are my descendant, therefore the next head of the household."

"Daddy, you're scaring me."

"Do not be. You have everything here. Your great-grandfather will be your advisor and help you in the daily affairs should anything happen. I wanted to inform you just in case."

"I don't want anything to happen to you or Rani, or anyone else!"

"I know. This is the fate of the Shinigami. This is what we do."

Lily took a deep breath and sighed.

"All of this before my birthday." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! Sorry." She apologized. "What happens now?"

"In a few minutes I will be heading to Squad Six. Miss Tómasu will stay here so you can spend more time with her before I make her on-call until she is needed."

Lily nodded as she formed a small smile.

"Will I see you tonight at dinner?"

"Yes. We will talk then. Rukia will be there too."

 **~~Five Hours Later~~**

"I wish you could stay for dinner." Lily whined.

"I know. But I think your father would like some time alone with you." Rani consoled her as she rubbed Lily's back.

"Good point. Tell the girls I said hi and good luck." Lily replied as she gave Rani one final hug. "See you soon!"

Rani left the Kuchiki Manor and headed back to her squad to meet up with Chiharu before the two met Umeko and Kiyomi at the restaurant.

"How'd today go?"

"Good. I got fitted for a new kimono, spent some time with Lily, and now Toshiro has me really worried."

"Toshiro? Why?"

"He came to the Kuchiki Manor with the captain and wanted to speak with me. He said he wanted me to be strong and fight. He said that anything could happen with this new enemy and he wanted me to prepare myself."

"Did this come with an 'I love you'?"

"Yes. It was weird. I don't think I have ever been this worried about him, or scared. It's like he's foreseeing something."

"Well, the captain did say this was an enemy unlike they have ever faced before. We'll get through it."

"Good. You and I are teaming up. If we can get Kiyomi and Umeko with us, that's what we'll do. We worked great as a team at the beach that one time, and we can do it again."

"I agree. We'll talk to them about it tonight. I doubt Toshiro and Momo would mind the girls working with us."

The following morning, Rani and Chiharu were standing on edge on guard outside of the office. They had already received word that Kurosaki was on his way, but hadn't heard anything else.

"The captain and lieutenant are fighting already, right?"

"Yes. I can feel their energy with an enemy." Rani stated as she looked to where she was sensing it. "But the lieutenant is fine right now. I just sense the captain's, as if he was the only one engaging the enemy."

"I have never quite figured out how to sense them."

"It takes practice, and a great deal of Reiatsu yourself." Rani said as she stood up. "Should we go to the roof?"

"The roof of what? I thought we were going to try to stay low."

"Not with our strength." Rani said and then the two heard the message about the Bankais being stolen.

"Bankais? Why would they want our Bankais?"

"I don't know, but this is bad. Without their Bankais we won't be able to defeat this enemy." Rani realized. "This is really bad."

"What about our Shikais?"

"Not a match. Not in the least. These invaders can defeat our Shikais. Kurosaki better get here fast. We need him."

"Do you sense Toshiro?" Chiharu asked as Kiyomi and Umeko approached.

Rani focused for a few moments.

"Yes, but barely."

"Captain Hitsugaya lost his Bankai to a Sternritter named Cang Du." Umeko stated. "I was horrible. I was a chicken and hid, but saw it happen from the shadows."

"How is he?"

"Off to try to continue to battle again."

"He's not going to succeed. These enemies are taking the Bankais because if the captains have them, then we would be victorious."

"So their plan was to engage the captains first, steal their Bankais, and then use them against us?"

"I believe so Kiyomi."

"Damn. What the hell can we do?"

"Pray nothing worse happens." Chiharu stated. She then looked at Rani who went pale-faced. "You okay?"

"He's being approached by someone else." Rani answered and then was quiet. "Our captain. He's…dead."

"WHAT?" Chiharu asked in disbelief. "What about the lieutenant?"

"Knocked unconscious I believe. His pressure is really low though." Rani said then swallowed.

"And Toshiro?" Kiyomi inquired.

Rani gulped. She couldn't sense him either.

"Uh…isn't that him? With that female Sternritter?" Chiharu asked as she pointed towards her left.

Rani turned her attention over to where Chiharu was pointing. She squinted her eyes to try and get a better look. All of a sudden they saw an army of soldiers walking behind the captain and Sternritter.

"What the?" Kiyomi said confused as she got a better look. "Are…are they all zombies?"

Rani's eyes got wide. She was finally able to get a closer look at her boyfriend.

"TOSHIRO! NO!" She cried but her friends covered her mouth and brought her inside. "LET ME GO!" She ordered, but her friends knew better. They held onto her tight and brought her down into the basement to find a better hiding position. Rani finally collapsed into sobs in her friends' arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas Eve. I hope everyone has a splendid holiday. Currently I am adding this and then getting to my tasks at hand for the day - baking and wrapping gifts (the ones from my parents to my brother, aunt, great-uncle and myself - I get no surprises).**

 **In other news, obviously if you read the manga, I am catching up, but since the current arc is taking so darn long to finish, I will eventually be writing for my own future here...hope you all don't mind.**

 **trebrehhammond1 : If you don't follow the manga, I am sorry for any spoilers I may put in here from here on out.**

 **Sakura Chara : Thanks for the review - even if it was on chapter 29. I write my shout outs according to the date it was posted. You have a lot of catching up. =) Happy reading!**

 **banshee-hime: Thank you for you constructive criticism...and your 'novel'. That was a nice surprise for me this morning. It's been a while since I have received a long review like that. It was very welcomed. I am glad you stuck with this story and I am glad I didn't lose you. I will keep what you said in mind about reading more about Rani's thoughts. I will have to go back to go over the chapters I have yet to post on here that are in my 'Doc Manager' and the ones still sitting on my computer. I feel that nothing is finalized until it it officially posted and then deleted from the 'DM'. LOL. I know Byakuya is OOC, but he is hard to write nearly 100% of the time. I am glad you found that floor incident hilarious. I was cracking up when I wrote it, because it definitely is something that would happen to me in real life. I am working on the girls though and their personalities. Kiyomi is the one with the huge crush on Lieutenant Hisagi, and I have no idea about the other two. I mean, Umeko does have that running gag where when she drinks she embarrasses Rani (if she's the main concern or person of discussion). Since you mentioned this to me, maybe I'll edit a chapter and have the girls discussing the KiyomiXHisagi thing and have her embarrass Kiyomi in the same manner...I didn't even think about that honestly. I'll have to seriously consider Chiharu though...maybe give her her own special chapter or story as a bonus...I am getting ahead of myself. Thanks for the review. Oh, and thanks for following (finally) too. Have a great day!**

 **Azurebubble : Thank you for adding this to your favorites and following. I look forward to future reviews, so don't be shy!**


	79. Sternritter

**Chapter Seventy-Nine:**

 **Sternritter**

At one point, Rani had passed out due to the stress; leaving the girls to stand guard over both her and the post she was originally at. The girls took shifts and first outside guard shift consisted of Chiharu and Umeko while Kiyomi stayed with an unconscious Third Seat.

"So, your captain?"

"Rani said she could no longer feel his presence, which means he's most likely dead. Lieutenant Abarai wasn't that far behind."

"So she'll be captain when this is all over?"

"She might be. She does have a Shikai, and I have no doubt that she'd pass the test."

"But?"

"She's not mentally sound to even think about it. She can't even issue orders right now. This whole thing is insane."

"I don't know what's worse though. A dead captain or a zombie captain."

"If anything, Captain Kurotsuchi will figure out a cure for that, if he hasn't already."

"You think my zombie captain is going up against him?"

"Yes. He was walking over that way."

"I think all of the battles went away from us." Umeko observed.

"We're probably not worth the enemy's time." Kiyomi stated startling the two.

"Where's Rani?"

"Out cold. I needed some fresh air." She answered. "Anything new?"

"I can't feel the Captain Commander's pressure." Chiharu noted. "He is one of the few I can feel, and I don't feel him anymore anywhere."

"This is bad." Umeko noted.

"Let's go back to Rani. See if she's awake, and if she is we need to figure out a plan." Chiharu suggested.

The two followed her and went back into the hiding place. They found Rani sitting up and alert.

"I am such a pathetic excuse for a Third Seat." She said as her friend's approached.

"No, you're not. Just because you aren't as emotionless as our captain, doesn't mean you're bad. It was a shock to all of us."

"But now we need you." Kiyomi stated in addition to Chiharu's comment.

"I know." Rani quietly stated as she stood up. "We need to get back and stand guard. It's what the captain would have wanted us to do."

The girls agreed and they carefully made their way to the top and retook their posts.

"Third Seat Tómasu!" someone yelled from the ground.

"Yes?"

"We have no idea what to do."

"Do what the captain originally told you to do. If that is no longer an option, just find a spot to defend yourselves and stay alive."

"Yes ma'am." He said and then left.

"There's our bossy Third Seat." Chiharu teased.

"In all reality, that was just plain common sense. I shouldn't have had to tell him the obvious choice." Rani stated as a Sternritter showed up out of nowhere.

"Ah, new victims. Who's first?" He asked as he armed himself.

"Chiharu, I don't care if you hit me in the process, but let's kick this guy's ass. Kiyomi and Umeko get out of the way." Rani barked as she drew her blade. "Rush – Taki Nisshoku."

"Bite – Aiborikiba." Chiharu said at the same time as Rani said her command.

The two zanpakuto Shikai attacks ended up cooperating with each other and severely damaged the Sternritter in front of them. Rani became a slight victim when Aiborikiba's fragments hit her arms and legs, but she held onto Taki Nisshoku with all of her might.

The girls then started to double team the enemy with Zanjutsu attacks, much like that had rehearsed.

The enemy was able to slice Rani's stomach deep and get Chiharu a couple of times in the legs and arms. He pushed Chiharu down causing her to hit her head on a rock, which knocked her unconscious. He then focused on Rani by picking her up by her Shihakusho and then throwing her far away. Rani hit a wall and was also knocked unconscious. He then left them to die slowly of their wounds.

Kiyomi and Umeko watched silently in horror as this whole battle took place. As soon as they were clear, they headed to attend to their two friends.

"This is bad. This is very bad."

"Umeko, calm down. Get Chiharu to Squad Four. I'll get Rani. They need to be treated immediately."

"Aye!" Umeko said with a nod.

The two girls carried their friends to Squad Four and they were immediately treated. The girls laid low by their friends' side, worried for what was about to happen.

Two days later, Chiharu regained consciousness relieving Kiyomi's and Umeko's worry.

"How's Rani?" She managed to choke out as the girls were visiting her.

"Not good. She's still in a coma." Kiyomi sadly said.

"She lost a lot of blood. Her Reiatsu still hasn't increased enough. They have her in intensive care and have been working nonstop on her."

"What's going on out there?"

"Still fighting, but it headed up to the Soul King himself. We lost Captain Unohana, by her choice. Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki, as well as Captain Kuchiki and Kurosaki were taken up to the Soul King to be healed."

"Healed? Captain Kuchiki was dead."

"Apparently he was able to be saved by Squad Zero." Umeko explained. "I still can't figure it out."

"And Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi figured out how to heal him, and everyone else that became a zombie. He's been in Squad Ten for the past day."

"Who else died?"

"The Captain Commander. Our new Captain Commander is Captain Kyouraku." Kiyomi answered. "There are loads more, but they are still piling up the names. I think the Soul King was also assassinated."

"Has Captain Hitsugaya seen - "

"He doesn't know. He won't see anyone, and messages can't be delivered to him. We tried. The members here have tried." Umeko curtly said as she cut Chiharu off.

"That's bullshit. He needs to come here and see her." Chiharu said aggravated as the door opened.

"Glad to see you are awake Miss Nakano."

"Thank you. Is there any change in Rani's condition?"

The Squad Four member swallowed hard before answering.

"Yes, but it's not good." She finally replied softly. "We've tried everything, but nothing is working. Her condition is getting worse. If you girls need to, you may want to start saying your goodbyes."

Umeko quickly stood up, pushing the chair back a few feet, before leaving the room, and leaving the girls dumbfounded.

* * *

 **A/N: I meant to post this earlier, but I got distracted by reading 'Of Myths and Monsters' by storybooksandfairytails on here. It's a great Fairy Tail AU, if you're interested...and I also went to a small town not far from my brother's place (Christmas tradition to cat-sit at his house while he's "home" seeing his friends...**

 **And I am sorry if there's a lot of "missing" information. I have no desire to go through and edit to see if I missed anything today.**

 **xXYuseiXAkikoXx : Thanks for adding this to your favorites!**

 **banshee-hime: So much for restraining yourself? JK! But when the review is so long that the notification email has to be truncated, I consider that a long review, or a "book", which is fine. It makes me laugh. Anyways, going through this arc will be quick. I am not a fan on how long it is taking to end it, so I am rushing it. Umeko gets her chapter to shine, in a matter of speaking - or at least, I am dedicating the next chapter to her in a way. And not in the way you think. I guess I could add some OVA chapters like some writers do, or a whole OVA/Omake "story" to itself where one or two (maybe more) chapters are dedicated to each girl. That would be interesting. As it stands right now, I had to go back and redo 94 and 95 on my computer due to my own stupidity. EEK! That was not fun either and I still have two more chapters to rewrite due to that...Thanks for the review!**


	80. Umeko's Determination

**Chapter Eighty:**

 **Umeko's Determination**

Umeko swiftly left the Squad Four barracks and made her way to Squad Ten not caring who she saw. She stormed into the office building and up to the captain's office and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she knocked again. Not receiving an answer again she chose to open it enough that she could see if he was in there. When she realized he wasn't there, she opted to head to his house.

Umeko didn't care who in her squad saw her approach his dwelling. She rapped on his door as well receiving no answer. And again.

"Screw this!" She said as she started to draw a circle in the ground and divided it into the four sections. "I never thought I would have to use this on my captain, but screw this!" She angrily stated and then took a deep breath. "Heart of the South, Eye of the North, Fingertip of the West, Heel of the East, Carry the Wind and Gather, Banish the Rain and Disband!"

The diagram glowed revealing the necessary coordinates for her to find her captain and she shunpoed off.

"This can't be right." She stated approaching a cave.

"If you're looking for the captain, he is in there." A voice said from behind startling Umeko.

"Lieutenant!" Umeko screeched as she turned around.

Lieutenant Matsumoto had propped herself up against the wall of the cave.

"Sorry for scaring you. I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"But Rani – he needs to know."

"Needs to know what?"

Umeko bit her lip but then took a deep breath.

"She and Chiharu were seriously injured two days ago. Chiharu has regained consciousness, but Rani…she's…it doesn't look good." Umeko explained forming tears.

Lieutenant Matsumoto's eyes became wide with astonishment.

"What the heck do you mean? We were told they were in their room."

"What? No!" Umeko replied and then thought. "Shit! Those are their Gigais. They probably never got a chance to put them away properly."

"Gigais? That means that she hasn't been ignoring him?"

Umeko brought her hand to her head and face-palmed loud enough that the lieutenant winced at the sound of the smack.

"No. She hasn't been ignoring him. Shouldn't he have realized that it wasn't her? There was no Reiatsu."

Lieutentant Matsumoto started to grin.

"Then, I guess, I would go in there if I were you. You need to stop him."

Umeko looked up at the lieutenant and nodded.

"Any tips for walking on his ice?"

"Yes, don't fall. It hurts." She joked. "I'll stay outside here."

Umeko nodded and then carefully made her way inside the ice-encrusted cave carefully. She walked along the right wall holding onto it. She could hear her captain making attacks and lighting up the cave with Hyorinmaru.

"Captain?" She called unsure whether or not he would hear her. "Captain, it's Sasaki!" She continued as she carefully walked.

"Go away!"

"Please, captain, hear me out!" She said as she slipped. "Ah!" She landed on her tailbone. "Ow." She said calmly as she tried to stand up.

Once she did she realized how far into the cave she had ventured and the mass beauty of Hyorinmaru's attacks covered the walls.

"Wow." She said in awe as she gazed looking all around her.

"What do you want, Sasaki?" He asked curtly snapping her out of her daze.

"Captain, I think you've misunderstood."

"Leave me alone Sasaki." He ordered as she continued to walk towards him.

"According to Lieutenant Matsumoto you think that Rani is ignoring you." She said as she disregarded his command.

"She is. I went to her place yesterday and I saw her shadow inside. I kept knocking on the door and there was no answer. I tried again this morning and nothing. She hates me."

"No, you're wrong! She doesn't hate you. She loves you."

"You can't expect me to believe that."

Umeko growled. Usually her captain had a better grasp on things.

"How can she be in two places at once?" He gave her a puzzled expression causing her to grin. "Captain, Rani was attacked by one of the Sternritter two days ago. She's been in the intensive care section of Squad Four in a coma since Kiyomi and I brought her and Chiharu there. She's not ignoring you. That shadow you saw is her Gigai from the trip."

"Gigai?" He asked in disbelief. He then saw her expression. "You're serious."

"Yes. We never got a chance to return them to Urahara." Umeko answered and then changed her expression.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just that, now Rani's not doing so well. In fact we were just told she's not improving at all. The opposite actually." She said as her eyes became glassy. She looked down at the ground before speaking again. "Captain, we were told to start saying our goodbyes. I ran out the door to come and find you."

His eyes became wide at the thought. He couldn't bare it.

"Come on." He said as he started to leave the cave.

"I know you may be used to walking on ice, but I most definitely am not." She stated as she struggled.

He stopped walking enough for her to catch up with him. He helped her out of the cave the two and headed to Squad Four. She showed him to where Rani was roomed. After receiving permission from the Squad Four member in charge to go in, Umeko made her way to Rani's bedside, whispered something in Rani's ear, and then looked up at her captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" She questioned as she walked back to the doorway.

"I don't know if I can see her like this."

"She needs you captain. Come in and sit next to her. I'll leave you two in peace and make sure no one else bothers you."

He grabbed her arm as she started to walk past him.

"Don't go too far." He said slowly and quietly. She nodded as he walked slowly inside.

Captain Hitsugaya made his way over to the bed and sat down in the chair. He grabbed her right hand held it in his. He gazed up at all of the tubes that were connected to her and bags. He decided to look at her sleeping instead.

Umeko carefully disappeared from the doorway leaving her captain in peace. She went to the Squad Four member in charge and requested that no one bother them, which they graciously agreed to. She then made her way back to Chiharu's bed and sat with Kiyomi and her.

Meanwhile, Captain Hitsugaya was thinking of the right words to say to the sleeping Rani.

"I need you to come back Rani. We have so much ahead of us. You can't leave me yet. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so you can't leave yet." He said as he squeezed her hand. "I can't lose you. You mean the world to me and…" He started to say but then broke down and leaned over onto her lying on her stomach. "I love you."

He reached over her body and grabbed her other hand before crying some more.

He didn't know when it happened, but he had fallen asleep on her and was there for a while. When he woke up, he looked outside the window to see that night had fallen in the Seireitei. He then looked over at Rani who was still unconscious and sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: I was in a massive updating mood today, so here's the next one. I do hope you enjoy this one.**

 **supergrandefan: Thanks for adding this to your favorites!**

 **KuramaBlack : Thank you for adding this to your favorites and following!**

 **DreadDaora91: Thank you for adding this to your favorites and following too!**


	81. Lily's Thinking

**Chapter Eighty-One:**

 **Lily's Thinking**

Captain Hitsugaya didn't want to leave, but he knew he should get back to his Squad at least for the night. He slowly got up and left, walking into the newly appointed Captain Commander Kyouraku.

"Sorry."

"It's fine Captain Hitsugaya." He replied. "Any change in Miss Tómasu?"

"Not really. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my barracks."

Captain Commander Kyouraku stepped aside and let him pass. He then glanced in the room to see Rani still lying still.

"He had been in there for most of the afternoon." Lieutenant Kotetsu stated. "I think he fell asleep on her."

"It's odd to see him in love, but it is nice too. If she doesn't make it, we will need to keep a watch on him."

"Yes, sir."

"How is she?"

"Not good. She's not healing as fast as she used to."

"Soul scar?"

"No. She just lost a lot of blood and the fight was bad, according to Miss Nakano."

"After informing her friends and Captain Hitsugaya on her progress, please let me know as well, if anything changes."

"I will." She replied.

He left and she went inside to perform another healing session.

The next day, after Kiyomi, Chiharu and Umeko were discussing Rani, Kiyomi decided to go to Squad Six to talk to Captain Kuchiki, since he hadn't made an appearance yet.

She hesitantly made her way to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard Lieutenant Abarai call.

She opened the door to find the two officers working on a lot of paperwork.

"Miss Kiyomi, how can we help you?" Lieutenant Abarai asked.

"Oh, if you are too busy I can come back later."

"Nonsense. Come in." Captain Kuchiki stated. "What brings you to Squad Six?"

"Actually, it's about Rani, sir." She replied as she stood by the door.

"Have a seat. I haven't heard anything from Squad Four about her, which is odd."

Kiyomi walked slowly to the couch that was in front of her as he got up and joined her.

"She's not doing well. Whatever Sternritter it was that she battled did a number on her and Nakano. Nakano is okay and should be released tomorrow, but Rani…might not make it." She slowly explained trying to hold back her tears. "We were told to start considering making our goodbyes, and I was wondering if you would allow Lady Lily to see her."

He was silent for a few moments before responding to her request.

"I will make sure she sees her today. Has anyone given Captain Hitsugaya this message? I know he's been hard to find lately."

"Sasaki found him yesterday and he was in there with her almost all afternoon. He might be in there now."

"Good to know. I will leave in a few minutes to get my daughter. You may go. And thank you for letting me know what is going on."

"You're welcome sir." She said as she stood up. She bowed before exiting and walked back to Squad Four.

An hour later, Lily arrived with Captain Kuchiki, first stopping off at Chiharu's room.

"I am leaving her in your care, ladies." Captain Kuchiki stated and then left.

The girls nodded as he left puzzled.

"Did he not want to talk to me? Or see Rani?" Chiharu asked confused.

"He got his report from Kiyomi earlier and he was satisfied with that, but I think he wants to talk with Lieutenant Kotetsu." Lily answered as she hugged Chiharu. "I am so glad you are okay."

Chiharu wrapped her arms around Lily and let out the breath she was holding in.

The four talked before Lily decided she wanted to see Rani. Kiyomi took her down to the Intensive Care Unit and brought her over to Rani's room.

"She looks like she's just sleeping."

"I know. She's in a coma though."

"This is really bad, isn't it?"

"We are hoping she'll pull through, but she's not getting any better."

Lily climbed up onto the bed and laid next to Rani.

"Want me to leave?"

"Nah. If I fall asleep you can." Lily said as she started to tear up. She wiped her tears and nuzzled next to Rani's head. "Rani, I don't care about things like that beautiful hair piece that you gave me, but if I could have anything for my birthday today it would be for you to come back to us." She said softly enough for Kiyomi to hear. "I can't lose you too."

Kiyomi couldn't help but smile at the comment, or form a tear. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lieutenant Hinamori!"

"I am glad Captain Kuchiki let Lily come see her." The lieutenant stated. "Abarai just told me."

"Sorry. I would have told you."

"Don't be. You're her friend. You should be here. Reporting to me on another squad's member's health isn't a big deal. But I wanted to let you know that I am here if you girls need anything."

"Thank you."

"I'll be heading back to Squad Five now. I'll talk to you later."

Kiyomi nodded as she heard her lieutenant walk away, but hear someone else approach. She turned to see who it was.

"Hello Lieutenant Hisagi." She greeted in surprise.

"Hello Miss Kiyomi. How are you doing?"

"I am…okay. How are you? All healed?"

"Yes." He replied and then looked at her friend in the room. "I heard she and Miss Nakano went up against a Sternritter."

"She did. Miss Sasaki and I witnessed it. It was rough." She replied as she focused her attention on Lily. "I think she fell asleep. Excuse me while I check on her." Kiyomi stated and then walked in and got a closer look. She smiled at the sight of Lily asleep next to her. She quietly exited the room.

Kiyomi walked with the lieutenant away from Rani's room, leaving Lily in there. She woke up, or rather got up and looked around the room and saw Rani's katana.

"I wonder." The ten year old stated as she carefully climbed off the bed.

She walked over to the katana, picked it up, and brought it to Rani and placed it on her. She then moved Rani's hands and placed them on the hilt of the blade.

"Please work. Taki Nisshoku, please, you have to help her." Lily pleaded as she made Rani's grasp on the hilt tighter. "Please work."

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry if this story is offending some people because of how OOC I am writing Hitsugaya. In all honesty, no one is forcing you to continue reading this, and to tell me after you've read half or have caught up, is pretty stupid. I know I was writing him OOC. READ MY DAMN AUTHOR'S NOTES. He's a hard character to write. And we don't know how he'd actually react if he'd fall in love. It's not something Tite Kubo makes apparent in his manga. If you don't like it, oh well! Go read something else! Stop sending me hate messages! (and this is not directed to any ONE person, but to a few. It seems like this is how they wanted to start someone else's new year - by making them feel like crap.**

* * *

In other news, I hope those of you that are actually enjoying this understand how much I appreciate you reading and giving me constructive criticism. I am not singling out reviewers anymore. Please don't take offense. I'll just reply to your reviews. What has happened to me has really pissed me off and turned me off from writing. Four chapters left to write on my computer of this story to finish it and now I don't want to. I am going to try my hardest to finish the chapters by the end of the month just to get the darn thing done. And I thought I set myself up for a sequel with the chapters I have on file, but if all I am going to get now is negative reviews, then forget it. I'll rewrite the last few chapters AGAIN and end this story sooner...or finish this darn mini-arc and finish it at like chapter 90.


	82. Will to Live

**Chapter Eighty-Two:**

 **Will to Live**

All Rani could see was black. That's how it was, so she thought that's what it meant to die as a Shinigami. There was no afterlife for the afterlife.

She started to see a bright light, which was pulled towards.

"What the?" She asked as she covered her eyes.

Once the light subsided, she saw she was in Taki Nisshoku's world. She saw the rainbow waterfalls that surrounded seventy five percent of her.

"Why am I here? How am I here?" She asked out loud as she turned around and then saw the humanized form of her zanpakuto. "Taki Nisshoku."

" _That little girl is quite brilliant_."

"Little girl? You mean Lily?"

" _Yes. She was lying next to you on the hospital bed, faking to be asleep and got me when the coast was clear. She put my blade on you and made you hold my hilt."_

"Why?"

" _Everyone wants you to live_. _You aren't dead yet, but it is close. You and I are both weak right now, but I think you lost your will to live_ , _therefore anything Squad Four does is pointless."_

Rani swallowed. She had been in that black abyss for a while, but time stopped so she had no idea how long it had been.

"How long have I been in Squad Four?"

" _This will be day three_." Taki Nisshoku answered.

"Damn. That's a long time." She realized. "What went on while I was out?"

" _You should have heard Captain Hitsugaya when he finally came to see you. It was so sweet. His words were from his heart and so sincere_."

"What did he say?"

" _That he loves you, that he can't lose you, that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you_. _He even fell asleep on you for quite a few hours_." Taki Nisshoku replied. " _Lily also said that all she wanted today was for you to wake up, so you need to get back."_

"How am I supposed to – "

" _You need to find your will to live. It can be anything or anyone. I can't tell you what for it's your decision_." She answered and then got wide eyed.

"What is it?"

" _She's about to be yelled at for putting me on you by Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya. They just walked into the room and saw me on you, with her holding your hands to me_."

In an instant her memories flashed into her head of growing up in the Rukongai, when she was in the academy and the past year being in the two squads.

" _Good. You found it. Now wake up_!" Her zanpakuto ordered.

Rani went from Taki Nisshoku's world to slowly opening her eyes in the hospital room. Her view was the back of Lily's head and the shocked expressions of the two captains mid-scolding.

 **~~Meanwhile, with Lily~~**

Lily sat patiently on the bed next to Rani as she held Rani's hands to the hilt and waited patiently.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Someone yelled at her from behind causing her to turn around to realize it was Captain Hitsugaya and her father.

She released her grip on Rani's hands in the process.

"Get that off of her!" Captain Kuchiki ordered.

"No. I won't! No one else seemed to try this! I thought I would." She said defiantly. "You always told me that the Shinigami and their zanpakuto are connected. Putting Taki Nisshoku that far away from her was wrong!"

"Lily, get off…of –" Captain Kuchiki started to say but was stopped when he saw Rani's eyes start to flutter open.

Rani moved her left hand onto Lily's back to get her attention, which she did when Rani jolted and then slowly turned around.

"RANI!" She yelled as she fell onto her crying.

"I would appreciate it if you three would stop yelling, especially you Lily. I am right here." She finally managed to say as she was rubbing Lily's back.

A few moments later, Lily got up off of Rani.

"Captain Kuchiki, can you please put Taki Nisshoku on the bench?"

He nodded as he came over and picked up her katana.

"I guess Lily's idea worked." Captain Hitsugaya commented.

"Yes, it did, and I think the two of you should apologize to her." Rani stated as she tried to sit up more. She received two raised eyebrows as a response. "I'm serious."

"Sad part is, I know that." Captain Hitsugaya replied. "I am sorry, Lady Lily."

"So am I."

"Apologies accepted." Lily said with a smile. "I'm going to go tell the girls the good news." She said as she hopped off the bed. She then walked around to grab Captain Kuchiki's hand and pulled him out of the room leaving Captain Hitsugaya and Rani alone.

"She's conniving."

"She's just smart." Rani said with a smile as she looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"They told everyone to say their goodbyes." He stated slowly walking over to her.

"And I know you couldn't."

"How?" He inquired as he sat on the bed next to her.

"You would never be able to. That, and Taki Nisshoku heard every word you said. She's a great reporter when needed." Rani said with a smile. "Did you really fall asleep on me?"

"Maybe." He said sheepishly. "It was comfortable though in a way." Rani smiled. He propped himself with his left hand on the bed on her right side before leaning in for a kiss. "I am so relieved that you are awake now." He said as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I can tell we're about to get an audience." She joked.

"Right. I am sure Captain Kuchiki informed Lieutenant Kotetsu and Lily told the girls." He realized as he sat up.

"Shit! What day is it?"

"Monday. Why?"

"It's Lily's birthday."

"She is wearing the hair thing you bought her. Didn't you notice?"

"No. When she comes in I'll get a better look. I can at least say my eyesight was a bit fuzzy for a few moments."

Within a few moments, the girls came in with Lily, Chiharu included. Lieutenant Kotetsu also came in to check on Rani.

"I don't know how, but your Reiatsu is back to normal. It wasn't this morning." She stated.

"Just file it under the mystery that is me." Rani said with a smile.

"You're right. You are a mystery." The lieutenant replied. "I think I can release you in tomorrow." She said and then excused herself.

Rani saw the lieutenant talking with Captain Kuchiki, who then stood in her doorway.

"Miss Tómasu, I will see you in two days in my office." He stated and then left. Rani smiled.

"What a buzz kill!" Umeko purposely stated causing the girls to burst out laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: I am still in flux over what I should do right now with this story. I haven't even opened the file that contains all of the chapters due to the recent crap I have received. I still have a few chapters to post before I really need to put my foot down and decide the fate of this story.**

 **animehunter15: Thank you for your review. I am glad there are some readers out there still who really do like my writing. I love Lily. 10 year olds are marvels sometimes, and this I speak from experience.**

 **Grell : Thank you, as well, for your kind words. It's not that I would stop writing - maybe just stop writing this story. And here I heard the Fairy Tail fandom was cruel with fanfictions...sheesh! But, for right now I will keep posting the chapters I have on file until I decide on what to do.**


	83. The Day Between

**Chapter Eighty-Three:**

 **The Day Between**

Lieutenant Kotetsu released Rani the following morning after two Reiatsu checks. She carefully made her way through the Gotei 13 and went to her quarters. There was an envelope pinned to the doorframe addressed to her. She ripped it off and opened it.

"' _Tómasu, tomorrow morning be in my office at nine o'clock sharp. You and I have some things to discuss. We are then requested to be at Squad One at eleven o'clock'_. Of course. Right to business, but I wonder what the meeting at Squad One is about." She said out loud as someone grabbed her from behind. "Hi Toshiro." She said as she rested her hands on his and leaned into him.

"I didn't scare you?"

"No. Truthfully, I sensed you." She replied as she turned around. "Do you know what this meeting is about tomorrow at Squad One?"

He grinned.

"Yes, but I am not telling." He teased.

"You, sir, are evil."

"Actually, the few captains who do know have been sworn to secrecy. Captain Commander Kyouraku wants to surprise everyone who has been summoned."

"Oh."

"I'd be more concerned with your meeting with Captain Kuchiki."

"Why?" She said scared causing him to smile. "You are evil." She repeated jokingly trying to hit him, but he caught her and kissed her.

"I know the whole Gotei 13 knows that we are dating and all, but I would still prefer my privacy with you."

"Oh, right. Come on in." Rani said sheepishly as she opened the door. "But shouldn't you be at your barracks?"

"I just met with your captain, so they aren't really expecting me back right away. That, and I am a captain so I can do as I please."

"Until that thinking gets you into trouble. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." He shrugged as he followed her to her personal kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever. I must have subconsciously stored all that Reiatsu they were giving me. When I woke up I was fine." She answered as she put the kettle on. "But, how are you? I know you were turned into a zombie by that one Sternritter."

"Ah, so the rumors got around."

"Actually, I saw you and then panicked. Luckily the girls were there to shut me up and calm me down." She confessed.

"Oh. Well, in any case, Captain Kurotsuchi was able to fix all zombie Shinigami after officially fixing me."

"Good. I don't know how I would deal with you still being part zombie." She joked.

The two chatted for a little while before he chose to head back to his squad. Rani opted to take a nap but was woken up by Chiharu accidentally.

"Hey!" She said groggily.

"Sorry! Was I making too much noise?"

"It's okay. I probably shouldn't have fallen asleep. Tomorrow's going to be bad if I need a nap."

"I am sure Captain Kuchiki will understand." Chiharu stated as she picked up the letter Rani left on the small table. "What's this?"

"I have a meeting at nine with the captain, and then I have to join him at eleven at Squad One. I have no idea why."

"I guess I am in the same meeting at nine with you. He just told me to come."

"Well, that's interesting. Although it may have to do with your Shikai."

Chiharu gasped.

"What?"

"You don't think I'm going to be give a seated position, do you?"

"Are you scared?"

"Kind of. I mean I just got my Shikai. You got the Third Seat when the other was transferred and Captain Kuchiki knew that you had yours already."

"Relax. It's not so bad. You and I can walk together in the morning."

"Thanks. Will you join me and the girls for dinner?"

"Sure. I haven't really eaten anything today."

"Okay. Let me freshen up and then we'll go. And you might want to brush your hair." Chiharu suggested.

"Yeah, it's a bit knotty." Rani said as she ran her fingers through the ponytail.

Rani went back to her room to find her brush and quickly brushed her hair before heading out with Chiharu to meet the girls.

"Wow. It's quiet here." Rani commented as she and Chiharu were seated.

"Why are we sitting with our backs turned?"

"Umeko needs to sit against the wall. She needs to be able to see who is near so she doesn't embarrass us or herself."

"Oh. Right." Chiharu said with a giggle as the other two arrived.

"Well, now that's not fair!" Umeko joked as she sat down.

The girls enjoyed their meal before calling it a night. On their way back, Chiharu and Rani ran into Lieutenants Abarai and Matsumoto.

"Good evening ladies." Lieutenant Abarai greeted.

"Rani, I am so glad to see that you are okay."

"Thanks. I am glad to see that you are too." She said with a smile.

"Will we be seeing you tomorrow in Squad One?"

"Yes. Although I have no idea why."

"It's good news, trust me." Lieutenant Abarai stated grinning.

"Well, that's a little unnerving." Chiharu stated.

"What is?" Her lieutenant asked confused.

"Your expression. Nothing good comes of it." She retorted causing Lieutenant Matsumoto to laugh.

"She has you pegged." She commented in between chuckles.

Rani smiled, but shook her head at the same time. Meanwhile the Squad Six lieutenant looked upset.

"In all serious, with all that has happened, what do you think this meeting will be about tomorrow?" He asked.

Rani thought about it.

"The only thing it could be would be the open officer positions." Rani stated realizing where he was going with it. He smiled at her. "Is that it?"

"Yes. There will be quite a number of promotions tomorrow."

"I somehow have the feeling you shouldn't have told us that." Rani said realizing what Toshiro had said.

Lieutenant Abarai just laughed realizing she was right.

"Shit! Uh…don't let on that I did. I am going to be in trouble." He responded causing the three girls to laugh at his expense.

Lieutenant Matsumoto returned to Squad Six while Lieutenant Abarai continued to talk with Rani and Chiharu as he walked them home.

"See you in the morning!" He said as he left them at their door.

* * *

 **A/N: I am pretty much going to continue this story to chapter 100, where it will end, and not let my recent hard work go to waste. I want to thank everyone who has supported me as of late since last week's horrible messages while I am at it. It means a lot.**

 **eldergrayskull: Thank you for adding this to your favorites. I appreciate it.**

 **Rileyyheartt: Wow! You read all 82 chapters in the course of two days/nights? I never thought anyone would do that to my story, so thanks bunches. It means a lot that you enjoyed it that much. And thanks for following and adding it to your favorites.**


	84. First of Two Meetings

**Chapter Eighty-Four:**

 **First of Two Meetings**

The girls woke up and got ready for the day slowly. They walked into the office fifteen minutes before nine o'clock, beating their officers there.

"I am going to go make some tea. Stay here. I should be back by nine." Rani stated.

"Sure. I'll wait outside the office for you."

Rani nodded and then headed quickly to the kitchen to quickly heat the water and prepare the tray for the tea. Ten minutes later she was walking back into the office with Chiharu following her inside. She placed the tray on the coffee table and prepared the glasses before standing up and walking over to the captain at his desk.

"Thank you Tómasu." Captain Kuchiki stated as she handed him his cup and then picked up the lieutenant's.

"Yes, thank you." The lieutenant agreed.

Chiharu was silent but assisted Rani with making their tea while Rani gave the captain and lieutenant theirs.

"Okay, so down to business." Captain Kuchiki started. "A lot is going on within the Gotei 13, including the shuffling of officers." He said and then got quiet as he walked over to the girls. "Nakano, how comfortable are you training with Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Well, practice was fine. I had no issues." Chiharu answered confused.

"Good. The Captain Commander wanted to surprise everyone at eleven o'clock, but I feel it is my responsibility, and right, to inform you. Lieutenant Abarai will be promoted to the rank of Captain for Squad Eight. He will need a new lieutenant as well, which is where you will be placed, Nakano. He has been entrusted with helping you master your Shikai while there."

Rani and Chiharu's eyes got wide.

"Tómasu, you will be promoted to my lieutenant. This is at the request of Captain Commander Kyouraku. Then you and I will discuss the other seated officers, since we will have two vacancies, when we return here."

"Yes, sir."

"I know this is a big responsibility for you, Miss Nakano, but I truly feel you are capable of it. Tómasu can help with your training as well, if Abarai requests it. I see no need to disallow her to assist you."

"Thank you, sir." Chiharu choked out.

"All right. I am going to leave you and Tómasu in Abarai's care for the next hour and a half. He can show you the ropes of the paperwork that he is required to fill out, as an introduction."

The two girls nodded as he put his teacup on the tray and then left the room.

"Get ready for a crash course in paperwork." Lieutenant Abarai stated as he handed them each a packet of documents.

"I feel like I am at the academy again." Chiharu quietly joked. "Should we call you Abarai-sensei?" She asked with a straight face causing Rani to burst out laughing.

Both Chiharu and Lieutenant Abarai also eventually lost it.

"Nah. These are just samples of the paperwork. Each of these pages is self-explanatory, but Captain Kuchiki likes them filled out as neat as possible, Tómasu. As long as I can read it, Nakano, I am fine with that." He started as he sat down. "It's not hard, but if you have a question, feel free to ask. Captain Kuchiki knows you are new at the position, and I am open. I am not going to be as strict as him."

Rani raised her eyebrow at him and shook her head.

"As seeing as I had glanced at all of these while filing the darn things, I feel confident enough that I can fill them out." Rani stated after carefully leafing through the pages.

"I will definitely need some help though."

"That's why this whole thing is a trial period." He stated as he handed Chiharu another page.

"What is this?"

"I had been talking with Squad Eight Third Seat Enjoji. He, as well as the other lower seats, did not want to be moved up, so that's why I needed a new lieutenant. However, this is your schedule. I made it a point to make Shikai Training a necessity for all of the officers and we will train in pairs. They all agreed to help you knowing you had just achieved it. I don't know who, or when, but you will be working with all of our lower seated officers."

Chiharu nodded.

"I take it Captain Kuchiki wasn't aware of this?" She inquired.

"Nope. But you are still welcome, Tómasu, to help out. Maybe even help the other officers of mine."

Rani nodded this time and smiled.

"Of course! Just let me know a day before."

"Are you girls nervous?"

The two looked at each other and then nodded before answering.

"Yes." The duo admitted.

"Will this be one massive promotion ceremony in the Captain Commander's office?" Chiharu inquired.

"I believe so. I think he will be going down the line of Squads with open positions. Squad Four is the first one with two promotions and then it jumps to Squad Six, which works out wonderfully for us."

"Why is that?" Chiharu questioned.

"I'll have the honor of taking off this band and placing it on Tómasu, and then the Captain Commander will hand me the haori for Squad Eight."

"Who puts the band on Chiharu?" Rani questioned.

"Either myself or the Captain Commander. He hasn't informed me yet because technically I am not supposed to know." Lieutenant Abarai said with a grin causing the girls to smile.

"You're horrible, but we'll keep quiet."

"All right. I'll slowly go over each page with you now to make sure everything is good."

Lieutenant Abarai spent the next thirty minutes explaining each document before deciding to stop. The three chatted before the captain came back in to bring walk with them to Squad One.

The walk there was silent, except for Rani and Chiharu discussing the paperwork and their Shikais. The group of four from Squad Six eventually arrived to Squad One, meeting up with many other seated officers from other squads.

"I feel severely out of place. I don't even hold a seated position yet." Chiharu said quietly so only Rani could hear.

"Don't worry. It's not so bad. At least you know who most of these people are." Rani said trying to reassure her.

"Tómasu!" Lieutenant Hinamori greeted as she and her captain came over. "Captain Hirako, this is Squad Six Third Seat Tómasu Rani. And this is Nakano Chiharu." She introduced smiling. "Girls, this is Captain Hirako Shinji."

"Pleasure, young ladies." He greeted.

Rani and Chiharu smiled back.

"I am so glad that you girls are doing better. It was scary a couple of days ago."

"Yeah, but we survived." Chiharu responded. "Rani will always bounce back it seems."

"Hey now! I almost didn't." Rani defensively said. "If it wasn't for Lady Lily, I definitely wouldn't have."

"I had heard about that." Captain Hirako stated. "But, at least she was smart enough to remember what she had been told about zanpakutos. The doors should be opening soon. It's almost eleven."

Just like he had stated, the doors started to open. The girls were instructed to walk behind Lieutenant Abarai, with Rani being directly behind him. They were then instructed to stand in the same way inside the great hall. Rani noticed the table with some newly crafted haoris and armbands

* * *

 **A/N: I am really trying to finish writing this story at least on my computer and I only have three more chapters to write, but writing them is my problem. I struggled with finishing 97 Friday while at work, and let me tell you, that is not fun. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next is the promotion ceremony. =) If I forgot any shoutouts, I am sorry. I will fix it next chapter. Right now I am at my friend's house about to eat breakfast. =)**

 **JadenCage: Er...thank you for thinking Rani is "wonderful". I never thought I would hear that out of someone, or read it.**

 **trebrehhamond1: I kind of can, but they way they word their thoughts is like when I am so pissed I just write and hit send before saving an email as a draft so I can read it when I've calmed down. Just without all caps. Anyway, I am glad you "really love" this story. I really appreciate it.**


	85. Promotion

**Chapter Eighty-Five:**

 **Promotion**

The room was silent as everyone filed in and lined up in their assigned places. This was different from the other times Rani had been in the room. It seemed tenser since most of these officers had no idea what was going on.

The newly appointed Captain Commander, Kyouraku Shunsui stepped forward clearing his throat, while his lieutenant, Nanao Ise stood a couple of steps behind him.

"As you all are aware, there have been quite a number of losses to contend with here in the Gotei 13. We have various vacant positions open in each squad, but we are here today to focus on the open captain and open lieutenant positions." He started. "I guess I should thank you all for coming, though, shouldn't I?" He said sheepishly before getting down to business again. "First up is Squad Four. We lost Captain Unohana, by her own decision, and she will be greatly missed. However, it does leave her position open, therefore, I have come to the conclusion that current Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu should remain in Squad Four and be promoted to the level of Captain." He explained as he walked over to her.

The lieutenant's eyes got wide, and those who could see her expression smiled.

Captain Commander Kyouraku removed her armband and handed it over to his lieutenant before taking the haori from her and helping Kotetsu into it.

"Do you have any suggestions for your lieutenant position?"

"Yes. I would like to promote current Third Seat Iemura Yasochika." She answered.

" _Oh no. Is Lieutenant's idea not going to happen?_ " Rani thought to herself.

"Please step forward, Iemura."

The Captain Commander handed the now Captain Kotetsu the armband she was wearing moments before and she wrapped it on his left arm smiling.

"Thank you." He eventually stated.

"Now we move to Squad Six. Captain Kuchiki, I understand there will be a minor shake up in ranks with your squad." Captain Kuchiki just nodded. "Lieutenant Abarai, please step forward." He followed the command. "As you will be given a new position, please remove your armband." Abarai did as he was told. "Third Seat Tómasu, please step forward." Rani did as she was told. "It is with my great honor to approve of your promotion to Squad Six Lieutenant. Now, Abarai, please place the band on her arm." He nodded and did so with a grin.

Once he was finished, Rani bit her lip, because he had wrapped it too tight. She hoped she wouldn't pass out from losing circulation.

Captain Commander Kyouraku then took the haori from his lieutenant and smiled.

"And it is with my great honor to approve of your promotion to Squad Eight Captain." He said as he handed Abarai the haori.

He took it and put it on before heading over to where the Squad Eight Third Seat was standing and waiting.

"Now, Captain Abarai, you have an open lieutenant position. Who would you like to promote?"

"Nakano Chiharu of Squad Six." Captain Abarai stated with a grin.

To say that most people in the room were surprised was an understatement, but those involved were not. The Captain Commander took a couple of steps back and made eye contact with her.

"Please come here, Nakano Chiharu." Captain Commander Kyouraku stated after looking back at her.

Chiharu slowly stepped past Rani and stood next to Captain Kuchiki.

"Follow me." He said with a smile. She obliged and then was directed to stand next to Captain Abarai, who was handed the Squad Eight lieutenant badge.

Captain Abarai wrapped it around her arm grinning, but changed his expression when she grimaced.

"I'll fix it later. Sorry."

"Lastly, we must contend with Squad Thirteen." The Captain Commander said slightly choked up. "Although you have only been recently promoted to lieutenant, I am going to promote you to captain." He said as she faced Rukia. "I have had a lengthy discussion with the other captains and they all agreed it would be for the best." He carefully stated as he took the haori from Lieutenant Nanao. "Please remove your armband."

Rukia, although in shock, did as she was asked and handed it to Lieutenant Nanao. Captain Commander Kyouraku then helped her into the haori.

"Now who would you like to promote to lieutenant?"

She was quiet for a few moments before responding.

"Current Third Seat Kotsubaki Santaro." She calmly answered.

"Please step forward."

Kotsubaki did as he was told and Captain Kuchiki then wrapped the band on his arm.

"With this, this meeting is now adjourned." He stated. "You are all dismissed."

Rani took a deep breath trying to calm herself before leaving the room, which her captain caught.

"Are you okay?" He asked puzzled causing her to jump.

"I'll be fine. I need to loosen this just a little." She said as she pointed to her arm.

"Captain Abarai, are you trying to put my lieutenant back into Squad Four?" He partly joked as he took her arm and loosened it for her.

"Sorry Captain Kuchiki. I didn't mean to." He said as he loosened Chiharu's.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you captain." Rani answered.

"Let's go. We've got some business to discuss."

Rani smiled at Chiharu and gave her a "thumbs up" before leaving with her captain to Squad Six.

"Get a piece of paper and make a list of current seated officers up to the 10th. I don't mind having empty positions below that for right now. And don't worry about us."

"Yes, sir." Rani said as she sat down at her desk and started to write.

A few minutes later she was finished.

"We should have three open positions, right?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes. Third, fourth and tenth."

"Shirogana can be promoted to Third Seat. He's been working hard lately. Omada can be promoted to Fourth Seat."

"Yes, sir." She said as she carefully crossed out the names and moved them up. "So now it's Seventh, Ninth and Tenth."

"We don't have any other seated officers with Shikais." He realized. "I probably should see who-"

"That's not entirely true." She said interrupting him.

"Who do you – you're not thinking of Katayama?" He asked puzzled.

"Well, we're discussing the options, right?" He nodded. "Why not give him a second chance? Put him in the Tenth Seat."

"I'm surprised."

"I know. I am too. But I think he deserves a second chance, and since the incident, he has been working really hard. At first I thought it was funny that he was to lose his position, but that wasn't entirely fair to him."

"If you are sure you don't mind –"

"I don't, captain, or else I wouldn't have brought it up."

"Very well. Katayama can have the open Tenth Seat position." Captain Kuchiki responded causing Rani to write his name in.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, so, I forgot to mention in my notes in the last chapter, or the one before that, that this is all hypothetical. I mean, this does take place after the Quincy War, which is the current arc. =)**

 **And I am still working on trying to finish this story out, but I am running out of things to say, or at least I lost my train of thought of what should happen in each chapter. Whoops! I think I figured it out though and today, should I have any "breaks" (long ones), I should be able to at least write one chapter - here's to hoping I can anyways.**

 **I did not get any reviews on the last chapter, so no shout-outs. =(**


	86. Hectic Day

**Chapter Eighty-Six:**

 **Hectic Day**

Rani dove into her new duties as a lieutenant with gusto within the first week. She made sure the new Third Seat wasn't overwhelmed with filing the paperwork.

"We'll be having that party that's been on hold in three days, Tómasu." Captain Kuchiki stated when he walked into the office one morning.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about that."

"However, it will be a massive combination party."

Rani looked at him puzzled.

"To celebrate what exactly?"

"Lily's birthday and all of the promotions." He answered. "When was the last time you saw her?"

Rani thought about it and bit her lip.

"Since I woke up I believe." She admitted embarrassed. "She's not mad, is she?"

"No. She knows about your promotion and how hectic it has been. When you see the ladies later, have them go see Hiroshi at their convenience. He can make new kimonos for them."

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Please forgive me if this is wrong to ask, but why are you letting Mister Hiroshi make my friends kimonos?" She asked concerned. "Although he is a great kimono maker, they can afford to buy themselves one while in the Living World."

Captain Kuchiki didn't immediately give her a reply.

"I realize that." He eventually stated. "Lily asked for Miss Sasaki and Miss Kiyomi to be there. I would have had them there anyway, but she asked for the girls to get new kimonos." Rani grinned and he noticed it. "What?"

"I am sorry captain," She started with a laugh, "But Lily has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"

"Yes, I do believe she does." He said defeated. "But don't tell anyone. Not even your friends or Rukia."

"I won't. I can't promise you that they won't see it, but I won't tell them." She said and then went back to filling out the paper she was working on. "I am due to help train Nakano in an hour, don't forget."

"Thank you for reminding me."

Rani got up, handed him the document she was working on, and then excused herself.

"Would you like another refill?"

"You know that's the Third Seat's job, right?"

"Yes, but he's in the dojo right now." She retorted as she stuck out her hand for his cup. He handed it to her and she went to refill his cup before she headed out to Squad Eight.

"Hey Rani!" Chiharu greeted as Rani came into their office.

"Hello. Hi Captain Abarai." She greeted with a smile.

"How are things in Squad Six?"

"Same stuff, different day." She joked as she sat down. "What about here?"

"The same." He answered. "But, I did have an interesting conversation with Rangiku about two hours ago." He stated causing Chiharu to smile.

"What about?"

"You." He answered and then grinned. "And Captain Hitsugaya." He added.

"Why does she feel the need to discuss us with everyone?"

"You might be surprised, Rani. I was here too." Chiharu stated causing Rani to raise her eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Let's just say he was just approved for a leave starting in three days."

"Three days?" Rani asked and then remembered the party. "He'll be disappointed if he thinks he's taking me anywhere in three days."

"Why's that?" Captain Abarai asked.

"Captain Kuchiki is having a party in three days at Kuchiki Manor for Lily and all of the recently promoted officers." She explained. "I kind of have to be there. And I think he does too."

"Uh oh. I don't think Captain Hitsugaya knows that." Chiharu commented.

"Oh, right, speaking of the party, Chiharu, you have been requested to go see Mister Hiroshi for another kimono. I have to tell Umeko and Kiyomi too."

"We can go later after Shikai Training, right captain?"

"That's fine. Will Captain Kuchiki mind?"

"No. It was his idea. I'll have to send word to Umeko and Kiyomi though." Rani replied.

"I have to go to Squads Five and Ten anyway to talk with the captains. I'll let them know."

"Thank you Captain Abarai." Rani said with a smile as she stood up. "Ready Chiharu?"

"Yes. Let's head to the practice field." She agreed.

They headed to the practice field and got right to business.

"Has he trained with you yet?"

"Yes. Last week. It was quite frightening to go up against Zabimaru."

"I know. The first time is the worst. My Shikai isn't as scary, but it can do damage, which I'll make sure I won't do to you. I don't want you out of commission. He'd probably kill me." Rani replied joking causing Chiharu to also laugh.

After two hours the girls called it a day. Chiharu headed to her quarters to freshen up, while Rani stopped by the office.

"Hey Captain Abarai, we've finished. Chiharu is getting a better handle on her Shikai."

"Where is my lieutenant?" He inquired realizing she didn't walk in.

"She's freshening up and then she's heading over to the Kuchiki Manor. Did you tell the girls?"

"Yes. Just swing by and get them. Their captains said they'd inform them."

"Thank you. Have a great day!" She said and then left.

Rani made her way to Squad Six and stopped by the office.

"Hey captain." She greeted as she walked in.

"Ah, so how did it go?"

"Surprisingly well. She may not need intense training with it, but some help along the way is good."

"Good. I am happy I agreed to let her go to Squad Eight." He said and then stood up. "I don't have any need for you this afternoon, so feel free to join your friends. Besides, I do believe you have a kimono waiting for you for a final fitting."

"I almost forgot. Thank you captain. I'll see you in the morning, if not later at Kuchiki Manor." She said and then excused herself.

Rani made her way to her quarters and also chose to freshen up. She stayed in her tub longer than she had planned to and came out fifteen minutes later and quickly got changed before heading to the Kuchiki Manor.

She was the last to arrive, but Hiroshi had one of his assistants help her get into the teal kimono before showing the other girls. After thirty minutes of being there, they headed back to grab an early dinner and then called it a night.

Rani slowly walked through the Squad Six barracks to her quarters and found Toshiro waiting for her on her roof. She shook her head as she smiled at the site of him lying down on the roof looking at the stars.

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't really going to post this today, but with the oncoming/incoming snow storm (aka 'Jonas') I thought it would be nice. I don't know if I am going to lose power or not either, so this was the best option. I may, depending on power, post the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday. Oh, and hey, I passed 15,000 views today - WOWSERS!**

 **JadenCage: I am glad you approve of her character development. =)**


	87. The Teacup Incident

**Chapter Eighty-Seven:**

 **The Teacup Incident**

Three days later, Rani attended the party at Kuchiki Manor, along with all of the newly appointed Squad Six officers and other top officers in the Gotei 13.

"I am so bored." Umeko complained.

"Shush!" Chiharu scolded. "You're a guest here."

"Yes, but besides you, Kiyomi, Lily and Rani, there is NO ONE I want to really talk to."

"Good point." Chiharu agreed. "I guess I should make my rounds." She said with a sigh as she looked over at her captain. "And make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"That might be hard." Rani joked. "You and I both know him. Captain Abarai will, undoubtedly, do something stupid."

"Just as long as you don't get stuck again, this party will be normal." Chiharu retorted smiling.

Rani let out a small laugh as Chiharu went towards Captain Abarai. It was then she noticed Captain Kuchiki Rukia coming over to the three remaining friends.

"Hey girls. Rani, Lily is requesting your presence in her room for some reason."

"I was wondering where she was. Thank you Cap-"

"Just call me Rukia. It gets too confusing here at the manor between myself and Byakuya." Rukia said half embarrassed.

"Gotcha. I'll be back soon, and hopefully with her."

Rani excused herself and made her way to Lily's room where her attendant was standing outside the door anxiously.

"Is everything all right, Hayashi?"

"I do not know, ma'am. She refuses to let me in. I saw Lady Kuchiki and asked for her to retrieve you."

"It's okay. I'll take care of it." Hayashi quickly bowed and then left leaving Rani gently rapped on the door. "Lily-Bean, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yes." Lily softly answered.

Rani opened the door and walked in. She saw Lily crouching on the floor.

"I ruined it."

"Ruined what?" Rani asked as she saw a pale orange kimono on the floor with a broken teacup lying on it. "Oh! It's okay Lily."

"No it's not! I am such a klutz. This was going to be the first time I was going to wear this kimono. It was made especially for the party." Lily said in between quiet sobs.

Rani pursed her lips and then called for Hayashi.

"Yes?" The attendant said cautiously.

"Hayashi, get me a bowl of cold water and a cloth. We need to blot the stain so it doesn't set."

"Yes ma'am." The girl said and then quickly left.

"Now, Hiroshi made you two new kimonos that I have yet to see you in. Where are they?"

"In my room." Lily answered still sad.

Rani left her there as she went to the back room where all of her kimonos were kept. She went through the kimonos hanging up and found the two new ones. She picked out the sky blue one and the appropriate matching pieces and went back out to Lily. Hayashi had also returned and started to work on the stained kimono on the floor.

"Thank you Hayashi. Just do it carefully. I will leave a message with Hiroshi about that to see if he has any ideas." Rani said and then turned to Lily. "Let's go. Wear this."

"But that's meant-"

"If Captain Kuchiki has an issue with it, he can take it up with me. Do not worry. I will handle him. You need to present yourself as being a member of this clan and a tea-stained kimono won't do. You know this."

Lily hesitantly agreed and then quickly got dressed.

"I will continue working on the kimono Miss Lily and Miss Tómasu. It might come out if I am careful and am diligent."

"Okay. Thank you. Before I leave this evening I will come back to see if I do need to leave that note. And I am sorry for ruining your night."

Rani then excused herself and brought Lily to the party, where the young girl made her grand entrance. As soon as she walked in, Rani focused on her captain's expression and knew she had to speak with him and explain. Rani left Lily in Rukia's care and then made her way to Captain Kuchiki. He was speaking with Captain Kotetsu, but she quickly excused herself.

"Mind explaining –"

"I know. Lily told me that kimono was meant for something else. She had a slight teacup accident before coming out here apparently."

He darted his eyes between Lily and her and just smirked.

"Will the stain come out?"

"I believe so. Hayashi is working on it now for a little while. I'll go check to see how it is looking before I leave this evening."

"You are not one of my servants."

"I know. I am doing this because I want to." Rani said with a determined look on her face. "So don't try to stop me."

Rani excused herself a few seconds later and made her rounds to mingle with everyone. She eventually had to go outside to get some fresh air to find Toshiro outside.

"I was wondering where you were." She said as she approached him.

"Hey! Where did you disappear to?"

"Lily had a small accident in her room and wouldn't see anyone but me. Everything's fine now." She answered as she gave him a hug.

"You okay?"

"Kinda chilly, actually." She answered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have a meeting with Captain Kuchiki in the morning."

"Oh? What about?" Rani asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure. He just asked me about ten minutes ago to be there at nine."

"I have to be in the dojo at that time, so I probably won't see you."

The two continued to chat for a few more minutes before deciding to head back inside. The party concluded an hour later and Rani made her way with a sleepy Lily back to her room. When they walked in, Rani found Hayashi had fallen asleep on the kimono. Rani smiled and then brought Lily to her room and put her to bed. She then made her way to wake up Hayashi gently.

"Oh! I am so sorry ma'am!" Hayashi said as she quickly got up.

"Calm down. It's fine. It's only me. I won't tell Captain Kuchiki." Rani said with a small laugh. "Lily is in bed. Thank you ever so much for working on the kimono. It looks perfect!"

"I hope the stain is out though."

"In the morning take a look at it again with the natural light. You'll be able to tell. If there is still a stain, just ask Hiroshi to look at it when you bring it to him. Tell him it was my request."

"Why won't you let me say anything on behalf of me?"

"It's better for you to keep your job. Lily loves you. And everyone is more forgiving when I put myself as the cause for some reason. That and I do not want you to get into trouble. Go home and rest."

"Thank you ma'am."

* * *

 **A/N: Just as I was about to update yesterday, my town lost power due to Winter Storm Jonas. That really aggravated me to no end. Then, I got it back and forgot I wanted to update (got sidetracked too watching shows online like Fairy Tail Zero and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (yeah, I am late in joining that fandom but what else is new?). I just got back in from helping my parents shovel out our driveway with wet snow more than anything, so now I am enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate as they go food shopping.**

 **I am not even sure how you would describe this chapter...maybe an interim cute/fluff chapter before my last big and final mini-arc?**

 **kitkatbrk: Thank you for adding this story to your favorites. What do you think of it so far? And please write a review! Don't be shy!**


	88. Patrol and Dinner With the Kurosakis

**Chapter Eighty-Eight:**

 **Patrol and Dinner With the Kurosakis**

It was only a week later when everything had calmed down that none other than the Captain Commander himself assigned Rani a two-week patrol in the Living World. With her captain's nod of approval she left immediately and headed to Karakura Town after picking up her Gigai from her place and some necessities. After she talked with Urahara about crashing at his store, she perched herself on a high-rise's roof and watched the skies and town below for any Hollow disturbances.

Her patrol was lacking any action during the first couple of days, but she did keep herself busy relocating herself throughout the town. On one such relocation, she saw Karin with a few of her friends, which she was grateful for. Rani decided to quietly make her way down to the street and wait for Karin to notice her.

"OH MY! RANI! IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" Karin yelled as she approached Rani. "How are you?" She asked as she embraced Rani in a hug.

"I am fine Karin. I am alive."

"Ichigo heard and told me that you were attacked. When he left the Soul Society, you were still under the care of Squad Four."

"Yeah, well, a lot has happened since the last time I saw you. You have time?"

"You want dinner?" Karin retorted back. "My sister is cooking up something now, and I am due home. You are more than welcome to join us. My father won't mind at all."

Rani pursed her lips as she thought.

"Well, I am here for another ten days. I guess I should eat something other than what Urahara makes me." She answered with a grin. "Let me meet you at your place. I want to get my Gigai from Urahara's shop so your sister can see me."

"I am okay with that. I will make it a surprise that you are coming. See you in a few."

Karin quickly ran off and once Rani could sense her closer to her brother, she made her way to Urahara's shop to morph into her Gigai.

"Ah, Miss Tómasu. I made the necessary changes to your Gigai finally, as per the note from the Captain Commander. It took longer than I had hoped it to."

"Thank you." Rani replied confused. "But what changes?"

"You'll see. It's in your room. Are you going out somewhere?"

Rani smiled.

"Yes. Kurosaki Karin invited me to have dinner with her and her family. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, just tell Ichigo to come and visit me. I haven't seen him since this whole Quincy War was over."

"Sure thing!"

Moments later, Rani was out the door and had decided to walk to the Kurosaki residence. She made her way to the door, and before she knocked she heard footsteps from behind her. Rani quickly turned around and saw Inoue Orihime before her.

"You're Ichigo's friend, Inoue, right?"

"Yes. He invited me over, along with Chad. Who are you?"

"Oh, I am Tómasu Rani. I'm actually a Shinigami."

"Oh! He's told us about you! Of course, he didn't know much, but he did say you were badly hurt with the war that just happened."

"Yeah, in Squad Four for three days, two of them in a coma." Rani said embarrassed. "Shall we?" She asked as she motioned to the door.

"Yes! Let's!" Inoue agreed. "And you can call me Orihime."

"In that case, you can call me Rani." Rani replied as she knocked on the door.

Karin came and answered it smiling.

"Ah, so you've met Orihime. Come on in! He has no idea you're here Rani." Karin said extraordinarily excited.

Rani and Orihime followed Karin into the house and saw Ichigo helping Yuzu with dinner while Isshin, their father, was seated already at the table.

"Who else is coming, Karin?" Orihime inquired.

"Chad, of course, and Rukia, I believe." Karin replied and then looked at the table. "And we decided to set a place for Uryu."

"Oh, I do not think he will come." Orihime replied sadly.

"We know." Ichigo said as he started to turn around, but abruptly stopped at the sight of Rani. "Well, I'll be damned." He said as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Chad and Rukia." Orihime replied cheerfully. "I'll get it for you, Ichigo."

Orihime quickly turned around and headed for the door leaving Rani with the family.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Patrol duty and Karin invited me." Rani replied with a smile.

"Rani?" Rukia questioned. "I guess Orihime was right. Although, I guess I should have known better. You were friendly with Karin a while back."

"Hi Cap-"

"Just call me Rukia. I thought I told you that before."

Rani sheepishly smiled as Rukia nudged her to the table. Rani sat in between Karin and Yuzu. It wasn't long before Isshin and Ichigo started to bombard her with questions about what happened to her, but Karin's question on what had happened since the last time she saw her took priority.

So after Rani told the family about her change into Squad Six, her promotions and the parties, Lily, and the events of the war, she was flat out exhausted. She had never talked so much about herself before, and she was not comfortable with it at all.

"I think, Rani, you left out one major point of information." Rukia said as she glared at her.

"Did I?" Rani questioned causing Rukia to make a face at her. "Oh, right! And if you care to know, and Ichigo you can keep your thoughts to yourself," She started and then spoke in a low tone, "I am now dating Hitsugaya."

"Seriously!?" Karin yelled and asked at the same time. "That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Karin."

"So the youngest captain now has a significant other. Good." Isshin commented with a grin. "He's always so serious. I hope you give him a run for his money, for lack of a better phrase."

"Um, well, I can say I have been a witness to his extremely dry sense of humor, so he's not always so serious." Rani stated causing Isshin to spit out his drink and start laughing.

"Good. Have you met his grandmother yet?"

"No. I am supposed to go see her with him when I get back. Our plans to go see her always get diverted due to one emergency or event. Captain Kuchiki, uh, not Rukia, has made it abundantly clear that he cleared my schedule so I could."

"She's a nice woman. She'll love you if you stay the way you are."

"Headstrong and blunt?" Ichigo teased.

"As headstrong as she is, she still has manners, Ichigo." Rukia interjected.

"I know she does. And you know I really don't." He retorted and then turned to Rani. "Is it true Toshiro got turned into a zombie?"

"Yes. Captain Kurotsuchi was able to fix him, and Rangiku, as well as everyone else who was turned into one. Although, I will admit, it was really scary seeing him as one." She added and shuddered at the same time.

The rest of the dinner went by nicely, and Rani walked back to the Senkaimon with Rukia before she headed back to the Soul Society and Kuchiki Manor. Rani was left with another evening of her solo patrol.

* * *

 **A/N: I have successfully finished this story on my computer yesterday, so am very happy with myself about that. 100 chapter total. =)**

 **xXDevilzXx: Thanks for following! I hope you are enjoying this story. Feel free to review or message me personally!**


	89. A New Recruit?

**Chapter Eighty-Nine:**

 **A New Recruit?**

Rani enjoyed the rest of her assignment in the Living World until its end. Once it was over, she headed to the Senkaimon and headed home to the Squad Six Barracks and her recently acquired digs. She went into her private bath and relaxed before headed to meet the girls for dinner.

"So how was it?" Kiyomi asked.

"Quiet. No attacks, which was odd." Rani answered. "I had maybe one incident, but after that, nothing showed up."

"You sound so disappointed." Chiharu stated. "Oh, while you were gone, I had to run over to Squad Nine a few times this week for Captain Abarai."

"Nine? Why?" Kiyomi asked in a concerned panic. "You didn't talk to Lieutenant Hisagi about me, did you?"

"I didn't ask him, but he did ask me about you." Chiharu said with a grin. "I said all good things, don't worry. I wouldn't put you in a bad light."

"I am not sure about that."

"Kiyomi, I am sure Chiharu didn't embarrass you. But, what did he ask?" Rani asked thoroughly confused.

"Just about her, her favorite flowers and color and such."

"Do you think he was asking for himself, or for someone else?" Umeko finally chimed in.

"I am hoping, and I assume, himself. He didn't start with the old 'I have a friend who likes Kiyomi' bit."

"This is an interesting turn of events. Don't you agree Rani?" Umeko stated with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes, indeed." Rani agreed.

"This is bad. This is very bad." Kiyomi finally stated as she shook her head and the door opened. "Hi Lieutenant Hinamori! Hello Captain Hirako!"

"Hello Kiyomi." Her captain greeted. "Ladies, I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

"We are, Captain Hirako." Rani answered. "Thank you."

"Glad to hear. Kiyomi, do not get carried away."

"Yes sir." She said with a smile.

"Oh, Rani, didn't you just come back from a patrol?" Lieutenant Hinamori inquired. Rani nodded. "How was it?"

"Quiet. It was nice to get back down there finally."

"Good. I go tomorrow." She responded and then excused herself before she joined her captain who was already walking away.

"She seems happy." Rani noted out loud.

"I think she's just relieved that she's no longer doing the work of a captain and a lieutenant. She can rest now and join the rest of us lieutenants." Chiharu stated. "Captain Abarai is happy she's gotten a normal work load again. Even he said to me he couldn't do both the work of a captain and a lieutenant at the same time."

"Rani?"

"Yes Umeko?"

"I was wondering whatever became of Hitsugaya's meeting with your captain after that party a few weeks ago? Did he ever tell you?"

"Oh, that, I never told you, did I?" She asked realizing her mistake. After the three shook their heads, Rani took a sip of her drink before starting. "Okay, well, I was at the dojo training a group already while Toshiro made his way to the office for his meeting. It wasn't Gotei 13 related, which struck me funny because Captain Kuchiki is all business nowadays. Anyway, when I saw Toshiro that night for dinner he told me."

"And?"

"Well, let's just say Captain Kuchiki grilled Toshiro about the traditions of courting and stuff. Although he and I haven't been going out longer than six weeks by that point, he asked Toshiro if he had plans on proposing to me, talking about the ceremony and how we could have it on the Kuchiki Manor grounds, among other things."

"I know he's a lord and all, but wasn't he overstepping his line by talking to him about that with you?"

"Yes. I'll get to that Umeko. Anyway, Toshiro was embarrassed to tell me all of this. He finally spilled and I busted out laughing. Sure, I was a little mad at Captain Kuchiki for not speaking with me first and leaving poor Toshiro to deal with this, but it was hysterical in the long run. The following morning I spoke with Captain Kuchiki about his meeting and he did apologize for not speaking with me first, or with Toshiro at the same time."

"So now what?"

"Nothing. He's put it to rest as far as I know. Toshiro and I have had a talk about it and we want to take this relationship slowly. He and I are not ready for marriage just yet. We keep getting interrupted in it so it's like we have to start over."

"That's…"

"It's funny. That's what it is." Chiharu finished for Umeko.

The girls continued to enjoy their meal before they had to head back to their barracks.

In the morning, Rani reported to duty at the Squad Six office and gave a report to Captain Kuchiki before she headed to the dojo for a practice with some of the Squad Six Shinigami.

All was well within the Gotei 13 and Rani took the peace as a sign for a better future. After a four-hour session, she called it a day for the training soldiers and let them have the rest of the day off. It was just one of the perks of being a lieutenant and giving them an intense workout.

As Rani was cleaning up, she sensed the presence of Captain Commander Kyouraku and looked towards the door.

"Hello Captain Commander." She greeted with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"I see you waste no time with your duties." He stated as he walked inside. "I heard you had a minimal patrol."

"Yes, sir. Nothing too major. One small Hollow incident, but otherwise, a quiet two weeks." Rani explained. "Will that be the norm now again?"

"I should hope so." He said and then cleared his throat. "Will you do me a favor and come to my office in an hour and a half? There's someone I need for you to meet."

Rani stopped putting the batons on the rack and stared at him confused.

"Sure. See you in an hour and a half." She said obliging to his request puzzled.

He excused himself and she finished cleaning up before heading to her chambers to bathe and change into a clean Shihakusho. She then headed to the Squad Six office to find it empty. Rani decided to leave a note for her captain to inform him of where she would be.

Rani slowly made her way to Squad One and was directed to the Captain Commander's office by Nanao.

"Sir, Tómasu Rani is here for you." She announced and then left Rani inside with the captain commander and a third person.

"Ah, Lieutenant Tómasu. Right on time, my dear." He said as he got up from his chair. "This is Onishi Mei. She's a current fifth year student at the Shin'o Academy. She wanted to meet with all of the lieutenants." He started causing Rani to raise her eyebrow slightly. "Sound familiar?" the Captain Commander asked causing Rani to nod and smile.

"Is this because she's another prodigy?" Rani inquired remembering her situation.

"I don't consider myself a prodigy, lieutenant, but apparently I have met all of the requirements for each division, and frankly, I am scared."

Rani smiled at the young girl.

"Well, if the Captain Commander approves, why don't we hang here and discuss what there is and is not to be afraid of. I may have only come here about a year ago, but I have learned so much in so little time, and frankly, not all of it was good." Rani started with a smile. "And don't let my title fool you. A lot went into earning that, and again, not all of it was good."

* * *

 **A/N: I can see I have views, but I am saddened that I haven't received any reviews in a while. Hmph! Anyway, I don't go into detail with the conversation in the next chapter, but that's because I was rushing myself trying to finish this story (oops). And I am happy (?) to report that not only did I start my FT AU, I also started to write the first chapter to the sequel to this story. I don't know if I will be posting it right after the last chapter of this one is posted, but it has been started. I think I am getting ahead of myself again...**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	90. Plans Are Set Into Motion

**Chapter Ninety:**

 **Plans Are Set Into Motion**

The meeting with the Shin'o Academy student took Rani longer than she had expected it to. Luckily for her, the Captain Commander makes a good scapegoat when he really is the reason for Rani missing out on work.

She headed back to her squad and rushed through the pile of work that had accumulated on her desk. Much to Rani's relief Captain Kuchiki was out of the office, but she suspected he would be back soon and she didn't want to make him mad.

Rani finished within a few hours, which meant she was able to be back at her place at a decent hour. She opted to dine in and just relax before her second busiest day of the week.

 **~Four Months Later, In Squad Five~**

While Captain Hirako was out at a meeting with Captain Sui-Feng, Lieutenant Hinamori was relaxing in the office when there was a knock at the open door. She looked up slowly and smiled.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya. How can I help you?" She asked sounding all professional, which caused him to smile.

"What? No 'Shiro' or 'Toshiro'?" He teased.

"Hey, I've been getting a lot better, if you haven't noticed." She retorted. "Captain Hirako is at Squad Two if you wanted to speak with him, unless I can help you?"

Toshiro walked into the room and sat down on the couch. The lieutenant followed him with her eyes giving him a puzzled expression.

"Matsumoto driving you nuts again?" She managed to ask realizing this wasn't going to be a complete Gotei 13 visit.

Toshiro let out a sigh before looking at her.

"Well, no more than she usually does." He said softly. "I am here for something…on a completely different matter."

"Oh really?" She asked interest piqued. "And what is that?" She continued as she stood up and walked over to him.

"What else would it be? You know why I would be here."

Lieutenant Hinamori raised an eyebrow at the statement. It wasn't like her to be used to seeing Captain Hitsugaya so down and slightly vulnerable.

"Aren't things going great between you and Rani?" She asked confused as she stood up to get him, and herself, a cup of tea.

"They are. It's great. My grandmother loves her."

"I sense a 'but' in there."

"You're right. There is one." He said as he looked over to his childhood friend. "But do I continue on this slow path or take the next step before I start getting bombarded by everyone?"

"Next step?" She questioned not thinking clearly. It then dawned on her. "Oh wait! Are you thinking of officially proposing?" She asked a bit louder than normal connecting the dots.

"SShh. Not so loud." He scolded. "I don't want the whole Seireitei to know."

"Sorry." She said with a giggle as she sat down next to him. "So you're actually thinking about it?"

"Yes." He said and then took the cup from her. "Help me." He pleaded as the door opened.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya. Welcome!" Captain Hiraku greeted. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Uh, it's of a personal nature." He stammered as he stood up.

"Relax. I am well aware of your past with my lieutenant. I am just here to pick up something before I head over to Squad Eleven."

The captain then said his farewells and left the two alone again. The lieutenant looked at the remaining captain with her eyebrow raised again.

"How can I help?"

"Help me plan the perfect proposal." He half ordered, half pleaded.

"Sure thing! Let's get cracking with ideas." Lieutenant Hinamori replied with a huge grin.

 **~With Rani, Squad Six~**

Rani was in her office with her captain when Chiharu and Captain Abarai came in. Since they were expected, Rani requested the Third Seat to prepare some tea for them.

"So, why'd you want to see us, Captain Kuchiki?" Captain Abarai asked confused.

"Technically, I only needed you Captain. The ladies can continue their daily duties in the other room as we discuss our business." Captain Kuchiki answered his former lieutenant.

Rani couldn't help but smile, but also be confused at the thought. Rani excused herself and Chiharu to exit the room. Once they received 'the nod' from her captain, Rani grabbed the large folder off of her desk and the two left.

"What do you think he's up to?" Chiharu asked her friend.

"I have absolutely no idea. But, I may as well get some work done."

"Same here. Abarai made me bring this folder." Chiharu said as she sat down. "Are we doing dinner later?"

"We can. I don't have plans." Rani said as she opened her folder. "Did you get the new forms too?"

"Yes. The constant changing is driving me nuts. It's like they can't decide on what information they want."

"My favorite is the Shin'o Academy page that kept changing." Rani said with sarcasm completely intended.

"Oh god! You're right! I completely forgot. It changed practically every day. It was so annoying." Chiharu agreed with Rani.

The girls continued with their work as their captains continued with their meeting. Once the girls were done they sat with their tea and relaxed before Captain Abarai interrupted them to return with Chiharu.

Rani then brought her file back into the office and put them on top of the cabinet to be filed later. She silently made her way to her desk where there had been a few more documents that accrued there. She quickly filled them out and put them with the others.

"If you're finished, you may go Tómasu." Captain Kuchiki stated as he stood up.

"Thank you sir." Rani said half surprised as she started to clean up a bit.

"But, there is one thing."

Rani turned her upper body to face him and wait for him to continue.

"Are you available tomorrow evening for dinner at the Kuchiki Manor?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay. Good. Please arrive at half past six."

"Yes, sir." Rani said with a nod and a smile before he walked out of the office with her trailing behind.

Once she got to her quarters, she freshened up before heading out. Chiharu said she'd get Umeko and Rani agreed to get Kiyomi as soon as she was able. Rani made her way to Squad Five and picked up Kiyomi before the two headed over to their favorite spot.

"I am so glad you're the one to get me and not Chiharu, no offense to her."

"What? Why?" Rani asked with a chuckle at the surprise statement from her friend.

"She and Umeko keep pestering me about Lieutenant Hisagi." Kiyomi answered sadly. "I know the situations are a little different, but this crush is insane. It's been, what, seven months since I told you girls? And I can't get up the courage to tell him. I feel like a loser."

"You aren't a loser, Kiyomi. Let me talk to him on the side next meeting I have with the lieutenants. He's approachable, which is great for me."

* * *

 **A/N: So this marks the beginning of the end in a way. Yes, you heard right - the beginning of the end. I only have 10 more chapter to post in this story, and I may reduce it to once a week (Wednesdays for me) to slow it down, and to give me some time to work on the sequel. I still don't know when I will be posting that, or if I will. Right now, I am part way through writing chapter one. I have no idea where I want to end the chapter, and my muse took a vacation (so my other "works in progress" are suffering).**

 **Please let me know what you think. I appreciate any reviews or messages. Don't be shy! I am not going to bite. And I really can't through the computer, can I?**

 **trebrehhammond1: Like I said above, I have no idea when I am going to post the sequel, or if I even will. But I want to thank you for your early interest in it. That at least gives me some motivation to continue to work on it. Me? One of the "best authors out there"? Thanks...it means a lot to me that you think that. **


	91. Lieutenants Meeting

**Chapter Ninety-One**

 **Lieutenants Meeting**

Kiyomi reluctantly agreed to let Rani speak with Lieutenant Hisagi at the next lietentant meeting, which wouldn't be for a week according to her friend. That gave the Squad Five shinigami some time to change her mind, and Rani was well aware of that.

Not long after, Chiharu and Umeko arrived and the four made their way inside and were seated immediately at their regular table.

"So, Rani, how are things with you and Captain Hitsugaya?" Umeko asked. "And remember, we are living vicariously through you." She added not wanting Rani to get mad.

"It's going good. I have no complaints." Rani answered with a smile.

"How's Lily doing? Have you been going to Kuchiki Manor on Mondays still?" Kiyomi questioned.

"Yeah. She's doing great. Her lessons have lessened. She doesn't have them all day anymore."

"So what does she do with her free time?"

"She has to keep Lord Kuchiki company." Rani said with a grimace. "And, boy, does she hate that."

"You would too, right?"

"Yeah, oh, so speaking of," Rani said as she put her drink down that she forgot she was holding, "I have to go to Kuchiki Manor tomorrow night for dinner."

"Oh? What for?" Chiharu asked.

"I have no freaking idea, but can you come over to help me with my hair?"

"Sure." Chiharu agreed. "Just make sure it's dry."

"I know. I'll wash it tonight before bed."

The girls continued to converse throughout their meal and once they were done, they headed to their own barracks and Rani relaxed in her personal tub before calling it a night.

The next day, Rani woke up with her ears ringing and voices outside her quarters. She slowly got up and then changed to head into the office. As soon as she opened the door, Lieutenants Hinamori and Matsumoto greeted her.

"Ladies, uh, how can I help you?" She asked startled.

"Rani, the meeting has been pushed up to today for some strange reason." Momo stated.

"We already told Captain Kuchiki, so he's aware." Rangiku added with a concerning grin.

"Okay, let's get going then." Rani said impatiently as she started to proceed through the threshold.

"Actually, it's not right now. We still have some time." Momo started as she and Rangiku pushed Rani back inside.

"Momo! What the hell!" Rani almost screamed.

"Sshh!" Momo scolded. "I don't want to ruin the surprise, but you are going away with Toshiro in a week for a week whether you like it or not."

"Huh?" was all that Rani could muster out.

"My glorious captain is taking you on a vacation…a very important one. No arguments, no protests. You are to go with him." Rangiku explained. "He's talking with your captain now about it."

"Okay, but that's in a week." Rani started. "What the heck is he planning?" She asked half worried.

"You'll see in a week, but this is your only heads up." Momo answered and then headed for the door. "Come on, we should probably go." She said with a wink as she walked out the door.

Rani was confused as ever thanks to this little move of Momo and Rangiku's. It was a tease to even mention the vacation to her, and now she had to sit through an entire meeting wondering what her illustrious boyfriend was planning. She followed the other two to Squad One where the meeting was apparently being held.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's get down to business." The Squad One lieutenant, Nanao Ise started as she sat down. "Each file contains new paperwork." She continued receiving a bunch of grunts and groans. "I know. I had the same reaction." The lieutenant stated sympathizing with the others. "I am going to go over how to fill these out before we leave here today, but before that, we have other items that need addressing."

So, Rani sat through this meeting, nearly falling asleep at the boredom of it all. Although not professional or polite, she could at least say she wasn't the only one yawning. Chiharu tried really hard not to too, as well as Momo and Rangiku.

Halfway into the meeting, a break was called so that everyone could stand up and stretch. Rani bit her thumb debating on if she should go over and talk with Lieutenant Hisagi really quick, or leave it until the end of the meeting. Fortunately for Rani, he made the decision for her when he started to come over to her.

"Hello Lieutenant Hisagi." She greeted once he was, in fact, walking towards her.

"Ah hello Lieutenant Tómasu." He nervously greeted. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked as he screatched his head.

"Sure. What about?"

"Well, uh," He started with a stammer, "You've known Miss Kiyomi from Squad Five for a long time, right?"

Rani couldn't help but smile at his apparent nervousness.

"Yes, since we were kids. Why?"

"Is – is she seeing anyone?"

Rani faked thinking for a few seconds before answering him.

"Nope. She's as single as they come." She stated causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Okay, so there's something I am going to admit to you about her – she has, honestly, had a crush on you for months. She might kill me for telling you, but you should know."

Lieutenant Hisagi listened intently and then asked her more questions about her friend, which he admitted was more information that Chiharu had given him previously.

Once the break was over, they all gathered at the table again to finish the meeting. Afterwards, Chiharu and Rani decided to walk back to their squads together.

"So, what did you and Lieutenant Hisagi talk about?"

"Kiyomi." Rani said with a giggle. "Did he ever flat out ask you if she was seeing someone?"

"Nope. He kept asking questions about her favorite flower and stuff. I felt weird answering them, but I knew why. Did he ask you that?"

"Yeah, and about her work schedule, and a bunch of other things." Rani answered as she walked. "I think he actually going to ask her to dinner."

"That's great!" Chiharu squealed. "I mean, it is, isn't it?"

"Yes, for her it will be. She's liked him for so long, she might faint once he asks the question, but it will be good for her."

The girls continued to talk before having to separate and get back to their duties with their new papers in hand. Rani headed up to the office, was acknowledged by her captain, and then she went over to her desk.

"How did the meeting go?"

"It was the same as usual. Forms six-five-alpha and twenty-seven-gamma have been changed again." She informed her captain as she pulled the forms out and decided to show him. "Should I go and copy them?"

Captain Kuchiki nodded his head at the fact of another change had taken place with the forms.

"Might as well for the both of us." He said as he let out a sigh and gave it back to her.

* * *

 **A/N: I just spent an hour and a half retyping this chapter. I am just happy I saved it to my Google Drive as a PDf so I could print it from my phone. Why did I have to retype it? Because I am an idiot! I think I killed my laptop trying to upgrade the OS (Apple). Apparently my startup disk or something was damaged and I didn't know, so now I can't even turn it on because it keeps going to the "install' screen. UGH! I called Apple and spoke with someone who tried to help me with some troubleshooting techniques, but they didn't work. He believe that my harddrive is safe, but the startup disk is just in need of repair. So, he made me an appointment at the Apple Genius Bar for this evening at 5:30pm, after I get off of work. I hope they can fix it. I am not looking forward to retyping my last nine chapters, since most are at 10 pages in length. Now I wish I uploaded the Word file to my iCloud...whoops!**

 **JKC1996: Thank you for favoriting and following! Please review! Don't be a stranger!**


	92. Pop! Goes the Question

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

 **Pop! Goes the Question**

No amount of prepping or planning could have prepared Rani for the surprise that her boyfriend, and captain of Squad Ten, had in store for her. Sure, she had packed enough clothes to either go on vacation on top of Mount Everest or spend a week in Tahiti in two separate suitcases per Toshiro's message the previous night, but he wasn't giving her any hints besides that. Frankly, it irritated Rani to no end.

So, here she sat, the morning of her departure in her quarters waiting for her boyfriend to arrive to whisk her away on this vacation that her captain approved of behind her back. She looked out the windows more times than she would dare to admit, and she was getting anxious about going away with him. Rani had a job to do and was flat out shocked when Captain Kuchiki pretty much ordered her away from the office saying that, "she was working too much" when he never took a week off.

Toshiro finally made it to her place about an hour and a half after she was officially ready. He knocked on her door and opened it when she gave him permission to do so. He walked in and found the two suitcases on the floor by the door and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late. Last minute meeting with Matsumoto and the Captain Commander." He apologized.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Rani teased as she came out of the bathroom. "So where are you taking me?"

"I told you. It's a surprise." Toshiro quickly answered causing her to raise an eyebrow and walk towards him.

"I hate surprises."

"But you'll like this one, I promise." He assured her. "Please trust me."

"Oh, I trust you all right, but not this scheming boyfriend personality you have acquired recently. Which suitcase am I bringing? Warm or cold?"

He glanced back over at the two suitcases and smiled, and then sighed.

"Warm."

"I wish you would have just told me that in the note. I wouldn't have wasted all that time to pack stuff for the cold weather." Rani said out loud as she pushed the 'cold' suitcase against the wall. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's head to the Senkaimon."

After a short trip through the Dangai Precipice World and into the Living World, they made a pit stop at Urahara's shop before continuing to the spot Toshiro chose. They eventually made their way to a secluded island and onto a rocky beach.

"Okay, where are we? I have never been here before."

"I know this isn't our usual vacation spot, but I thought a change was in order." Toshiro started as the two walked down a path, which opened to a hotel.

"Well, this is in the middle of nowhere. How did you find out about this place?"

"I had Momo and Rangiku help me with some research. I was tired of going to the same place every time. I wanted to try to something new. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, but you didn't have to be so secretive about it." Rani said as they walked into the hotel and headed through the large lobby to the desk.

"I'll get us checked in. Wait here." He instructed leaving her with the suitcases by a column.

A few minutes later he came back and a bell boy came and grabbed the bags. He followed the couple up to their room, brought their luggage into the room, and then left after gladly receiving his tip.

"Damn." Rani said as she saw the room. "You spared no expense." She joked as she started to walk around. "This is awesome. It's the the living area and a separate room for the bedroom! How much did this set you back?"

"It actually costs less than the room I get in the other place." He answered as she turned on the hallway light. "And this one has a balcony too, which also overlooks the beach."

Rani meandered outside and gazed at the view.

"And a volcano." She added as he joined her outside. "Did you know about that?"

"I knew there were some rooms with a view of the volcano. I just didn't know we'd be placed in one as well." He said and then shrugged.

Toshiro then wrapped his arms around her and just held onto her for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"What did we forget?" She asked confused. "Or did you already order room service?"

"Nope, no room service." He said with a chuckle. "I'll go answer it. Stay out here."

With that, he walked to the door, opened it and talked with the person at the door. Rani couldn't really hear anything that was said, so she brushed it off. He soon came back.

"So? Who was it?"

"Just the bell boy who brought something I had asked the front desk for." He answered with a grin. "It's on the table for us later."

Rani took a deep breath in and loudly exhaled.

"Maybe I needed this vacation after all. I already feel relaxed." She commented as she shot him a smile.

"Good. Feel like going for a walk?"

She nodded in agreement and the two made their way out of the hotel. She followed him along the beach to a secluded area way from the public and they came upon a picnic set up on the beach.

"What in the world is this?" She inquired stopping short, which caused him to as well.

"Well, I may or may not have planned this." He teased. "Come on. Aren't you hungry?"

Rani nodded her head and then smiled. She followed him to the blanket and got comfortable as he served her some of the food.

"See? A nice relaxing picnic on a beach with no one else around. I could get used to this."

Rani let out a small giggle before responding.

"Is Rangiku driving you nuts as usual?"

"More so than ever." He admitted as he bit into the sandwich he was holding. "But we aren't here to talk about work, so stop."

"Okay…but if we aren't in this beautiful location to talk about work, what ARE we here to talk about?" She retorted with pursed lips.

"Uh, well," He started causing her to start laughing.

"What the heck to have planned for me during this trip, exactly? Why so secretive? And why did Momo and Matsumoto give me a warning of an impending trip a week ago with that the only information?"

Toshiro snapped his head towards her at the last part surprised.

"They told you?"

"Just that you were taking me away on a week long vacation. What is it that has you on edge that they didn't tell me?"

"Uh…well.."

"Oh. My God!" Rani exclaimed. "Am I seriously witnessing you being nervous?" She asked and then laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when that would happen." She teased.

"It's really not funny." He said embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but it kind of is." She said as her laughing calmed down. "But seriously, just say what you want to." She added.

Toshiro got up and walked over to her and pulled her up so she'd be standing. He then knelt down onto one knee and pulled out the ring case that he had been secretly hiding. Toshiro kept a decent grasp of her left hand and then took in a deep breath and exhaled before asking her his important question.

"Tómasu Rani, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

 **A/N: I can still update! YES!**

 **Computer Drama: Okay, so my appointment on Saturday with the Apple Genius Bar didn't go quite like I had hoped. The technician/'genius' didn't quite know what to make of the whole situation since my computer was over 6 years old. He tried what he could to save the info on my hard drive, and after that failed, he asked for help from one of the senior geniuses, who suggested that my hard drive was wiped. I never back up my crap, at least not the file that I really wanted with all of my fanfics, so that was going to be lost. Thank goodness I did manage to save this story as a PDF and I figured I could always retype it. So, my hard drive was wiped, OS 10.8 was installed (couldn't go any higher due to the age of my computer & that was what I was trying to install in the first place), and I should have been on my merry way. I updated iTunes so I could use my iPhone and then decided to leave. I went home and the computer booted up, albeit slowly.**

 **My drama wasn't over though - in the morning it was booting up with a lot of difficulty - slower than sap doing down a tree. So, I 'bit the bullet' and decided to just buy a new MacBook Air (13inch), along with the AppleCare and a Superdrive, since they no longer come with one. I am now $1400 'in the hole' and am happy I have a working laptop, that boots up fast. The only downside is that I can't use Word with this until Microsoft fixes the problem with the 2016 Office. However, I am able to use programs online to convert PDF files and Pages files to Word Docs, which I am ecstatic about. I no longer have to retype each chapter while at the lighthouse or on my mom's computer.**

 **Anyway, for those that just read above: thanks! You didn't have to but I need to vent, if that's what you want to call it. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **fromboy3772: Thanks for adding this to your favorites, and following it as well. Please leave a review or message me if you want about it. I am open to reviews and thoughts on this whole story!**


	93. Plan Altered

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

 **Plan Altered**

After the utter shock wore off of Rani, she eventually said yet to Hitsugaya Toshiro, much to his enjoyment and pleasure. The newly engaged couple made the most of their time while on vacation and enjoyed the remainder of it in peace. Once the week was over, they headed back to the Soul Society to get on with their daily lives.

"So, how are we going to break the news to everyone?" Toshiro asked before they officially arrived from the Dangai Precipice World.

"What? You didn't plan for after you proposed?" Rani teased and then gave herself a few minutes to think about it. "Well, I suppose we could inform our closest friends." She started and then stopped short. "You might want to refrain from telling your lieutenant though."

Toshiro let out a laugh.

"Yeah, definitely. Once she finds out, the whole Gotei 13 will know within a week, maybe less."

"I'll tell Captain Kuchiki and the girls. You can tell whoever you think should know right away."

"Sounds good." He agreed as they finally arrived. "I am assuming you'll tell the girls tonight and your captain tomorrow."

"That's the plan."

After walking Rani to her quarters, Toshiro made his way out of Squad Six and to his own residence leaving Rani to her own devices. She unpacked her luggage to do the laundry. Once that was started she unpacked the other suitcase and made herself some tea before there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She called as she made her way over to the door and opened it. "Hello Captain Kuchiki." Rani said surprised as she greeted Rukia. "Come on in. Would you like some tea?"

"Hello Rani. And yes, please."

Once Rukia was inside, Rani made her way to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea and then brought it out to the living quarters.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Rani inquired as she sat down.

"You just got back right?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Yes. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No." Rukia said with a high-pitched voice. "Um, I need your opinion on something, and I really can't talk to Byakuya about it."

"Okay, I'm intrigued."

"Okay, so I just got from a two day patrol and Ichigo just admitted to me that he loves me and wants to be by my side forever."

Two seconds was all it took for Rani to digest the information and process it before forming a small smile on her face.

"Did he propose?" She asked. Rukia shook her head. "Did you want him to?"

"I don't know. Ichigo and I have been through a lot, yes, but I never thought about this before."

"What did you tell him?"

"Surprisingly, I was calm when I told him we would have to see. I said I sort of had feelings for him, but there was a lot to deal with first."

"You were thinking of your brother's approval, weren't you?"

"Yes." She shamefully admitted. "I always think of him first before I commit to anything."

"Be honest - do you have feelings for Ichigo in that way?"

Rukia looked up at Rani eye to eye before taking in a deep breath and answering.

"I do." She said and then groaned causing Rani to let a small laugh slip. "It's not funny."

"In a way, it is. You've known him just as long as I have known Toshiro. For Ichigo to admit this now, it's a good thing in a way, no?"

"I don't know." Rukia replied and then decided to change the topic. "So, enough about me. How was your surprise vacation? Where did you go?"

"Sure, now we talk about me." Rani said sarcastically. "It was fun. He took me to an almost deserted tropical island. Very private."

"I know I am not one for gossip, but anything romantic happen?"

Rukia's question caught Rani off-guard. So much so that she didn't answer right away.

"If I told you something, would you promise to not tell your brother before I get the chance to?"

"Sure." Rukia replied worried. "What is it?" She asked as there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, hold on." Rani said as she got up and answered it. "Umeko! Chiharu! Kiyomi! You're all here! Why?"

"Well, don't let us stand out here. Let us in." Chiharu stated causing Rani to sheepishly smile.

Once they girls were all inside, they said hello to Rukia as they sat down while Rani got them some tea as well.

"I saw Captain Hitsugaya back in Squad Ten, which meant that you were also back. I got the girls and we headed here." Umeko explained and then took a sip of her tea.

"So, how'd it go?" Chiharu eagerly asked.

"Well, it was fun. Secluded. Out of the way." Rani started.

"And?" Kiyomi urged her on.

Rani formed a large grin on her face before answering.

"And he asked me to marry him and I said yes." She quickly stated causing the four other girls in her room to gasp in shock. "BUT I need you to tell NO ONE. I am pretty sure once I tell Captain Kuchiki, he'll bring up his offer that he told Toshiro months ago about using the Kuchiki Manor, but no one else is to know at this time."

"RANI!" Kiyomi yelled as she tackled her friend causing the other girls to erupt in a bit of laughter.

"This means we can plan the wedding." Umeko teased receiving a pillow to the face.

"You ladies are something else." Rukia commented as she joined in on the laughter.

"We know." Chiharu replied grinning.

The girls continued to discuss the whole thing and Rukia eventually left to head to Kuchiki Manor before Byakuya got worried, or mad at her being late.

Meanwhile, as soon as he knew the coast was clear, Toshiro made his way to Squad Five and headed right for Momo's quarters. He knocked on the door and it was soon opened. Instead of waiting for her to say anything, he barged right in.

"Okay, so welcome back. And I am assuming by the smile on your face, it went well?" Momo inquired as she closed the door and her turned around to face her.

"Yes. It went almost as planned."

"But?"

"But now what do I do? I really didn't think this through."

"Okay, so there are steps to prepare for a wedding, Toshiro." She replied. "Would you like some tea? I just made a pot."

"Sure."

"Okay, so as I was saying," She started as she poured him his cup of tea, "There are steps to prepare for a wedding. You and Rani need to discuss a variety of things from if you want it to be a traditional ceremony, or a western civilization theme, and then they have their own list of items to do from where you'll have it to who will be in the wedding party."

"That alone seems like a lot."

"We'll take it one step at a time." Momo smiled as she hugged him. "I am just glad that all of that planning paid off. Congratulations."

* * *

 **A/N: It didn't occur to me until sometime last week, like Wednesday night, that with the switch in computers that I now have lost what I was working on for the sequel to this story...so, I started to rewrite it, and I thought I liked how it was going, but now I am not so sure. I think I am second-guessing myself with my rewrite. I just need to make sure I can remember this one part that made the start of the sequel to begin with. I really need to buy an external hard drive for backing up my computer. You think I would have the last time my computer crashed (back in 2009 with my older laptop)...**

 **Rileyyheart: Thank you for the review. I am glad all of that stuff happened now and not when I was almost done with some of my other stories. Such is life (and my luck)!**

 **Tess826: Thanks for following! And holy crap! You read this in two days?! I salute you! I am not ashamed to admit that I may or may not have done the same thing with some of the stories on this site as well...but two days? For me? For my story? I am truly honored. And I am happy you like my writing style. I am trying to put my English Major section of my double major to good use. HAHA! Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **leeroyy4: Thanks for favoriting! Don't be a stranger!**

 **AkashiSeijuro105: Thank you for following and adding this story to your favorites! Feel free to leave a review, or message me. **


	94. Informing the Boss

**Chapter Ninety-Four:**

 **Informing the** **Boss**

Telling the necessary people the news seemed like a great idea when they returned from their vacation, but now that it was the following morning, Rani was excited, but dreading, informing her captain of the news. Mainly because of the conversation he had back with Toshiro when the two had only been dating for six weeks, but she knew it had to be done.

After getting ready she headed to the office and was surprised to see the captain getting up at the same time as she walked in.

"Morning Captain Kuchiki." She quickly and cheerfully greeted. She was ready to get his attention again when he interrupted her.

"Morning Tómasu. I have a meeting that I have to get to. I don't know how long I'll be." He replied curlty. "See to the squad, as usual." He added and then quickly left.

"Yes, sir." Rani replied confused and then exhaled hard. "I hope I'll get to tell you sometime today or tomorrow." She said softly as she sat down at her desk and got to the pile of work that had accumulated.

Rani diligently worked on the two piles and reduced it down by half. The Third Seat came in to take the papers to be filed and Rani made her way around the grounds of Squad Six before heading back to the office to do more paperwork.

After finishing the last of it, she went out for another stroll in the Squad Barracks stopping to talk to many of the Shinigami. Rani made her way to the dojo and observed the training that was taking place before continuing on. She stopped short as she started to pass the empty practice grounds.

Rani decided to hop down to the bottom and find the peaceful spot she enjoyed so much there. Once there, she pulled out Taki Nisshoku and began to meditate. Within a few moments she found herself in her zanpakuto's realm.

" _Hello Rani_."

"Hey Taki Nisshoku."

" _Where have you been? I could sense I was still in your home, and that you weren_ _'_ _t_."

"Toshiro took me on a surprise vacation to a tropical island."

" _Oh? That sounds nice, but why do you sound sad_?"

"Do I? I am sorry. I wanted to tell Captain Kuchiki the news, but he walked right out saying he had to go to a meeting. I think it's something he would want to know."

" _What_ _'_ _s the news_?"

"Oh, right, so Toshiro proposed to me and I said yes." Rani sheepishly answered. "I wasn't sure how, or if, you wanted to know." " _If you weren_ _'_ _t sure, why come here_?"

Rani let out a sigh as she looked down and to her right.

"I don't know. I needed someplace to think, and I actually like it here, as odd as it sounds." She said and then paused. "I would have told you later today, when I got back home, but this was an impromptu thing. I really wanted to tell Captain Kuchiki earlier this morning since he grilled Toshiro a while back."

" _Regardless, I am glad you came Rani, and I am really happy for you_." Taki Nisshoku stated as she then pulled Rani into a hug. " _I know how much he loves you, don_ _'_ _t forget, and this was just a matter of time. However, I do believe your captain found you_."

"Huh? What?" She said surprised. "Damn. Okay. We'll talk soon." Rani said before leaving the realm. "Captain." She greeted as she stood up.

"I am sorry I had to rush out on you before. Is everything all right?" He asked concerned. "I heard you mumble something after I left."

Rani went wide-eyed and then let out a nervous laugh as she bit her lip.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you the news, but only if you want to hear it." She answered rushing the second half of her statement and cringing inside.

"What news?" He asked puzzled and curious.

Rani was silent.

"Right, so, Captain Hitsugaya proposed to me while on vacation and I said yes." She told him partially wincing.

Captain Kuchiki raised an eyebrow before forming a smirk.

"It's about time." He said before turning around causing her to look at him with furrowed eyebrows. "And, congratulations. To the both of you."

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki." She stated as she started to follow him back to the office.

"And tell Hitsugaya my offer still stands. I am sure he has told you about it." "Yes, sir, he has." Rani replied. "Thank you."

Captain Kuchiki slightly turned his head and nodded in agreement, much to Rani's pleasure. The two finished the rest of their workday before calling it a night. Rani was walking to her place reading a paper Umeko had written and given to her the night before when she felt Toshiro's pressure approaching her.

"Hey." She greeted and then looked up at her roof.

"Seriously? And here I thought you were distracted." He said as he jumped down and landed right behind her.

"Not in the slightest." Rani teased as she opened the door. "And besides, I was kind of expecting you. How did your news delivery work?"

"Fine. I only told the captain commander, his lieutenant, and Momo. You?"

"Besides the girls last night, I ended up telling Rukia, Taki Nisshoku and Captain Kuchiki. I'll tell Lily on Monday when I see her."

"Sounds good."

"And my captain said that his offer still stands." Rani added after sneaking a kiss from her now fiancé. "Want some tea?"

"Sure, and I thought it would." He said with a sigh. "But we should probably go over everything about this wedding before we officially approach Captain Kuchiki."

"Go over what exactly?" She asked as he sat down.

"I was talking to Momo. She said there were things we needed to figure out like what type of ceremony we'd have, and then depending on that, the items that go with it."

"Oh, geez." Rani said as she sat down next to him with two sheets of paper. "It's a good thing, then, that your subordinate tends to get excited for these kinds of things." Rani responded.

"Which one?" He asked confused as he grasped the paper from her hands.

"Umeko. She probably made these lists when we started to date. And I wouldn't put it past her if she did." She said with a laughing sigh.

Toshiro turned his head to look at her and found Rani smiling before he handed it back to her.

"Okay, so first thing's first: which type are we going to have?" Rani pursed her lips as she thought.

"I don't know, to be honest, but since with traditional ceremonies there are less people involved, that might be better since you and I both don't have large families."

Toshiro focused more on her expression than anything as she spoke and was slightly saddened.

"I sense a 'but' in there."

"You're right. There is one." She replied. " _But_ , I would love to be able to have two, three, or four bridesmaids and have Lily involved in the ceremony."

Now Toshiro pursed his lips as he thought.

"If we did that, I wouldn't even have one groomsmen for you to match them up with. You do realize that, right?"

Rani let out a small giggle before even beginning to think of a comment.

"Well, I can think of a couple of people. Daisuke, if he's allowed, and Hiroki from Squad Two, if you don't have a problem with it." She said and then grinned. "And Captain Abarai might make a good addition."

"Really? Abarai? You couldn't suggest someone else?" He asked causing her to laugh out loud.

"Lighten up, Toshiro."

"If you haven't noticed since the first time you met me, I have quite a bit." He retorted causing her to stick her tongue out at him. "Real mature, Rani. Real mature."

"I never said I was mature." She quickly shot back before redirecting him to the task of the wedding. "Which would you prefer?"

"I hate to say it, but technically I would prefer to have a very small ceremony, but I know you would want to invite your friends."

"Well, yeah, but they could be at the traditional one too. Maybe if we limit it to like twenty guests the max, it wouldn't be so bad. I know you'd want your grandmother to be there, which is fine with me."

Toshiro wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder and then he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I am fine with whatever you eventually choose, but maybe you could talk to Captain Kuchiki since he has more experience in these matters."

Rani looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You make it sound like he's been married more than once. He might take offense to that." Rani teased.

"Do I? Sorry. I didn't mean to." He said and then paused. "What I meant was that he might know more about the customs."

"Yeah, this is true. If I get the chance, I'll talk to him about it. I don't like bothering him with trivial things too much when it's not work related." She responded.

* * *

 **A/N: Almost forgot about posting this. I am rushing to get ready. Yikes! My own fault though. I kept ignoring my alarm(s).**

 **Tess826: I am glad my last chapter was able to make your miserable day a better one. **

**cccourtc: Thanks for following!**

 **SandNinjaBunny: Thanks for adding this to your favorites!**

 **lune-de-bleu: Thanks for following!**


	95. Ceremony Discussions

**Chapter Ninety-Five:**

 **Ceremony Discussions**

Rani diligently worked the first half of the morning without saying a word to her captain besides the basic greetings and answering his questions. She had a lot more on her mind besides her current duties, so when she answered her commanding officer's questions, they were one-word answers said in a lesser than curtly manor and she hoped he didn't pick up on it.

What she had hoped, however, wasn't true. Captain Kuchiki Byakuya had sensed something was up with his lieutenant after she answered his first question. He didn't pry. He didn't ask her anything besides what needed to be asked for work purposes. It wasn't the nature of the Squad Six commanding officer to delve into the personal affairs of others. That was all due to the way he had been raised, so Captain Kuchiki bit his tongue and waited.

"Captain?" Rani said grabbing his attention, although it was more like snapping him out of his trance.

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"Can I get your input about the wedding?"

Her captain put his pen down and looked at her intrigued. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, Captain Hitsugaya and I were talking last night about it. What do you think about the western styled weddings?"

"I have only heard of them. I have never witnessed one." "So yours was what everyone now calls 'traditional'?" "Yes. Tell me about the western style."

"Sure." She said surprised. "Well, a lot more people are invited. The bride and groom have what is called a bridal party with bridesmaids and groomsmen, and one from each side is considered a maid of honor and best man." She took a breath. "The ceremony is usually held in a church or, I guess, a shrine, or even other places, complete with vows and a candle lighting portion, where the traditional has the sake. And then a reception with the food is held, including a huge cake to feed all of the guests. There is also a flower girl and ring bearer, normally."

"That seems like a lot more to handle for you. You do realize that, right?"

"Yes, I guess so, but I know who I would want in my party. He's the one with the issues."

"Which style is calling to you more?"

"That's my problem. Both are."

"Let me think about it. For now, focus on work." "Sure." Rani replied.

At the end of the workday, Captain Kuchiki still had not given his input to Rani and she was worried.

"Tómasu, come to the manor this evening for dinner. Bring Hitsugaya as well." He all but ordered.

"Yes, sir." Rani complied and rushed home to pick up her kimono and hair comb before making her way to Squad Ten to surprise Toshiro.

"What in the world are you doing here?" He asked when she walked into the office unannounced.

"Well, we've been requested for dinner at the Kuchiki Manor this evening." "Last minute?"

"Yeah." Rani said sheepishly. "Captain Kuchiki told me as we were leaving. So, tonight you need to look – what?"

"I don't have anything else to wear besides this." He said as he pointed to the clothing he had on his back.

"That's fine. I need to change though. And fix the snag in your haori." "What snag?"

Rani walked over to him and picked up the white haori and showed him the snag, and ultimately a tear, in the fabric.

"Shit! How'd that happen?"

Rani smiled as she dropped it from her grasp.

"Come on. Let's go to your place. I'll fix it and then change. And then we can head to Kuchiki Manor."

Toshiro complied and headed out the door with her. Once at his place he took off his haori and handed it to her while he went to freshen up before she changed. Once he was finished, she was finishing up the haori by tying the knot in the thread.

"That was quick."

"It's not my best work, but it will have to suffice for tonight." Rani said with a sigh as she handed it to him. "I'll be out in a few minutes." She added as she bolted to the bedroom area to change.

Rani had some difficulty with her hair, but was finally able to manage putting it up with her comb. She came back out to a waiting Toshiro and smiled at him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Don't be surprised when one of these days my hair is almost all chopped off."

"But I love your hair long."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I would never make it as short as yours." She joked as they started to walk.

"So, do you have any idea why he summoned us last minute?"

"Not a clue." Rani said shaking her head. "But he won't see me for a couple of days. I have off still tomorrow and Monday."

The couple walked to Kuchiki Manor and they were greeted by a smiling Rukia.

"Hello Rani. Hello Captain Hitsugaya." She greeted. "Follow me."

They did as they were told and Rani sat in her normal spot next to Lily, while Toshiro was instructed to sit across from Rani, beside Lord Kuchiki Ginrei. Rani swore she saw a bead or two of sweat making its way down his neck, but she just smiled at him.

The meal was pleasant, and very civil. After dessert, Lily was sent back to her room so the adult discussion could take place. Both Rani and Toshiro expected Captain Kuchiki to break the silence, but it was actually Lord Kuchiki Ginrei who did.

"I hear, Miss Tómasu, that you and Captain Hitsugaya are now engaged. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir." Rani answered.

"Then congratulations are in order." He said with a smile, which Rani responded back with before saying her thanks. "When were you thinking of having the wedding? I know Byakuya has already offered the use of the manor for the two of you."

"Oh, we were thinking maybe in three months, if possible, and if convenient for you here."

"Actually, grandfather, Miss Tómasu brought up a question that I think we should all give our input on, if you wouldn't mind."

"And what is that?" He asked confused as he looked at both Rani and then Byakuya.

Rani looked to her captain for approval, which she received via a nod.

"Well, Lord Kuchiki, I am stuck between choosing between the traditional style and the newly popular western civilization style."

"Ah, yes, I have heard about the new style that is happening down in the Living World. What makes you like that one exactly?"

Rani took a deep breath and then explained the parts she liked, which ranged from the bridal party to the cake. She also then explained why she liked the traditional style."

"I see." The elder Kuchiki started before officially responded. "I can see how you are indecisive about it. And although we would prefer to see a complete traditional wedding here, that might not be entirely possible for you both since the _san-san-kudo_ cannot be performed since neither of you have both parents."

Rani went wide-eyed. She never thought of that and now was upset that she didn't.

"What if we combined aspects of each?" Toshiro finally asked regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Combined which?" Captain Kuchiki inquired.

"Well, since we can't do the _san-san-kudo_ , maybe we could substitute the candle ceremony from the western-style." Toshiro answered and then looked at Rani with a smile.

"That's not a bad idea." Rani agreed and then looked to her captain for some sort of response.

"Hm..." Captain Kuchiki started as he rubbed his chin. "I agree with that. You two need to figure out which parts from each style you want in your ceremony."

"So we have homework." Rani joked.

"Essentially, yes." Lord Kuchiki responded with a wry smile.

The group finished their talk and Toshiro walked Rani home discussing all aspects of the wedding that they could cover before she arrived at her door.

"What are your plans tomorrow?"

"Oh, um, probably head to Yasuo's grave at one point. Other than that, draft wedding stuff. Why?"

"Meet for dinner?"

"Sure thing." Rani said with a smile and then kissed him before calling it a night.

The next morning Rani woke up and got ready, but was greeted by Lieutenant Nanao at her door.

"Good morning!" Rani greeted and then saw her expression. "What is it?"

"Captain Commander Kyouraku would like a word with you."

Rani felt like her eyes bulged completely out of its sockets and couldn't immediately speak.

"Oh...okay." She stammered causing the Squad One lieutenant to smile.

Rani followed her to and into the Squad One barracks to the captain commander's office where Lieutenant Nanao announced her.

"Ah, Lieutenant Tómasu, how are you doing?"

"I am fine, captain commander." Rani answered while bowing. She then straightened up when told to do so and watched as his lieutenant left the room. "How can I help you today?" She asked confused.

"I just wanted to personally tell you my congratulations."

"Congratulations?" She asked herself and then realized her fiancé must have informed him.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya let me know the other day, but you've been busy I hear with planning and running errands. So, when's the big day? And I am going to be invited, aren't I?"

Rani let out a small chuckle before answering him.

"Thanks, firstly. And yes, I have been busy. We're planning for the ceremony to be in about three months, and yes, you will be invited." She spat out smiling. "Right now we need to fine tune our options for the ceremony."

After a few more tough questions about their ceremony and plans, the captain commander dismissed her so she could enjoy her day off, but not without a departing question.

"One more thing, Lieutenant Tómasu, before you head out."

"Yes, sir?"

"If you are aiming for the western-style, who will you have walk you down the aisle and give you away?" He asked causing her to deadpan her happy expression.

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that." She eventually replied, half-lying. "Oh, well, okay then."

Rani then excused herself and left to head back to Squad Six. On her way back, the realization of his question hit her and she stopped short.

"Who the heck should I ask for that?" She asked herself out loud, causing a few of the passing Shinigami to look at her.

Rani shook her head and continued on her way quickly heading out of the Gotei 13 and to the outskirts of the Rukongai to Yasuo's grave after picking up some fresh flowers.

Rani sat down next to the grave and replaced the old flowers with the new ones before speaking with her brother about everything that had happened recently.

"Hey Yasuo. It's been a while, and I am sorry for that. So a lot has been happening since the last time I was here. I almost died...again. Toshiro was turned into a zombie during a recent battle, although you could consider it a full-fledged war. That was a scary sight. I thought I lost him." She blurted out and then paused. "Luckily Captain Kurotsuchi was able to fix both him and Rangiku, as well as anyone else that was changed. After this war there were holes in the Gotei 13 so there were a lot of promotions." She continued with a sigh. "I, myself, was promoted to lieutenant of Squad Six. A day before the war started Captain Kuchiki made me help Chiharu get her Shikai, which was interesting. Rukia is now captain of Squad Thirteen since her captain died, as did many others. Chiharu is lieutenant of Squad Eight, where Abarai is now the captain."

Rani said and then looked at the sky before continuing.

"I am rambling. I am sorry." She apologized and then continued. "But the latest news is that Toshiro proposed to me. Can you believe it? I wish you, mom, and dad were here though. I wouldn't be in the one pickle I am in. Toshiro and I were discussing ceremony options with my captain and his grandfather last night since the ceremony will be held at Kuchiki Manor, and then this morning I was summoned to Squad One. Captain Commander Kyoraku asked who I was going to have walk me down the aisle if I chose the western-style ceremony." She said and then rubbed her eye. "Truthfully I don't know who I should have do that. I mean dad and you aren't around so it's harder. I don't know what to do." Rani added feeling defeated. "Sure, I could ask the Captain Commander, or maybe even Captain Kuchiki, but how bad would that be?" She eventually added. "I am so frustrated about this." She said as she placed her head into her hands. "Maybe Toshiro and I should just elope." Rani joked forming a small smile on her face.

Rani then brushed some of the fallen petals off of his grave and continued to smile thinking about the days ahead of her.

"I am looking forward to telling Lily the good news tomorrow. I think she'll be ecstatic about it. Don't you?" She added with a small laugh. "And, I am looking forward to what will happen down the road between me and Toshiro. We might even have some kids, so you'd be an uncle." Rani added with a pause. "Oh, I wish you were still here Yasuo. If that damn hollow didn't attack, it would have been a whole lot better. I would have said screw the rules and have you move in with me into the Gotei 13. I miss you too much. Lily does too. It's so hard to have no one from your family be able to be present at a wedding of all things." Rani said and then heard footsteps approaching.

Since Rani didn't sense any Reiatsu, she did not draw her Asauchi. She instead slowly turned over to see who was approaching. There was a young girl, about twelve, approaching her.

"Can I help you?" Rani asked as she stood up causing the girl to stop walking

"I sure hope so." The girl replied as she came forward. "Are you Tómasu Rani, originally from the North Rukongai 59th District?"

"Yes." Rani cautiously nodded.

The girl bit her lip as she bent over in a bow and outstretched her hands with a handkerchief wrapped around something.

"I am sorry, Miss Tómasu. Years ago my older brother stole this from your house. He recently died and asked me to set things right with all he had done wrong. Please take this." The girl blurted out. "I think it meant a lot to you." She added and then looked up slowly at Rani who hadn't moved.

"Stand up straight." Rani half ordered, half requested. The girl followed her orders worried and gulped.

"Don't be afraid of me." Rani said as she stepped forward and carefully took the parcel from the girls' hands. She carefully unwrapped it and covered her mouth with her other hand at the sight of what was before her. "This..."

"I am sorry, again, for what my brother did. He was too. He was jealous of how you had something from your history that was so beautiful."

Rani looked up at the girl and smiled. She then pulled the young girl into her arms into a hug, shocking the stranger.

"I am sure you have no idea what this means, but thank you." Rani whispered. "I thought I lost it years ago, but the fact that it was stolen is understandable. But the fact that it has now been returned to me means a whole lot more." Rani said and then let her go.

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but it has been bothering me for some time, so can I ask my question?" The young girl asked receiving a nod of approval. "What does that crest on it mean?"

Rani looked at it again and shook her head.

"You know, sadly, I was never able to figure that out myself." Rani eventually answered. "But now that I am in the Gotei 13, I might be able to."

The girl smiled before bowing again and turning to leave. "Oh, hey, what's your name?" Rani asked.

"Oh, it's Alianna." The girl said before running off. "Sorry again!" She yelled leaving Rani alone.

Rani smiled as she looked down at her hand again. She soon said her goodbyes to Yasuo before making her way back to the Gotei 13. After entering through the North Gate, she quickly sensed someone behind her and giggled before she acknowledged them.

"You're walking slowly." The person said as they came up from behind.

"If that's your way of trying to scare me, Captain Abarai, you need to learn how to be more stealthy." She teased smiling.

"And here I thought I had you." He joked. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Really happy. Enjoying my day off." She answered with a smile.

"Good to hear. I'll see you around. I've got a few errands to run." He said and then darted off.

Once she arrived at her place, she was greeted by Toshiro who had made himself at home.

"Hello." He said with a smile once he realized she walked through the door.

"Hey, so I have something to show you." Rani greeted as she disappeared and came back with the comb he bought her.

"I don't get it. This is the one I bought for you, right?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. "Earlier today I went to Yasuo's grave and talked to him. A girl came over and approached me and gave me this." She explained as she placed the parcel on the table.

Toshiro hesitantly unwrapped it and stared at it.

"This is almost identical. Was this your original one?"

"Yeah. Turns out her brother stole it from me, but he recently died so he had her make it right and return it to me." She said with a smile. "I still love the one you bought, but this means a lot to me."

"I know it does." He said as he took a closer look. He brushed his thumb over the raised crest.

"I had never figured out what that meant though. I was curious." Toshiro was quiet as he thought about it.

"I think I have seen it somewhere before, but I can't be one hundred percent sure." He said as he handed it back to her. "You should ask your captain, Lord Kuchiki or the captain commander. They might know."

"True. I'll talk with Captain Kuchiki tomorrow about it before I leave. For right now, let's go get something to eat." She said as she stood up. "We have a lot of wedding stuff to talk about, and I have something to run by you that's wedding related."

"Of course."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone is having a wonderful day. I almost forgot to post this.**

 **FlyWithMeToNeverland09 \- thanks for following and adding this to your favorites.**

 **Tess826 : I completely agree with you about Renji, but I didn't know who else to put in. As long as he isn't the 'best man' it's fine. =)**


	96. Wedding Part One

**Chapter Ninety-Six:**

 **Wedding ~ Part One**

In the morning, after Rani got ready for the day, she headed over to Kuchiki Manor. She was let in and informed that Lily was in her room. Safely tucked in her Shihakusho was her heirloom comb should she get a chance to speak with her captain or Lord Kuchiki later, she wouldn't have to attempt a drawing. Rani headed over to Lily's room quietly and slowly.

"Knock knock." Rani said softly as she lightly tapped on the open door's frame.

"Rani! I am so glad you are here! What's the plan for today?" The ten year old said excitedly and with a large grin.

"Actually, I was thinking of just hanging here for a little while." Rani started. "I have some news to tell you, but since it's so nice out, why don't we go for a walk?"

"Sounds good."

The two walked silently to the gardens and then to the bridge that went over the small creek that made its way through the manor grounds.

"So what did you want to tell me? I am dying here!"

"Okay, so the news is that Toshiro and I are now engaged." Rani said slowly as she watched a cherry blossom petal float down on the surface of the water.

"WHAT! Really?" Lily asked in shocked and then embraced Rani into a hug. "That is so great!"

Rani then started to be bombarded with questions from the over- excited ten year old, so she willingly answered them with joy.

"And to add to this conversation, Lily, would you like to be a part of the wedding by either being a junior bridesmaid or a flower girl?"

"OH! I WOULD LOVE TO RANI!" Lily exclaimed as she hugged her. "So, where on the grounds would you want to have the ceremony?"

"Well, the ceremony would have to be at the shrine on the grounds. But I have no idea where we would or should have the reception here."

"We have a large common room." Rani looked at her and smiled.

"I somehow do not doubt that." Rani said and then paused. "Ultimately it would be up to your father." She added as she noticed a few of the manor staff walking briskly to the front entrance. "What is going on?" She asked as she stood up.

"I don't know. Maybe daddy's home early?" Lily questioned as Rani started to walk to get a better view.

Lily followed and watched to see six men line up at the front and the doors open.

"You know, I think he IS home early." Rani commented. "But I wonder why."

"I don't think I want to know." Lily stated and then grabbed Rani's hand. "Come on. Let's walk some more. I can show you the common room I am talking about."

Rani agreed as Lily gently pulled her through the grounds, much like she did the first time Rani came to visit her. They came up to a building Rani had never seen before and Lily opened the door.

"See?"

Rani hesitantly walked inside and looked up and around.

"This place is rather big."

Lily giggled as she heard shuffling and then frowned recognizing the shadow that was approaching.

"Miss Tómasu? Why are you in here?"

"Hello Captain Kuchiki. Lily wanted to show me for the wedding." Rani answered as he approached her and then looked down at his daughter and back to Rani. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, I am afraid." Lily gulped. "My dear," He started as he looked at his daughter, "You have been requested to be a guest for dinner at the Kasamioji Manor this evening. Therefore, your visitation today will have to be cut short."

Lily scowled and Rani knew it by her captain's attention and expression.

"It's all right, captain. We always have next week." "Okay." Lily unhappily responded.

"Lily, head to your room and get ready. You are requested to be there in a few hours. Lady Kasamioji is having some sort of special party."

"Yes, daddy. See you later, Rani."

Lily walked calmly away until she was out of sight, and Rani assumed she then skipped to her room. Meanwhile, Rani stayed put hesitant about asking about the comb.

"Now, I think, it is my turn to ask if something is wrong." Captain Kuchiki stated getting Rani's attention.

"Oh, uh, maybe?" She stammered. "Can I ask your opinion on something, or rather your help?" He nodded and Rani pulled out the hair comb and handed it to him. "That was the one that I lost. It was recently returned to me by the sister of the boy who stole it." She started to explain. "Does that crest look familiar to you? If not, maybe Lord Kuchiki Ginrei would know?"

Captain Kuchiki looked carefully at the crest, but did not say a word right away. And as he is hard to read, Rani couldn't tell if he did recognize it.

"I can't be completely sure that I have seen it before, but would you mind me keeping it until I can verify it?"

Rani went slightly wide-eyed and took a deep breath as she thought before she answered her commanding officer.

"No, but please don't lose it. That's the only thing I have that connects me to my past, both with my adoptive parents, and my real ones if they are still alive."

"Don't worry. I won't. Go and rest for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow you have been requested to work with Lieutenant Nakano with her Shikai."

"Yes, sir." Rani stated and then bowed before making her way to exit the compound.

"What was that about?"

"This." Captain Kuchiki answered his grandfather as he showed him the hair accessory.

"What is that?"

"That would be Miss Tómasu's. She had lost it when she was in the Rukongai District, and it was recently returned to her. Originally it was found with her."

Lord Kuchiki Ginrei gently took the piece from his grandson and looked at the crest.

"Do you recognize that crest?"

"Yes, and you should have as well."

"I never said I didn't. I just wanted someone else to verify." "You realize what this means, right? For her...and for everyone?"

"I do." Captain Kuchiki said with a slight nod as he watched Rani exit the compound. "But I do not think we should let her know just yet. Wait until after her wedding."

"I agree."

Rani headed straight to her residence and relaxed for the rest of the day. She was sad her day was cut short, but she didn't want it to get to her too much. She sat down at her table and took out some paper, her pen, and her ink jar and started to rewrite the list of those that she and Toshiro agreed to invite. The rewritten list would be handed over to Captain Kuchiki in the morning so his staff could start sending out invitations.

In the morning Rani left the list on her captain's desk before she went over to Squad Eight for her session with Chiharu, complete with a small note to answer any questions he might have.

She then headed left and immediately went onto the practice field where Chiharu was waiting for her.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine Rani. You have a lot to contend with nowadays." Chiharu said with a smile. "Have you and Toshiro figured out which type of ceremony you wanted?"

"I think we're combining aspects of both. Since we can't have the _san-san- kudo_ part, we'll have the candle thing from the western style. And Toshiro said I could have bridesmaids like the western-style has."

"Wouldn't that mean that he would need to have groomsmen? Would anyone else in the Gotei 13 be willing to help him out?" Chiharu sarcastically asked.

Rani laughed at the thought before answering.

"If not for him, they would for me. Obviously you girls would be my bridesmaids, Momo included."

"Really? That's great! Thank you!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Sssh." The bride-to-be scolded. "We haven't officially decided on the announcement for that, so – don't. Tell. A. Soul."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. Let's get this training session out of the way."

Two and half hours later and the girls called it a day. "Sheesh! That was nuts!"

"Sorry. I haven't had to use Taki Nisshoku in a while. And I think my advanced Kido is a bit rusty."

"Do you not use the higher spells in training?"

"Not with the new arrivals. Captain Kuchiki makes it like they are back in year one of the academy. He wants their target practice to be perfect before moving on to the next casting."

"And you?"

"Personally, I could care less. My aim is fine though." Rani said with a smile as they walked into the office. "Good morning Captain Abarai." Rani greeted.

"Hey Lieutenant Tómasu." He said with a smile. "How'd it go?"

"Awesome. No issues. She really has a handle on her Shikai now." Rani reported.

"Great! She and I have a bunch of work to sort through and I think you should get back to Squad Six."

"Will do. See you later."

Rani then left and headed back to her squad and office where she immediately went to attack the work that was on her desk.

Thirty minutes later her captain came back into the office, acknowledged her, and went to his desk.

"Tómasu, that's everyone that you and Captain Hitsugaya agreed on inviting, am I correct?" He asked muting the deafening silence that was between them.

"Yes sir." Rani answered. "Is something wrong with the list?"

"No. I was just double-checking. You seem to be missing a few people."

"Oh, if you are referring to my friends, and a few select others, we are going to inform them verbally as we want them to be in the bridal party." Rani answered. "Did I not mention that in the note?"

"No."

"Sorry. I may have missed that in the rewrite of my horribly scribbled note."

"It's fine. I will be giving this to my staff later. If you think of anyone else to add, just let me know."

"Yes, sir." Rani said with a nod.

"But, I was talking with Captain Commander Kyouraku. Have you thought about what he asked you?"

Rani closed her eyes before speaking.

"I have...mulled it over, sir, but I am still unsure on if I should have someone walk me down the aisle, and if I do, who I should ask." She responded. "He wouldn't be asking because he wants to, would he?"

"That I do not know. That is something you should ask him." "Okay." Rani replied softly as she continued her work.

Later that evening, she met the girls for dinner, Lieutenant Hinamori included, with the goal to ask them to be a part of the bridal party. They all agreed and then all brainstormed names of men to be groomsmen, although Rani already had two in mind.

After dinner she headed to Squad Six to Toshiro's quarters to let him know who they girls came up with.

"Really? I know you mentioned Abarai before, but I didn't think you'd keep him. And Hisagi?"

"Okay, but hear me out. Captain Abarai is on your level. He knows both of us, and definitely wouldn't mind being a part of the party. I want to ask Lieutenant Hisagi for Kiyomi, sure, but he's also the one who helped me when in the academy that time. There's no real issue there, and I can pair Kiyomi and him up since they are kind of sort of dating now."

"And Hiroku? You haven't really hung out with him in a long time."

"Hang out with I know, but Chiharu wants to invite him. Well, she's the one who suggested it, and we all did graduate together. I don't mind if you don't. All I have to do is ask him. If he says no, we'll find someone else."

"And Daisuke?"

"Look, if Captain Kuchiki and the captain commander agree to allow your grandmother, I thought I'd try with Daisuke. He was a friend of mine since the Hollow attack all those years ago and he helped with Lily after I left."

"So he's like another brother to you?"

"Uh, yes!"

"If both Captain Commander Kyouraku and Captain Kuchiki don't mind, then I am fine with it too."

"Good. I have to meet with the captain commander this week sometime anyway so I'll talk to him about it then."

"How about the dress and formal attire for us?"

"Oh, um, I am ninety-nine percent sure that Hiroshi will be making my dresses and the girls' as well. I am not sure about yours and the groomsmen though. I can ask Captain Kuchiki." Rani answered as there was a light knock on the door.

"I wonder who-"

"It's Captain Kuchiki. I can sense him anywhere now." Rani replied cutting him off as Toshiro made his way to the door and opened it.

"Good evening. I am sorry to bother you two."

"It's fine, Captain Kuchiki. How can we help you?"

"Are you discussing the wedding?"

"Yes, sir. Why?" Rani asked as he came in and sat down. She immediately got up and poured him a cup of tea.

"Thank you." He said and then looked at the two. "What were you discussing?"

"The bridal party. The dresses and outfits for the groomsmen."

"Hiroshi offered to make everything, so whenever you want to head over to Kuchiki Manor, you may."

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki." Rani said in shock.

"Who will be in your bridal party?"

"I have my friends, captain, and Lieutenant Hinamori."

"And Rani and I were discussing my side. We, well she and the girls, came up with Captain Abarai, Lieutenant Hisagi, and Hiroku from Squad Two."

"You're missing one." He stated after calculating the names listed. Rani gulped before answering.

"Well, we were thinking Daisuke, sir, if that is allowed." Captain Kuchiki looked at her and then his fellow captain.

"I have no problem with it. You must talk to the captain commander though. I need his permission."

"Yes sir. I wanted to ask for a meeting with him anyway, so I will send my request tomorrow."

"Good. Now about his question, Tómasu, let me just tell you one thing."

"Okay?"

"Do not forget that this is your wedding. Do not let others control what you do."

"Thank you sir. I will keep that in mind."

Captain Kuchiki nodded before finishing his cup of tea and excusing himself.

"Is it me, or does it sound like he's treating you like his daughter as well, and possibly wants you to ask him?"

"I don't know, but that does sound odd, and he did sound off." Rani replied. "I wonder if Lily had anything to do with that."

"Ask her on Monday."

"I most definitely will."

The rest of the week was abnormally quiet for Rani in the office. Captain Kuchiki rarely spoke, but when he did it was back to only being about Gotei 13 business. Rani's meeting with the captain commander went smoothly. He agreed about Daisuke and would send word to the gatekeeper for Rani. Captain Commander Kyouraku was pleased in Rani's response to his question, which was she did not yet know who she would ask if she chose to. During the week, Rani also ran a few quick errands to Squads Two, Eight and Nine to inquire for Toshiro about the groomsmen positions.

Thankfully, the three agreed, even if they were slightly confused. Rani decided that on her day off she would head to the North Rukongai District to ask Daisuke.

The only time Captain Kuchiki mentioned anything about the wedding was on Saturday as they were getting ready to head out for the night.

"Oh, lieutenant, all of the invitations have been filled out. Before we send them out, on Monday swing by my home office and double-check to make sure no one was forgotten. If all good, then just let my grandfather know and they will be distributed."

"Yes, sir."

"And there were a few I added to the list, so don't be surprised when you see their names. It's a formality, so don't worry about it."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know." Rani replied, half-shocked.

He left the office and she slowly trailed after and headed to her quarters where the girls were waiting.

"Hey, Rani! So when do we get to go see Hiroshi about the dresses?" Umeko enthusiastically asked.

"Um, Monday I believe. Around five thirty."

"Oh, that is awesome! I am excited for all of this." Kiyomi agreed.

Rani smiled as she let them inside.

"I need your advice on something." She eventually stated with hesitation.

"Okay?" Chiharu replied worried. "What's up?"

Rani took a deep breath before she started to explain the whole situation regarding having someone walk her down the aisle and her being stuck in the middle with feeling she should. Her three friends listened attentively and did not dare utter a word until they were sure she was finished.

"Rani, if they decide, and whoever 'they' are, that you must choose someone to walk you down the aisle, who would you, deep down, want it to be?" Umeko asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank goodness I have wifi at my job, although I am doing this through my phone.**

 **Tess826 : I'm just having him being a part of the groomsmen. I couldn't picture him being the best man. That'd be scary! I don't mind like my reviews and the formalness is fine. **

**Ragecano : Thanks for following and adding this to your favorites. **

**Haigidal : Thank you for following. **

**AliceInTheCountryOfClover : Thanks for adding this to your favorites. **


	97. Wedding Part Two

**Chapter Ninety-Seven:**

 **Wedding ~ Part Two**

Three weeks later and Rani was secretly fighting off a vicious cold as well as performing her duties and dealing with the next stage of wedding planning. Luckily Captain Kuchiki was training a group of Shinigami in the dojo and she could focus on inhaling her tea more than doing actual work. She heard a light knock on the doorframe and looked up to see one of the new recruits and smiled at her.

"Why, hello, Miss Onishi. How can I help you?"

"Hello Lieutenant Tómasu." Onishi greeted. "These came for you at the front gate."

Rani took the bundle of letters from the new recruit and looked at said recruit with a befuddled expression.

"All at once?"

"Oh, um no." She said nervously as she rubbed her hands together. "We were told by Captain Kuchiki yesterday to start bringing them to you a bunch at a time instead of delivering them one at a time."

"Figures." Rani said as she rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Miss Onishi. How are you holding up here?"

"Good. I am happy we are training so much. It's been helping me a lot. And everyone here is so nice."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm sorry to say this, but you sound horrible."

Rani let out a small chuckle before commenting.

"Yeah, I know. I am trying not to talk as much today and drinking a lot of tea."

"I have a secret family recipe for a tea that might help. Can I go down to the officer's mess and make it?"

"Sure. I'll try anything at this point." Rani replied. "If anyone gives you an issue tell them to see me." She then added and sent her on her way.

Rani then put the small stack of messages on her desk in the corner and went back to the form she was currently trying to fill out. Onishi came back and gave her a teapot full of the tea and a new cup.

"This is..uh..interesting." Rani stated as she swallowed her first gulp. Onishi giggled before replying.

"It can taste bitter and sweet at the same time depending on the person. My grandmother taught me how to make it while living in the Rukongai and I always made it for the kids and adults in the area if they got sick after she told me she no longer wanted to make it anymore."

"That was nice of you. Although, I do have to ask - what is in it? I feel like I am tasting honey."

"Honey is in there, but I can't divulge the full family recipe." Onishi joked. "I need to head back to the front gate."

"Okay. Have a good afternoon."

"I will. You need to drink all of that pot. It will really help."

Rani complied and then went back to drinking the tea and eventually started working before her captain came back in.

The rest of the afternoon went by quietly without any interruptions, much to Rani's enjoyment.

Once home, she went through the stacks of replies that she received today and checked off the people from the master list she had created. After taking notes and organizing herself yet again for this wedding she realized she was waiting on a few more replies from the names that her captain added.

"Good." Rani said out loud and then got up to stretch and then went wide- eyed at the sound of rustling outside. She looked to the door but saw no shadow. "Hmph!" She grunted and then headed over to open it. "Anyone out here?" Rani asked out loud and then grinned. "Like, you, Lieutenants Kusajishi and Matsumoto?"

"Aw man!" Rani heard someone whine, which caused her to giggle.

"Why are you two here? And why can't you be normal and knock on the door instead of trying to scare me?"

"Sorry, Rani." Lieutenant Matsumoto replied and then got a better look at her. "Wearing your hair differently?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just a braid instead of the messy ponytail I normally wear. What does it matter?" Rani asked confused.

"It looks nice. You should wear it like that more often." Lieutenant Kusajishi stated smiling.

Rani shook her head as she let the two in her room.

"Anyway, we're here because we're wondering two things." Lieutenant Matsumoto started. "One: How are your wedding preparations coming along? And two: Who is in charge of your bachelorette party?"

"Wedding prep is pretty much finished. Just waiting on a few more replies." Rani started to answer. "As for my bachelorette party, ask Kiyomi. She's my maid of honor. Although I did tell her I didn't want to really do anything."

"You should have a party." Lieutenant Matsumoto stated upset.

"Who is in charge of the honeymoon?" Lieutenant Kusajishi inquired causing Rani to chuckle to herself.

"I'm letting Toshiro be in charge of that. He needs to feel like he's accomplishing something since everything else is falling upon me." Rani answered causing the two to laugh.

The two lieutenants stayed a little bit longer before deciding to leave Rani in peace.

 **~~One Month Later~~**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not one to ever be nervous about anything. However, with just a month left for his impending nuptials with Rani away, he couldn't help but be. He found himself at Kuchiki Manor on his forced day off at his final fitting with Hiroshi, as were all of the groomsmen.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"Do you have any idea why I was made to be the 'best man'?" He asked causing Captain Abarai to laugh.

"Man, and I thought Captain Hitsugaya was thick!"

"Renji, really?" Daisuke jokingly stated in disbelief.

Lieutenant Hisagi was still puzzled, but it wasn't either of the captains to butt in and explain. Instead, it was Hiroki as the attendant placed the final pin in.

"She's pairing you up with Kiyomi, dude. How can you not realize that? Even I know Kiyomi has feelings for you. Rani's making it easier for the two of you to talk."

"She does know that Kiyomi and I already went on like three dates, right?"

"Wait! You did?" Captain Abarai asked in shock.

The others were clearly in shock as well, except for Toshiro who preferred not to meddle in anyone else's personal life.

As the boys decided to grill him about the dates, the girls were in Rani's quarters making favors.

"Should we even be doing this?" Chiharu asked confused.

"It's the one thing I wanted to do that I was adamant about with Captain Kuchiki." Rani replied as she tied a bow on the vase she was working on. "The only thing the manor staff have to do is add the flowers."

"I've been meaning to ask something, Rani." "What's that, Momo?"

"Where will you two live after the ceremony? Surely you won't be in two barracks."

"Oh, that, well, Toshiro pretty much declared that I'd be moving into his place in Squad Ten."

"I'm surprised you didn't look into vacant places outside the gates." Umeko stated.

"We had thought about it, and discussed it, but why bother? His place is big enough for the two of us for right now."

"But it's not big enough if you plan on starting a family." Kiyomi teased causing the girls to laugh.

If a death glare was ever a death glare, everyone in the room would have been killed instantly by Rani's intense expression, which only caused them to laugh more much to her dismay.

"That is so not funny. Usually it's Umeko who would say something like that."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking it." Umeko chimed in causing Rani to roll her eyes. "It's the truth."

"Sadly, I know it is." She said and the paused. "ANYWAY, we have a fitting in three days at six."

"Awesome! Has Captain Kuchiki seen your dresses?" Momo inquired.

"I am pretty sure he has, but whether he asked Hiroshi to see them or if Hiroshi was boasting, I am not sure."

"He takes a lot of pride in you."

"Who does, Momo?" Chiharu asked her.

"Captain Kuchiki." The Squad Five lieutenant answered as she looked over to the bride to be. "Whether or not you realize it Rani, he does care about you as a subordinate more than anyone else in the squad. If you were anyone else I doubt he'd be doing all of this."

"Do you think it has something to do with Lily?" Kiyomi asked her lieutenant.

"I don't know, but she might be part of the reason. I can't really explain it, but he is proud of you just like he's proud of how far Rukia has come."

"Just imagine when Rani gets her Bankai." Chiharu teased causing Rani to go pale and wide-eyed.

"Oh, are you trying for it now, Rani?" Momo asked confused.

"No, Momo. I'm not." Rani said with furrowed brows. "Chiharu was trying to make some sort of point. And I do not plan to go for my Bankai until Taki Nisshoku thinks I am ready and worthy." She added and then paused. "I am not making the same mistake again."

"Have you talked with the captain commander about what he asked you?" Kiyomi inquired changing the topic.

"Yes. He admitted he was hinting that he wanted me to ask him to walk me down the aisle, but also understood that I may either want Captain Kuchiki or to not have anyone walk me down out of respect for my parents."

"That's surprising."

"Not really. Lieutenant Nanao butted in as well to stop him from making any stupid comments. I am still undecided, and I know Captain Kuchiki is anxious to know what I am going to do. And Toshiro has been absolutely no help since he is as confused as I am."

Momo let out a small giggle before putting the vase she was working on down.

"Are you waiting on anymore responses, or has everyone R.S.V.P.'d?" Momo asked.

Rani was quiet as she thought mentally.

"Nope. I have everyones, including the small amount that Captain Kuchiki added as a formality. Everyone needs to be on their best behavior since the four major noble clans and some of the lesser noble, although still inspirational, clans will be there."

"Oh dear!" Chiharu quietly exclaimed.

"What?" Umeko asked confused.

"Well, we might have an issue with Captain Abarai." Chiharu answered and then turned to Umeko. "And you can't have any alcohol." She added teasing Umeko.

"That is so mean." Umeko replied in a huff. "But as far as Abarai is concerned, Rani, you may need to pair Chiharu up with her captain so she can keep him in check."

"And who will you pair me up with?" Momo asked.

"Oh, right, we finally discussed that. Kiyomi is with Lieutenant Hisagi. Umeko you are with Hiroki. Momo you are actually with Renji. And that leaves Chiharu with Daisuke."

"You sure you don't want to switch Momo and Chiharu?" Kiyomi teased.

"Nah. Momo, you can keep him in check, right?"

"Sure. Maybe."

"The Wrath of Momo knows no bounds, so he should be well-behaved." Umeko joked.

"Yeah, and just as long as they are already laying the floor with a new coat of lacquer, I won't have an issue." Rani added trying to make light of what happened at her 'Third Seat' promotion party.

The girls looked at Rani, slightly confused and shocked, before busting out in a fit of laughter.

"Don't jinx yourself, Rani. With your luck, something like that will happen." Kiyomi stated.

Three days later, they all met outside of the Squad Ten barracks as they waited for Umeko to get out. The girls then headed to Kuchiki Manor for their second to last fitting.

"Hey Hiroshi! We're here!" Rani called as they entered the building.

"Ah, Miss Tómasu! Your dresses are all complete. This might be the last fitting if all goes well."

All of the girls were beaming. They were directed into the changing room where Hiroshi's attendants helped them change into the ceremonial kimonos. They all walked out into the main room together.

"Ah! Perfect! No changes need to be made to the kimonos." Hiroshi said proudly. "Now, go change into the reception wear."

The girls did as they were told and quickly changed with the attendants' help. They came back out in ten minutes.

"Glorious!" He said as he inspected each of them.

They had matching ankle length teal 'tea' dresses with a purple band around the waist. Kiyomi's had an extra smaller band of teal in the middle of the purple. The girls all had purple ballet flats and small cinch purses as well.

"Where's Rani?" Momo inquired.

"She's coming. Her dress is a bit more tedious to get into." Hiroshi explained as the door slid open.

"Tedious isn't the word Hiroshi. I don't see me fastening this by myself on my wedding day." Rani stated as she came out receiving gasps from the girls.

Her reception dress was a bit more modern and was a white satin empire waist cap sleeved dress that went as far as her chins. The ribbon that wrapped around her just under her bust was thin and teal in color. The dress had a layer of chiffon that was ruched in design in the bust area.

"Hmm...the hair will need to be changed. Having it up like you will under the hat won't work with this dress. It might be better to have it down."

"We'll worry about that next. Does it look awful?"

"No, Rani, you look stunning." Umeko stated as the girls got closer to her to inspect the masterpiece. "This is gorgeous, Mister Hiroshi."

"Thank you Miss Umeko. I have to admit I was worried I wouldn't be able to pull it off, but I am glad I was able to."

"My only worry is that this won't be acceptable now with all of the noble clans coming." Rani stated clearly worried.

"Don't be concerned for that. It looks beautiful."

The girls jolted at the sound of the outsider's voice.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Rani said in shock. "We...weren't expecting you this evening."

"I know. Lily wanted to put her dress on for you." He explained as Lily popped out from behind her and then ran into the other room grinning.

Rani swallowed nervously. They waited until Lily came back out.

"Father said I could wear this one for both the ceremony and reception." Lily said as she came out.

She was in a small A-line dress with a medium width teal ribbon around her and a bow behind her.

"What do you think, Miss Tómasu?"

"It's perfect, Mister Hiroshi." Rani stated as she watched Lily twirl around smiling.

"I love this dress!" Lily proudly stated.

Rani was still smiling as she turned her attention back to her captain.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. Not a thing. I will leave you ladies." He replied and then made his way out the door.

Lily giggled.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him I wanted to see you."

"Why do you say that?" Kiyomi asked confused.

"I think he really wants to walk Rani down the aisle. He just won't admit it."

"Unless he's confronted." Momo boldly stated.

"Like I did with the captain commander?" Momo nodded.

"But you should tell him flat out what your plans are. You have finally decided, right?"

"Yeah, I have. I will tomorrow when I go in." Rani replied with a sigh.

The girls then decided to change out of their dresses and leave them at the manor until it was time for the wedding.

In the morning, Rani was the first one in the office and was diligently clearing off her desk before her two hour training session at ten o'clock. Captain Kuchiki came in and immediately sat down at his desk as he said his ritual 'Good Morning' to her.

About fifteen minutes in, he walked over to her desk and put more papers on one of the piles. She glanced her eyes over as he did that and bit her top lip with her bottom teeth as she tried not to smile. She worried why he was hesitant to leave so she looked up at him and smiled.

"Something I can help you with, captain?" She inquired with a small grin.

"Tómasu, are you waiting on anymore responses?"

"No. They all came in. Except for a couple of the families you invited as a formality, everyone else is coming."

"Good. Do you remember the names of the ones who said they would not attend?"

"Not off hand. I can let you know later. If you don't mind me swinging by my place after the session in the dojo, I can grab them for you."

"No rush. I was just curious to see who declined." He stated as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Okay." She said and then paused. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure."

"Was there something wrong last night after you saw all of our dresses that you didn't want to tell the girls?"

"Are you really that worried?" Rani nodded. "Don't be. It's your wedding and times are changing, whether or not the old families want to admit it. And as much as I would prefer not to admit it, I liked the dresses you chose and Hiroshi made."

"I am happy to hear that." She said with a smile. "And I wanted to let you know my decision about having someone walk me down the aisle." She added causing him to raise his eyebrow.

* * *

 **A/N: I have to ask this here, and I am sorry if I come off rude - please STOP guessing about Rani's history and the hair clip. I have now completely lost interest in writing the sequel since the guesses keep ruining it (the surprise/story line). I have had personal messages too about it which are driving me nuts.**

 **gOthiCkUrOcHo69 : Thanks for following this fanfiction.**

 **Tess826 : Thanks for the review. Glad to see you are still liking it.**

 **Rileyyheartt: I always wondered why we never heard about the two other great noble families, but Tite Kubo must have had a plan for that, or he completely forgot. Maybe one day he'll go back to let us know about the other two. At least we know most of the smaller families.**


	98. Wedding Part Three

**Chapter Ninety-Eight:**

 **Wedding ~ Part Three**

Rani left the office later on in the evening with the weight on her shoulders lifted. Her dilemma inside was now resolved and she was able to get on with her daily life, until the next one arose.

A few hours earlier she found she was assigned to a four day patrol in the Living World and prepared herself since it was to start the following day, much to her displeasure. So, she headed over to Squad Ten to inform her fiancée and found him still in the office.

"Knock. Knock." Rani said softly as she gently tapped the door. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey! What brings you here?" Toshiro asked as she came in and walked over to him.

"I apparently have been assigned a four day patrol starting tomorrow." She answered scrunching her nose as she peered over at the papers he was going over.

"Me too. I think I am your relief." He responded as he pulled her onto his lap. "I'll be gone for five."

"I think the Captain Commander did that on purpose." Toshiro let out a small chuckle.

"A little separation is good, you do realize that right?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. You are getting just like the girls."

"That's a scary thought."

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Come on. Let's go get some dinner before I need to leave in the morning and won't be able to have dinner with you for nine days."

She got up off of his lap and slowly walked towards the door.

"Good idea."

After a quick bite to eat, he walked her to her barracks and her quarters. He followed her inside and looked around the room.

"You okay?"

"When do you plan on packing?"

Rani tilted her head at him in confusion.

"Uh, I don't have that much to pack, so I wasn't planning on it until after the honeymoon." She eventually replied. "It's a one trip move."

"Don't most girls have a lot of stuff?"

"You're an idiot." Rani said and then headed into her kitchen. "Do you want tea or will you be going back to Squad Ten?"

"Me? An idiot?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes. That is what I called you. Now would like some tea?" She asked again.

"Sure. I'll stay for one cup at least."

Thirty minutes later, with his cup finished, he bid Rani a 'goodnight' and a 'have fun on patrol' before heading back to his quarters.

Rani prepped everything she would need for her patrol and crashed moments later.

Once through the Dangai Precipice World, she relieved the current on duty Shinigami and headed to see Urahara about accommodations and her Gigai.

"I am happy to see you, Miss Tómasu!" Urahara greeted. "What is going on in the Seireitei?"

"Oh, not too much. Same crap, different day."

"Ah, but you on the other hand have a lot going on. I hear there will be wedding bells in your future, and soon too if I am not mistaken."

Rani grimaced.

"Yeah, Captain Hitsugaya and I have been engaged for about two months now. Our wedding ceremony is only a few weeks away."

"Nervous?"

"Honestly, more than a little." Rani admitted. "But at least I can say that about ninety percent of everything is completed. There are just a few more finishing touches that we need to complete."

"Well, later, at dinner, you must tell us everything." He replied and then paused. "That is, unless you don't have any other plans."

Rani was confused for a second or two, but realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, right. I don't know yet. If I see the Kurosakis, I may be eating with them, unless I wait for tomorrow. I will let you know. If I need to swing by for my Gigai you know I will be going over to their place."

"Understood. Have a good patrol."

Rani shook her head and then went out the door and found her spot high above the buildings where she could watch over Karakura Town with ease.

The patrol that day, and later evening, was quiet. Too quiet for Rani's liking, but there really weren't any major threats since the whole Quincy War, and this quiet was welcome. She swung by the shop to join everyone for dinner before heading back out on her night patrol.

Once the sun rose, she made her way back to Urahara's shop to catch up on some sleep after her almost twenty-four hour shift she started herself with.

"I need a small nap. Wake me if you sense anything." She casually said to Urahara who nodded in agreement as she made her way to her temporary room.

She ran into Tsumugiya Ururu who smiled and looked like she wanted to ask Rani something, but was hesitant to do so.

"You okay, Tsumugiya?"

"Yeah." The girl whispered. "Uh, please call me Ururu. I was wondering if you would like some tea before taking your nap? Or something small to eat? I can make you something really quick."

"Okay, Ururu, then how about yes to the tea and a muffin? It doesn't matter what kind."

The girl nodded with a smile before making her way in the other direction and Rani headed to the room. It wasn't long before Ururu brought her the tea and the muffin she requested, and Rani devoured the muffin and thoroughly enjoyed the tea before lying down and closing her eyes.

She was rudely woken up about five hours later. "Hm? What?"

"Sorry to wake you. I think there's a Hollow about to attack nearby." Urahara stated.

"Thanks." Rani said as she jolted up. She made herself presentable before heading out and finding the aforementioned Hollow.

It took her a few minutes, but she did finally make it over to it. She found the soul with the chain first and then the Hollow came into view. Just as it was about to devour the soul, Rani was able to slice it and finish it off with a Ryodan.

"Who – who are you?"

"My name Rani. I am a Shinigami from the Seireitei and I came to save you."

"What was that thing?" The teenage boy asked afraid.

Rani jumped down from the fence post she perched herself on and smiled.

"That was a Hollow. They like to eat souls that haven't crossed over yet. What is your name?"

"Simon."

"Well, Simon, I know you might not want to, but you really should cross over. Would you like some help?"

"You can help me?" She nodded. "How?"

"Simple. With this little Asauchi I can perform what is called a Konso. Once that is done, you will be transported to the other side."

He was hesitant.

"Do you think my sister is over there?"

"Sister? Did you two die together?"

"No." He replied as he shook his head. "She was in accident with our parents. I have been living with my aunt since the accident."

Rani went bug-eyed. There was no way he was related to her first Konso, was it?

"Out of curiosity," She started, slightly afraid, "But what was your sister's name?"

"Oh, it was Aria."

Rani blanched. She was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Uh, I met Aria. I had to do a Konso on her too. I don't know where she ended up when she crossed over, but your parents are there too."

"That's okay. As long as I know she is over there and our parents, I'll be happy." Simon replied. "Do your stuff."

Rani smiled before she performed the Konso and once she was finished, she heard clapping behind her. Rani turned around and smiled.

"Kurosaki. How the heck are ya?" She asked still grinning.

"I am good. How about yourself?"

"Decent. No issues. And shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"Funny." He said as he got on level ground with her. "I am sure Karin and Yuzu would love to see you. Would you like to stop by tonight?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't itching to see your family. It's been a while since I was there last."

"Then it's settled. I'll tell Yuzu that we'll be expecting another guest."

Rani nodded. They talked for a little while longer before the two departed ways. She made her way back to Urahara's shop and took another nap before dinner. She morphed into her Gigai and then headed over to the Kurosaki house and rang the doorbell. She heard Karin yell that she'd get it and heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. When Karin opened the door, she was speechless.

"Hello Karin!" Rani greeted. "Long time no see."

"RANI! OH MY GOD!" Karin said as she pulled on Rani's arm and into a hug. "I am so happy to see you! You have no idea!"

"It's nice to see you too Karin, but I can't breathe." "Sorry. Come on in."

Once inside Rani said her hellos to everyone and joined them for dinner. She told them her latest news about being engaged to Toshiro, much to Isshin's delight.

"Man! He keeps surprising me!"

"Yeah, I think he's surprising everyone actually." Rani admitted thinking back on everything.

"So, when's the wedding?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, well, it's in a few weeks. Captain Kuchiki said we could have it at the Kuchiki Manor, so we are taking him up on that offer. As it stands now, I have nothing else to do besides final approval of the menu for the reception."

"That sounds so nice!" Yuzu stated excitedly. "What's the plan for the wedding?"

"Oh, well we are doing both traditional and western style ceremony aspects. But other than that, a normal nice reception party thing after the vows." Rani explained and then got quiet.

"What is it?" Isshin asked.

"I...I'm sorry I can't invite any of you. I would love for you all to attend, but crossing over just isn't in the cards. I barely got two people approved from the Rukongai District to be able to be there, and one was Toshiro's grandmother."

"It's fine, Rani! We don't mind!" Yuzu replied.

"Yeah, but I'm going to make you promise me something." "What's that Karin?"

"Promise me you and he will come and visit as a couple."

Rani smiled as she laughed a little.

"Will do, and speaking of, he'll be here on patrol when I go back. He's relieving me."

"So I get to see Toshiro." Ichigo said with an evil smirk.

"Say Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Rani?"

"Your manners are still atrocious." She stated before stuffing a forkful of noodles in her mouth and smiling.

"No matter how much one may try, you can't fix him to have manners." Karin replied causing Rani to laugh.

After dinner, Rani hang around some more before deciding to head out and patrol some more. She ate breakfast with Urahara and continued her dinner "dates" with the Kurosakis.

Before she knew it, it was time to head back, so as she waited for Toshiro to arrive to relieve her, she packed up her stuff at Urahara's shop and then stood on the roof to keep an eye open for the Senkaimon to open.

Once it was, she headed to it and met up with Toshiro. "How was it?" He inquired all serious.

"Kind of quiet. A few Hollows, but otherwise fine."

"Okay. Go and report to Captain Kuchiki. I'll see you in five days."

"Have fun!" Rani said and then slipped through the open Senkaimon and headed to her barracks.

As she was walking she saw the younger Captain Kuchiki talking with her captain outside of the Squad Six barracks entrance and walked up to them slowly.

"Ah, Lieutenant Tómasu. Welcome back!" He greeted. "How was your patrol?"

"Quiet." Rani answered with a shrug. "Three Hollows and about ten Konsos. Otherwise, nothing too bad."

Her captain nodded and then briskly turned and headed inside leaving Rani and Rukia outside.

"You okay Captain Kuchiki?" Rukia smiled.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Would you mind if I brought Ichigo to the wedding as my guest? Byakuya doesn't care as long as he behaves, but I was wondering since it's your wedding and all."

"I don't mind. You're entitled to bring someone."

"But what about Captain Hitsugaya? Will he mind? I know he and Ichigo don't exactly get along."

Rani let out a small chuckle before answering.

"It's fine. Toshiro can deal. It might make it interesting to see his reaction to seeing Ichigo there in all honesty." Rani said and then paused. "In fact, when Toshiro returns from his patrol in five days, I'll let him know that is who you decided to bring as your guest."

"Thank you. Have a good day!"

Rani made her way inside and headed to the office and sat down at her desk, all while being watched by her captain.

"Tómasu."

"Yes, captain?"

"You do realize it's not necessary for you to be here today, right? It is your day off after all."

"It's fine. I want to clear off my desk." She answered as she looked at him, who was now showing a raised eyebrow. "It won't take me that long anyway."

"Fine, but enjoy tomorrow with Lily."

Rani smiled and agreed. An hour later, she headed home and relaxed before meeting the girls for dinner.

"What's left for the wedding?" Kiyomi asked.

"I think I am done, actually. Tomorrow, after I have spent my allotted time with Lily, I will swing by and speak with the Kuchiki Manor cook and finalize the full menu. And I think that is it."

"Are you getting nervous at all?" Umeko inquired.

"Yes. Now that it's official crunch time and I only have a few weeks left, the pressure is definitely getting to me."

"Well, we have a plan to not let it get to you completely, so just sit back and relax while the next few weeks pass by." Chiharu stated with a smile.

The next morning Rani made her way to Kuchiki Manor where her captain was the one who unintentionally opened the front gate for her.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki."

"Good morning Tómasu. I am glad I caught you. Make sure you're back by half past five and please join us for dinner."

"Sure. No problem."

He left and Rani went in to find Lily in her room. She said hello to Hayashi before getting Lily's attention.

"RANI! I have a lot to show you. They are testing out all of the options for the wedding."

"Lily, I came here to be with you today. You can show me after we come back."

"Come back? From where?"

"I was thinking of visiting Yasuo's grave. I haven't been there in a while."

"Oh, okay!"

After the long, yet short, trip to the grave Lily and Rani stayed there for a few hours before deciding to head back to the manor. Lily then showed Rani the ceremony area and then the table set up in the hall.

"Do you like it?"

"I don't know. I am not sure if the tables are right." Rani answered unsure as she looked around. "The colors are right, of course, but something seems off."

"Maybe because the centerpieces aren't on the tables?"

"That's one thing. I know they need to put the flowers in the morning of."

"We can always change what you do not like, Miss Tómasu." A voice stated from behind causing Rani to turn around.

"Hello Lord Kuchiki. It's fine. I might just be over thinking everything."

"Well, should you decide you want something altered, please let us know immediately. It will be no trouble." He commented with a small smile. "I will see you ladies later at dinner."

"I will. See you later." Rani replied and then he took his leave. "Are you staying for dinner?" Lily asked confused.

"Yes, your father asked me to when I came in this morning."

* * *

 **A/N: Two more to post after this, and I may post them by Monday morning so I am not worried about keeping up with the chapters while on vacation. I haven't decided yet, so don't quote me on that. If I don't, there won't be an update next Wednesday, but the following Wednesday there will be.**

 **Kitten1318: Thanks for following and adding this to your favorites.**

 **Tess826: It's not that I don't want to write a sequel. I have actually started it, but you kept guessing things I was writing about so you were ruining what surprise I had in store. Glad you liked the last chapter though.**


	99. Wedding Part Four

**Chapter Ninety-Nine:**

 **Wedding ~ Part Four**

The week of the wedding had finally arrived and Rani was finally getting so nervous that she couldn't sit still and focus on her work, at least while in the office. Training in the dojo was easy because that did distract her.

However, having her sit around at her desk was not distracting enough. Rani rapidly shook her foot as she filled out and signed the files before her, or tried to.

"Tómasu, go home."

Rani looked over at her captain, tilting her head in complete confusion.

"Huh?"

"Go home. You can't focus." Captain Kuchiki reiterated.

"You can tell?" She asked stunned.

Her captain rolled his eyes and then half-grinned as he stood up and then walked over to her. He picked up the paper she currently had in her hand.

"Because this is the same paper you've been filling out for the past twenty minutes."

Rani grimaced and then sheepishly looked up at him as he placed the paper back on her desk in front of her.

"Oh."

"Go home. You really shouldn't be here anyway. You should use the time wisely and calm your nerves before Saturday."

Rani was dumbfounded. Surely he was joking. Right? Instead of arguing with him about her staying, she changed the topic.

"Out of curiosity, do you have any suggestions on how I should do that?"

"Do what?"

"Calm my nerves."

Captain Kuchiki was silent as he pondered ideas.

"How do you normally wind down after a hectic day?" Rani scratched her head.

"Well, there's the typical nap, cup of tea, or reading, but I've tried each of those the past three nights and they did not work."

"What were you reading?" She didn't answer. "If it was work related, I am not surprised that it didn't work."

"How do you relax?" She asked, slightly on the bold side.

"For me it depends on the situation. Mostly I meditate, either with or without Senbonzakura." He answered and then turned towards his desk. "There are other ways as well, which I wouldn't recommend."

Rani sheepishly grinned as she imagined what he was about to say.

"I can hazard a guess, such as drinking, which is something I actually was debating on doing. Not a lot though." She eventually stated.

Captain Kuchiki was quiet for a few moments before speaking again.

"Find some way to relax for the rest of the day. Tomorrow go to Kuchiki Manor. Mister Hiroshi has some things he wanted to talk to you about, as did the cook."

"Yes, sir."

"And do not come back in until after your honeymoon."

Rani was mentally repeating what he said, only to realize that it meant she had the next three days off from her Gotei 13 work duties before her ceremony.

"Yes, sir. I'll see you later." She replied as she stood up and then left the office.

Once home, she decided to run a bath and put in some lavender bath salts she found while in the Living World. As the tub filled up, she made herself some tea and brought a cup in with her. Once inside the tub, she took a sip of her tea and then put the cup down and closed her eyes.

Rani, unfortunately would not be able to enjoy her peace and quiet since she started to hear some noises outside her window. She opened one eye to see some shadows outside of her private bathroom.

"Ugh."

She carefully got out of the tub and got dressed as she quietly made her way to the front door and waited for more noises.

It wasn't long before the soft noises that disturbed her ended up becoming louder and louder. Rani could barely make out what they were saying, but she knew who was outside by what she could hear. Obviously planning something, so she let them to a certain extent.

Rani took a deep breath and sighed before opening the door.

"Ladies."

The voices she heard stopped talking and all screamed causing Rani to laugh.

"You're not sneaky, you realize that, right?"

"I thought the plan was perfect. We would wait here until you got home from work." Kiyomi stated as she emerged from the bushes.

"But we didn't count on you being home already." Momo added. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I couldn't focus on work. Captain Kuchiki was getting annoyed and sent me home. He told me not to come back until after the honeymoon."

"He sent you home? That's odd."

Rani waved it off as the girls followed her inside.

"So what was your plan? To kidnap me?"

"Well, yeah." Umeko started. "Tonight, Rani, is your bachelorette night." Umeko proudly finished.

"But I already told you I didn't want a bachelorette party." Rani whined.

"Relax." Kiyomi said as she put her arm around Rani's shoulders.

"We've got you covered. Nothing too embarrassing, but it will still be fun."

Rani narrowed her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"We're just going out for a basic dinner and having a few drinks." Momo replied.

"I am surprised that you still aren't in charge of Toshiro's bachelor party, Momo." Umeko joked.

"I gave Renji and Shuhei a lecture of sorts, but who know if they will follow any of the advice I gave them."

Rani smiled. She had no idea what was in store for her, and she was 99.99% sure that neither did Toshiro. If she felt gutsy, she would eventually ask him about his and in turn would tell him about hers.

"Well, should we go?"

"Sure, but you need to change." Kiyomi said with a smile as she picked up a small duffle bag up from the ground. "And so do we."

Rani let the girls inside and after Kiyomi gave her a dress to change into, Rani was the first one to change. They then took turns and eventually finished. After Chiharu changed, she quickly restyled her hair and then put Rani's in a high ponytail.

"We also have this for you, but you don't have to wear it if you don't want to draw attention to yourself just yet." Kiyomi stated as she handed her a sash.

Rani unfolded it to read what it said.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "You had to get me one that said 'Bachelorette'?" She continued causing the girls to laugh.

As soon as they were all done, they headed to the Senkaimon.

"So where are we headed?"

"Just that restaurant by Urahara's shop where we set you and Toshiro up with t hat second time." Umeko said with a grin. "We never really all went together after that, so we are going now."

"With a stop at Urahara's for our Gigais of course." Momo added.

After a quick pit stop to Urahara's shop, they headed to the restaurant where the only thing they talked about was how many shots they planned on doing, or were going to try to do, while they enjoyed their meals.

Rani was afraid that she would say or do something stupid, but hoped that her friends wouldn't embarrass her too much. She wasn't too thrilled either when she realized how much of a headache she was going to have in the morning. Rani wasn't too keen on showing up to Kuchiki Manor blatantly hung over, and she was sure the Kuchiki Clan might have something major to say about it.

"All right. Let's get this evening over with." Rani stated with a slightly defeated sigh.

The girls smiled as the first round of shots came, along with glasses of water. Rani reluctantly picked hers up and after Kiyomi counted to three, they all took their shot in one gulp.

"What was that one?" Rani asked, unsure of the aftertaste.

"That was called a 'Baby Guinness'." Umeko answered. "We were given suggestions by some of our alcoholic friends of shots we should have you try and we gave it to the waitress."

"How-how many are on this list? And what was in that shot?"

"Okay, so the 'Baby Guinness' has Bailey's Irish Cream and Kahlua Coffee Liqueur." Chiharu started to answer.

"And as far as that list goes, you _really_ don't want to know." Momo finished. Rani sighed as she put the shot glass down.

"Okay, so one down and who the hell knows how many more to go." Rani stated with a slight nod. "Bring it on."

"That's our girl!" Kiyomi said as she gave the waitress a thumb's up for the next round.

"This is going to be a long night." Rani stated as she shook her head.

 **~With The Guys~**

Captain Abarai and Lieutenant Hisagi met Toshiro in his office at the end of the workday and waited for Hiroki to come with Daisuke, which happened moments later.

"How are your etiquette lessons coming along?" Renji teased Daisuke.

"They're fine." He answered with a shrug. "The Kuchiki's are very nice and the teacher has been very patient with me."

"Don't forget, she had to deal with Miss Lily." Toshiro commented. "She was a bit...rambunctious in the beginning."

"I've been told. It's been great staying there too this week, although Lord Kuchiki Ginrei is scary sometimes."

"Sometimes? That man frightens everyone who ever comes across him." Renji retorted.

"Except for Rani for some reason." Hiroki added. "I still can't figure that out."

Toshiro smiled. He was pretty sure none of them knew about Lord Kuchiki's comment to her about wanting to make her his new granddaughter, but he wasn't sure if he should bring it up.

"What are you smiling about?" Shuhei inquired. "Tonight is not a night you should be smiling – as of yet."

Toshiro glared at the Squad Nine lieutenant. Renji laughed at the seriousness of his comrade and then stood up.

"Shall we go and get our drinking on?" "What?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, since you're not one to want to go anywhere where a normal Bachelor party would go, we are just going to hang out and drink to our hearts content this evening."

"I have work in the morning."

"So do we, but we can drink in moderation and have fun." Shuhei responded as he also stood up. "I reserved the back room for us, so we'll have our privacy."

The three remaining stood up and followed Renji and Shuhei out the door. Toshiro lagged behind not really wanting to go out for drinks. Unfortunately, Renji suspected he would so he made sure Toshiro didn't get too far behind.

Once inside the restaurant, the group was seated and the drinking began.

 **~With the Girls~**

Three hours after starting their bachelorette party escapade, they small group of five were making their way back through the Senkaimon. While Rani surprisingly didn't struggle with walking, Momo and Umeko clearly did, so it was up to the other three to help them get where they needed to go.

"Wasn't the plan to get Rani drunk?" Chiharu inquired as she helped carry Umeko.

"Yeah that totally didn't work!" Kiyomi answered annoyed. "But hey, at least there will be stories to tell." She added and then stopped short.

Chiharu ended up walking into Kiyomi not realizing why she stopped at first. Once she did, she gasped.

Before them stood Captain Commander Kyouraku and both Kiyomi and Chiharu grimaced. Rani stood there quiet with a blank stare.

"Good evening sir." Rani greeted, slightly anxious.

"Hello, ladies. I am assuming you had a fun-filled evening?"

"Sure." The three replied nervously as Chiharu struggled to keep Umeko vertical.

"Relax! I know perfectly well what drinking in the Living World can do to someone." He quickly stated. "Would you ladies like some help?"

Rani cleared her throat as she smiled. "Please, if you wouldn't mind." Rani said sheepishly.

"Will do." He replied and then turned his focus to Chiharu. "Lieutenant Nakano, I will take your friend to Squad Ten for you."

"Thank you Captain Commander." Chiharu eventually replied.

The captain commander took Umeko into his arms and shunpoed off leaving the three of them to contend with Momo.

"Well, that was nice of him."

"Kiyomi, if you think the captain commander was going to ream us out for drinking, you obviously were sadly mistaken." Rani started.

"Clearly."

"I am sure in his hundreds of years he's had a night like we just had, or more than one." Rani continued and she got a better grip on Momo. "Now let's get her to Squad Five before anyone else sees us."

Kiyomi agreed and Chiharu helped as much as she could. Once in Squad Five, and at Momo's quarters, Chiharu opened her door and Kiyomi led the way and brought Momo to her bed.

"Will she be okay like this?" Chiharu asked.

"Well, she won't be happy in the morning, but at least she's in her house." Kiyomi answered. "You two should get going."

"Yeah, goodnight Kiyomi! Let's go Rani."

After a quick goodbye and goodnight, the two headed off to their squads and houses.

In the morning, Rani woke up but as soon as she sat up, she had a pounding headache.

"AH!" She screamed as she quickly put her hand to her forehead. "That damn alcohol." She stated as she slowly opened her eyes again. "It's too bright in here." Rani added and then looked over at her nightstand and smiled.

She opened the drawer and pulled out a sunglass case and opened it. She then pulled the sunglasses out that Renji had bought her as a gift for her Third Seat promotion and put them on grinning.

"Much better."

Rani slowly got out of her bed and made her way into the kitchen where she found a glass on her table filled with something, a muffin, and a note. Curiosity got the better of her and picked up the note.

" _Lieutenant T_ _ómasu,_

 _In all my years I know what it is like to go out and drink as you probably have. If you are feeling a bit on the hung-over side, this is my_ _'cure_ _'_ _for lack of a better word for such a state. It_ _'_ _s not the most delicious drink out there, but drink it all before eating the muffin. Trust me._

 _Captain Commander Kyouraku_.

 _PS –_ _I saw your fianc_ _é_ _e as well. You might have had a harder night than he did, which is saying something._ _"_

Rani smiled at the thought. So Toshiro's Bachelor party was the same night as her Bachelorette Party. She had to make sure she saw him at one point. However, she had to get back to the task at hand. She picked up the glass of green liquid and took a sniff. She turned her nose away in disgust for the smell, but swallowed her pride, and taste buds, to drink it. After chugging the drink down she waited a few moments before attempting to eat the muffin that was provided with it.

"I hope this doesn't taste as bad as whatever that was."

Once the muffin was devoured, which was a lovely banana nut muffin, Rani freshened up and headed over to the Kuchiki Manor to take care of the necessary business that Hiroshi and the cook had for her.

She was let into the Manor by one of the normal guards and she made her way over to Hiroshi first.

"Good morning Mister Hiroshi." Rani greeted.

"Ah, Miss Rani! I am happy to see you here today. I take it Lord Kuchiki told you?"

"All he said was that you wanted to speak with me." Rani said confused. "What's up?"

"Well, with Lord Kuchiki's request, he asked us to add something special to each of the dresses." Hiroshi started nervously. "I can always change it back if you do not like it, but would you please look at it first?"

"Sure."

Hiroshi then signaled for her to follow him into the larger room where the dresses were all being pressed. She followed him to Kiyomi's which was already done.

"What was his request?" She asked and then got a closer look at the dresses.

There, although very slight, were cherry blossom designs embroidered onto the large ribbons that would go around each girls' waist.

"Were you worried I would not like the stitching?"

"Truthfully, I was hesitant to even agree to do it, but since he is my master –"

"I don't think he would have forced you to do it. All you would have said to him, after excusing your boldness, was that any changes were not up to you or him, but to me." Rani said cutting him off as she looked at Chiharu's. "And in all honesty, I am surprised I did not think of it sooner. I am getting married here, and cherry blossoms are symbols of the Kuchiki Clan, no?"

Hiroshi nodded and smiled before letting out a big sigh of relief.

"I did the girls dresses first since it was easier. I personally was doing all of the embroidery and I saved yours for last should you not want it."

Rani smiled this time as she approached him.

"No. Put some on both of mine. Make the dress sparkle a little with either a tiny pear in places, or fake rhinestones. I trust you." She stated causing him to smile more. "Just don't make it too obvious. And keep it subtle on the shiro."

* * *

 **A/N: Due to a loss of a family member Thursday night, I was not right in the head on Friday morning when I wanted to post this. I gave myself a couple of days to mourn. In case anyone asks - one of my cats died. Yes. I count them as family. No. It was a bit sudden, eventhough she had some health problems. No. We did not put her down. She passed away in her sleep in the house. I am going to miss my "baby". I rescued her from a local state park when she was four weeks old thinking her mom abandoned her. I had her for almost 13 years.**

 **I didn't have any reviews on the last chapter, so I don't need to respond to anyone.**

 **smccowan98: Thanks for following!**


	100. Wedding Part Five

**Chapter One Hundred:**

 **Wedding ~ Part Five**

Once Saturday morning came, Rani was a complete mess of nerves unwinding. No one could calm her down no matter how hard they tried.

They were already at Kuchiki Manor, and have been since the night before with the rehearsals. Captain Kuchiki had his servants open up a building that was not in use for the girls to use to get ready. Everything was there waiting for them.

Rani was pacing back and forth in front of the window since she had woken up and the girls were flat out worried for her.

"Rani, you really need to chill."

"It's no use, Kiyomi, I think Rani is getting cold feet."

"I am not Momo." Rani said defensively.

"Are you sure about that?" Momo retorted.

Rani sat down in the chaise lounge chair that was by the window.

"Oh my God. Maybe I am." She realized. "I can't do that to him."

"Just breathe." Chiharu said as she handed Rani a cup of tea. "Drink this and we'll start getting ready first." She added as the door opened. "Hello, Lady Lily."

"Hi!" The ten year old greeted and then saw their worried expressions and looked to Rani. "What's wrong?" She asked the bridesmaids.

"She's nervous." Umeko answered. "And we're about to get changed."

"Oh, right, so I don't know if you peeked at your dresses, but Mister Hiroshi added something to them." Lily said with a smile as Hayashi came in with her dress. "Thank you Hayashi."

"What did he add?" Momo asked confused. "You'll see. It's something small."

The girls smiled and then got into their dresses helping each other along the way. Hayashi helped Lily get into hers and then assisted the other assistants with helping Rani into her shiromuku.

"What do you ladies think about the embroidery?" Rani finally managed to ask them.

"We love it! Whose idea was it?"

"Daddy's." Lily answered. "He told me about it first." She added as Chiharu started to fiddle with the young girl's hair.

"Your hair grew. It's really long."

"I know." She beamed. "I want to grow it out like Rani, and daddy approved, but he said if I can't handle it, then it's to be cut." She finished crinkling her nose.

Rani smiled.

"Just keep pulling it back like I showed you and it will look like you can manage it."

Rani then let the girls do their magic with her hair and makeup the way Hiroshi said it should be styled. Once she was done, Rani could barely recognize herself, even if she didn't have a lot of makeup on her. It looked natural, yet you could tell she had some eye shadow on and lipstick.

"Wrong color?" Kiyomi asked hoping she picked out the right color for her lips.

"It's fine. I just never attempted with so much."

"Yet, it looks very nice." A soft voice said from the doorway. "Rukia!" The girls all said out the same time surprised. "How are you holding up, Rani?"

Instead of verbally responding, Rani just nervously laughed.

"That good, huh?" Rukia teased. "Well, at least there won't be any sticky situations this time around." She added causing Rani to giver he a double- take before cracking up.

"That was perfect, Rukia." Momo stated as she laughed with the girls.

"How can we help you?" Kiyomi asked after eventually ceasing with her chuckles.

"Byakuya just wanted me to see how you were making out before I headed to get Ichigo."

"We're good. No serious issues." Chiharu answered.

Two hours later, Rani was all dressed, except for her wataboshi, and the girls were cleaning up the room. Captain Kuchiki came in and knocked quietly on the door to get Rani's attention, since she seemed to be highly distracted.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki." Rani softly greeted.

The girls ushered themselves out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked as he came over.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied as she noticed him pulling something out of a napkin of sorts. "What is that?"

"This, my dear, is your hair comb. I kept forgetting to return it to you." Rani smiled.

"You know, I almost forgot about that thing." She replied. "Almost." She added firmly.

He smiled as he walked over to her and put it in her hair.

"Don't be nervous. You have a groom waiting for you who loves you very much."

Rani looked up at him and smiled. "You aren't mad, are you? At my decision?"

He was taken aback. He knew the decision she had to make, and although it upset him at first, he understood this was her wedding and her decision to make. So, to make sure she didn't regret her choice, he smiled at her.

"Not at all."

A few silent moments later and the two walked out the door. He nodded to the girls and walked ahead of them to warn everyone of their approach. Kiyomi helped Rani put on the wataboshi before they all walked slowly as they approached the shrine. After a careful and nervous solo walk down the aisle to the altar, she was face to face with a shocked Toshiro.

After the typical greeting, recited passages, candle ceremony, vows, and first 'kiss', the newly married couple made their way down the aisle followed a few moments later by the bridal party.

"Well, we did it." Toshiro whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yes. We did." She said affirmatively. "I'm glad I didn't fall flat on my face. Walking past all the guests killed me, especially the noble clans."

"Well, you did it wonderfully." He replied. "I'll see you in a few. You are going to change too, right?"

"Yes. I'll meet you in that room before the reception starts with everyone."

With that, Rani and the girls made their way to the room again to change into their second dresses.

"Before you girls change, help me out of this thing!" Rani pleaded as she carefully took off her wataboshi.

The girls laughed as they quickly untied the pieces to the obi and carefully took off the shiromuku.

"Thanks." She replied as the inner door opened.

"Oh, my, Miss Rani, we are so sorry!" One of the attendants stated.

"Don't worry ladies. My friends were able to help me."

"We'll fold up the kimonos for you. They will be here waiting for you when you get back."

"Thank you Ara." Chiharu said as she handed her everything that went with Rani's shiromuku. "We'll leave nice piles for you for ours. We can get dressed by ourselves."

With a nod, all of the attendants left the room leaving the girls alone.

"You really gave them the next few hours off?" Lily asked confused.

"Yes. They rarely got a break since this whole wedding thing started. They've been working like crazy to make everyone's dresses and kimonos, and not just ours. The groomsmen's as well." Rani explained. "Just don't tell your father."

"No problem. I won't." Lily said with a smile.

A little while later, and a quick release of a few bobby pins from her hair, Rani was ready in her reception dress.

"I am so happy Hiroshi had an idea about your hair. It's so pretty down like this."

"Momo, I think you aren't the only one." Rani commented. "But it's so curly right now."

"How many pins did we put in your hair? I think I lost count." Kiyomi asked.

"I didn't count either, but I don't think there are any left from the package." Rani replied and then grunted.

"You okay?"

"No. I can't get these damn buttons."

The girls laughed as Umeko went over to her first and helped her fasten them. A few seconds later, they were all ready to go.

"All right, let's head to the reception." Rani stated. "And get drunk?"

Rani, Chiharu, and Kiyomi snapped their heads to Umeko.

"Not you. You are banned from drinking after the other night." Chiharu scolded causing Umeko to start laughing.

"Only teasing."

The walk was quick and the girls met up with all of the guys. Kiyomi went right to Lieutenant Hisagi and put her hand in his.

"Ah, young love." Rani said quietly to Chiharu and Momo with a giggle.

"She'll kill you for that, you know."

"If she heard me." Rani replied as Toshiro walked over.

"Who will kill you for what?"

"Oh, just Kiyomi will kill Rani for a little snide remark she made." Momo answered. "Quite a funny one too."

Toshiro gazed at his new bride and then smiled.

"Just as long as it's not for a very long time, I am fine with that." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know whether to be happy or insulted at that."

The group made their way to the grand entrance. Once the cue was given, each person was officially announced.

"You looked stunning earlier by the way." Toshiro whispered as he moved her hand up. "And you look gorgeous now." He added as he kissed the back of her hand.

She looked up at him and smiled as he did so. "You looked pretty dashing yourself there."

There was a moment of silence between the two before either of them spoke again.

"You aren't mad at Rukia, are you? For inviting Ichigo?"

"Nah. At least you told me the other day. I would have been in complete shock earlier. And probably pissed."

"He promised to be on his best behavior, and if he isn't, I'll whip his ass into next week."

Toshiro let out a laugh. "Against his Bankai?"

"Well, I don't have my Asauchi on me, so no. More like with Kido. That I can do and I know he can't."

He chuckled again before they were about to be announced. Toshiro looked down at her realizing she had closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Rani replied softly as she slowly opened her eyes. "I just did not sleep well last night and it's finally catching up with me."

"Will you be okay to stay awake throughout this whole reception?"

"I hope so. I am hoping the food will give me my second wind." She responded as she carefully rubbed her eyes. "And I am pretty sure Captain Kuchiki would be rather upset if I called it an early night."

"All for the sake of those damn noble clans, huh?" Toshiro said annoyed, but quiet so only she could hear.

With that, the newly married couple was officially announced and they walked through the double doors. Once inside they made their way up to the head table and sat in the middle.

Once everyone had settled down, the Kuchiki Manor staff walked around and served everyone their first course, and on a timed manner, each following course. Rani kept her eyes on Lily and Ichigo, but did manage to look at everyone in the room.

"God I hate being the center of attention." She mumbled.

"Ah, yes, so we should have eloped." Toshiro said in a whisper.

"You heard me?"

"Rani, it's not hard when I am used to trying to hear you speak. You were always a quiet talker."

"More like a nervous talker around you, which caused me to talk softly. Every darn time." She retorted with a small smile.

Before the two knew it, it was time for some socializing, much to their discontent, but the two made their rounds and spoke with everyone. Luckily for them, they received praise for their merging of the two styles, especially from most of those from the noble clans.

"Congratulations you two!" A young blonde girl stated to them.

"Thank you very much, Lady Kasamioji." Rani replied with a smile. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very well. Thank you."

After a few more necessary conversations around the room, Rani and Toshiro made their way back to the table for cake, which was being wheeled out as they walked up to the designated position.

"How big is that cake?" He jokingly asked as he looked at the three-tiered masterpiece.

"Hush! It needs to serve everyone here. And we keep the top piece." "Keep it? How? Why?"

Rani turned her head and looked at her now husband puzzled.

"Didn't I tell you the western style tradition with that?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Oh. So, the bride and groom keep it for the first year. On the first anniversary they eat it."

"What is the point of that?"

"Not really sure, but usually the first year of marriage is usually the hardest, or so I have heard."

"So eating it at the end of the first year symbolizes what? A successful first year?"

"Maybe?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes before one of the manor staff approached the couple with a large knife.

Rani thanked her and took it and then the two started to cut the three- tiered wedding cake. Once they cut the slice, the staff manor took the knife and cut two small pieces out of it and handed each one cube so Rani and Toshiro could feed it to each other.

"SMASH IT INTO HIS FACE RANI!" Someone yelled, and then screamed "Ouch!"

Rani giggled knowing full well that it was Captain Abarai screaming and the after effects of Chiharu probably slapping him on the back of his head, if not Momo.

She then looked at Toshiro with a slight devilish glare and grin.

"Don't. You. Dare." He scolded softly as he shook his head grinning back at her.

The two slowly started to feed each other a piece, but with Rani still giggling, Toshiro knew full well she was, in fact, going to smash her cube into his face. So, it came as no surprise when she was given the perfect opportunity to snatch the piece he was feeding her out of his hands and quickly smashed the piece in her fingers all over his face. Toshiro hated being right, especially in this instance as he had mostly icing all over him by the time the whole ordeal was finished.

For the most part, it was expected that one of them would have done that, and Rani had pre-warned her captain of her intention with the cake, as long as it went smoothly and to plan. Thankfully he had no problem with it. He had actually approved of it much to Rani's utter enjoyment and astonishment.

After another quick kiss with the cake in front of them, the servers then took the cake out of the way to be sliced up for everyone.

"Payback's are my forte, Mrs. Hitsugaya." He whispered in her ear as they were embraced in a hug.

"I'm looking forward to see what you come up with."

"Minx."

"Me? A minx? I never heard that one out of your mouth."

Toshiro was silent. He did not want to tell her that it was the first word to pop into his head at that moment, even if it did fit the occasion. She didn't press any further either, which he was happy about.

A few moments later they were served with their piece of cake, as were all of the guests. About forty minutes after the plates for the cakes were removed, the party started to wind down and Rani and Toshiro said their goodbyes and thanks to everyone as the guests left.

Lily stayed awake for as much as she could, but once she casually rested her head on Rani's right shoulder, she closed her eyes and ended up falling asleep. Rani did not notice the ten year old was sleeping, but Toshiro did for some reason and whispered the fact into his wife's ear.

"Shoot." Rani said as she moved her arm around Lily. "Can you get Captain Kuchiki?"

"Sure." Toshiro said with a small laugh.

Moments later, Captain Kuchiki was carefully picking up his daughter and whisking her out of the room and bringing her to her bedroom. He was back a little while later and fifteen minutes later the party officially came to an end.

Rani and Toshiro headed to his Squad, as was the plan, for the night until the left early in the morning for the start of their honeymoon.

"Are you ready?" He asked as they were walking up to his door.

"For what?" Rani asked puzzled.

"Well, for starting this married life number one."

"Eh." She shrugged. "It's a new adventure."

"And for this." He said smiling as he picked her up causing her to shriek and then laugh.

"Toshiro!" Rani said still laughing as he brought her inside and then closed his door.

* * *

 **A/N: LAST ONE! THANKS FOR STICKING BY ME WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS!**

 **I finally got around to posting this, even if I am still on vacation...**

 **Thanks to teamxcution for following and to HisKittenTheAuthor for following and favoriting.**


	101. Notice

For anyone that follows this story, I am about to post the first chapter in my sequel. Thanks for reading part one (I am almost at 30,000 views too on Waterfall Eclipse).

Anyways, this is the summary for part II:

Hitsugaya Rani is back with the next step in her story - finding out her the history of the crest on her hairpin. Along with suffering from a series of nightmares that somehow link together and the research of one ten-year-old, Rani finds out the truth about her past and what it may mean for her future.

I'll be using the same cover image as part I, if you're interested. Please read my notes on chapter one too. I would greatly appreciate it.

Thanks again! Happy reading! Happy reviewing!

 **~Kirby42280~**


End file.
